A walk to remember 5
by HuggsKissesAndCheese
Summary: Rocky relationships,Court cases, Evil cousins Oh my. You would think after being stalked and held against your will everything after would be a piece of cake in comparison.Wrong, with court cases coming up and her least favorite cousin working for the same company as she is, life for Devin is anything but a piece of cake.
1. Chapter 1

Quick disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my Oc`s and the plot.

 _Walking in the area of the hospital his wife was in Joe sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair._

 _Looking up from her magazine the nurse says._

 _"Oh Mr. Anoa`i your daughter just went to see your wife."_

 _"What are you talking about, my daughters are in the E.R." Joe replied._

 _"No no no, It was your oldest daughter, she just had to see her."_

 _"I just left the room of my oldest daughter, she`s still in bed." Joe says._

 _"Well a thin young lady with brown hair and the most adorable brown eyes came in and said she was your daughter."_

 _Titling his head Joe asked._

 _"What was her name?"_

 _Looking up as she if she was thinking the nurse replied._

 _"Hmm- I think her name was Jennifer_

 _Squinting his eye Joe says._

 _"Jennifer is my niece, and she`s also in..."_

 _Cutting him off the nurse says._

 _"Oh, wait no Jennifer wasn't her name..."_

 _"Yeah I know."_

 _"It was Jazmine- what a lovely lady."_

 _Joe eyes instantly grew wide as his heart began to pound, Joe couldn't believe this was happening, the last he saw her she was lying in a pile of her own blood, so she had to be dead, right? But the person she described fit Jazmine to a t thin, brown hair adorable big brown eyes, that was Jazmine._

 _Racing in the direction of his wife`s room Joe yells._

 _"Call the police!"_

 _Leaning over the desk the nurse asked._

 _"Is everything alright?"_

 _Devin laid in her hospital bed, they had finally stopped the bleeding, the medicine they gave her during the surgery hadn't warn off yet so she was still very tired, weak and hallucinating._

 _"Hello there mommy." Jazmine says walking into Devin`s room with her hands behind her back._

 _Wiping her eyes and taking a second look Devin says._

 _"Yyyou`re, yyou're not here, you`re dead."_

 _"Do I look dead?" Jazmine asked coldly as she walked closer._

 _"Rocky shot you, twice I saw her."_

 _"Don`t you watch scary movies; the villains never die that easy." Jazmine says pausing._

 _Lifting her eye brow and tilting her head Jazmine continues with._

 _"_ _Or at least the good one`s don't- lucky for me Rocky is a terrible shooter…."_

 _Pausing again Jazmine looks down and pulls back her jean jacket_ _and reveals the wound as she looks back up Jazmine says._

 _"_ _If she would have shot a little lower she would have got my heart- but luckily for me she didn't."_

 _"But you were just lying there- dead."_

 _"It`s called play possum b***h."_

 _"How did you get passed security?" Devin asked._

 _"I told them I was your daughter."_

 _"And they believed you?"_

 _Crying Jazmine says._

 _"My mom just got shot, I have to see her."_

 _"Well Ma`am you`re not on the list of people who can see her." Jazmine replies in a different voice._

 _"Please, I was away at school and I got a call from my grandpa saying there was some type of home invasion and my mom was shot please please let me see her."_

 _"What`s your name?"_

 _Jazmine."_

 _Rolling her eyes Jazmine says._

 _"Fine, but make it quick I can lose my job over this."_

 _"Oh-it will be very quick sir." Jazmine says wiping her tear._

 _Devin looks over to the button to call a nurse and quickly reaches for it. Watching her every move Jazmine snatches the plug out of the wall, and then used the cord to choke her. Trying to find the strength in her to push Jazmine off her Devin puts her hand against her chest and pushed, but she wasn't strong enough, so she tries to claw at her eyes which only caused Jazmine to pull the cord harder, Devin vison started getting darker and darker, Devin knew she only had no other option to save her life, she might seriously hurt herself in the process but at least she`d be alive. Rolling herself on the ground and landing on her stomach Jazmine falls too and climbs on her back and continued to choke the life out of her as she held her knee in Devin`s once injured spine, Devin began to scream for help with her very hoarse voice, as her vison got darker and darker until ultimately, she couldn't see anything, suddenly she felt the cord drop._

 _Grabbing her Joe snatches Jazmine from his wife and tossed her sending her small body flying as her head crashed against the wall._

 _Grabbing his wife in his arms Joe says._

 _"Devin wake up!"_

 _"Babe you have to wake up!"_

 _"Please wake up, I need you to wake up!"_

 _Coughing and spitting out blood Jazmine says._

 _"If I can't have who I want, neither can you." as her eyes slowly fell shut_

 _"Somebody help!" Joe yells as he held on to his wife._

Shooting up out of her sleep as her heart raced Devin looked around to find she is still in her room. Running her fingers through hair Devin sighs and kicks her feet over her bed and makes her way to her bathroom.

Devin stood leaning over the sink throwing water over her face as she tried to wake herself up.

"Mom." Joseph called placing his small hand on her leg.

Jumping and then placing her hand on her chest once she realized who touched her.

"I scare you?"

"Just a little."

"Sorry."

Turning and facing her son Devin asked.

"It`s fine, what do you want?"

"Wait- why are you up this late?"

"I can`t sleep- I sleep with you?" Joseph asked.

Nodding her head Devin said.

"Sure- go get your cover."

"Yay!" Joseph cheered as he ran off.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror Devin takes a deep breath and walks back into her room

.

.

Turning back to the dresser, Devin runs her fingers through her curly hair when suddenly, she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. Pulling her phone out It was a picture message from an unidentified number opening the message she sees it's a picture of her, Joe, JoJo, Lynn and Joseph at the hospital after she gave birth to Joanna, smiling and then closing the tab she places the phone down.

"Can I bring this?" Joelynn asked.

Turning and facing her daughter Devin asked.

"What?"

"Can I bring this with me when I go with daddy?"

Hearing her phone vibrate once again Devin picks her phone up and looks this time it's a picture of Joe and Devin on their wedding day she smiles again and begins to put it down, as Joelynn went on and on in the background, suddenly the phone vibrates again and it's another picture of her and her family on Halloween, getting slightly irritated she exit out of the message and puts her phone on silent mode and goes back to listening to what Joelynn was saying when she sees her phone light up again with another picture message not being able to resist the temptation of looking at her phone she opens it then came in a text that said.

"I`M BACK!" followed by more old pictures when Devin started to get scared with her heart racing Devin text back.

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Whoever this is this isn't funny!" Leaning back against the dresser waiting for a response Devin began to bite on her nails scared of what the response might be.

"It's Dani- I got a new number- are you okay, I was just trying to show you all the old pictures I found on my laptop?"

"Daniah- Yes, I`m fine I just thought you were someone else-but I`m busy I`ll text you later."

"K." Dani replied.

Throwing her hand on her hip and her head to the side Joelynn asked.

"Mommy- were you even listening?"

"Huh- yeah, bring whatever you want."

Rolling her eyes Joelynn turns around and walked away.

"Come on Devin you have to snap out of this!" Devin said smacking herself in the face, still thinking about her cousin text that almost gave her a heart attack, she thought It was Jazmine, even though it was obvious it couldn't have been her, she was locked in some mental institution on medication that had her so out of it that she couldn't function even if she wanted to.

"No- I`m not doing this, I`m not giving her any power over me." Devin said walking away from the mirror.

.

.

Watching her two oldest jumping on their suitcases Devin laughed to herself and asked.

"What are you doing?

"It won't close!" Joelynn whined.

"Don't worry sweetie, you two just don't weigh enough, let me try." Devin said walking over to the bed.

Walking over to the bed Devin sits on their suitcases and zips it.

"There you go!"

"Thanks Mama." JoJo says.

"No prob." Devin says giving her a closed smile.

"When will daddy be here?" Joelynn asked.

Just as those words left her mouth the bell rung.

"Speaking of the devil." Devin mumbled.

"I`ll get it!" JoJo yelled as both girls jumped up and ran to the door.

"What are you girls doing?" Devin asked.

"Getting the door for daddy." Joelynn says.

Shaking her head Devin says.

"No, you guys don't answer the door, besides your dad has a key."

"Whatever." JoJo says rolling her eyes.

Arching her eye brow and throwing her hand on her hip Devin says.

"JoJo."

"Sorry." JoJo replied.

A few minutes' after the conversation died and silence filled the air, you could hear the front door knob turn followed by the sounds of heavy footsteps walking down the quiet halls.

Walking into his daughter's room Joe asked.

"So, no one was going to let me in?"

"Mama said we don't answer the door." JoJo said.

"Yeah, and that you have a key." Joelynn added on.

Joe looked over at his wife but didn't bother saying anything.

"So you guys ready?" Joe asked.

"Yeah!" Both girls said in unison.

"Is Anna ready?" Joe asked turning to Devin who stood right next to him.

"Uh- yeah Anna is in the room with Joey."

"Jay still doesn't want to come?"

"No, it`s nothing personal he`s just been extra mama`s boy lately." Devin replied.

"Whatever, do you want me to come by before I head out tomorrow or are you good with heading there by yourself?" Joe asked.

"No, I`m fine with going by myself."

"Alright then I`ll just see you at work."

"Sounds good to me."

With her arms folded as she watched her parents Joelynn whispered to her sister.

"This is awkward."

"Yeah I know- race you to the car!" JoJo says.

Watching her two oldest run off Devin Yelled.

"Yeah just leave your bag`s here, will just poof them to the car."

Joe laughs to himself and says.

"I got them."

"Can you just get Anna to the car?"

"Sure."

.

.

"You`re going to come next time, right?" Joe asked.

Joseph nods his head knowing he had no intentions of going with his dad.

Slapping his hand Devin says.

"Alright, drive safe."

"Will do, see you tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"Yup."

"Alright, be good."

Devin laughs to herself and then turns to walk away when Joe calls her name again.

"Yes." Devin says turning on the heels of her feet.

"Don`t forget my mom wants you to stop by her office."

"Okay, I`ll head over there in a minute."

"Great."

As he watched his wife walk away with his son at hand Joe calls her name.

Turning around Devin says.

"Yes?"

"No kiss?"

After briefly staring at him Devin turns and walks away.

.

.

"No, Raven she`s not dead, unfortunately." Devin said with her phone up against her ear as she held onto her son's hand.

"Are you sure, the b***h got shot and I`m pretty sure her head cracked when her head hit the wall." Raven replied.

"What can I say the b***h is a cat she's got seven lives!"

Raven laughs and asked.

"So, what`s going on now?"

"Iii don't know, I`m about to go into Joe`s mom`s office now, I`ll let you know what happens when I leave."

"Alright, don't forget!"

"I wish I could."

Hanging up the phone Devin twist the door knob of her mother in law`s office and makes her way in.

Stepping inside of her mother in law`s well-kept cold office Devin takes a seat in the chair in front of her desk, bringing her son to her lap.

"Yes mom."

Looking up from her work and removing her glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose Patricia said.

"I don't know if Joe told you this or not but the preliminary is coming up soon."

"No, he didn't, it probably slipped his mind." Devin says.

"Yeah well it's in two days."

"Did you still want your sister to co-defend you guys?"

Nodding her head Devin says.

"I do."

"Okay, so I`ll call her as soon as we`re done here."

"Great."

"Devin, are you okay?" Patricia asked with concern.

Flashing her a nervous smile Devin says.

"Yeah, why would you ask that?"

Patricia shrugs and says.

"Just wondering."

"Oh okay, well I have to go."

Calmly pushing forth papers Patricia says.

"Well here are some papers I need for you and Joe to look over."

Collecting her stuff in a hurry Devin replied.

"Okay, thanks I have to go now."

Noticing her daughter in law`s whole energy changing as if she hit a soft spot Patricia asked.

"Are you and Joe fine?"

Looking up and staring at her for a minute as she tucked her hair behind her ear Devin asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Why are you answering all my questions with questions?"

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"Yes, mom everything is going great with Joe and I."

"Now I`m feeling like you`re being sarcastic."

Giving her a genuine smile Devin says.

"Mom, we`re fine."

"That`s what Joe said, but I don't know."

Getting up and kissing her on the cheek Devin said.

"I have to go now, see you in two days."

Grabbing her arm and stopping her Patricia says.

"Oh, before I forget, how do you feel about the possible baby."

Arching her eye brow Devin asked.

"What possible baby?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Ooh, well maybe you should talk to him."

"I have, that`s how I knew you wanted to talk to me." Devin replied.

"Devin I don't know if I should be the one to tell you."

"Well you started to tell me, you have to finish."

"Jazmine might have had a baby- Joe`s baby."

A/n: If you haven't already read the first four stories you totally should go back and read those for this story to make any sense, if you`ve already read the first four stories then welcome to the fifth story! Don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter and story so far in the reviews I`m really interested in hearing what you all think, because I`m sure you all thought Jazmine getting shot at the end of last story meant she was dead. **Things you should know** , like the third story this story will have some flash back, not as much as the third story but there will be some here and there that will be written in italic,also I wrote a short Halloween story for Devin and her family around Halloween of last year, if you haven`t read that you definitely should while you`re waiting for the next chapter of this one. Anyways have a nice day. Don`t forget to fav or follow this!


	2. Chapter 2

Pausing and looking at the curly raven haired woman almost annoyed Sara called.

"Devin-Deevvvin!"

Snapping back into reality Devin said.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear anything I said?"

Shaking her head Devin asked.

" I`m sorry, what did you say?"

"Could you deliver the scripts and then make sure the producers and the people in the sound truck gets one too."

"Yeah, sure."

"So, who's in charge of writing for the next smack down again?" Darcie asked.

Looking through the stacks of papers in front of her in search of her copy of tomorrows show Devin replies.

"I am, it's already taken care of."

Smacking herself on the forehead Devin said.

"I forgot, I`m supposed to be typing it tonight."

"And you can get it to me by tomorrow, with the whole court thing taking place?" Sara asked.

Nodding her head Devin says.

"Yeah, sure I`ll just email it to you."

Suddenly Devin feels medium sized hands reach over her eyes followed by saying

"Guess who!"

Grabbing the hands from her eyes Devin turns around.

"Bree- what are you doing here?!" Devin asked.

"You didn't hear- Shane's been blowing up my voicemail asking for me to come back and I thought what the hay."

"And you said yes?"

Throwing up her arms with a chuckle Bree says.

"Obviously, here I am."

Sara sits at the head of the table with her arms crossed unamused clearing her throat.

"Oh- I`m sorry I`m kind of in the middle of something, I`ll talk to you later." Devin said looking over at Sara.

Rolling her eyes Sara said.

"It's fine, I was done anyways."

"Thanks!" Devin said pushing back her chair and fixing her pencil skirt.

"But Devin."

Turning and facing her boss Devin answered.

"Yes?"

"Next time no guest!"

"Of course."

Walking towards the exit of the office Devin asked.

"So, you were saying?"

"You won't guess who also got resigned."

Looking up and taping her finger against her lips Devin replied with

"Let me guess, Diamond, Keisha, Kendall, Ray, Samantha and Crystal."

"How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." Devin says opening the door for her cousin.

"Wait Devin!" Sara called out.

Looking back Devin says.

"Yes?"

"You forgot the scripts!" Darcie said.

"Oh right." Devin said running back to get it then out the door.

Walking out of the door and seeing her cousins, her oldest and youngest sister Devin asked.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Looking over to Bree than back to her Stacy asked.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

"We work here now!" Rebecca said.

Turning her head almost confused Devin asked.

"No, doing what?"

Placing her hand on her chest Rebecca replies.

"Well I got signed as one of the doctors."

"REALLY?" Devin asked putting her hand on her hip and tilting her head to the other the side.

"Try not to sound so surprised." Rebecca mumbled.

Turning back to the rest Devin asked.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Well I`m the company's new lawyer, Stacy is the Assistant photo editor and she an on-screen interviewer, and Dani is with the Sound and lights." Jessica explained.

"Oh, what about the rest?"

"Rest?"

"Bree said Keisha, Diamond, Crystal, Ray, Ken and Sam is back too."

"Oh, Ray is back wrestling, Diamond is Shane's assistant, Kendall is doing graphic design and Crystal and Samantha are back doing what they were doing before." Dani explained in between eating her coco puffs.

"What about Keisha?"

"Well, whenever she gets back she`ll be valeting Ray or something like that." Jessica explained.

"Oh that`s right, the newly Mrs. Prince is on her honeymoon." Rebecca says.

"Hmm…."

Standing there with her arms crossed, with an expression that said she was trying to figure something out but didn't want to ask, Devin stood there in complete silence until she decided to ask anyways.

"Okay, I`m not trying to sound rude, but how did you get a job here?"

"Um, with our skills." Rebecca says looking to the side then back at her older sister.

"No, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just it's not easy getting a job here especially back stage."

"Well like I said our skills and the last name Lobdell and Anoa`I did play a huge part in it."

Lifting both her eye brows Devin replied.

"Ooof course it did."

Devin didn't even know why it still shocked her that her family used her name to get something they wanted, surely it wasn't anything new.

Swiftly turning around and walking away Devin says.

"Well it was nice seeing you, I have to go now."

Watching her little sister walk off Jessica asked.

"Where are you going, aren't you going to show us around?"

Throwing her hands up as she continued to walk, not even taking a second look back Devin replied.

"I have to go pass out the scripts- sorry."

"Well see you later."

Giving her a thumb up Devin says,

"Yeah see you later!"

Walking off Devin looks down at the script to see what was going on tonight since she wasn't paying attention during the meeting when she runs into the back of someone.

"Watch where you're going princess." Joe said turning around.

Glancing up then quickly back down at the script at hand Devin replied.

"Oh, hey Joe."

"Whatch you reading?"

"Tonight's script." Devin says.

Going through the stack of scripts Devin finds the script with Joe's name on it, flashing him closed smile and says.

" Here ya go, made especially for you."

"Thanks, doll." Joe replied.

As soon as the script landed in his hand Joe immediately flips through it. Glancing up noticing that Devin hadn't moved and was doing the same as he was Joe says.

"Someone wasn't paying attention during the meeting."

"Yeah, I had a lot on my mind."

"Like?" Joe asked.

Devin shrugs and replies.

"Just stuff."

"You`re not going to tell me?"

"When were, you going to tell me there`s a baby?"

"Oh, that, we don't gotta talk about that."

"Yes, we do." Devin replied.

Sighing Joe says.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Tough luck, when you have a child outside of your marriage you don't get to just sweep it under the rug Joseph."

"Devin, you know I didn't…."

Cutting him off Devin says.

"Cheat, I know, you were drugged, I seen the video." Pausing for a minute Devin continued with. "I just wish you would have told me."

"When?"

"When you told me, your mom wanted to talk to me."

"In front of the kids- the last time I heard I might have a child it was Jazmine and she end up holding us hostage."

"So, what does your mom know?" Devin asked.

"Just that Jazmine was pregnant when she went in, the papers didn't say if she had the baby or not."

"When is she going to find out?"

Shrugging Joe says.

"As soon as possible, she has a lot on her plate with this whole preliminary thing, and then there`s the other cases she has."

"Well that was enough drama for the day, I should go pass out these scripts, before Sara has my head."

Attempting to pull the scripts from out of her hands Joe says.

"Well let me get that, I can give everyone their scripts."

"No, I can do it, you probably have stuff to do." Devin said pulling the script back.

"No I`m actually done doing what I have to do." Joe said.

"It's part of my job."

"I insist, let me do it if you don't I will be over in the catering hall eating my entire weight in chocolate."

Snapping Devin asked.

"What, you don't think I`m capable of doing my job?!"

With his eyes growing wide Joe says.

"No, that`s not what I said, I was just…"

"Just what- you think I`m incapable of doing anything on my own!"

"I don't need anyone`s help!"

Throwing his hands up in surrender Joe says.

"I am fully aware that you are fully capable of doing things on your own, I just thought because you do so much you could use a break."

"Oh."

Mocking her Joe says.

"Oh."

Walking past and accidently bumping the Kim says.

"Oh, I`m sorry."

"Kim?"

"Oh, hey Dev, you look great I haven't seen you since Mexico!"

"Thanks."

"How are the kids?"

"They're doing great!"'

"Where are they?"

"With family."

"Oh, okay well it was good seeing you, see you around."

"Wait you work here again?" Devin asked.

"Yeah they needed more makeup artist." Kim said.

"Really- and they decided to hire you?"

Kim smiles and says." I`ll see you later." And walks away.

"Devin!" Joe said as Kim walked away.

"What?!" Devin said laughing.

"Devin?"

Devin's heart begins to beat extremely fast, out of everyone in the building she had to run into her, her and Devin never got along, Devin always tried to be the bigger person but she wasn't having it she didn't care for Devin and she wasn't going to pretend like she did. She always had a way of getting under her skin with the little annoying things she'd do.

"Hiiii Jez." Devin forced out.

"Jez?" Joe asked.

"What brings you here?"

"I work here, I`m mostly in the sound truck, which is probably why we never see each other." Jez said.

Giving her a fake smile Devin says.

"Probably.

"But now that I know you`re back, I think I`ll start taking more trips outside of the truck."

Flashing another fake smile Devin says.

"Nooo, you don't have too."

Twirling her brown hair Jez asked.

"Who is this handsome fellow?"

"Jez this is my husband Joe, Joe this is Jez." Devin said.

"Oh, that's right you did get married- sorry I couldn't make it, there was a full house rerun on." Jez explained.

"And of course, that was more important."

"It was; I`m so glad you understand."

Devin rolled her eyes.

"Well I`ll see you later." Jez said bouncing off.

Rolling her eyes Devin just wanted stick foot out and trip .

"You called me your husband." Joe says.

"Well you are my husband." Devin replied.

Joe lifts both his eye brows and asked.

"Who is she anyways?"

Shaking her head Devin said.

"My cousin."

"Hmm, why haven't I met her before now?"

"We don't get along, so I don't really talk about her, and she lived in Alaska."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a b***h."

"You`re at work, let`s try and use a different adjective." Joe replies.

"Fine, I have a better word describe her, how about she`s an evil b***h."

"Devin."

"No no no you don't understand, usually when someone calls someone evil they just mean, rude or extremely unappealing…." Pausing and shaking her head Devin says. "When I say she`s evil, I mean she doesn't have a soul."

Watching his wife get extremely worked up Joe calmly replied.

"Everyone has a soul dear."

Shaking her head Devin says.

"You don't understand because you don't know her, she's the spawn of Satan!"

"Whoever gave Glen`s character the nick name 'the devil`s favorite demon' has never met Jez." Devin continued.

Joe laughs and then says.

"Okay dear, I believe you."

"No you don't!"

"No one ever does!"

Laughing again Joe says.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don`t!"

Throwing his hands up Joe laughs once more and says.

"Now breath..."

"Joe!"

"Come on."

Rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips somewhat annoyed Devin takes a deep breath.

"Now let it out." Joe instructed.

Devin lets her breath out.

"Now in."

Smacking Joe on his arm Devin says.

"I`m not anxious!"

"Anymore." Joe replied.

Devin pushes Joe into a corner.

Throwing his hands up Joe says.

"Okay okay, you`re not anxious, and you never were."

"Don`t kill me." Joe joked.

Ignoring him completely Devin whispers.

"But speaking of my cousins, guess who`s back?"

"I know seen Ray earlier, and he told me." Joe replied.

"Why are you whispering?" Joe asked.

Clearing her throat Devin asked.

"You remember the rules, right?"

Giving his wife a fake smile Joe says.

"I wouldn't forget."

"Good."

Looking beyond his wife and noticing a coworker walking past and eventually out of the building Joe leaning forward and kisses her on her forehead and says.

"Alright, well I`m going to go now."

"Bye hun." Devin said walking away.

.

.

Angrily walking into the photography room and snatching her cousins camera out of her hand Devin asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Jez works here?!"

Staring at her empty hand then back to her older cousin Bree snatches the camera back and says.

"Hello to you too!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Devin asked placing her hand on her curvy hip.

"I thought you knew."

"How would I know that I didn't even know you were back?" Devin asked.

"Okay, I didn't think you knew, but I didn't want you to start panicking."

"What do you think I did when I saw her, I almost crapped my pants?"

"I`m sorry Devin!"

Waving her hand as she walked off Devin said.

"Yeah yea yeah, I have to go get back to work, before I get fired."

.

.

"If you could use a little more- enthusiasm in your voice that be great." Devin said glancing up then back down at her clip board.

Part of her job on the creative team was to make sure everything flowed with the script as far as the entertainment part of the show went, so each writer oversaw certain male and female superstar.

"Okay." Nicolas says.

Nicolas aka Dolph Ziggler goes through his lines again and then asked.

"How was that?"

"Eh, do it again."

Hearing clicking sounds come down the ramp Devin looks up and watches her cousin walk down to the ring instantly causing her to roll her brown eyes.

"Hey cousin." Jez says throwing her arm around Devin as she walked up beside her.

Emotionless Devin says.

"Hello Jez."

"Standing by this ring, doesn't it feel like old times?" Jez questioned.

Faking a smile Devin replied.

"Yep, just like old times."

"And doesn't it just bring back old memories."

"Yep."

"But Devin, don't you miss wrestling, I mean you were all the way at the top of your game - and then whoops one bad fall and you were out of the game, and now you`re stuck writing scripts, and helping other people do what you couldn't." Jez said with a smile.

"Actually- I`m happy with writing, thank you very much."

Lifting her perfect eye brows Jez asked.

"Are you?"

Nodding her head Devin says.

"Yes, I am."

"I wouldn't, I mean it's such a huuuuge down grade."

Trying from her cousin Devin said.

"Thank you, Jez, Alright Zig you sound great you can go now."

Devin grabs her papers off the barricade and puts them on her other papers that were on her clip board and then turned to leave.

"And nothing last forever." Devin says breaking the silence.

"That`s what they tell people when their careers are dying and they want to make it easier on them." And with that Jez skipped off again leaving Devin behind shooting death glares to the back of her head.

Standing at the top of the ramp with her hand on her hip Sara says.

"Devin there are a whole lot of producers who haven't got their scripts yet."

"I am soo sorry my mind is everywhere today."

"Clearly." Sara replied.

Picking up her stuff Devin quickly walked up the ramp and into the gorilla not wanting to upset the producers any more than she already had.

"I am so sorry I was meaning to give you guys the script, but my minds just everywhere today."

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again." Dean Malenko replied.

Devin remain quiet as she passed Finley, Jamie noble, Joey mercury, Michael Haynes, Arn Anderson, Billy kidman and lastly Dean Malenko their scripts then turning quickly and heading to the sounds and lights truck.

"Hi cousin!" Jez says happily.

Rolling her eyes Devin said.

"Here`s your scripts."

"During Zig`s promo have camera one on him that way the people at home won't see Rusv coming and…" Devin began to say as she watched her cousin take out her phone and started texting.

"What are you doing?" Devin asked.

"Oh nothing, continue."

"During the main event make sure that you get camera`s two, six and nine`s angle and the rest in between, you guys can wing it or whoever`s in charge."

"Got it COUSIN." Jez says with an annoying Kool aide smile.

"You`re so annoying." Devin mumbles as she walks away.

Watching me walk back into the arena Bree says.

"So, I seen little miss Jez skipping up from the ring earlier, instead of being rolled up in a body bag, I guess that means yal are getting along."

Devin rolls her eyes.

"That`s what I thought."

"What did she want? "Bree asked with her hand on her hip.

"To bother me."

"Mmm."

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Devin asked.

"I was actually on my way to get something for Kendall for the website."

"Mmm, well have fun with that, I`ll see you in two days." Devin says.

"Where are you going?" Bree asked.

"Girl, I`m going back to my hotel."

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave until after the show."

"Girl those are the rules for the wrestlers, those rules don't apply to me." Devin says walking off.

.

.

Sitting in the middle of her bed with her laptop on her lap and her phone on her ear Devin says.

"I love you too Joey."

"Alright mommy has to finish the script so she can email it to Sara tonight, since I won't be at work tomorrow- k, bye." Devin said hanging up as someone knocked on the door.

It's open!" Devin yelled.

"Hey beautiful!" Kendall said as their family walked in the room.

Noticing her thin dark skin ombre haired cousin Devin asked.

"Keisha when did you get back, I thought you were on your honeymoon?"

"Oh, girl I been back."

"Mmm."

"What are you doing?" Samantha asked.

"Finishing the script for smack down."

Looking around her older cousins room Samantha replied.

"How fun, where's Joe?"

"Out with the guys."

"Damn Dev your room is huge, it's bigger than my whole apartment!" Stacy said.

"I know."

Looking around as if she was looking for something out of place just so she could talk bad about it Jez asked.

"So- Devin where are your kids?"

"JoJo's with her mom, Lynn is with Matt- Joe's brother and Joey and Anna are with their grandparents."

"And you're okay leaving them like that for a job?"

"I`m providing for them the only way I know how, besides I`m not gone all the time and some time's they come with us just this time they didn't."

"The only way you know how, Devin you have three master's degree's you could be doing anything, this is not the only way you know how, it's the only way you want to." Jez says.

"Then it's the only way I want to."

"Jez you aint heard the last part she said?" Keisha asked with an attitude.

Putting down the food that was constantly in her hand Dani said.

"Didn't Keisha- didn't you hear."

Squinting her eyes Keisha asked.

"What?"

"You said aint you heard." Dani explained.

Waving her hand Keisha says.

"Whateva, you know what I mean!"

"Whatever." Dani corrects as she tossed more food into her mouth.

Answering her violent younger cousin Jez replied.

"I heard that, I just think it's stupid to tug them around."

"So, I`m a bad mother for leaving for a couple of days to provide for them, and I`m a bad mom for taking them with me?" Devin asked.

"I didn't say anything about you being a bad mom, but hey if the shoe fits."

"You meant it."

"You don't know what I meant."

"So what do you say I do then, Jez since you're the expert?"

"Stay home let your husband take care of you or get a local job like a normal mom."

Holding her hand up Rebecca asked.

"Wait, wait what's the problem?"

"Jez thinks Devin should be at home instead of on the road." Crystal says.

"Whoa what's wrong with that I`m traveling to and I`m a mom" Rebecca said.

"I`m just saying…"

"Just saying what?" Dani asked digging into her bag of coco puffs and stuffing her face.

"She has young kids."

"Well my child is younger than Devin's kids it's not like we're gone all the time." Diamond said.

Rolling her eyes Jez replied.

"Never mind."

Watching her husband walk through the door Devin said.

"Hey babe."

Walking over to her and pecking her on the lips Joe says.

"Hi."

"What`s wrong?"

"I just have a really bad head ache, and I`m really tired that`s all."

"Should everyone leave?"

"Nah, I`m going to get in the shower before I go to bed."

Kissing her once more Joe makes his way to his suit case.

"So back to what we were saying." Devin said.

"I said never mind Kevin." Jez said.

Rolling her dark brown eyes Devin says.

"It wasn't funny when we were younger it's not funny now JEZ."

Throwing her hands up with a smirk Jez said.

"What it was an accident?"

"Right." Jessica said.

"It was, what kind of name is Devin anyways?" Jez asked.

"What kind of name is Jezebel?" Devin asked.

"It's a queen's name."

"Yeah, a queen who was thrown off a bell tower, ran over by horses and then eaten by dogs because her evilness finally caught up to her." Devin said.

Tapping her chin Devin says.

"Now that I think of it, the name actually does suit you."

Rolling her light brown eyes in annoyance Jez says.

"Devin, you are so childish."

"Yeah, Yeah." Devin said rolling her eyes right back.

Pushing his way to the bathroom Joe says.

"Excuse me."

Throwing her head to the side Jez said.

"I was kind of hoping you matured after you had kids."

"Mmm, so did I- you can go now." Devin replied sarcastically.

"Actually, we all should be leaving…"

"See you at twelve tomorrow?" Kendall continues.

"Uh no, I forgot I have to fly back home tomorrow for this whole preliminary thing."

"Oh, okay so when are you coming back?" Kendall asked.

"I should be back the next day, Joe`s mom is working it out so it will be every other day."

"What's happening in two days?" Jez asked.

Devin squints her eye at Kendall and then says. "Joe and I usually go to brunch with some people from work and I invited THEM."

"Oh, well I`m coming too!" Jez said.

"Man!" Samantha mumbled loudly.

Dani elbows Samantha.

"Well see you guys then!" Jez said turning on her heels.

"You`re not flying back tonight?" Jessica asked

"Are you?" Devin asked.

Jessica nods her head and restates her question.

Shaking her head Devin says.

"No Joe wants to fly back in the morning, and I have this script I have to email by tonight, I don't have time to worry about airline Wi-Fi maybe working and then maybe not working."

Lifting both her eye brows Jessica says.

"Devin!"

"I know I know, talk to Joe!"

"Well, alright sissy I`ll see you tomorrow." Jessica says.

"Bye."

Walking out of the bathroom Joe asked.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

With her eyes glued to the screen typing away Devin replied.

"As ready as, I`ll ever be."


	3. Chapter 3

Speeding across the freeway Joe says.

"My mom is going to kill us!"

"Not if we`re dead already." Devin replies.

Glancing down at his wife and then back at the road Joe asked.

"What?"

"The way you're driving."

"My mom told us to be early!"

"Well Joe, your mom knew we were flying in from work, there was a delay, it happens."

"Yeah, that`s why we should`ve flown in last night, this isn't some family dinner, we`re trying to make sure the person that kidnapped and held us hostage isn't leaving her padded room anytime soon." Joe explained.

"But we didn't, so by you speeding, you`re not only endangering my life AGAIN, but you`re endangering the people around you AGAIN, which is only going to get you three results, a ticket, in jail because you`re not going to just take the ticket like a normal person, or three in a grave and I`m not trying to die at 32 Leati."

Checking to see if he could get over as he continued to speed almost like he didn`t hear anything his wife had said Joe asked.

"Can we save your b***hyness for later, there are a thousand and one things going on in my head right now I don't have time for this?"

.

.

Pulling the door open for his wife Joe and Devin both walk into the somewhat quiet court room besides the witness and occasionally Joe`s mom and Devin`s sister talking the room was quiet, you could hear a pen drop.

Sitting in the first row right behind the wooden fence that was directly behind Joe`s mom and Devin`s sister Jessica Joe leans forward to whisper something to his mom when his mom rudely throws her hand up.

"My Mom, dad and my two aunties Rocky and Rachel were in the kitchen, while my little brother my two little sisters, my cousin and I were upstairs, my brother and my youngest sister were in their room sleep and the rest were in my cousin's room- or in my room I don't really remember exactly where we were, I just remember we were in a room playing." JoJo explained.

"Then what happened?" Jessica asked.

"The door bell rung, I got up to tell Mama or Daddy someone was at the door, but by the time I got to the stair case Mama was already at the door, and it was Jazmine, she said she was daddy`s daughter so mama called daddy and he closed the door in Jazmine`s face while Mama, Auntie Rachel, Auntie Rocky and Daddy went back and forth on what to do, that`s when daddy walked away and saw me at the top of the stair case and told me to go back to the room."

"Thank you, sweetie, that`s all for now." Jessica says.

.

"On the evening of December fifteenth I responded to a call from a Rachel Orton and a Raquel Good, I originally spoke to a Rachel Orton but you could tell she was a little frantic, so I asked if there were any one else I could speak to and that`s when she passes the phone to Raquel, who was bothered as well but I was able to understand what she was saying versus what Rachel was saying. Raquel explained how they felt like their friend Devin Anoa`I, her four children and her niece lives were in endangered, they had spoken to her earlier and the conversation left off a little sketchy an hour or two later they tried calling her back a few times and she didn't answer, she had called her friend Devin`s husband Leati Anoa`I and spoke with him about his wife and they mentioned that she hasn't been answering the phone and Leati had mentioned that he had a phone call from the dna place saying that Jazmine had altered the results to come back saying she was his daughter." The police officer explained.

"Can you tell us what happened when you arrived?" Jessica asked.

"We went into the house, the front gate was open ,by what I understand is always locked, the front door was open, no one was inside, the alarm was going off, the door I assumed to be where the kids had been hiding in had been kicked in and the window was wide open, I had called for backup and for the place to be finger printed because of what had happened the week before, by the time we had gotten outside they were walking out of the woods down the street, Devin had been shot multiple times, once in the shoulder and once in the leg and had to be rushed to the hospital and the children were severely shaken, Galina looked like she hadn't eaten in months she too looked like she was shaken up a bit."

.

"We had to rush her immediately into surgery, the bullet went through the shoulder and traveled down to her spleen, there was a lot of internal bleeding as well as outer bleeding." The surgeon explained.

"But you were able to stop the bleeding am I correct?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, we were able to stop all the bleeding, but we had to remove her spleen which means for her she`s not allowed to get sick, a normal cold for us would be like walking pneumonia for her which could result in death for her." The surgeon continued.

"I see, and the police file you said and I quote 'I had to revive her' am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Can you explain what happened?"

"We had to revive her once when the suspect had snuck into her hospital room and strangled her with a cord until she went unconscious and she dug her knee into her spine that she injured years prior."

"Galina Becker- she was one of the victims, explain to the court and I what she was like when they brought her in." Jessica says.

"Judging by her records, Galina Becker had lost crazy amount of weight after- Jazmine kid napped her and refused to feed her she also suffered from psychological damage."

"What were the children like when they were brought in?"

"The children were all afraid, she was going to come back and hurt them, they all but mostly the little boy woke out of their sleep several times screaming, it was also on record that Jennifer Lobdell had an allergic reaction to fruit a couple of months earlier which turns out was given to her by Jazmine knowing she was deadly allergic to fruit."

"What was Joe like when he came in?"

"The father who was said to be the target from the beginning seemed a little shaken but there was no sign of any physical damage or mental damage his top concern was to get back to his family."

.

.

Pacing back and forth in his mom's office an upset Joe says.

"Mom, I told you we didn't want our kid`s to take the stand."

"Leati you don't get to tell me how to do my job!" Patricia replied.

"And you don't get to go behind my back and do the exact thing I told you not to do!" Joe shouted.

"Lower your voice!" Sika said challenging his son.

Joe takes a deep breath and says.

"Mom…"

Cutting him off Patricia explains.

"Joe, you weren't there when I told you to be, it was either JoJo or the judge drop the case before we get to the trial even begun."

Joe sighs and says.

"So, what now?"

"We wait until the judge lets us know if we have enough evidence to go to trial." Jessica answered.

"And how long will that take?" Devin asked.

Patricia shrugs and says.

"Any day now."

Sitting on the corner of his mom`s desk Joe asked.

"And their okay with it going every other day instead of every day- you know if we do go to trial?"

"Yeah, the judge is fine with it if the defenders are."

"And they are?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah, they feel like they owe us one, because Devin wrote that letter asking if Jazmine could be put in a mental hospital instead of her waiting in a jail cell." Patricia explained.

Arching her eyebrow Jessica asked.

"Why did you do that?"

"One her mom wrote me a letter and…."

Cutting her sister off Jessica said

"And that`s when you should have sent her a picture of the gunshot wounds her daughter gave you."

Joe just stood there sending her disapproval glares as he shook his head.

Throwing her hands up in defense Devin said.

"Listen, here me out, what her mom was saying made a lot of sense, not that I really cared what would help her or her mother but the more that I thought about it, I realized there is clearly something mentally wrong with that girl, she wasn't just bitter and evil, no she was all that and more, there was something seriously wrong with her, not that it`s my problem, but look at it this way, she goes to prison and she gets no help so she`s sitting in there plotting revenge, we all know what a great actress Jazmine is, she acts good for a while and gets out on good behavior and all of that psychoticness mixed with a little bit of bitterness, anger, evilness and all of that time on her hand can you imagine what she would do- the fear we would be at, now if she was in a mental hospital she would be getting the help that she needs and she`s on medication so she`s thinking rationally, I don't know about you but nothings scares me more than a psychotic person plotting, so by default the mental hospital sounded a whole lot better."

"I mean, when you say it like that!" Jessica says.

"Shhh, the phone." Patricia says answering the phone.

"Mom who is it?" Joe asked.

Patricia puts her fingers to her lips.

"Uhuh.."

"Mom!" Joe calls again.

Patricia swats her son.

"Alright thank you, okay bye."

"I`m afraid to ask who that was." Devin states.

"It was the judge." Patricia says.

"And?" Devin asked.

"We can go to trial."


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _First off, no matter what happens to us, whether we go through with the divorce or we don't, you will always be my best friend and I`ll always be there for you no matter where when or who I`m with I`ll drop any and everything for you." Joe explains._

 _"_ _We`re going to be the coolest most functioning co-parents ever, will still go on family vacations together, will still have weekly dinners together, only difference is will be in separate houses." Joe continues._

 _Devin gives him a closed smile as she sat with her legs crossed on the center of their bed._

 _"Thank you for not trying to make me feel bad for wanting a divorce." Devin replied._

 _Arching his eye brow Joe asked._

 _"Why would I make you feel bad?"_

 _Devin shrugs and says._

 _"But s_ _peaking of divorce."_

 _"_ _Yess."_

 _"_ _I don't want anyone to know about it just yet." Devin says looking up._

 _"_ _Okay, so how are we going to hide it from people?"_

 _"_ _We can still share hotel rooms, ride together, you know act like everything is all good."_

 _"_ _Okay, is that it?" Joe asked._

 _Devin nods her head._

"Devin-Devin-DEVIN!" Sara calls.

"Shaking her head Devin says.

"Yeah."

"You`ve been zoning out a lot lately- is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, I just haven't had a lot of sleep." Devin replied.

"Well try getting a little more sleep, we can`t afford having one of our writers falling asleep behind the wheel, or even half doing their job."

Faking a smile Devin says.

"Of course, won`t happen again."

Looking at the clutter in front of Devin Sara asked.

"Where are the scripts?"

Shuffling through her clutter Devin said.

"Uhh- the scripts?"

Tilting her head Sara asked.

"You didn't print the scripts, yet did you?"

As she continued to shuffle through her mess, finally lifting her flash drive Devin said.

"No, I am soo sorry, it's just with court and the lack of sleep, it slipped my mind, but I got it on a flash drive."

"Mm, so that`s why you haven't been sleeping…."

"I am soo sorry!"

"So, you say, but I guess there`s a good thing you didn't print it, because we might want to change it, Shane is giving us full permission to push anyone that we want."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously!"

"So, we don't have to run it pass him before we, do it?"

"Well he wants to still see the script before it's set in stone, but as far as who gets pushed that's all us."

"Sweet!" Devin says smacking her hands together.

"So, do you think we should switch who you we're pushing?" Sara asked.

Nodding her head Devin replied.

"Uh yeah!"

"Who do you have in mind?" Sara asked.

"Mmm, Maybe Claudio or Thaddeus I think they`re both overdue for a push."

"I agree." Sara says.

"But wait we would have to change the whole script if we switch who is going over- I`m fine with that but I`m just saying." Devin continues.

"I`m down with Claudio being pushed, I've been wanting for that since Vince was in charge but he kept pushing guys like Joe." Darcie said.

Trying not to get in her feelings Devin sends Darcie a mean glare

Flashing the curly raven hair woman, a fake smile Darcie says.

"No offence."

Rolling her eyes Devin asked.

"So, we're changing it to Claudio?"

Clapping her hands Sara said.

"Let's taking a vote."

"All in favor of us pushing Claudio rise your hand."

It was unanimous all twenty writers rose their hand.

"Then that's it- what about the women?"

"How about Mercedes or Becky?" Devin suggested.

"That`s if you want a face, but if not and you want a heel, Ashely and Alexa are pretty good heels."

"I don't know; I don't think they can get the job done." Darcie says.

Arching her eyebrow almost dumb founded Devin asked.

"Are you kidding me- do you even watch the show?"

"I`m entitled to my own opinion."

"I didn't say that you weren't, its just-." Devin pauses for a moment, breaking her brief silence she continued with. "Who would you suggest get the title then?"

"Nikki."

Devin laughs out loud.

"Be professional, I know you two have had your differences, but if she`s what`s best you shouldn't try and stop it." Darcie explains.

"Difference is an understatement she." Pausing Devin shakes her head and continued with.

"Nevermind."

"Here`s the thing, Nicole is a few years shy of retirement, she`s had her turn let someone else who is more than capable do the job."

The room grows quiet when Devin speaks up again saying.

"And besides me not liking her has nothing to do with the fact that I don't think we should put another title around her waist, you could suggest Cassidy who we all know I can`t stand, and I would be down for her before I would Nicole, at least Cassidy has talent."

"Cassidy already has the diva`s title so her having the diva`s and Women's would be kind of redundant don't you think?"

"And did I protest to her getting that title- no because she`s actually good, regardless of how I feel about her."

"You didn't protest because that wasn't an option." Darcie replied.

Squinting her eyes Devin asked.

"Why do you always have to say the opposite of what I want?"

Devin and Darcie were so deep into their argument that they forgot there were other people sitting around the table, the only person they saw were each other.

Breaking up their argument Janae awkwardly asked.

"Sooo- who`s going over?"

Folding her arms stubbornly not willing to change her mind Devin replied.

"I still think Mercedes or Becky if we`re going with a face or Ashely or Alexa if we`re going with a heel."

"I don't know if I`m the only one still watching the show, but fans seem to really like Mercedes and Becky they`re talented as hell, as for Ashely and Alexa they`re damn good heels, there`s no heel male or female who gets that much hate- except Eva and putting a title on her is suicide."

"I was thinking her too!" Janae said.

"Okay, will go with Mercedes." Sara said.

"Hey it's almost twelve can we go now?" Tyrone asked.

Looking at her watch Devin says.

"Tyrone, It`s only nine."

"Same thing."

"Someone has to stay and rewrite the script!" Sara says.

No one volunteers each writer slowly looks away.

"Come on guys this is your job!"

"It's your job too!" Tyrone says.

"Fine I'll stay and rewrite it- you guys enjoy your brunch." Eileen said.

"Thanks, we owe you one!" Katie said patting her on the shoulder as each writer walked past.

.

.

Running on the treadmill alongside her two best friends Rachel said.

"So how does it feel to be back with the Wwe?"

"I mean I`m only writing." Devin replied.

"Yeah, I know."

"It's fine, a lot easier, that's for sure!"

"I`m sure!"

In between squats Devin asked.

"Are you back training?"

"Yeah, a few nights a week."

"How's Adeline?"

Adeline is Rachel`s one year old daughter.

"She's getting so big!"

"Aww I have to come see her soon."

"I know!" Rachel says ending the conversation in a dead silence.

Breaking the silence that fell amongst them Rachel asked.

"So, have you heard anything about Jazmine lately?"

"Last thing I heard was they were putting her on stronger medicine but that`s it she wasn't at the preliminary, and I don't really keep up with her, she`s not really my step daughter you know." Devin replied.

"Yeah I know; I guess I was just wondering if they ever diagnosed her with something because we both know she was a whole different kind of crazy." Rachel said.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"I don't really know, I`m sure they`ll bring it up during the trial."

"That`s still going on?" Rachel questioned.

"Uh yeah, we just had the preliminary yesterday."

"So how is that going, did Jazmine…."

"Hey Rach- yeeah, I don't want to talk about someone who tormented my family and tried to kill me." Devin replied.

"Oh yeah of course, my bad."

"Oh but by the way, Jess or Joe`s mom is going to ask you to be a witness in court." Devin says.

.

.

Passing back her menu Jez says.

"Can you make sure that mines isn`t cooked in or around nuts?"

"Of course." The waiter says.

Turning in her chair forcing a fake creepy smile that just read I`m up to no good to just about anyone who saw it Jez asked.

"So, Devin, where are your children again?"

"They actually came in when we did." Devin said.

"And you're not bonding with them or whatever?"

"Charlotte flew in this morning and she's going to watch them for Joe and I while we're at work, I had a pretty busy day today and so did Joe." Devin explained.

Charlotte is their sixteen-year-old cousin who`s currently home schooling online, which gives her all the free time in the world to help her favorite older cousin.

Placing her hand on her heart Jez said.

"How nice you have yourself a little nanny, doing the work that you should be doing."

Devin chose1 to ignore her with a close smile.

"So how many kids do you have now, 20?" Jez asked.

Sarcastically Devin replied.

"Yeah Jez I have 20 kids."

"What are their names again, it's hard to keep in touch with your football team of a family."

"JoJo, Joelynn, Joseph and Joanna."

Titling her head Jez said.

"I could have sworn you had more kids."

"Nope."

"You didn't have two more kid, that were twins or something?"

Readjusting in her seat Devin says.

"I did."

"Did, what happen to them?" Jez asked with a smirk as everyone except Devin and Joe exchanged glares.

"Did you get them taken away because of your crappy mothering skills?"

"Your food." The waiter said giving them their food.

Looking back to the waiter Jez politely says.

"Thank you."

Quickly turning back to her cousin Jez continues with.

"No No or did you let someone else into your house because they said they were Joe`s kid and they were taken away that way?"

"I mean how stupid can you be- to let someone into your house that you know absolutely nothing about, If I were child services I`d take your kids too." Jez continued.

Waiting on her cousin to finish her rambling in complete seriousness Devin says.

"My daughter died at birth and her twin brother died a couple of weeks later."

"Oooh- I`m sorry."

Not even Jez wasn't evil enough to say anything negative about that.

"Sooo." Kim says breaking the awkward silence.

Jez picks up her fork to eat when Ray slaps It out of her hand.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jez asked

"Fine, let your throat close up."

"There`s nuts in this?!"

"I assume that`s what those little brown things are." Ray responded.

Quickly covering her nose Jez said.

"I can't eat this!"

"Calm down queen Jezebel." Tyrone said.

Snapping her head to him Jez said.

"My name is Jez."

Watching their waiter walk past, Jez grabs a death like grip on his shirt and asked.

"Excuse me is there nuts in here?!"

"I don't think so, I told them not to put any in yours." The waiter says.

"Then why does it smell like nuts?!"

"Take it back I can't eat this!" Jez said pushing her plate back.

"What's her problem?" Joe whispered.

"She's allergic to nuts." Devin whispered back.

.

.

"I mean what's the point of you taking her to court?" Bree asked.

Snapping her head to her cousin Devin said.

"Is that a serious question- you know what she did to me and my family!"

"I know I know, but don't you think she's suffered enough?"

"Compared to what my family and I have suffered at her hands, no she hasn't suffered nearly enough." Devin replied.

"So this is about revenge?"

"No its about justice, for my kids, my niece, and for me."

"Revenge, justice same thing, at the end of the day you're doing the same thing as Jazmine."

"No I am not, Jazmine took her anger out on innocent people, my anger is justifiable, my want of justice is different." Devin replied.

"To who?"

Walking up in her pajamas like she was up to no good Jez asked.

"If I asked you a question would you answer it honestly?"

Knowing her twisted cousin Devin re adjusted herself knowing she was about to do what she did best and that was try and get under her skin.

"I`ll try to." Devin replied.

"How many men have you slept with?"

Turning back to what she was doing Devin replied.

"I don't know why that`s any of your business."

Laughing to herself and then throwing her head to the side Jez says.

"It's not- I was just wondering."

"Well that`s none of your business."

Tapping her pen against her lip as she studied her cousin Jez laughs again and says.

"That`s code for I was a little whore and I lost count."

"Actually- It`s code for that`s none of your business…" Devin began to say as she turned to face her cousin.

"Bbbuuut if you have to know I`ve only slept one person and that`s Joe." Devin continued.

In disbelief Jez asked.

"So, you lost your virginity to Joe?"

"Uhh, yeah, that`s what I`ve only slept with one person usually means."

Turning her head again Jez says.

"I find that very hard to believe."

"Believe what you want, but I`ve only slept with one person and that`s my husband."

"Mmm, lucky him." Jez says.

"Is there a point in this conversation?" Kendall asked.

"No point, just wondering."

Clapping her hands together Devin says.

"Yeah, well I`m going to go back to my room, before this goes south, because where there Is a Jezebel things are bound to go south!"

"But we were just getting to the best part!" Jez says innocently.

"Yeah, I doubt it, I`m tired, I have court tomorrow,I`m going to go." Devin replied.

With a straight face, Jez says.

"Fine- go."

Turning to face her cousin Jez says.

"But speaking of whores…"

Giving her a confused face Stacy asked.

"Who was speaking of whores?"

"We were; Devin how well do you know your husband?" Jez asked.

Stopping in the door way with her back towards her family Devin rolled her eyes replied.

"I know him very well."

"Oh, do you?"

Taking a spin on the heels of her feet Devin flashes her a closed smile and replied.

"Yes, I do, we tell each other everything, he knows everything about me and I know everything about him."

"Oh- did he tell you he used to be quite the whore."

"What the hell are you talkn about Jez?" Keisha asked.

Taking a bite off from her licorice Dani says.

"Talking."

"What?" Keisha asked.

"You said 'talkn' talkn is not a word talking is the correct word."

Throwing her hand up to her cousin Keisha asked.

"Anyways, what the hell are you talking about Jez?"

"When Joe and his first wife were married, this was some time before Devin joined the business, I heard he was quite the whore."

"What does that have to do with me, he wasn't with me." Devin says.

Jez shrugs and says.

"I just thought he would have told you about that, since he tells you everything."

Shaking her head Devin says.

"I don't believe you."

Throwing her hand to her older cousin Jez said.

"If you don't believe me ask Diamond."

"How would Diamond know that?"

"She has ears, which is how I found out, I didn't even know him before I knew all of his business, I guess you would have too had your head not been so far in the clouds…."

Devin sends her cousin a death glare.

Throwing another gesture Jez continues with.

"Ask her why she told Joe if he wasn't sure he wanted to be with you then to leave right then while you were in a coma."

Devin rolls her eyes and asked.

"Why did you tell Joe if he wasn't sure he wanted to be with me to leave while I was in a coma?"

Folding her arms and looking off to the side Diamond ignored her sister.

"Diamond." Devin calls.

"Why does it matter, it was so long ago?" Diamond asked.

"And you guys are happy, right?" Diamond continued.

"Just answer the question."

"As you know, Joe`s and Galina`s marriage was very fickle..."

With her arms folded cutting her older sister off Devin says.

"That`s not what I asked you."

Taking a deep breath and pausing for a moment Diamond continued with.

"Okay, what Jez was saying was true, or maybe it wasn't, I don't know, but as you know Joe has always had that 'family' man image, there were rumors going around back in the day that, that was all fake, that he was the biggest man whore in the locker room, when he and his wife would call a break, but when they were back together he was faithful..."

Readjusting herself on the bed Diamond continued to talk.

"Until it was official that Joe and Galina were getting a divorce or even when they were officially separated Joe was sleeping with a lot of women but towards the end he was just sleeping with Catherine…."

Stuffing more food into her mouth in basic Dani manner Dani asked.

"Who`s Catherine?"

"Lana." Crystal replied.

"Oooh."

"Anyways the day that we went to his house he was still sleeping with her, like he and her slept together and then he left with you, and from what I heard he didn't break their whole friends with benefits thing off until after he asked you out and you said yes, when he said he was going to the gym, yeah he went but he stopped at Catharine's hotel to break things off or at least that was one of the rumors I heard, the other one was that he was still sleeping with her until you two got serious."

"And you didn't try and warn me?" Devin asked.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I seen how happy he made you, you were the happiest I had ever seen you, I didn't want to ruin that for you." Diamond replied.

Taking her mean glare from her sister and then sending them to her cousin that were there, it was clear Devin was pissed, not only was she pissed with them for not telling her, but she was also pissed with Joe for not telling her, yeah all of this happened years ago and technically they`re separated now, so he didn't have to tell her anything, but that wasn't the point, the point was she had spent countless hours crying her eyes out telling him about her past, not leaving anything out, so she felt it was only fair for him to do the same.

With the room in dead silence nobody knowing what to say, as Jez sat at the head of the bed with her arms folded with slight smirk, Devin shoots up with her arms still crossed and storms out of the hotel room.

Watching the door slam shut Keisha`s mean glare goes directly to Jez, who carelessly shrugs and walks to the bathroom.

Walking down the hall alone a thousand and one thoughts ran through Devin`s mind, she didn't know why she was so angry to the point where she was borderline in tears or why she still cared, their marriage was over, they were getting a divorce, or at least that was the plan as soon as Joe signed the papers, which he kept pushing off.

Devin stood at the front of her hotel door banging on it like she was the police.

Opening the door Joe says.

"Hey doll face."

Devin held a look on her face that read pissed off as she walks past him.

Not noticing the look on his face Joe continued with.

"SO, I rented that one movie you love, I thought we could watch it."

Snapping back Devin says.

"Why didn't you tell me you f**ked Catherine and apparently, half the girls that were down at nxt when I was wrestling?!"

"When you and Galina would have 'breaks'." Devin continued.

Arching his eye brow confused to what she was talking about Joe asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The only ' **break** ' Galina and I had was when we got divorced."

"Jez told me that you slept with Catherine is there any truth in that?"

Caught off guard Joe asked.

"How would she know who I slept with?"

Throwing her hand on her curvy hip Devin asked.

"You`re not answering my question."

Joe took a deep breath.

"She also said you guys were f**k buddies."

"F**k buddies- like it was a continuous thing!" Devin yelled.

"Okay, she`s right we did- sleep together occasionally." Joe admitted.

"But she was the only one, I did not sleep around, and I most defiantly didn't cheat on Galina."

With her arms folded Devin asked.

"How often was occasionally?"

"Okay we slept together regularly, when Galina and I were getting a divorce."

Devin scoffs and says.

"I can't believe this, I`ve told you everything, why wouldn't you tell me that?"

"I was ashamed."

"That`s not fair, I`ve told you everything including the stuff I wasn't proud of."

"I know babe, but the longer we were together the less it seemed important." Joe says.

Dropping her arms and placing her hand on her hip as she tilted her head Devin asked.

"Is there anything else your keeping from me- Roman?"

"Don`t call me Roman, you know I don't like that."

Devin folds her arms.

"Come on babe, Jez just wants to get something started, we have a lot going on with the whole court thing, let's not let all of that unplaced anger and stress mess things up with us, especially not when we're- I`m trying to work on us."

Devin rolls her eyes.

"When did you stop sleeping with her?" Devin asked.

"Who?"

"The pope- Catherine who do you think?"

"Do you remember the day we just got back from our tour from over sea`s?"

Rolling her eyes Devin replied.

"We did a lot of over sea tours; you have to be more specific."

"The day we did the over sea`s tour and we flew back into Pensacola because of the show we had there the next day and you went back to my house with me, and I kissed you, I had slept with her earlier that day and then asked if you wanted to go home with me."

With her eyes closed and her back towards him Devin asked.

"Was that the last time?"

"Yes, the next day I broke everything off with her."

"What did she say?"

"What did who say?" Joe asked.

"What did SHE say when you told her why you broke it off?"

"She knew I liked you, so she didn't say much, we had an agreement that we were just friends with benefits nothing more nothing less."

"Are you sleeping with any one now- because we agreed we wouldn't."

Instantly throwing his hands up Joe says.

"Okay first off, you agreed not me."

Devin places her hand on her hip as she arched her eyebrow.

"No Devin, I am not sleeping with anyone- are you?"

Walking away Devin replied.

"That`s none of your business."

Thrown back a bit Joe asked.

"Oh, but who I sleep with or in this case not sleeping with is your business?"

"It is."

"So, just so we`re clear, you are sleeping with someone?" Joe questioned.

"No Joe- I`m not."

Squinting his eyes at her Joe asked.

"Why couldn't you just have said that?"

"Never mind-." Joe began to say before he paused, grabbing her hand Joe continued with.

"Come on, let's go watch the movie."

Devin twisted her mouth and walks over to their bed.

A:n/ Thanks for reading don't forget to fav and review what you think, I really do enjoy reading them.


	5. Chapter 5

"The Anoa`I family vs. Jazmine Layfield."

"How do you plea?" The judge questioned.

Standing from her table Jazmine lawyer says.

"Not guilty."

"What are the charges that are being brought against her?"

"Kidnapping, stalking, invasion of privacy, one count of rape, one count of molestation of a minor and three counts of attempted murder." Patricia explained.

"You may present your case."

Standing up from her table Patricia walks over to the jury where she stops and places her arms behind her back, and then says.

"At the end of July Jazmine Layfield came to the house of Joseph and Devin Anoa`I and pretended to be the long-lost daughter of Joseph from an old relationship. Patricia began to say as she paced back and forth and then stopped in front of the jury. "After calling multiple hotels in not only the city of Pensacola but a few neighboring cities they were unable to find a hotel that had any open room so Joseph allowed her to stay in their guest house out back, now I know what you all must be thinking."

"Why would Joseph let a random person stay in his house, I`m not saying it was a smart decision for him to let her in, I personally wouldn't have done it, but Joseph was raised to believe that when you`re wrong, or when you mess up you need to right that wrong no matter how long it takes, he was also raised to take responsibility and not only that but he was raised to believe family comes before any and everything, and that`s why Joseph let her stay, in Josephs mind the woman he slept with years ago in high school had gotten pregnant without him knowing and somehow this sixteen year old girl who`s grown up most of her life without him has found him, so naturally he needed to take responsibility, right his wrong, and except his daughter because she was family, she was his flesh and blood or so he thought."

.

.

"State your legal name."

"Rachel Raeann Orton."

"What is your relationship to my clients?" Patricia asked.

"Devin is my best friend, and my god daughter's mom." Rachel explains

"And Joseph?"

Rachel chuckles and then replies.

"My best friends husband, I mean I guess I would say he`s my friend too."

"Rachel, tell me what happened the day Jazmine showed up at the door of your best friend's house from your point of view."

"It was like any other day when we were home and not on the road, but this time we decided to go to Devin`s house instead of Devin coming to us, just because she just had a baby eleven months earlier, she also had a two year old, and a six year old and those three alone were hard to get ready and in cars but she also had her ten year old niece who was visiting and then there was her eleven year old daughter, it was just easier for us to go to them, any who, we were all in the kitchen talking and out of nowhere the door bell rung and Devin went to go get it and then we heard Devin scream for Joe."

As Rachel explained what happened from her point of view, all kinds of emotions came up for Devin as she mentally replayed that year in her head instantly her hands became clammy, her head started spinning, her air felt like it was thinning and she suddenly became nauseous. Covering her mouth Devin quickly ran out of the court room. Watching the door swing shut Joe brings his eyes to his sister in law who gives him the gesture to go after her since she herself couldn't leave.

Walking out the courtroom searching the hall for Devin Joe spotted the women`s bathroom. Hesitating about going in, almost certain that she was in there Joe takes a gulp and pushes open the door. Women instantly started screaming.

Giving them a fake smile and waving instantly feeling awkward Joe says.

"Sorry, I`m looking for my wife."

Pushing stalls open Joe calls her name, as he walked further into the bathroom, finally Joe stops when he hears the sound of Devin throwing up in one of the stalls.

Walking towards the sound Joe finally finds her. Walking behind her Joe grabs her hair, holding it back as she continued to throw up.

Wiping her mouth Devin brings her head away from the bowl as she sat there with her slightly smeared makeup.

Looking over to Joe Devin gives him a fake laugh and asked.

"Does my make up look terrible?"

Silently kneeling down beside her Joe places his hand on her cheek, and wipes her out of place makeup with his thumb and then shakes his head no.

Trying to get up Devin says.

"You`re just saying that."

Holding up scouts honor Joe replied.

"I promise, you look perfect."

Turning his scouts honor into a helping hand Joe reaches out his hand to help her up. Giving him a closed smile Devin asked.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I`m sorry, am I supposed to be a jerk?" Joe asked.

Shrugging Devin says.

"I mean no one`s around."

"Those were your rules not mines."

Giving him a closed smile Devin says.

"Yeahh, well we better get back."

Staring at her Joe says.

"So you`re not going to tell me what made you so sick?"

Devin laughs to herself and says.

"Don`t worry, it was just bad nerves, about whole situation you know, I`m not pregnant- I got my tubes tied after Anna remember."

"Yeah I know I was there, that didn't even cross my mind, I was just wondering that`s all."

Walking past Joe Devin says.

"Mmm."

Still standing there not saying a word, Joe studied her body language and something about it said she still wasn't okay.

Grabbing her hand and pulling her back Joe watched as her tears ran down her face. Pulling her into his chest Joe held her tight. With a lot of hesitation Devin placed her shaky hand on his chest griping his shirt tightly. Running his fingers through her curls Joe kisses the top of her head and says.

"I know I`ve said this a thousand times and I will say it again, I am soo sorry for causing this pain, you didn't deserve this, you deserve to have your happily ever after..."

And for a moment it felt like time was rewinding, like they were back in a good place where they were happily married instead of unhappy and in the process of divorce.

"... I`m sorry I couldn't give it to you."

And just like that reality set in and reminded Devin exactly where they were in their relationship, broken beyond repair.

Wiping her tears Devin says.

"We should be getting back."

The walk back was a quiet and awkward, neither Joe nor Devin said a word.

Walking into the court room Devin and Joe could hear Rocky asking.

"What was my initial thought about her?"

Standing in front of her witness with a plain expression on her face Patricia replied.

"Yes."

"I thought she was a crazy fan, I didn't trust her from the moment Devin opened the door, Rachel was about welcoming her with open arms because everything was all peaches and cream, like always Devin was in the middle about it, part of her was like Rachel everything is all peaches and cream and the other half of her was like everything might be peaches and cream but I got my eye on you."

"How did Joe feel?"

"In the beginning?" Rocky asked.

Nodding her head Patricia says.

"Yes."

"I mean he slammed the door in her face, I think for a moment he and I both thought the same thing, that there just isn't something right with this picture, after slamming the door we talked about it a bit and he walked away, but he eventually came back, you can tell his attitude about it changed enough for him to allow her to stay at his house."

"What was it that you didn't trust, right off the bat?" Patricia asked.

"First off, she looked evil as f**k, and she was too charming and you know what they say about charm."

"Let`s pretend I don't, what do they say about charm?"

"Charm is very deceptive!"

.

.

"Good job you guys, just next time don't curse on the stand Rocky." Patricia says.

Throwing up her hands Rocky says.

"Sorry."

"No, its fine just don't let it happen again, the judge might not let it slide next time." Patricia explained.

Leaning against the dark colored walls with his hands tucked in his pockets Joe asked.

"So, what happens when we come back from lunch?"

"The defender will cross examine them."

Watching her sister who seemed not to be paying any attention Jessica asked.

"Hey Dev, you alright?"

Snapping out of her train of thought Devin says.

"Yeah, I`m just hungry, do you think there`s a vending machine down there?"

"Uh- I`m not really familiar with this court room but I think I saw one over there heading up here."

"Alright I`ll be right back." Devin says walking off.

After watching her sister walk off Jessica looks at her brother in law who just shrugs and goes back to their conversation.

Waiting for her unhealthy snack to fall Devin heard a familiar voice say.

"What if they win, what if I have to stay in that place for the rest of my life?"

Grabbing her snack Devin follows the direction the voice came from, peaking inside the half-cracked door.

"Sweet heart, right now we have the easier job, the prosecutor has to convince twelve jury members that without a shadow of doubt that you did what they`re claiming you did, and all we have to do is make one jury question it and our job is done." Jazmine`s lawyer explained.

"I know but- why didn't we just plead insanity?" Jazmine questioned.

Sitting on the table Jazmine`s lawyer gives her a closed smile as she placed her hand on Jazmine`s and says.

"Look, I sat through the preliminary, they have no actual proof, everything is circumstantial, believe me when I says, we got this, we don't even need to bring your mental state into this."

"But wasn't it already brought into this when Devin wrote that letter?" Jazmine asked.

"It did, although Devin`s letter helped get you into a mental hospital instead of a prison cell, I was able to convince the judge that you are able to stand trial."

Titling her head in her creepy Jazmine style Jazmine asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Look, I got this, I`ve never lost a case in my whole career, this one wont be any different."

"If you says so."

What Jazmine didn't know when she hired her lawyer was how cocky she was, sure pleading insanity like Jazmine always planned would have been easier but her lawyer didn't want to go that route, she had other plans, she wanted to beat both Jessica and Patricia because she out smarted, and was over all a better lawyer than the two women combined, and not because her client plead insanity. Every time she won her case it was like putting another notch on her belt especially when she managed to beat lawyers like herself who had never lost cases.

"UGH, I hate lawyers!" Devin mumbled.

"I hope not all lawyers." Devin heard from behind her.

Looking back Devin says.

"Of course, not, I love your mom and my sister, but I hate lawyers like that, they know they`re guilty but all they care about is getting paid and not justice."

Suddenly Devin drops her snack out of her hand and the eyes of both Jazmine and her lawyer quickly goes to the door but lucky for Devin Joe was quick and moved them both out of sight.

Devin heart immediately started beating extremely fast in fear, you could see it all over her face. Joe puts his finger over his lip and then mouths.

 _"_ _Let's go."_ And makes their way back to where they were supposed to be.

As they all settled down in the court room after their lunch Jazmine`s lawyer Laura Jackson stood directly in front of the jury as they too slowly sat down, there was something about her presence that most people found very intimidating maybe it was her unapproachable look, or her aggressive and confrontational demeanor that give off that energy. Maybe it was the "don't f**k with me" attitude displayed in her facial expressions, she could walk into a room and know immediately how people felt about her. It`s all in their eyes, not only do most people avoid eye contact but when they do make eye contact, it's never a welcoming and pleasant look. Every fiber of your being tells you should be careful around her, she doesn't have the best intentions. She`s never done anything to you, yet your gut feels negatively when you're near her.

"Patricia asked it herself, why would he let a random person stay in his house- and today that is my question to you, why on earth would he allow someone he knew nothing about come into his house and stay for several months if that were truly the case- he is the father of four children who was in the house when he allowed her to stay, the Prosecutor Patricia tried to make it look pretty by saying it was how he was brought up and that`s why he allowed her to say, that is total crap."

Taking a spin on the heels of her feet Laura asked.

"Raquel now correct me if I`m wrong, but you said Jazmine was very charming- am I right?"

"Yes but…"

Cutting her off with her hand in the air Laura says.

"Just a yes or no answer."

"Yes." Rocky replied.

"Are you aware of the meaning of the word 'charming'?"

Nodding her head Rocky says.

"Yes, I do."

"So, you know it means pleasant- according to the dictionary, right?"

"I do."

"Do you know the synonyms for the word charming?"

Looking up as she thought about it Rocky brought her eyes back to her and said.

"Yeah."

"You hesitated, why?"

"I had to think about it, for the most part I do but I don't know every synonym for it."

"Well then let me tell you according to the dictionary the synonyms for the word charming is, delightful, pleasing, likable, heavenly, divine and the list goes on."

Looking up from her paper Laura asked.

"Is that the word you meant to use?"

Without hesitation Rocky says.

"Yes."

"Great so we`re all on the same page."

Turning back to the Jury crossing her arms behind her back Laura says.

"Let me remind you the charges that my client is being charged with, kidnapping, stalking, invasion of privacy, one count of rape, one count of molestation of a minor and three counts of attempted murder…." Pausing for a moment Laura gets a real confused look on her face that Jessica and Patricia knew was an act Laura wasn't the type to get confused.

Continuing Laura said.

"But Raquel just said she was charming, does that sound like something someone charming would do?"

"Don't worry you don't have to answer that." Laura says winking to the jury.

"She is either extremely evil and vindictive or she`s pleasant and divine but not both."

Sending a quick annoying closed smile to the judge than the jury Laura says.

"I have no further questions."

Taking a spin on her expensive red bottom heels Laura says.

"I`ll like to call my first witness, Ava Marie Andrews to the stand."

Jessica and Patricia both quickly exchanged glares, Patricia quickly looked through both her and Jessica`s notes not finding any mentions or homework done on an Ava Marie Andrews, quickly Patricia`s eyes met with Laura who sends her a fake closed smile followed by a cold nonchalant single shoulder shrug.

As Ava Andrews walked to the stand all eyes were on her, and you could tell this didn't bother her one bit, like this was something she was used to, her perfect French manicures, tan skin, and perfectly arched eye brows said that she was probably the most popular girl in high school who just so happened to be even more popular after high school, married to someone with high value like a senator or a professional football player or something, in other words she fit the description of a trophy wife to the tee.

Sitting down and fixing her form fitting dress that stuck to her perfectly thin body, Ava looks up and flashes her perfect white teeth , Devin rolls her eyes already annoyed with the woman.

"Ava for how long would you say you have known my client, Jazmine Layfield?" Laura asked.

Clearing her throat Ava replied.

"I`ve known her since like forever, high school to be exact."

"So you two have been in touch ever since?"

"Well not exactly, we sort of lost touch after high school, but we rekindled our old friendship, I want to say about five- six years ago, when she and her ex boyfriend broke up." Ava explained.

Quickly in unison Patricia and Jessica exchanged a glare almost like they were thinking the same thing with a smirk on her face Patricia looks down and writes something then slides it to Jessica who looks at the paper and smirk, quickly bringing her attention back to the case.

"So what was Jazmine like in high school?"

"Jazmine, was one of the sweetest, kindest, selfless person I have ever known, who would never purposely hurt a fly, not the Jazmine I knew."

Again, Patricia smiles and writes something down, this time keeping this to herself.

"So she would never, lets say, kidnap an entire family?" Laura asked.

"Not the Jazmine I knew."

"I have no further questions." Laura says walking back to her seat.

Walking past Laura Patricia sends her a confident smile.

"Ava, is it?" Patricia asked.

Nodding her head Ava says.

"Yes."

"What a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Now Ava, you do know the consequences of lying under oath don't you?" Patricia questioned.

"I do."

"So you know if you lie under oath you can either receive a fine, be put on probation or even face jail time- up to five years."

"I know."

"Five years, that`s a long time to be locked in a cage away from society and everyone you love."

"It is."

"So, again you said and I quote 'Jazmine was one of the sweetest, kindest, selfless person I have ever known, who would never purposely hurt a fly, not the Jazmine I knew' did I miss anything?"

Laura shook her head as she laughed to her self, in her head Patricia was grasping at straws, she didn't see what she was doing.

"No you did not." Ava replied.

"So that is what you said?"

"It is."

"Is it what you meant to say?"

"What?"

"Did you say exactly what you meant word for word?"

"Of course."

"So you didn't accidently use lets say a wrong word, meaning to say something completely different?" Patricia asked.

"I said exactly what I meant and I meant exactly what I said." Ava replied.

You could see the smile widen on Laura`s face, you could tell she didn't catch Ava`s mistake either, at least not yet.

Patricia takes a turn on her feet and glances at Jessica who caught the same mistake Patricia did Jessica sends a quick smile.

" First off, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your honor, Ava said and I quote, 'Jazmine was one of the sweetest, kindest, selfless person I have ever known, who would never purposely hurt a fly, not the Jazmine I knew'- I knew, as in past tense, like what she knew of her in the past, she didn't say not the Jazmine I know, like today, again she said the Jazmine I knew, as in the past probably the Jazmine she knew in high school, not only that but when speaking of Jazmine, Ava never spoke in present tense, ever, makes you wonder if she actually knows the woman that sits before you today ."

Patricia had taken a play out of Laura`s book every part of her tried so hard not to laugh in both their faces as she seen the smile instantly drop from Laura`s face from the side of her eye once she got to her point.

Taking a quick pause with her hands behind her back as she looked at the tile on the floor as she walked a few steps Patricia replied.

"How many of us could raise their hand and say they`re exactly the same as they were in high school- this is an honest question."

Looking around not a single hand rose up.

"Exactly, because most if not all of us have changed some for the good some for the bad, but none the less most of us have changed since high school..." Pausing Patricia raises her hand and continues with. " I know I have, I was a two hundred plus pound, self conscious, nerd."

"Look at me now, I`m no longer nerdy, and I traded my twinkies for a brief case, so obviously I`ve changed because clearly none of what I was in high school is currently true."

"My point being, people change, like I said for the good and some times for the worst, I am not denying that Jazmine wasn't all those things Ava said in high school, but she is definitely no longer in high school, and she hasn't been since 2004, clearly a lot has changed, Ava has no idea of what she has become over the course of her life outside of high school, because incase you don't know, sweet, kind, selfless people who wouldn't hurt a fly, wouldn't torture ,kidnap, rape, molest a minor, attempt to kill three people and hold an entire family myself included hostage."

"Laura had a better chance with asking her mail man to be character witness than someone who clearly hasn't seen her a lot since high school, at least her mail man seen her everyday."

.

.

Watching Patricia and Jessica walking into the room Rachel asked.

"Soo, could you tell, which way the trial is going?"

Shaking her head Patricia says.

"You can never tell what the jury is feeling this fresh into it, give me a few more court sessions and I`ll be able to feel them out."

Gabbing her glass of water with her shaking hand Rocky says.

"I`m sorry, it`s probably my fault."

"No sweetheart, you did what you were supposed to." Patricia says.

With a worried look on her face Devin asked.

"Should I start buying boxes and flight tickets back to California?"

"We got this Devin." Jessica says slapping her sister on her back.

"You sure about that- I`ve seen lions with duller teeth!"

"Dev, I know how it looks but neither your sister or I have ever lost a case and we`re not going to let this be our first lost, Jazmine and her team might not be afraid of us, but they damn sure should be." Patricia says.

"That`s because you`ve never been up against Satan himself!"

"Babe, like my mom said we have nothing to worry about, my mom can talk a snail into eating salt." Joe explains.

Clapping her hands together Patricia says.

"Oh, before I forget, Joe, I need to talk to you about your child."

"Which child?"

Without saying a word Patricia just stares at him

"Oooh, that child, let me just walk Devin to her car and I`ll be right back."

Devin flashes a forced fake smile.

With his hand mid back both Joe and Devin leaves the room.

Walking down the hall Devin looks over her shoulder only to find that they were the only two in the hall,

Rudely yanking her body away from him Devin asked.

"So what do I tell the kids today?"

"You didn't have to yank yourself away from me like that." Joe replied.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Just call me when you get back to your house, I`ll figure something out."

Sighing Devin said.

"This shouldn't be this hard!"

"It wouldn't if we`d just let everyone including our kids know we`re getting a divorce, I mean there are so many lies I can tell."

"We`re not telling anybody- not yet!" Devin replied.

"I know, you`ve told me a million times, you don't want any one to know and you want to pretend were still happily married-well can we at least go to a marriage counselor, to work out our problems, so we don't have to pretend?"

Looking him dead in the eye Devin says.

"No." and with that being said Devin walked off not giving Joe a chance to respond.

.

.

Walking up the stairs Devin could hear the doorbell ringing, turning swiftly on the balls of her feet Devin walks back down stairs.

"COUSIN!" Jez yelled happily with her arms in the air.

"Who showed her where I live?" Devin asked arching her eye brow.

With arms folded and eyes wondering none of her cousins said a word when Stacy secretly points to Samantha.

"Sam!"

"What- she asked if we could stop by before we went to work." Samantha replied.

"And if the Devil asked you for your soul, would you give it to him?"

"What?"

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"Never mind- since you guys are here."

Turning around Devin invites her family into her house.

"So, where`s Joe?" Kendall asked.

"Ummm."

Truth be told Devin didn't normally see Joe outside of work unless he was picking up the children, occasionally when they knew family would be over and now when they went to court but for the most part she never saw him, so that question threw her off a bit, they never discussed what they would say if someone were to ask where the other was.

Looking up from inspecting the house Jez asked.

"You don't know where your husband is?"

"I do, I just don't know why that`s any of you guy's business." Devin lied.

"Mmm." Jez says as she wipes the surfaces with her finger.

"You know now that I think of it, Joe is never home when I call."

"When you two are on the road yal are attached to the hip but when your home and I call, he`s always just stepped out, with his parents, at the gym, you have no idea, or you don't answer the question." Kendall continued.

"So the question is where is he all the time ?"

Staring at her high maintenance younger cousin Devin said.

"No the real question Ken is, why do you care so much about my husbands where about?"

Shrugging Kendall says.

"I don't."

"Good, then stop asking where he is all the time!"

Throwing her hands up in surrender feeling that she hit a soft spot but not truly understanding why, Kendall ended the conversation quickly.

"So, how's trial going?" Bree asked.

"Alright- I guess, Patricia and Jessi says not to worry, but I can`t help but worry."

"About what?" Crystal asked.

"That crazy b***h gettin off!" Keisha says.

Pulling her hand out of the bag of chips Dani says.

"Getting, the word is getting not gettin."

Rolling her chocolate eyes Keisha says.

"Gettiiing, that crazy b***h gettiiinngg off- better?"

Stuffing her mouth with her chips Dani says.

"Yup."

"Thanks Keisha, wouldn't have said it like that, but that`s exactly how I feel." Devin says.

"Well, Jess and Patricia are really good, so I don't think you have anything to worry about." Crystal says.

"Hey where are the kids?" Kendall asked looking around.

"Taking a nap."

"I wish I could take a nap." Stacy says.

Looking around and searching the room Devin asked.

"Where is Jez?"

Walking back into the living room Jez says.

"Right here, it`s so nice of you to let your maids have the day off."

"Iiii don't have a maid." Devin replied.

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm." Jez says looking up.

Arching her eye brow Devin asked.

"What?"

"Well then maybe you should get one."

Pointing to the door Devin says

"Get out."

Laughing to herself Jez says.

"Will do." And makes her way out of the house.

"Was that us getting kicked out too?" Bree asked.

"Yup..."

"I have to pack for tomorrow." Devin continued.

A:N/ Thank you all for reading, don't forget to fav or follow this if you haven't already, don't forget to review what you thought about this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking into the arena with her husband as the crew brought in the lights and later the ring, Devin is stopped by no other than Shane McMahon.

"Yes sir."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Devin replied.

Letting go of her husband's hand Devin turns to him and says.

"You can go ahead and go in, I`ll catch up with you later."

"But I needed to talk to you about something."

Looking at her boss then back to Joe Devin says.

"I`m sure it`ll only take a minute."

Fine, come find me when you`re done with him." Joe replied moments before he pecked her on her lips.

Watching Joe walk away Shane turns to Devin and asked.

"Can you do me a big favor?"

Lifting her eye brow Devin asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course, you do."

"Uh- sure what`s up."

"Okay so you know Mia, right?" Shane asked.

Looking up thinking Devin says.

"Mmmm."

"She`s a part of the set-up crew."

"Oh, yeah yeah I remember her, what`s up?"

"Well she`s out sick and we need someone to help set up lights."

"And you trust me enough to ask for me to feel in, even though I have no idea what I`m doing?" Devin questioned.

"I mean if you needed my help working the lights from the production truck I'd be ya girl, but as far as setting them up, I have no idea what I`m doing.

"Well here`s the beauty of it, you don't have to know anything about setting up lighting!"

Twisting her lips with the most confused looked on her face Devin asked.

"I don't have to know about setting up lighting, to set up lighting?"

Placing his hand on her shoulder Shane says.

"That is correct, you`re just going to go under the stage and plug them up, nothing fancy nothing that requires a degree."

"Well, why can't one of—. "

Cutting her off Shane replied.

"None of them can fit."

"Okay, why don't they plug them up before setting the stage up?"

"Tried that before- didn't work out, had to get rid of a lot of cords cost us millions, so now we just plug them up last."

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"Fine, but you`re talking to Sara about why I`m late."

"But of course- now let's go." Shane said nudging her.

.

.

"Alright that`s the last plug." Devin says come from under the stage.

Reaching for her hand Rachel asked.

"So, what does it look like under there?"

"Dark- dusty." Devin explains.

"Sounds beautiful, let's go get something to eat before we have to go back to work."

Looking past her Devin replied.

"Sure."

Noticing her friend looking beyond her Rachel asked.

"What- you don't want to go out for lunch?"

"Huh- oh no." Devin said bringing her eyes back to meet her friends then back off past her.

Turning around Rachel asked.

"Then what are you looking at?"

"Jez-why is she talking to, Darcie?"

"Because she knows you hate her so naturally she wants to be bff`s with her."

"I don't hate Darcie; we just don't always see eye to eye."

"Not only that she`s crazy."

"Crazy- really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, crazy and not in the way most people use the word crazy, I mean I stopped taking my meds and I shouldn't have crazy!"

"Yeah, okay, we still going to lunch?

"Uh- yeah, wait no I have to go send an email from my computer, I was supposed to send it earlier but Shane had me come down here."

"Okay where is it?"

"In the writers room."

"Okay- go send it and then we can go eat."

.

.

Pressing send Devin then claps her hands and says.

"Alright."

"You`re done?" Rachel asked.

Looking over to her best friend Devin says.

"Yup."

Hearing the door swing open and quickly shut both the brunette and the raven haired women`s eyes quickly went to the door.

"Can I talk to you Devin?" Nicole asked.

Looking at her best friend and then at Nicole Devin replied.

"Sure."

Rachel smacks her teeth and says.

"Devin!"

"I`ll be there in a minute."

"Whatever." Rachel mumbles as she walks away.

Watching the curly brown haired woman walk away Nicole asked.

"What is this whole Mercedes and Claudio getting pushed, about?"

Looking confused Devin says.

"I don't really know how to answer that."

"Well then let me rephrase the question, why is it that everyone that is getting pushes lately are friends with you, that's not fair!" Nicole said.

Shaking her head Devin says.

"That's not true."

"It is, Trinity has gotten pushed, so has Danielle, Sarona, and now Mercedes they're not the only women wrestlers you know."

"Well I hadn't been here in a day, so why don't you ask someone who was here for the decision?" Devin asked as she tries to walk past her.

Stopping her in her tracks Nicole says.

"Well from what I heard the decision was made when you were here, matter fact you were the one who pushed the idea."

Clapping her hands together Devin says.

"You`re right, I did suggest it, but I don't know if you know this but I didn't make everyone agree on it so your real problem is with them."

"No- my real problem is with you."

Laughing Devin closes her laptop and asked.

"And why is that?"

"You only suggest who you like, and then after you suggest it you argue until you get your way, and that`s why those two were pushed, you only argue for people you like, and when you don't like them you argue against it and that`s how they don't get pushed."

"Well first off, like I said that's not true because Cassidy got a push and we both know I don't like her, and the only people I`m close to that got pushes was Sarona and Trin and Trinity got a push way before I even worked for the writers, but if I WERE showing favoritisms, Joe would still be Wwe heavy weight champion, Ray would be the cruiser weight, Johnathon would have the united states, Randy would have the intercontinental, Trinity would have the Diva's title, Sarona would have the women's, Danielle and JoJo would have the women's tag and the usos would have the guys one's and you and your sister would be in the bathroom scrubbing floors, but don't go running telling people now because it still might happen." Devin said winking at her as she turned on her heel to walk away.

"Wait their bringing back the cruiser weight champion?" Nicole asked grabbing Devin's arm

"Did I say that?" Devin said with half a smirk.

"Look I don't like be f**ked with!" Nicole says tightening her grip on Devin`s arm.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." Devin replied.

"Change who goes over."

"NO!"

Nicole squints her eyes at Devin.

Devin snatches her arm out of Nicole`s grip and leans forward and whispers.

"This is not x amount of years ago, I`m not the same person you use to bully, but part of me wants to see you try and bully me now, I`d wipe the floor with you, without any hesitation."

Nicole sends her a fake smile and walks away.

Walking up to her cousin eating a stick of butter Dani asked.

"How did I know you were in here?"

Squinting her eyes at her older cousin Devin asked.

"Are you eating butter?"

"Yeah, it's so good, do you want some?"

With a look of disgust Devin says.

"NO!"

"Suit yourself, so what were you two talking about?"

Looking back as the door slammed shut behind Nicole Devin turns and faces her cousin and replied.

"Oh that- nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing."

"Nicole thinks I`m just pushing people that I like."

"Are you- only pushing people you like?"

Devin shook her head and said. "No, like I told Nicole if I were to push people just solely because I like them better, you'd know it, besides I don't have THAT much power, there are other writers I have to go through before it actually happens all I could do is suggest it and hopefully people agree."

"Mmm." Dani said.

"And she thought she could bully me into changing who went over."

"Did you put her in her place."

"You know I did."

"Gotta love the influence Keisha and Rocky has on you."

Offering her butter again Dani asked.

"Are you sure you don't want any butter?"

"I`m sure…."

"And to be honest it wasn't even them, I want to say it was becoming a mom that made me a little bit meaner."

"How so?"

"Literally right after having Joelynn, like she was naked on my chest, Patricia looked at me and said my job as a parent is to protect her, no one else will be able to protect her like I would be able too, and I guess I translate that to grow some balls."

Hearing the door slam once again Devin looks up to see her youngest running in.

"MOMMY!" Joanna said running to her mom.

"Hey baby!" Devin said squatting down to her level.

"Where are your sisters and brother?"

Joanna points back.

"Mommy!" Joseph said running and burying his head into her chest.

Noticing that he wouldn't take his head out of her chest Devin asked.

"Are you alright?"

Joseph nods his head.

"What`s wrong baby?"

"He had bad dream." Joanna says.

Prying him back Devin pushes his hair back and looks him in the eyes and said.

"You know they`re just dreams and they can`t really hurt you right?"

"So how is court going?" Dani asked.

Finally taking her eyes off her son Devin lifts both her eye brows and says.

"Don`t ask."

"Is it that bad?" Dani questioned.

"Let`s just say, when I get home I`m going to start packing my bags just in case."

Dani rises both her eyebrows.

Turning her attention to her younger cousin with her two oldest kids Devin asked.

"Hey Char, what brings you guys here?"

"They wanted to see you before we continued our day."

"And Joseph kept crying saying he wanted his mommy."

"Did he have another nightmare?" Devin asked.

"That`s what they said, but he wouldn't tell me." Charlette said.

.

.

Sitting in the catering hall Joe sat at one of the middle tables alone with his face in his phone.

"Hey Joe."

Looking up to his cousins wife Joe replied.

"Sup."

Sitting next to him Trinity asked.

"So, whatch ya looking at?"

"Baby stuff."

With her eyes growing wide Trinity says.

"Ohh, Devin`s pregnant again?"

With his eyes glued back to his phone Joe replies.

"Nope."

"Oh, so you guys thinking about adopting?"

"No."

Squinting her eye as she tilted her head Trinity said.

"Don`t tell me you cheated!"

"Why is that the first place your mind went?" Joe questioned.

"You didn't answer my question."

Looking up again this time making eye contact Joe opens his mouth to explain but couldn't find the words to use, only finding him self stumbling over his own words, finally pausing and letting out a sigh.

"Well just tell me, with who?"

Joe lets out another sigh.

"Does Devin know?"

"She knew there was possibly a baby."

"And she`s okay with this?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, why don't you use Anna`s old stuff?"

Joe laughs and says.

"Devin would never let me use Anna`s old stuff especially when we..."

"When you guys what?" Trinity questioned.

Shaking his head Joe says.

"I just meant, she would never let me use our child`s things especially for Jazmine`s child."

"Well Anna`s not using it any- wait run that by me again, did you say Jazmine`s child?"

Nodding his head Joe says.

"That`s what I said."

"Oh my gosh- its from when?"

Nodding his head and letting out another sigh Joe says.

"Yup."

"So how do you feel about this?"

"How should I feel about this, the one woman I want absolutely nothing to do with, I`m going to have to deal with for the next eighteen years!"

"Not if she`s in prison."

"Yeah 'IF' she goes to prison."

"So I guess it`s safe to say you`re not excited."

"That be a safe assumption."

"But look at the bright side, didn't you want more kids?"

"Uh- yeah, with Devin, I don't want to share a continent with Jazmine let alone a child, I don't want anything to do with her- and I thought I made that clear years ago."

"Apparently not."

.

.

Walking up to the Lobdell- Anoa'i family Mark Carrano says.

"Ladies."

"Mark." Devin replied.

"Where were you two at todays meeting?"

Looking at her younger cousin and then back to Mark Dani asked.

"What meeting?"

"Yeah, what meeting?" Devin asked.

"You`re cousins were there, and Diamond."

"Well they didn't tell us."

"Obviously not."' Mark Replied.

" So, what was the meeting about?" Devin questioned.

Watching the sassy dark skinned ombre hair woman walk in the room in search for her cousin along side everyone`s least favorite cousin Jez Mark asked.

"Why don't you ask your cousin?"

Rolling her eyes as she looked over to her younger cousin Devin asked.

"What happened to at the meeting you forgot to tell me about."

"GIRL I am not a messenger." Keisha replied.

"But anyways- so basically Kendall is now head of graphic design, then he talked about Jessica being the companies new lawyer and Rebeca being our new doctor, oh and Jez is now in charge of sounds and lights,."

Rolling her light brown eyes Dani says.

"Oh gosh."

"That means I`m in charge of you, I guess you can say I`m your boss now." Jez says flashing an annoying smile.

"Uh- no I work for Shane and Linda." Dani replied.

"You do work in sounds and lights right?"

"Yes."

"And I`m in charge of sounds and light right?"

Rolling her eyes once more Dani says.

"Yes."

"Then you work for me." Jez replied with a chuckle as she skipped away.

Watching her younger cousin skip away Dani rolls her eyes and says.

"I hate her."

"Don`t we all." Devin mumbles.

Clapping her hands Devin says.

"Back to what we were talking about."

"Oh, yeah, then Nicole wanted to cop an attitude about so many of us in high power, you know I had to put her in her place, then she wanted to be like ' hehehe I`m just playin' and then I was like..."

"Okay Keisha that`s enough, I`ll take it from here." Mark says cutting her off.

"You sure, I didn't even get to the best part."

"I`m defiantly sure."

Turning back to the raven haired woman Mark asked.

"How do you feel about valeting your husband for a while."

"I think it`s a stupid idea, first off what would be the point, second you know how I feel about mixing real life with the show, it`s just stupid and shouldn't be done."

"Well that`s your opinion, but the reason behind you valeting your husband is just because you`re a better speaker than he is."

"I disagree, if you let him say what he wants to say then he`ll do pretty good."

"Well will talk about this later."

"Okay."

"Oh, another thing we spoke about was we want Cassidy to be repackaged as the new Chyna." Mark explains.

Devin let out a long laugh and then asked.

"Then next who?"

"Chyna."

Shaking her head Devin sarcastically says.

"Yeah because trying to recreate someone always works out

"You worked, you were the new Chyna."

"But how many other times did you try to recreate her or anyone else at that and it failed epically, It`s just not a good idea."

"Is someone jealous?"

"I`m not jealous I just think it's a stupid idea, not everyone could be recreated, just let it go."

"Besides, she weighs what- 109 yeah not exactly intimidating."

"Nia, could be the new version of Chyna, if you haaaadd to recreate Chyna, but why does anyone have to be the second, third, fourth, fifth anyone." Devin continued.

"If that upsets you then you`re going to die when you hear the next part." Mark says.

Placing her hand on her hip Devin says.

"What is it."

"Shane and Linda wants Cassidy at the front of the Women`s division, instead of Mercedes."

"Okay, despite what I think of her personally Cassidy is a damn good athlete, she could hang in there with the best, so I`m not against it."

"That would mean she drops the Diva`s title for the women`s title asap."

"Okay."

"But I though we were in charge of that kind of stuff now." Devin continued.

"You are, doesn't mean Shane or Linda wont tell you who to pick every once in a while."

"Mmm."

"Well on the bright side, they love what you guys are doing with Claudio."

Devin flashes him a quick closed smile.

Clapping his hands together Mark says.

"So, now that that is taken care of I should be getting back to work..."

"But wait shouldn't you be at the ring working too?" Mark continues.

"No, Darcie`s down there now, I`m after Tyrone, but I am supposed to be leaving with Rachel to go grab something to eat so I will walk with you out." Devin says following him out the door.

"Mommy!" Joseph yells

Smacking her head Devin had completely forgotten her kids were standing there turning back and kissing each of her children Devin says.

"Bye babies."

Looking at her son Devin says.

"You`re going to be alright now, if you be good for Char, I`ll let you sleep in the bed with daddy and me."

"Okay!"

"And I`ll face time Char and I`ll talk to you later- okay."

"K!"

.

.

"Okay baby, mommy has to go now!" Devin says.

"I love you mommy!" Joseph says.

"I love you more!"

Smiling Devin hangs up the phone and looks up.

"You know you could have kept going I was listening."

"No, you were on the phone."

"It`s called multitasking, I heard you and I still think you should put your own personality in in bliss." Devin said to the woman known to the Wwe universe as Alexa bliss.

"Yeah well that`s what I thought I was doing."

"If you were would we be having this conversation?" Devin asked.

Alexa sighs and says. "You don't have to be such a b***h."

"And neither do you."

"Take five Lexi, Dev is just going a little hard on you because her archenemy is about to do laps around her career." Jez said throwing her arm over her cousin.

There was a lot of negative things you could say about Cassidy but one thing you couldn't say anything negative about was her in the ring, she was the real deal she wasn't one of those diva`s that were just looks, yeah she is beautiful but she also has the talent to back it up too.

"First off." Devin says pushing her arm from around her.

"Second off, who are you to be telling people to take a break- show starts in an hour and she still sounds like a robot." Devin says.

"I think she sounds great."

"And that`s the reason why they have me out here with them and you in that production truck."

Swinging her head letting her hair fly and hitting her cousin in the face Jez asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Devin shrugs and says. "I know what I`m doing."

"And why do you keep coming down here when I`m working?"

Jez flashes her a smile and says. "It just seems like a perfect time to talk to you."

"Well it's not, so back to what I was doing, bliss just act like you`re having a real-life conversation with someone- that`s how you should sound."

"Alright." Alexa says.

Alexa says her lines like she was told.

Devin claps her hands and says. "There you go!"

"Eh I don't really like it." Jez says.

"I`m sorry did I ask your opinion- Do it one more time bliss."

Alexa redoes her lines.

.

.

"No, no, no Daniah, you're doing it all wrong his lights are supposed to go like this!" Jez said changing the position of the lights.

Dani sighs and says.

"Jezebel why don't you leave me alone and you do your Job?"

"I am doing my Job; my job is to make sure you're doing your job correctly."

"No your job is to make sure all the cameras are getting the best angles."

"And they are."

"How do you know; you're over here pestering me." Dani said annoyed.

"I can multi- task."

"How about you multi- task over there!"

Watching her cousin in law walk into the production truck Jez asked.

"What do you want?"

"I was just looking for my beautiful wife." Joe replied.

"Well she`s right here." Jez said pointing.

"I see."

"It`s really tight in here, so can you do whatever you came to do and get out."

Rolling her eyes at her cousin Devin says to her husband.

"I thought you were supposed to be practicing your interview."

"Nah, I`m finished, I just thought you`d be thirsty so I bought us both something to drink." Joe replied.

Looking at the Starbucks logo Devin replied.

"You didn't have to go out your way to go get me something, especially leaving the arena."

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to."

As Devin reached for the cup Joe leaned in and kissed her.

"Aww, I`m so jealous I wish I had a husband that brought me stuff at work." Dani says.

Watching her cousin and her husband kiss Jez said.

"And the truck is still too small for you both to be in here."

Finally coming up from the kiss Joe says.

"I`m sorry I`ll go."

"Joe, you are too sweet, Devin Is defiantly lucky to have a husband as great as you." Dani says.

Joe looks over at Devin who nervously tucks her hair behind her ear and goes back to doing what she was doing.

Taking his eye off his wife and back to his cousin Joe replied.

"Thanks."

"Great, now let's get back to work." Jez says clapping her hands.

"What was I talking about before I was Interrupted?"

Rolling her eyes Dani said.

"Nothing important."

Clapping her hands Jez replied.

"Oh yeah, the angels."

"For the umpteenth time, I do NOT need your help!"

"Fine when Linda yells at you for making a billion-dollar mistake and you lose your job then don't come crying to me."

Laughing at her cousins exaggeration Devin mumbles.

"Billion- dollar mistake."

Dani rolls her eyes and then turns around with a fake smile and says. "I think I can handle that, but thank you for your concerns!"

"Whatever." Jez said.

Turning around Jez purposely knocks Devin`s hot chocolate off of the counter, jumping up and barely dodging the drink Devin says.

"I`m sorry, I know I said I`d help you guys out in here, but I seriously can`t."

Watching her cousin push past her coworkers as she attempted to leave Dani begs.

"Devin please don't leave me in here with her!"

.

.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Joe asked.

"Sure what`s up?" Devin says.

Looking over to Rocky and Stacy Joe says.

"Alone."

Standing there in silence neither Rocky nor Stacy caught that he was asking them to leave, yet.

"Oh, you want us to leave?" Stacy asked.

"That be nice." Joe replied.

"Oh, yeah yeah." Stacy says.

"No, I`m going nowhere, whatever you have to say to Devin, you might as well say it in front of me, she`s going to tell me anyways, it`ll save her the breath." Rocky says.

Looking at Joe than back to Rocky Devin says.

"Uhhh- you know what Rocky, I`ll catch up with you two later."

"Okay, sure." Rocky says as the two walked away.

"She had the baby!"

"What?" Devin asked scrunching her eye brows.

"It`s a boy."

"Where is he?" Devin questioned.

Joe shrugged.

"He was probably set up for adoption."

"Can she do that- set a child up for adoption without having the fathers consent?"

Shrugging again Joe says.

"She did."

"But can she legally do that?"

"Yes and no."

"So, what are you going to do?" Devin asked.

"You mean we?"

"No, I said it right the first time, you and I are no longer a we."

"You didn't have to be so rude about it."

"Well I mean it`s the truth."

Not even trying to go there with her Joe rolls his gray eyes and says.

"Well, to answer your question, I don`t know, mom says she can get the baby back, if I want, since it was illegally set up for adoption."

"So, when is that going to happen?"

Shrugging Joe says.

"She has to find him first."

.

.

"I have all of the notes from our meeting and I booked everyone's flight tickets and their hotel rooms." Diamond said.

"Oh good good what about the rental cars are they taken care of?" Shane asked.

"Oh I forgot that one!" Diamond said snapping her finger.

"Well I`ll let you get to that." Shane said walking to the exit of his office.

"Stacy, Devin."

"Shane." Stacy said walking pass her boss.

"Hey what up Stac, Dev?!" Diamond said looking up.

"How on earth did you go from being one of the best women wrestlers to Shane McMahon's assistant?" Stacy asked.

Stacy had a point Diamond was pretty darn good in the ring if not one of the best, of course she was under her little sister Devin but she was still up there with the best women wrestlers of all time.

Diamond shrugged and says. "I ask myself that all the time."

"Mmm, how is Imani doing?"

Imani is Diamonds eight month child and Devin`s niece.

"She's doing great, I actually just got off face time with her and her dad before I came in here." Diamond said.

"Do you miss them?" Devin asked.

"Every minute that I`m away."

"Aww well at least you`ll see them soon."

"Huh?"

"Don't you have the rest of the week off?"

"Oh yeah." Diamond said shaking her confusion off.

"Well I`ll let you get back to your work." Devin says turning to leave.

"Yeah don't want to get you in trouble."

"Since when?" Diamond asked.

Stacy gave her a sneaky smile because she knew she was always getting them in trouble with her crazy adventurous ideas, ever since they were kids.

"I`m a good girl I would never purposely get you in trouble, Jez maybe but not you Diamond." Stacy says jokingly.

If there was one thing the girls bonded on was their strong dislike for Jez, maybe it was just because she was always picking on Devin and they always felt like they needed to protect her because to them she was still the fragile sensitive girl she was in high school but that was furthest from the truth.

"Get out of here." Diamond said laughing as she shooed her cousin.

.

.

"Nicole, I don't know why you keep trying to talk to me, you know I don't like you." Devin said rolling her eyes.

"I know and I think we should let bygones be bygones."

"Did you forget about this morning?"

With a fake look of confusion Nicole asked.

"What happened this morning?"

"Every time I try to be friends with you, you give me reasons not to trust you, so sorry not going to happen."

"Come on Devi- we were so close in mexico!"

"We were roommates not close, do you remember when you and your sister called yourself going off on me at that tough enough event."

"Oh that." Nicole says pausing and waving her hand. "We were just on our period."

Rolling her eyes yet again Devin asked.

"What do you want Nicole?"

"I was just thinking we're in the same predicament."

"And what predicament is that?" Devin said crossing her legs pretending to play along.

"I don't want to be over shadowed and you don't want your career to be over shadowed especially by someone like Cassidy."

Devin rolled her eyes and said. "She not going to over shadow my career, she'd be lucky if she came within a mile of my career, but I`m no hater if she does she does if she doesn't she doesn't I`m for anything that proves that us women are just as good as the guys if not better."

"Gee Devin how many times did Linda have to say that to you for you to believe it?"

Shaking her head Devin says.

"She didn't have to say anything."

"Well my offer is always open."

"I`m not interested in being one of your minion, especially because your part of the reason my career was cut short."

"Now I could have sworn Ryan was the reason your career died." Nicole said tilting her head.

"That may be true, but had I not have broken my spine at the hands of you and your previous minion's it would never had been a problem with Ryan."

"Well enough with the past."

"Look who I found!" Rachel said walking hand and hand with Devin's two youngest.

"How did you guys get back here?" Devin said leaning over to scoop her kids on her lap.

"Well I have to go, think about my offer." Nicole said walking away.

"Chary dropped us off." Joseph said.

"She said they wouldn't stop crying they kept saying they wanted their mommy." Rachel said sitting next to her best friend.

Looking to her two youngest Devin asked.

"Were you giving your cousin a hard time?"

Joanna shook her head no really fast.

"What about you Joey?" Devin asked.

"Yes."

Rachel laughs and says.

"Well at least he's honest!"

Turning the corner the short petite carmel skinned woman said

"ANNA, JOEY!"

Jumping off his moms lap Joseph yelled.

"STACY!"

"You guys are getting so big!" Stacy says as she squatted down to hug her much younger cousin.

Lifting his arm up and showing off his non existing muscles Joseph asked.

"Wanna see my muscles?"

With her mouth suddenly agape Stacy says.

"Oh they are so big- do you wanna see mines?"

Nodding his head really fast, causing long curls to bounce Joseph says.

"Yeah!"

Stacy rolls up her sleeve and flexes her non-existing muscles.

"They're not big!"

Rolling her sleeve down Stacy says.

"Well that's because I need to work on them!"

"You know who has real big muscles?!" Joseph asked.

Rubbing her chin as she looked to the celling then suddenly back down to her cousin Stacy guessed.

"Bat man?"

Giggling Joseph says.

"No?"

"Mmm, superman?"

Shaking his head Joseph says.

"No, my daddy!"

Throwing her hands on her almost non existing hips Stacy says.

"Oh he does, maybe he can take me to the gym with him so I could get some muscles."

"Yeah I can ask him!" Joseph said with excitement.

"Can you?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah!"

Clapping her hands together Stacy says.

"Then it's a date!"

"You can't go on a date with my daddy!"

"Well why not?"

"Because he already has a wife!" Joseph said giving her a duh look.

"He does- no one tells me anything-who's his wife?" Stacy jokingly asked.

"My mommy duh- are you sure you're my cousin?" Joseph asked.

Rachel and Stacy instantly laughed as Devin lifted both her eyebrows giving a fake smile, the subject making her uncomfortable.

"Of course, I forgot!"

"Stacy when do you ever work- you've been running around here all day; you have more energy than Samantha!" Rachel said.

"I`m just going around sharing my joy with the world."

"Mmm, well you might want to get back to work unless you want to share your joy at the unemployment office." Rachel said.

Patting on her mom`s shoulder Joanna says.

"Mommy I hungry!"

Gasping Devin asked.

"You are?"

Standing on her lap Joanna puts her stomach against her moms ear and says.

"See my tummy is all growly!"

"Your right it is, we need to get you some food so your tummy could be happy."

"Yeah!"

Scooping up her kids once more Devin says.

"Will be back."

"Devin, you need to stop carrying that boy he's damn there as big as you!" Rachel says.

"I will carry him as long as I please!" Devin said walking away.

"Well I better get going." Stacy says.

"Where are, you going?" Rachel asked.

"To sprinkle my joy on everyone." Stacy said skipping away.

Rachel shook her head as she laughed to herself.

.

.

"Knock Knock, I`m sorry I know this isn't where I`m supposed to be but I can't find where I`m supposed to be." The guy at the door said laughing nervously.

Looking up from what she`s doing Rebecca asked.

"What are you looking for?"

Walking in slowly the guy says.

"Not what, it's more of a who."

"Well who are you looking for?" Rebecca asked.

"Jon and Josh fatu."

"Oh the usos!"

"Yeah that's them."

Pointing to the screen across the room Rebecca said.

"They're actually heading out for their match now."

"Ahh shucks, I was trying to catch them before their match!"

"Well you're welcome to wait in the catering hall until they're done."

"Well I`d rather wait in here with you!"

Rebecca blushed and said. "Well I have to be getting back to work, any minute a hurt wrestler will need me."

"So you're a doctor?"

"Something like that."

"How attractive."

"Rebecca blushed again. "What's your name?"

"Marvin."

"Rebecca!"

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman!" Marvin says.

"If I wasn't mistaken I would think you were flirting with me."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just how do you know I`m not married?" Rebecca asked.

Studying her left hand Marvin looks up and says.

"You're not married, if you were you'd be wearing a ring."

" I could have taken it off for work."

"Now why would a married woman do that?" Marvin asked.

Rebecca shrugs with a single shoulder and says. "It's normal for people to take their ring off at work especially in this business."

"Only the wrestlers."

"And you know that how?"

"Let's just say I know this business like the back of my hand."

"How Impressive- but I should really be getting back to work."

"He's a very lucky man."

"Who is?"

"Whoever has the privilege of calling you their wife."

"I didn't say I was married." Rebecca said with a smirk.

"Yes, you did."

Rebecca shakes her head and said. "Noo, I didn't I asked you how did you know I wasn't married, I didn't say I was married."

"You like playing with words I see."

"Eh, it's kind of a hobby." Rebecca said jokingly.

"But you seriously need to leave me alone before I get fired."

"Wouldn't want that to happen." Marvin says.

"Good, now leave."

"What if I say I'll sit in that corner watching the match and I will be totally quiet?!"

Rebecca twisted her mouth and said. "Fine!"

.

.

Walking into the hair and makeup department Joe asked.

"Hey Kim, have you seen Devin?"

"Uh, I think she went to the catering hall."

"The catering hall Devin does eat here."

Kim shrugged and said." Maybe it was for the kids."

"The kids are back?"

"Joseph and the little one is."

"Joanna?" Joe asked.

"That's her name!"

"Alright well I`ll see you later."

"Yeah, nice talking to you!"

"Same." Joe said turning and walking away.

Joe and Kim hadn't talked in YEARS ever since she had that blow out with Devin, not that he was still mad at her, she just wasn't his friend and since she and Devin weren't friends anymore and he didn't wear makeup he really had no reason to talk to her.

.

.

Walking into the doctors room with her two kids Devin says.

"Hey Beck- Marvin?!"

"Devin?" Marvin said shooting up.

Looking back and forth between her older sister and Marvin Rebecca asked.

"You know each other?"

"Know him- that's Joe's and the fatu twin's cousin!"

"Ohh you're an Anoa'i boy that's how you know so much about the business." Rebecca said.

"Guilty."

"So what brings you here?" Rebecca asked turning to her older sister.

"Joanna stuck something up her nose and I can't get it out."

Patting the table Rebecca says.

"Oh, well bring her here."

Giving Marvin the side eye Devin walks her youngest to the medical table and sits her down.

"So she's your sister?" Marvin asked.

"Yup, older sister." Rebecca said as she looked in her niece nose.

"Well I have to meet your mother then!"

Looking back Rebecca asked.

"Why?"

"Any woman that give's birth to two women this beautiful has to be gorgeous herself!"

Devin rolls her eyes as shook her head.

Pulling the bead that her niece lunged up her nose Rebecca says

"You should see our other sisters if you think we're beautiful."

"Oh, really, where could I find such beautiful creature?"

"Yeah, don`t call them a creature, I don`t think neither of them will appreciate that much." Devin replied.

"Now don't go sticking anything else in your nose anymore okay?" Rebecca said staring her niece directly in her eyes.

"Okay!"

"If you're lucky you can catch them before they leave!" Devin said.

"What should I call them?" Marvin asked.

"Well, they usually answer to Jessica and Diamond." Rebecca said glancing over at Marvin.

"Wait Diamond is your sister?"

"Yup."

"I didn't know that, I remember when she was a wrestler you're right she is beyond beautiful."

"I know."

"Now I gotta see Jessica."

"She`s thin kind of has a brownish skin tone and she has long black hair." Rebecca says.

"I`ll be right back." Marvin said getting up and walking away.

Watching her cousin in law walk out Devin immediately says.

"Rebecca no!"

"What?" Rebecca said smiling.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't get caught up in that- him!" Devin said.

"What why not he is so beautiful and charming!" Rebecca said.

"Charm is deceptive and beauty doesn't last forever!" Devin said.

"Yeah yeah, quit being such a big sister!" Rebecca said.

"I know this is a touchy subject, but I`d like to remind you that the last time you didn't listen to someone's advice concerning someone of the male species, and you went for a guy who was just all looks you ended up with a child and he is now nowhere to be found."

Squinting her eyes Rebecca asked.

"Why do you have to even go there?"

"Just thought I`d remind you."

"You act like we`re dating, we were just talking." Rebecca replied.

"But I seen the way you looked at him, maybe you`re just talking right now,but you can`t tell me you don't want to pursue him."

"I don`t, I was just talking to him- gosh that's all."

Devin laughs and says.

"You might of been able to lie to Jessica, David and Richard like that, but remember me- yeah the sibling you`re actually close too, you can`t lie to me."

Rolling her light brown eyes Rebecca says.

"No one`s as bad as Jen`s dad so."

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you!" Devin said pointing.

"What's wrong with him?" Rebecca asked putting her hand on her hip.

"The guy just has issues!"

"So did you, but Joe still pursued you!"

Devin instantly rolled her eyes.

"That`s different that guy really has issues!"

"Yeah whatever."

"There you are Dev!" Joe said walking up.

"Daddy!" Joanna screamed.

"Hi baby!" Joe said scooping his baby girl in his arms.

"Dev do you think you could get a ride with your sister or someone, the guys and I were going out after the show."

"Again?" Devin asked with an attitude.

"Yes again- is there a problem with that?"

"Not if you don't see one."

"Fine I won't go."

"Why would you not go?!" Devin asked.

"Because you obviously don't want me to go, so I won't."

"That`s not what I said, you can go if you want."

Watching the show with her legs kicked back Rebecca says.

"Someone`s Pmsing."

"Shut up!"

Rebecca throws her hands up.

"Shouldn't your top concern be making sure your wife and kids got back to their hotel room safely and not 'hanging with the guys'."

"Devin we`re not even tog-!" Joe began to say before pausing and looking over to his soon to be ex sister in law.

Looking back to Devin Joe replied.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, have a good time." Devin says grabbing her daughter out of his arms and walking away.

.

.

"Can you buckle Anna in?" Devin asked as she buckled Joseph in.

"Sure." Jez said.

Everyone's car was full so Devin and her two youngest were forced to ride in the car with the one woman that made the devil seem sweet. Devin turns on her heels and climbs in the front seat and buckled herself in as she waited for her cousin to climb in after. Half way to her hotel Devin looks through the side mirror and noticed Joanna trying to get out of her car seat.

"Jez I thought you strapped her in."

"Oh I guess I forgot."

Devin rolls her eyes and says. "Stop the car so I can buckle her in."

"I can't stop on the freeway." Jez says checking to see if she could get over.

Devin sighs and unbuckles her seat belt and turns to buckle her daughter in when Jez slams her feet on the break causing Devin to hit the left side of her stomach on the divider, trying to keep herself from flying over Devin puts her hand on the side of Jez seat. Sitting down and buckling her seat belt Devin mugs the heck out of her cousin as Jez smiled and kept driving.

"We're here." Jez said with a smile as she turned to look at her cousin.

Without saying anything Devin quickly snatches her seat belt off and climbs out and goes to let Joseph out.

"Do you want me to help Joanna out?"

"I got it." Devin said with an attitude.

"What was that?"

"I said I got it." Devin said pulling her daughter out from the side she was on.

Holding her two kids hand Devin walks to her hotel room with Jez following behind her, she had invited herself to Joe's and Devin's room.

Devin pulls out her keys and opens the door to the room Charlotte and the girls were in, only to find them fast asleep, then she turns to her room and opens the door, going straight to the bathroom and runs her kid bath water, pulling off their clothes Devin puts each kid in the water and starts to bathe them while Jez stood at the door shaking her head.

"Aren't they too old to be bathing together still?" Jez asked.

"When you have kid's you can be the judge of that, but until then…"

Throwing her hands up Jez says.

"I`m just saying."

"And so am I." Devin said.

"Attitude." Jez mumbles.

"Can you make yourself helpful and grab their pjs?"

"Why don't you ask the nanny?"

Devin turns around and stares at her.

"I guess that's me today." Jez says turning to grab their pjs out the suit case.

"Which ones?"

"It doesn't matter."

.

.

It was four in the morning and Devin and her two youngest were fast asleep in her and Joe's bed, she had decided to let them sleep with her being that the others were already sleep and she didn't want to wake them up trying to lay them down.

Rolling over Devin heard loud bangs on the door knowing it was Joe she throws her legs over the bed and climbs out before the kids woke up.

"Could you knock any louder?!" Devin asked.

"I've been knocking for the past thirty minutes, I thought you couldn't hear me." Joe said walking pass her.

"And that means knock louder?" Devin asked with an attitude.

"Uh-yes."

Twisting her mouth and throwing her hand on her hip Devin asked.

"Where's your card?"

Joe shrugs.

"What was the point of getting an extra card if you were going to lose it?"

Ignoring her question Joe walks over to the bed, noticing his two youngest in the bed Joe asked.

"What are they doing in here?"

With an attitude Devin replies.

"I didn't want to wake everyone up trying to get them in the room so I just let them sleep in here- is that okay with you?"

"Whatever." Joe said sitting down and kicking off his shoes.

"What I`m not allowed to let MY KIDS sleep in MY bed with ME?"

Not feeling like arguing which they did a lot of now a days Joe grabs her face and kisses her.

"I love you." Joe says.

Devin rolls her eyes and looks to the side.

"I said I love you."

"Devin..."

"I heard you."

And with that being said Devin turns off the light and yanks the cover back over her and closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Devin sat in between her husband and her mother in law as Jessica questioned her witness.

Devin tried her hardest to pay attention, but her mind kept drifting back to the fact that there was another child, ever since Joe revealed that she did indeed have the child, and his mom was actively looking for him that`s all Devin could think about, no matter how hard she tried to focus on something else, her mind always seemed to drift back to the fact , Jazmine had created another being with her husband. Sure they were getting a divorce, but that wasn't the point.

"In the last session you referred to Jazmine as -charming, am I correct?" Jessica asked.

With the last session in mind Rocky searched for the right word, a word that wouldn't get twisted by the defending team when it was time for the cross examine, not being able to find the word Rocky pushes her long red hair behind her ear and nods her head.

"I need a verbal response."

Clearing her throat Rocky responds

"Yes, I said that."

"But she wasn't- always like that, was she?" Pausing and pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back Jessica stops and continues with. "That was just your first impression am I right?"

Shooting up and slamming her hands on the table Laura yells.

"Objection- she`s coaching her!"

Rolling her eyes and waving her hand The judge replied.

"Over ruled- rephrase your question."

Throwing up her dainty hand Jessica says.

"I`m sorry- Raquel, was she charming her entire stay there?"

Rocky laughs to herself and replies.

"Of course not, we wouldn't be here if she was."

"Just a yes or no."

"No."

"Why not- what made her no longer charming?" Jessica questioned.

"Bad thing`s sort of started just happening when Jazmine was around, first and second time it happened you assume it`s just a coincidence, but the third, fourth and fifth time." Rocky pauses and shakes her head. "That wasn't a coincidence nor is it an accident."

"What kind of bad things happened when she was around?" Jessica asked.

"Devin niece Jenn is deadly allergic to fruits, Jenn drinks a smoothie that just so happens to have strawberries in them, she broke out in hives and collapsed, Jazmine just so happened to be there." Rocky explained.

Closing her eyes and clinching her jaw at the thought of Jazmine trying to hurt her niece Jessica takes a deep breath and asked.

"Uh huh- can you tell the court today something else that occurred when she was near?"

"Devin`s anxiety medicine disappears; she`s never missed placed them before, again Jazmine was there." Rocky explained.

.

.

"Jazmine was always causing problems." Rachel replied.

"What kind of problems?" Jessica asked.

"Anything you can think of Jazmine literally did."

"Can you be specific?" Jessica asked.

Slapping her hands on her thick thighs and looking to the side with her hazel eyes Rachel thought for a minute and then replied.

"Gosh- she`s done so much I don't even know where to begin..."

"She caused a lot of problems with Joe and Devin." Rachel continued.

"Like?"

As Rachel spoke Devin took the liberty to study the jury's facial expressions. But she found it very challenging, one minute their facial expression read that they were totally believing what Rachel was saying, the next their facial expressions read they were uncertain.

"Devin was home more than Joe, so Devin just saw more than Joe did."

"Example."

Pushing her long curly brown hair behind her ear Rachel replied.

"There was an incident where Jazmine thought It was appropriate to air dry, and change in front of their son…."

"She even yanked Lynn by her arm because she was going through her bag."

"Is that all?"

"Oh gosh no, Joe was on a phone call with his coworker, who just so happened to not get along with Devin, Jazmine goes and tells Devin Joe was on the phone with her, and she twisted the story to make it sound like he was cheating."

.

.

"State your Legal name." Jessica says.

Pushing her shoulder length ombre hair off her shoulder Keisha replied.

"Keisha Noelle Lobdell-Prince."

"Keisha- what can you tell me about Jazmine."

Letting out a quick laugh Keisha says.

"The girl was all kinds of evil, not to mention manipulative."

"What makes you say she`s evil and manipulative?"

"Uhh- besides the fact that she tricked Joe and Devin into believing she was Joe`s long lost child."

Sending her younger cousin a closed smile Jessica says.

"Yes Keisha- besides that."

"She took Devin`s phone and acted like she was Devin, saying there was an emergency and for us to fly out to Pensacola Asap."

Crossing her arms Jessica asked.

"What happened when you finally came?"

"She called the police and made a noise complaint and said we attacked her."

"And that was a lie?" Jessica asked.

"It was."

"No further questions I`d like to call my next witness to the stand."

Suddenly the doors to the court room slowly opened, kind of like on the movies, and in walked a tall fit attractive man who looked freakishly like Joe so much that his own mom and wife had to take a double look. He didn't make eye contact but you could tell it was someone from Jazmine`s past, just because of how long she stared at him, she didn't show any emotion just a long emotionless stare, something she didn't normally do. Usually when a witness came through that door she kept her eyes a head of her, but not this time this time she stared and she stared for a long time she didn't even try to hide what she was doing.

"State your name and your relationship to Jazmine."

"Liam Robert Elliot, and I'm Jazmine`s ex boyfriend." Liam explained.

"So tell me- Liam what was your relationship like with Jazmine."

"At first it was pretty good, then it turned weird." Liam replied.

"How so?" Jessica questioned.

Leaning forward behind her older cousin Keisha whisper.

"Okay, are we just gonna pretend dude don't look like exactly like yo husband?"

"She wanted to call me Joe and she wanted me to dress like him, talk like him, walk like him, I even found a shrine in her closet of him, at first I thought it was of me, but I later found out it was of him, she was so obsessed, so much that she had to find someone who looked almost exactly like him- I mean you have to admit..."

Liam stretches his and out and points to Joe and says.

"We do look a lot alike."

"What do you mean she wanted you to dress like him, you mean like role playing?" Jessica questioned.

Shaking his head Liam replied.

"No, like she wanted me to be him."

"Did you ever ask her why?"

"I did, and she played like she didn't know what I was talking about and she continued to call me Joe." Liam explained.

Liam went on and on about how twisted and deranged Jazmine was, which was no surprise to anyone who truly came in contact with her, it had finally felt like they were a head, they were going to beat her all until Devin glanced over to Laura who was giving the slyest smile, which only meant she caught something she could use against him, something that could put the ball back into their court.

Slightly tilting her head Laura asked.

"When exactly did that take place?"

Arching her eyebrow Rachel asked.

"Excuse me?"

Waving her hand Laura says.

"Before- after the Dna test."

"Before." Rachel answered

"And she didn't ask for her to leave?" Laura asked.

Titling her head back and forth as she brought her hazel eyes to the celling as she thought, looking back down Rachel says.

"No- not right away."

Throwing her hand on her hip Laura asked.

"Not right away, what does that mean?"

"She eventually asked for her to leave."

"But that was after she allegedly did all of that crazy stuff- right?"

Nodding her head Rachel replied.

"Yes."

"What did Joe do when Devin told him that she was walking around naked and, changing in front of their son?" Laura asked.

"She didn't tell him right away." Rachel replied.

"Some random woman comes to her house and not only walks around naked in front of her kids, but changes in front of her another child and then strikes another, she allegedly thinks she Joe`s daughter and she doesn't tell him?"

"She told him eventually."

"She told him eventually." Laura repeated.

Nodding her head almost annoyed Rachel says.

"Yes eventually."

"Why do you suppose that?"

Scooting up to the edge of her seat Rachel replied.

"At this point no one had any idea she was a grown woman pretending to be a child, this isn't orphan, that kind of stuff doesn't happen every day, Devin wanted to try and handle it on her own and if it had happened again she would bring it up with Joe."

"You sure she didn't tell him out of jealousy?"

Squinting her eye Rachel asked.

"Jealousy- from what?"

"Jazmine and Joe`s relationship, are you aware that Joe told her she was beautiful and he would lay next to her in bed when Devin wasn't around?"

"No, I did not, but I`m sure that was taken out of content, besides even if it weren't he thought that was his daughter." Rachel says.

"Hmm- you`re a mother, right?"

"I am." Rachel replied nodding her head.

"How many kids do you have?"

"I have a step daughter and a daughter of my own."

"So two."

"I guess, yeah."

"Would you allow a woman who you knew nothing about to stay in your house with your kids?" Laura asked.

.

.

"Huh?" Rocky asked.

"Would you allow a woman who you knew nothing about stay in your house?"

"Well to their knowledge she was a child- teenager really."

"I mean anyone with a heart would let a child stay with them if they claimed their mom just up and left them, especially if they could be their child." Rocky continued.

"But would you allow her to stay in a house with your child."

"She stayed in the guest house archers away from the actual house, until the Dna test came back."

Rocky didn't like Laura, and it wasn't just because she was defending the person who held her best friend and her god son hostage, it was just something about her that just didn't sit well with her. So in basic Rocky manner she was going to give her the runaround before she answered anymore of her questions.

"That`s not answering my question would or would you not let her stay in your house with your child?" Laura asked.

Staring at her with a straight face using her green eyes as daggers Rocky answered.

"I can`t have kids, so no, no one will be staying in any house with my child not even me."

Pausing for a moment Laura says.

"I`m sorry to hear that."

After another awkward pause Laura continued with.

"You said Jazmine poured out Devin`s anxiety medicine."

Nodding her head Rocky says.

"Correct."

"How do you know it was her?"

"Because at that time Devin was on anxiety medicine for almost, if not a whole year, and she had never lost them and none of her kid`s had ever touched them, she always puts them somewhere none of them could reach and now suddenly they disappear- what changed, what is added to the equation that's never been there before- Jazmine, so out of process of elimination, it was her."

"So none of you actually saw her do it, it was just out of the process of elimination, right?"

"Right."

"When did she start taking these, anxiety medicine?"

"I said about a year prior to that, she had lost her twins and the doctor put her on some."

"So Jazmine wasn`t in the house when she got them right?"

"Right."

"So how would she even know about them?" Laura asked.

"She was stalking Joe for years so by default she stalked Devin for some year."'

"That and she told her." Rocky continued.

"Who told her?" Laura asked.

"Devin."

"Why would she do that- by my understanding her immediate family didn't even know she was on them."

"Because she walked in on her taking them- Jazmine came in crying…."

"Pause- why was she crying?" Laura asked.

"She thought Devin hated her because of what happened the night before." Rocky explained.

"What happened the night before."

"She sat in their door way for who knows how long and watched Joe and Devin having sex..."

"Like they were having full blown sex and she stood in the doorway watching them like a creep."

Throwing her hand up Laura started to say.

"Yeah, got it..."

"How was she able to do that if she wasn't in the house until after she got the Dna test saying she was his daughter, she didn't get it yet at that point right?" Laura asked.

"You`re correct, and to answer your question they had a late dinner and it was dark outside and Joe didn't feel like walking her way back there that late so he let her stay in the house that night."

"He didn't feel like it?"

"No, he didn't feel like it." Rocky replied.

Changing subjects Laura asked.

"What about the strawberry shake thing, did anyone actually see her give it to her niece?"

"Actually someone did." Rocky replied.

"Who?"

With a look that said duh Rocky replied.

"Her niece?"

"She said, Jazmine gave her the shake?"

"Smoothie, it was a smoothie not shake."

"And yes she said that."

"Was this before or after her aunt asked if Jazmine, did it?"

"She didn't actually ask if Jazmine did it, she asked who did it."

"And she said Jazmine."

"Eventually."

"Did Joe believe her?"

"Not at first, he thought she had gotten into something that had strawberries in them and got scared and blamed Jazmine."

"Why would he think that?" Laura asked.

"Because sometimes she would try and eat fruit knowing she was allergic."

After a quick pause Rocky continued with.

"But it was always a jok…."

Throwing her hand up Laura says.

"That`s all."

.

.

"Keisha, this wasn't your first time being in trouble with the law, is it?" Laura asked.

"Actually it was, I`ve never been in trouble with the law in my life." Keisha replied.

"Never?"

"Nope, never."

"You`ve never let`s say done anything wrong?"

"Oh- I`ve done plenty of things wrongs, just like I`m sure you have, I`ve just never been in trouble with the law."

"So you`ve just never been caught?"

"I plead the 5th."

"That doesn't apply in court."

"You`re honor I object!" Patricia says shooting up.

"What does her criminal or lack of criminal background have to do with anything, she is not on trial her client is?" Patricia asked.

"Over ruled- Laura get to your point."

"Ladies and Gentleman Keisha says she`s never been in trouble with the law but, according to her records she`s been kicked out of cities such as Richmond ca, Seattle wa, Las Vegas nv, not only that but she is also not allowed in the states of Ohio, Utah, and Wyoming, even former president Barack Obama had a little 'talk' with her ."

"How can you trust anything she said, because of her criminal background, she very well could have been doing all of that." Laura continued.

"Barack Obama is my god dad, no I`m just joking, the situation with Barack Obama, had you read the whole thing you would have read that it was just a mistake, as for the other stuff I was kicked out by majors and governs, because citizens wrote them letters, I willingly met with those majors and governs on my own and when they asked me to leave and to never come back, I left and I never went back, police were never involved- MA`AM." Keisha says.

"I have no further questions I`d like to call my witness Scarlett Elizabeth Alexander to the stand."

Scarlett looked like a strong independent woman who could hold her own, and didn't have time for men, even though men were always chasing after her, she never gave them the time of day, by the way her hair was tied neatly into a bun and the way her clothes was pressed you could tell she had a high position in a high paying job that she earned with her fancy degree that took her years to get.

"Scarlett when was the last time you seen Jazmine?" Laura asked.

"I seen her like ever day last year up until she was falsely accused and taken to the mental asylum, she even stayed at my house for a couple of days."

"And what was she like?"

"The same old Jazmine she was in high school, Jazmine could never have done what they`re accusing her of doing, Jazmine is as sweet as the days are long."

"So you`ve never seen her threaten or stalk anyone?" Laura asked.

"Nope never, like I said Jazmine is as sweet as the days are long."

"No further questions." Laura says as she takes a quick turn on the heel of her feet.

Crossing paths with Jessica, Laura flashes a smile while Jessica didn't even crack a smile.

"So, Scarlett, you said you seen Jazmine everyday last year when this series of event happened am I correct?" Jessica asked.

Nodding her head Scarlett says.

"I did."

"Was she there all day?"

"No."

"What time did she come and what time did she leave?" Jessica questioned.

"She came around nine am and left around two pm." Scarlett explained.

"So around the time she claimed she was at school..."

"Do you know what she did before she arrived at your house and after she left?" Jessica asked.

"No but..."

Throwing up her hand Jessica says.

"Just a yes or no, do you know what she was doing when she wasn't in your presence?"

"No."

"So how can you even open your mouth to say she didn't do it, unless you were there which you stated you weren't with her the whole time, you have no idea what she did when she wasn't with you." Jessica says.

"No but I know her as a person."

"Apparently not good enough."

"I know her enough to know what she will and wont do."

Shaking her head Jessica says.

"No one knows what someone will and wont do, until they`re put in that situation with them."

"She`s my best friend."

"So because she`s your best friend you think you know what she will and wont do?"

"Of course."

"Would she ever let`s say choke someone?"

"No,never."

"You do realize the hospital has footage of her choking my client right?"

A look of shock came across Scarlett`s face.

"So I guess you don't know her all that well now do you?"

.

.

"Keisha- can I ask you a question?" Patricia asked.

"Sure." Keisha replied.

"How in the hell did you get kicked out of cities and states?"

"Well all I can say is it involved a duck, hot sauce, a car and five screaming women..."

"But in Utah, I may have 'borrowed' a Mormons bike and didn't return it..."

Throwing her hand up and cutting her off Patricia says.

"You know what, I don't even want to know any more."

"You sure?"

"Positive Keisha."

"You don't even want to know about the misunderstanding with Obama?"

Rolling her eyes Patricia says.

"Sure."

"Well it was a beautiful sunny day and I just got through my volunteer job to knit sweaters for the blind orphans when I decided to eat my good ol healthy banana, I opened my banana and ate it, then I got up to find a garbage can to throw it away in, when out the corner of my eye I seen a little old lady choking on a potato chip, I knew I only had one choice and that was to throw the banana peel and save that poor old ladies life, so I did what any honest red blooded American would do, I tossed the banana peel and I dashed to the old woman and began to give her the Heimlich maneuver the next thing I knew secret services was yanking me back i thought they were going to help the little old lady but no the unspeakable had just happened when I threw the banana peel back I had hit Barack Obama in the eye..."

"Keisha stop lyin!" Rachel says cutting her off as Patricia just shook her head at Keisha`s exaggerated made up story.

Shrugging her shoulder Keisha says.

"Well at least that`s the story I`m saying."

Shaking her head Jessica says.

"Keisha, I can`t with you."

"What- all you need to know is that it was a misunderstanding and I`m good!"

"Peace!" Keisha says as she threw up her two fingers and walked off

Walking out of the court room searching the halls Joe asked.

"Where did Rocky go?"

"I have no idea." Rachel replied causing the halls to enter into a quick silence.

Clearing her throat and breaking the silence Devin says.

"Soo, tell me I`m not the only one who had no idea that Rocky couldn't have kids."

"No, I had no Idea either." Rachel responded.

Shrugging a single shoulder Jessica says.

"Maybe she didn't want you guys to know."

"Why wouldn't she want us to know- we`re her best friends?" Rachel asked.

Once again the hall entered into silence when Devin breaks it.

"Well I`m going to go find her."

"Alright, well meet me in the car when you`re done?" Joe asked

"Sure." Devin replied.

Joe leans in and pecks her on the lips, returning the kiss Devin then turns and walks away.

Walking down the hall Devin found herself walking slower and slower as she thought of things she could say, she didn't exactly know what she was going to say to her, does she beat around the bush a bit before going into what she was really wondering, or does she go straight into it. It was always difficult talking to Rocky about her feelings, because she always tried to hide them, almost like she thought feeling certain emotions were a weakness, she knew her for eleven years and has probably only seen her cry less than a handful of times, it was definitely a rare thing she seen, unlike Rachel who was probably always the first person to cry.

Walking up behind her best friend who is leaning over the counter Devin puts her purse down and says.

"Look Kel, I`m sorry you had to be reminded you can`t have kids I know how…..."

Pushing her red hair back Rocky looks back at her with her green eyes and replied.

"It`s fine Dev- really."

And with that being said Rocky walked away, not giving her the chance to say anything else.

It was clear that it bothered her and she wanted to be left alone.

By the time Devin opened her mouth to speak Rocky was gone. Sure Rocky said it was fine, but Devin knew differently, this was her best friend after all. Devin picks up her purse and makes her way to the car.

Clicking her seat belt Devin looks over to Joe and says.

"Thanks for agreeing to drop me off, I haven't exactly been the nicest behind closed doors."

"No you haven't, but you know I got you." Joe replied.

Devin gives him a closed smile as the car entered into an awkward silence.

Breaking the silence Joe asked.

"So, am I sleeping in the back house or in the house?"

Taking her eyes from the window Devin says.

"Excuse me."

"I`m having work done on my house, and you said I could stay with you." Joe replied.

"Riight- well, your stuff is still in the back house so you could stay out there."

"That`s fine with me."

"Oh- wait no, Randy and the girls went somewhere for a father daughter time and Rachel asked if she could stay with us- or me." Devin replied.

"Why don't she stay in one of the guest rooms in the house?"

"Then we`d have to explain to her why you`re in the guest house."

"Then I`ll stay in the guest room in the house, no problem I`d rather be closer to you guys- I mean the kids anyways."

"Then you`d have to explain to her AND the kids why you`re in there." Devin says.

Joe doesn't say a word he just laughs to himself

"What?" Devin asked.

"If you wanted me to stay in the room with you princess all you had to do is ask."

Devin laughs and then says.

"Don`t flatter yourself."

Joe laughs to him self again.

Clearing his throat Joe asked.

"So, how did things go with Rocky?"

"She didn't want to talk about it."

"Can you blame her?"

"No, but..."

"But?" Joe asked.

"I`m going to call Jonathon when we get home."

"Why?"

"I just feel bad, I know I didn't personally DO -anything, but she was in court because of us, if I never asked her to be a witness none of this would of been brought up."

Glancing over Joe sighs and places his hand on her thigh. After a few seconds of him caressing her thigh Devin looks down at his hand and then over at Joe. Joe quickly moves his hand, looking back to his hand then quickly glancing to him Devin grabs his hand and places it back on her thigh and places her hand on top of his. With his eyes still on the road, Joe turns his hand around and laces his fingers with hers. With her hand in his Devin lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes.

.

.

With her phone between her shoulder and her ear Devin began to ask.

"Can you please tell Kel I am sooo sorry, I had no..."

Cutting her off Jonathon replied.

"Rocky doesn't hate you, she knows you didn't know they were going to ask those questions, no one did."

"Yeah but she did and I know how tough the subject…"

"Look Dev, Rocky has a thick skin, she`ll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive as a matter of fact she`s on her way over to your house now."

"Wait what?" Devin asked.

Just then the door bell rung the sound bouncing off the wall.

Walking past the family room Joe says.

"I`ll get it."

"Never mind that must be her."

.

.

The three-ex diva`s all sat on the floor of Devin`s back house in their pajamas.

"How can you sit out here, knowing this was the house Jazmine slept and plotted in every night?" Rachel asked.

"We had it rebuilt." Devin replied.

"Devin you don't have to stay out here with us you can go back inside with your husband, will be fine." Rocky says.

"Who has a sleep over and then leaves their guest?" Rachel asked.

Devin knew Jonathon said Rocky would be fine, and she knew Rocky said she`s fine when they spoke earlier, but Devin knew better, she knew this was eating her up inside. After hours of fighting with herself not to bring it up she felt so strongly that she just had too, she knew Rocky holding all that emotions in wasn't healthy and she needed to talk about it, with someone,she knew she hadn't and wouldn't, because most people would have backed off along time ago but not her not Devin she was her bestfriend, and part of her unofficial job was to be there for her and help her with times like this kind of like Rocky and Rachel did with her.

"Rocky I am…" Devin began to say.

Cutting her best friend off Rocky throws her hand up and says.

"Devin don't."

Even thought Rocky knew Devin didn't forget about what she had confessed earlier, she kind of hoped she`d let the subject go, but deep down she knew better then that she knew she wouldn't.

"But I`m sorry."

Almost like she snapped Rocky says.

"Devin it wasn't your fault she asked that, and it wasn't your fault I kept miscarrying and it`s definitely not your fault that I can't carry my own child."

Rocky sat on the tan rug with a look on her face that read she was upset, but if you looked into her eyes you could tell she was fighting back tears.

"I know, but if I didn't."

"DEVIN JUST STOP!" Rocky yells causing the room to go into an awkward silence.

From experience Devin knew the death of a child could be a very sensitive subject so she knew she had to be careful at what said she also knew Rocky had to talk about it or this would continue to eat her up inside, no she and Rachel weren't a therapist but it was better than nothing- right?

Breaking the silence Rachel says.

"Soooo."

"Rocky you will never get past it if you don't talk about it!" Devin says.

"Who said I wanted to get past it Dr. Devin?!" Rocky asked.

Throwing her hands up and letting them flop down Devin asked.

"So you just want to continue going through life, hoping no one brings it up?"

"Look Devin when your kid`s died, did we push you to talk about it when you didn't want to?" Rocky asked.

"Actually you did-both of you did, when all I wanted to do is crawl into a ball and die, you made me talk about it, and guess what it helped a little, not right away but in the long run."

Rocky finally lets her tears drop when she says.

"When I first miscarried because of stress I thought, maybe it just wasn't meant to be, but then the second and third time, it made me question my womanhood."

"Kelly, you`re not any less of a woman because your body can`t hold a child." Devin explained.

"Yeah, I know." Rocky mumbled.

"What stressed you out?"

"When Jazmine took you guys, for all those hours, we didn't know where you were, what she was doing to you guys, if we`d ever see you guys again- I was eleven weeks when I shot Jazmine, later that night I miscarried- I didn't even know I was pregnant, Rachel went into early labor..." Rocky gives a long dramatic pause before she continued with. "Your family isn't the only family affected by what Jazmine did-you`re not the only one who wants this b***h to go down."

Devin looks over to Rachel who responds.

"Don`t worry about it Dev, Adeline is fine she came a little early but she`s fine."

Looking to her other friend Devin asked.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, you know we would have been there?"

"When was I supposed to tell you- before you went into surgery to get the bullet out or when you went into surgery to remove your spleen, oh oh how about after Jazmine snuck into your room and choked the hell out of you?" Rocky asked.

"Rock, you could of..." Rachel began to says.

"Or should I have told you Rachel when they had to rush you into an emergency C-section?" Rocky asked.

"Should I have tapped you while they were wheeling you to the other room- um Rachel I know you`re trying to save your child but I just had mines- in the toilet, oh you didn't know I was pregnant, that`s funny because neither did I..."

Looking down as she played with her nail Rocky continued to cry as she said.

"There was so much blood..."

"I`m sorry." Devin repeated.

"Yes we were going through some stuff, but you still could of told us, you could come to us no matter what Rocky you know that." Rachel says.

"Yeah, I just didn't want people to treat me different." Rocky responded.

"Why would anyone treat you different?" Devin asked.

"Devin you can`t tell me people didn't start treating you different after the twins died."

"They didn't."

"Devin, we had to walk on egg shell around you."

"Yeah the first six months."

"I didn't want to be treated different at all."

"I`m sorry my life isn't perfect." Rocky mumbles.

Devin laughs and replies.

"And my life is- are you kidding me my life could be a life time movie."

Rocky rolls her eyes.

"I could understand if you said Rachel`s life is perfect but mine`s." Devin pauses and laughs.

"Devin at least you can have kids, yes you lost two of your kids, and I`m not belittling that, because I know what that did to you, but you were able to have another one right after, and guess what- if you wanted to have more you could, not me I can never have kids ever!"

"So there you go, my little secret." Rocky continued.

An awkward silence grew threw the air when Devin breaks it making a confession of her own.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I`ll tell you something no one else knows."

"Devin, I`m sure we know everything." Rachel says.

Devin laughs to herself and says.

"Joe and I are separated."

"Wait- what- no you`re not." Rachel says looking back at Rocky then at Devin.

"Why?" Rocky asked.

"I`m just- tired, everything that Joe had put us through with Jazmine, really put a strain on our marriage, I cannot be with someone who keeps putting any and everyone before me, I`m his wife I should come before everyone, I should be his number one, not only that but I can`t be with someone who is willing to believe everyone but me, like I would lie to him, and then there's the random stupid s**t he does, also adds up, I just can`t take it, I want out."

"Out of what?" Rachel asked.

"This marriage."

"Its that bad?"

"I mean our marriage its not terrible, like I loved Joe and I always will but that Jazmine stuff really did a number, and unfortunately that overshadowed anything good he did." Devin explained.

"So you guys are in the process of getting a divorce?" Rocky questioned.

Devin shrugs and shakes her head as she says.

"We`re just separated right now, with all that is going on we just feel its be best if we just separated for right now and then when the whole court thing is over, then we divorce if that`s what we want, and to be honest, I don't think I`m going to change my mind about wanting one, but I agreed to waiting until then soo."

"What were the kid`s reactions?" Rachel asked.

"They don't know, they just think he`s working more."

"But when he is home and takes them with him and you don't come, what do they say?"

"Nothing." Devin replied.

Titling her head almost like she was trying to figure something out that just didn't add up Rocky says.

"I have a question, that`s been bothering me this entire time."

"Shoot." Devin replied

"How the hell are you separated if yal always together?"

"We`re not always together, just when we`re at work and around family."

"Why?"

"We-Joe- I mean, I didn`t want anyone to know yet until we officially divorced."

"Joe actually wants a divorce?" Rachel asked.

"Of course not, but he wants to make me happy so."

"Okay, I was about to say, Joe seemed a lot more affectionate, you would never guess you two were separated."

"He`s just acting."

Shaking her head Rachel says.

"I see how he looks at you, he`s not acting, he`s taking what he can get."

"Like I said Joe doesn't want a divorce, he thinks if he could remind me why we said I do in the first place and he could show me that he could change all while we are acting like we`re happy then he could fix our marriage..."

"So in a nut shell he`s trying to fix our marriage." Devin continued.

"But you`re not?" Rachel questioned.

"Not really, I mean I`m just done, you know, but if our marriage could be fixed then sure I`ll stay, I just don't feel like putting the pieces back together anymore."

"Devin, you can`t lead him on like that, if you`re ready to hang up the coat, then you need to let him know that, don`t be all affectionate with him, holding his hand, kissing him, sleeping in the same bed, making him believe things are turning around when you still want a divorce at the end of the day, it`s not fair to him and it`s not fair to you."

"I`m not leading him on, he knows I still want a divorce."

"How?"

"I`ve told him."

"You`re confusing him."

"The only people confused is you two, Joe and I have an agreement that works for the two of us, we`re on the same page, trust me."

Staring at her with her hazel eyes and her arms crossed Rachel asked.

"How many times did you have to remind him you`re still getting a divorce?"

"Only a few times."

"Only a few times?"

"Yeah."

"If you guys are really on the same page, then you wouldn't have to remind him, now you know Joe more than I do, but I still like to think I know him pretty well too, every time you kiss him and every time you hold his hand, you`re giving him a little hope that you two are going to be okay, you might be acting, but Joe isn't."

Devin rolls her eyes, regretting her decision to tell her two bestfriends about what was going on between her and Joe. If she knew they were this emotionally involved, she would have never brought it up.

"And I also like to think I know you really well too, you don't want to get a divorce, you`re just tired of getting hurt or disappointed by him."

"That`s not true, it`s deeper than that, and I do want this divorce otherwise I wouldn't of asked for it." Devin replied.

"No you don`t, you don't want a divorce." Rachel says.

"Yes, yes I do..." Devin pauses for a second and then sarcastically says."You know, I wish I was as emotionally involved in my marriage as you two are."

"You`re being sarcastic but maybe you should be." Rachel replied.

Devin rolls her eyes again.

With her arms crossed Rocky not taking her eyes from her brown eye raven hair friend studying her body language Rocky says.

"She still wants to be with him."

"I just told Rachel, I don't." Devin replies.

"Yes you do, I`m not an expert on body language but your body language doesn't match with what you`re saying."

Rolling her eyes once more Devin says.

"Okay, Dr. Raquel."

"I`m just saying how you feel."

Refusing to except what her best friends were saying Devin says.

"Well you`re wrong."

"Am I- am I really?" Rocky asked titling her head.

Devin looks off to the side.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Walking to the door and answering it Devin says

"Yes."

As the door opened Joe`s eyes were instantly drawn to her pajamas, the way it fit her body had his mind going to a thousand and one different places. With her arms crossed Devin found herself undressing him with her eyes.

Rocky clears her throat causing the two to snap out of their train of thought.

Clearing his throat as he shook the thought out his head Joe says.

"I um, just got off the phone with my mom, they want Cassidy to testify in court."

In the mist of the awkward silence that fell through the air at the news they just got Rocky says.

"Oooh- mmmy- gosh."


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6:30 in the morning the sun was just now coming up, both Rocky and Rachel found them self fast a sleep, while Devin found her self tossing and turning. Not being able to sleep Devin found the closes jacket to her and makes her way out of her guest house. Zipping up Rachel`s jacket that she had borrowed Devin found her self walking inside the back door of her house. Walking through her kitchen not being able to take the quiet sounds of nothing Devin puts her ear phones in, and next thing she knew it she was in her bed room. Searching her room, Joe was nowhere to be found. Shrugging it off Devin goes to her dresser and pulls her clothes out for the day. Taking her clothes off Devin puts her robe on as she continued to listen to her music. With her music up high Devin couldn't hear that the water was already running. Next thing Devin knew she was standing in front of the shower, not paying attention to the fact that she could see the outlining of another body Devin took her ear phones out and opened the shower door, causing Joe to jump.

Throwing her hand up defensively Devin says.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you left already."

As Joe went back to washing his hair he said.

"Without saying good bye?"

Devin shrugs and says.

"Well, I`ll let you get back to your shower, I can wait."

Joe suddenly stops washing his hair, looking the curvy, chocolate, raven hair, brown eye beauty up and down Joe smirks and replied.

"There's enough room in the shower for the both of us."

Devin laughs to herself and flashes him a closed smile and replies.

"I don't think that would be such a good Idea."

Going back to washing his hair Joe asked.

"Why not?"

"It just wouldn't be."

Rinsing his hair off Joe remains quiet, all while the door to the shower was still open.

Breaking the silence Joe replied.

"Fair enough."

And with that being said Joe grabbed his towel and climbed out.

Standing in front of him Devin tried her hardest to keep her eyes on his face. Joe on the other hand had his eyes set on her robe. Bringing his hands to the string of her robe Joe remains quiet as he unties it, watching the robe fall open Joe takes his eyes to hers and smiles and says.

"The showers all yours."

Walking past Devin Joe walks into the bedroom.

Knocking on her older cousins door and then walking in Charlotte asked.

"Hey is Devin here?"

Pulling his shirt over his head Joe says.

"Yeah she`s in the shower, did you want something?"

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if I could go out today or did she need me to watch the kids?"

Leaning back Joe yells Devin`s name.

"Yeah." Devin answers.

"Do you need Charlotte to watch the kids or could she go out?"

"Um, I do need for her to watch them for a little bit, I have to go run some errand, but when I`m done then she can go."

Looking over to the younger girl Joe asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did." And with that being said Charlotte walks away.

Watching Devin step out of the shower Joe asked.

"Where are you going?"

Not saying anything Devin ties her robe and makes her way to her bed room.

Dropping her already picked out clothes on her bed Devin eyed them realizing she wanted to wear something different, Devin turns to her dresser and says.

"Uhh- to run errands."

Standing up Joe pushed her wet curls back and says

"I know that."

Shuffling through her dresser Devin replied.

"I can`t tell you, because if I do, you`re going to try and stop me."

"Or I might want to do it with you."

Pushing past him Devin says.

"I need to talk to Scarlett."

"Why?"

"I just need to."

"Fine, I`m coming with you." Joe says pulling his hair back into a bun.

Snapping her head back to him Devin asks.

"Why?

"Friends don't let Friends do stupid s**t by themselves." Joe replied.

Devin laughs to herself and says.

"Friends?"

"We can`t be friends now?"

Shaking her head Devin asked.

"You eye f**k all of your friends now?"

Joe laughs and cups her cheek and says.

"Just the one`s that look like you..."

"I mean can you blame me, look at you."

Devin blushes.

"You`re sending me mixed signals now." Devin joked.

Almost like she hit a nerve with that one Joe`s attitude completely changes, suddenly he got real angry and serious at the same time as he asked.

"I`m giving you mixed signals?"

"I want to be with you, I will always want to be with you, I`ve never changed my mind about that." Joe continued.

"But yet you called me your friend."

"What was I supposed to call you, my wife, you`ve made it clear that you want a divorce, and yet your feelings keep changing one minute you`re forcing my hand on your thigh and then eye f**king me in the back house and the next you`re acting like me asking you to get in the shower with me is the most revolting thing, but yet I`m the one giving mixed signals- right ." Joe said .

Realizing that his sudden burst of anger wasn't going to get her to change her mind about the divorce Joe changes the subject.

"So how do you know where to find her?"

"Who?" Devin questioned.

"Scarlett."

" Jess told me where the defending team was housing them."

"Is she allowed to do that?"

Devin shrugs.

.

.

Watching as his wife knocked on yet another random hotel door Joe says.

"You mean to tell me you don't know what room she`s in?"

Continuing to knock on doors Devin says.

"No, Jess didn't tell me that part, that my good friend is illegal."

"Devin someone`s going to call the security on us."

"Not if we find her first." Devin says as she knocks on yet another door.

Watching the Samoan and his brown eyed, raven haired wife lift her fist to knock on yet another door with her arms crossed Scarlett walks up and asked.

"Can I help you?"

Jumping out of her skin, not expecting to hear her voice come up behind her Devin turned around and says.

"Uhh- I need to talk to you."

Shaking her head as she dropped her arms and pushed past her, Scarlett says.

"I don't think that`s such a good idea."

Not giving her the chance to respond Scarlett sticks her key card into her door and quickly steps in.

Just by the way Scarlett was talking to the two, Devin really , you could tell Laura had already told her not to talk to them, but Devin didn't care she already had it in her mind that she had to talk to her. Watching as Scarlett attempted to slam the door in their faces Devin quickly stuck her arm in the way and says.

"I`m not going to try and get you to change your story, I just have a question."

"And that involved you bringing your body guard." Scarlett says pointing to Joe.

Devin laughs to her self and says.

"About those questions."

Rolling her eyes as she sighs Scarlett says.

"Fine..."

Peaking her head back and forth down the hall way and noticing the camera at each end of the halls Scarlett says.

"But lets come inside, where we could have some privacy."

Taking a quick spin on the balls of her feet Scarlett leads the two into her hotel room.

Devin and Joe followed behind Scarlett neither one of them saying a word.

Walking past her bed and walking to her curtain Scarlett snatches her curtain open and dramatically stares out her window.

Looking to Joe then back to Scarlett Devin says.

"Sooo."

Snapping her head back Scarlett instructed.

"Sit."

Both Joe and Devin quickly sat down for a few minutes nothing was said the room was completely silent, it was almost awkward. Devin opens her mouth to speak when she`s quickly cut off by Scarlett`s question.

"Before you ask what you guys came here to ask, can you answer my question?"

Again looking at Joe then back to Scarlett Devin says.

"Sure."

"Did she really do what you guys are claiming for her to have done?"

Slapping her hands on her on her thighs Devin says.

"Look-I have a life, I have kids, I have a job I could be focusing on, if this really didn't happen, if she really hadn't done what we said she didn't, I- we wouldn't be wasting our times in court- trust me."

"Your question?" Scarlett asked.

Walking to her mini refrigerator and grabbing out a water bottle out Scarlett turns to the two and asked.

"Do you want a water bottle?"

Joe shakes his head no, turning to Devin Scarlett asked her.

"No, thank you." Devin replies.

Shrugging her shoulders Scarlett puts her other waters back and closes her refrigerator. Leaning against her wall as she twisted her water bottle Scarlett says.

"Soo, you were saying?"

"Why did you..."

Looking up to her window Scarlett quickly cuts her off and says.

"Actually, I can`t do this, I`m sorry."

"But you just said."

Scarlett quickly makes her way to her curtain and quickly shuts them closed. Snapping around Scarlett replies.

"I know what I said, but I really just can`t, you should go now, Laura should be coming up soon."

"Uh- yeah." Devin pauses and looks at Joe and then back to Scarlett and continued with. " That would probably be a good idea."

Scarlett walks the two to the door, but moments before she closes the door behind them almost in a scared whisper Scarlett says.

"What I said in court was true, that was my experience with Jazmine, now I don't know what she knows but you should definitely have your lawyers talking to Jasmine's friend."

Looking at Joe then back to Scarlett Devin asked.

"What friend- what`s her name?"

"I don't know, I`ve only met her a hand full or two times, a few times in high school and when Jazmine did what she did."

"Can you at least give me a description of her?" Devin asked.

"She`s a few years younger than her, I want to say around your age or like a year or two younger, she didn't go to school with us, she lived in another state Hawaii or New York maybe, anyways she would come down to Florida to visit some family member or something and I guess that`s how they met..."

"This girl- woman now I guess, her skin tone is very similar to yours, she has black hair, she`s short, she`s medium built and she has this very innocent look about her kind of like Jazmine, but only difference is this girl is very manipulative..."

"Like Jazmine?" Devin asked.

"I wouldn't know about that, like I said I only knew of Jazmine to be nice and sweet." Scarlett replied.

"Well she clearly isn't, I have never known for her to be nice or sweet, she was always insane, so how is it that you never seen that part of her?" Joe asked.

Scarlett shrugs and says.

"I guess people show you what they want."

"But anyways, this girl, her friend she is ten times more manipulative than Jazmine, she`s the type of person who can be around you for years and you would never know how evil she really is, until you catch her, you know watch her when she doesn't know you`re watching, that's the only way you`d know it."

"So she is a lot like Jazmine then?" Devin asked.

"Look, I`ve already spoke too much I have to go." Scarlett says as she goes to close the door.

Sticking her foot in the way Devin asked.

"Where can we find her- if you seen her again would you be able to point her out?"

"I have to go..." Scarlett began to say as she pushes Devin`s foot. " Don't contact me again."

And with that being said Scarlett slams her door.

Devin looks over to Joe who replied.

"Devin we can`t tell my mom or Jessica anything she said, they can`t use that."

"She just admitted Jazmine might not have been as sweet as they portrayed her in court, she`s their witness, this has to mean something."

"No Devin she didn't, she said the Jazmine she described in court was how she knew her."

"Right, but did you see her face when we told her it really happened, you can tell she knew she did it deep down, maybe she knows more about Jasmine's evil nature then she`s letting on."

"Devin-baby, trust me, I know you really believe we got something with this, but believe me when I say we can`t go to my mom or your sister with this."

"Why not?"

"Because we`re not supposed to be talking to her!"

Twisting her mouth Devin says.

"You`re right, but what about that girl that she described, we have to tell them about her, she might be the reason we win this case."

"Devin- she didn`t give us any real details, yeah she described her physically but that could be anyone, she could of been describing you."

"Me?"

"She`s black, around your skin tone, maybe your age, medium built, black hair, she has this innocent look about her, and she`s short."

"I am not short- I`m 5'5, that`s average height!"

"Yeah for a teenage girl, baby you`re short."

Playfully nudging him Devin says.

"What ever."

Suddenly the elevator door opened and out came the last people the two wanted to see.

"Joe, Devin, what are you two doing here?" Jessica asked.

Quickly the two grabbed hands.

"Can`t we just want to get away, have some alone time?" Devin asked.

"You live in Pensacola though."

"We didn't want to be far from the kids." Joe replied.

Looking down at her paper then at the door behind the two Patricia said.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you two did."

"Mom we..."

Throwing her hand up Patricia says.

"I don't want to hear it Leati, Devin what were you doing in that room."

Devin instantly laughed and asked.

"You want to know what we were doing in our hotel room?"

Rolling her eyes Patricia says.

"Don`t try and play me, I`m not stupid and neither is your sister."

"Were you talking to Scarlett?" Jessica asked.

"See if you already knew then why did you ask?" Devin asked.

"Devin!" Patricia yells.

"What?!"

With her hand resting on her forehead Jessica asked.

"Do you know what this could do to the case if she goes back and tells Laura you came to 'talk' to her?"

"No, but judging by the way you two reacted I can only assume."

Practicing soothing breathing Patricia stops and says.

"Devin, Joe don't you ever do this again-okay."

"I`m sorry mom, we wont." Joe replied.

Noticing her sister was quiet knowing that it only meant she was gonna try it again Jessica says.

"Devin."

"What Jessica- I`m not a child, you don't get to chastise me like one, if you didn't want me to come here, you shouldn't of told me they were keeping them here, what did you think I was going to do."

"I didn't think you would come here..."

"If word gets out you two seen her this can ruin the whole case- do you want that, do you want her to walk free?!" Jessica yelled.

Devin rolls her eyes.

"Or did you forget what she did?"

Snapping her head to her sister with her arms folded Devin replied.

"No I didn't forget- but just incase I do, I have the wounds and missing spleen to remind me."

And with that being said Devin walked away dragging Joe along with her.

"Aye can you slow down." Joe says with a chuckle.

"This is why you don't have your sister and your mother in law as your lawyer, they think they can just yell at you and demand for you not to do things like you`re a child..."

"Well, technically I am the child of one of those women, so I can see how they got that confused." Joe joked.

"I am 32 years old, I am a grown a** woman, I can do whatever the hell I want to!"

"Chill, doll face, my mom and your sister are the best lawyers money can buy, and they just so happened to be related to us, are they more emotionally invested because this case is so close to them, sure but they`re still the best, so if they say for us not to do something then we should probably listen."

Coming down from floor 6, waiting to reach the first floor Devin said emotionless.

"As a kid Jessica told me if I went three weeks without bathing Nasa would let me go to the moon."

"What?" Joe asked squinting his eyes.

"My point is, Jess isn't always right, no matter what her degree says."

"My mom and your sister knows what their doing."

"Do they really, because as of lately it doesn't seem like it."

"Do you want to go eat breakfast?" Joe asked.

Turning her head Devin asked.

"What?"

"Sorry, I`m hungry and I`m willing to bet you are too- you get really defensive when you`re hungry."

Devin doesn't respond.

"Growing up when my brother, sisters and I would do something stupid like break something while fighting, my mom would let us tell our story, even though they were always exaggerated lies, she let us tell our story, she`d let us get all our lies out, and then she would tell us how she saw us fighting, and out of nowhere she would have proof because of how the vase or what ever landed when it broke, so at that point we couldn't lie anymore, we were stuck because we spent all that time lying saying we didn't do it when in all actuality we did, so it was really hard to backpedal at that point because we didn't see it coming..."

"I can almost guarantee that, that`s what my mom and Jessica are doing, letting them think they`re winning letting them paint the picture that she`s an angel until they can`t anymore, and then that`s when they hit them with the actual proof, and then they`ll be stuck, it will throw them so off, oh she`s nice, she makes meals for the homeless, she could never have done that- okay well what about this- what about this video or the police record of her saying and doing that." Joe continued.

"And what if that`s not what they`re doing, what if we really are losing?"

"That`s not how my mom or your sister work, when they do things its because they know they can win, Jessica likes to win, you should know that, she is your sister."

"Jessica is also the same person who thought that if they just made me eat my eating disorder would disappear."

"Devin that was along time ago, Jessica is a whole lot smarter than that now, she knows what she`s doing and like my mom said she`s not stupid, neither one of them would have let us go through with this trial if they didn't think we would win."

Folding her arms Devin says.

"Sure."

"Sure what?"

"You asked if I wanted to go eat breakfast earlier, and my answer is yes, but no funny business."

"Funny business-moi?"

"Yes you, since when do we go out to breakfast together since we separated?"

"I can`t go out to eat with the mother of my beautiful children, without it being a date?"

.

.

Sitting in the small cozy diner hall neither Devin nor Joe spoke they just quietly ate their breakfast.

Eyeing Joe`s plate Devin brings her fork to his plate wanting what he had, Joe pushes her fork with his fork.

"Uh-Uh, keep your fork on your plate, you got what you want and I got what I wanted." Joe says.

Hovering her fork over Joe`s plate Devin says.

"But what`s on your plate looks so much better than what`s on mines."

Joe laughs to himself and says.

"It always does."

"Can I have your sausage?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

Joe laughs again and then says.

"Because I want it, that`s why ."

Giving him the saddest look Devin says.

"Pllleeease."

Rolling his eyes as he let out a chuckle and pushes his plate forward Joe says.

"Just take it."

"Thank you."

Watching her take what she wanted Joe says.

"But I`m taking your bacon."

And with that being said Joe grabbed her bacon.

"So, how`s the search for your long lost son going?" Devin asked.

"Um, its going, there were a lot of kids adopted this past year, a lot which are closed adoptions."

"In other words she`s stuck?" Devin asked.

"Pretty much."

A quick silence fell amongst the two when suddenly it`s broken by Devin.

"So, what are they doing at your house?"

"Pipe work- and I might have to get the whole thing renovated, but nothing too bad, It should be done by the next time I get off the road."

"Sounds serious, what happened?"

"Well JoJo thought it was a good idea to tell Lynn and Jay to stick something down the drain, still not entirely sure what they stuck down there, but my house is now under water."

Devin`s month dropped.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Yeah."

"And it was Lynn and Joey and not Joey and Anna?"

"Yup, I was surprised too."

After a quick moment of silence Devin breaks it by asking.

"So how do you feel about Cassidy testifying?"

"I mean she wouldn't have been my choice, but she is under oath so lets hope that means something to her."

"How do you feel about it?" Joe asked.

Devin lets out a long sigh, knowing what that meant Joe placed his hand on hers, only for Devin to turn her hand around and cup hands with him.

"She`s going to testify regardless of how I feel, so it doesn't really matter how I feel."

"Of course it matters how you feel." Joe replies.

Devin flashes Joe a quick closed smile and asked.

"Can you sleep over tonight again- I always feel safer knowing you`re around."

"Sure, anything you want." Joe replied ending the conversation.

Clearing her throat Devin says.

"We should be getting back to the house."

"Yeah."

Devin reaches for her purse.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Getting my wallet."

Shaking his head Joe replied.

"Save your money for a rainy day, I got it."

Devin sticks her wallet back into her purse.

.

.

Pulling up to the house Joe asked.

"Who`s car is that?"

Rolling her eyes Devin replied.

"Jessica`s I`m sure she`s here to yell some more, I get it, it was a stupid decision."

Leaning over and kissing her forehead Joe says.

"Just don't forget to breath."

"Yeah whatever."

And with that being said Devin climbed out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked.

"To see if Rach and Kel is awake." Devin replied as she continued to walk.

As Devin reached her back house Rocky and Rachel were rushing out.

"What`s wrong with you guys?"

Instantly throwing her hand on her hip, with a look of disapproval Devin says.

"Don't tell me one of you guys flooded the bathroom again."

Walking around her friend with her back now facing the house Rachel asked.

"Do you know who`s in your house?"

"Joe, the kids and Charlotte."

Rachel and Rocky exchanged the same glare they had always done for years that always seemed to annoy Devin.

Rolling her eyes Devin asked.

"Who`s in my house?"

"Well for one Jessica."

Waving her hand Devin says.

"Oh yeah- I knew that!"

"Her rental is in the drive way." Devin continued.

"Did you know your cousin`s are in there- specifically the one who reminds you of something that rhymes lets say STRAIGHTEN!"

Devin`s eye`s quickly widened.

"Jez is in my house?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Rachel cracks up and then says.

"You literally have dozens of cousins and Jez is the first one you thought of when she said reminds you of satan?"

Pushing past her friend Devin says.

"She`s the only one who reminds me of Satan."

The three ex Diva`s walked to the sliding back door in dead silence when Rocky broke the silence and asked.

"So how do you feel about Cassidy testifying in court in two days?"

Instantly as she opened the door Devin shrugged and said.

"I mean part of me is really scared, you know we don't exactly get along, but at the same time if she still has those feelings for Joe she won't say anything that would favor Jazmine."

"What if she does, as a way to get back at you?" Rachel asked.

"Thanks Rach, as if I didn't have enough to worry about!" Devin replied.

"Sorry."

Walking into her living room Devin gives her family a strange look.

"What- you`re not happy to see us?" Jez asked.

"I`m not happy to see you- why are you here?"

Rolling her light brown eyes Stacy says.

"The same reason she`s ever with us, she invited herself."

"What are you guys doing here?" Devin redirected her question.

"Devin you should sit down." Jessica says calmly.

Noticing the energy in the room Devin knew that something serious had just happened, a thousand and one theories to what had just happen ran through Devin`s head, but the biggest theory involved Jazmine and them letting her go, instantly anxious Devin asked.

"They`re letting Jazmine, out, aren't they?!"

"I think you should sit down."

"Jess, I don't want to sit down." Devin says.

Throwing her hands up Jessica replied.

"Okay."

"No, they`re not letting Jazmine out." Jessica continued.

With her heart racing Devin asked.

"I`m dying?!"

"Close."

"Joes dying – the kids one of the kids are dying?!"

Devin says looking over to her husband who is leaning against the wall.

"No- mom is very sick she had a stroke."

With a sigh of relief Devin says.

"Oh, thank you Jesus, I thought it was someone important."

With a look of disbelief as she looked at her sisters shocked Diamond says.

"Devin did you hear her- mom is ill."

"No I heard her, is anyone else hungry, I`m starved!" Devin says quickly changing subjects.

"Devin." Rebecca calls.

"Rocky, Rach, Dani- you hungry?" Devin asked.

"As a matter of fact!" Rocky says.

"Me too!" Dani says shooting her hand up.

"Dani!" Jessica says.

"What- you know I`m always hungry!"

"What do you want me to do- why are you telling me this?" Devin asked.

"Because Devin she`s your mom!" Rebecca says sniffing.

Shrugging harshly Devin replied.

"Oookay."

"Devin we need for you to go back home and take care of mom." Jessica blurted.

"First off this is home- second off…." Devin pauses and laughs and continues with. "You want me to take care of the single woman who ruined my childhood?"

"That was the plan." Jessica says.

"I don't even like the woman, why would I want to take care of her?" Devin questioned.

"Because she`s your mom too!" Diamond says.

"Your mom too- your mom too, which implies she`s someone else's mom and that someone else is you three and Richard and David why can`t one of you take care of her?"

"Because we`re all busy- you`re the only one with a loose schedule."

"Loose schedule- I`m working, raising four kids AND on top of that I`m going to court, I don't have time for anything!"

"You think you`re busy, I`m working as not only YOUR lawyer for court but for the company too, I defiantly can't do it my hands are completely tied." Jessica explains.

Devin carelessly shrugs.

Realizing her older sister wasn't going to budge Rebecca suggested.

"I mean we can put her in a home, you know just for a while."

Snapping her head to her youngest sister Diamond says.

"You are not putting my mama in no old folk's home!"

"Are you going to take care of her?" Jessica asked.

Shaking her head Diamond says.

"Don't tell me you want to put her in a home too?"

"Well I mean, no one has the time to take care of her."

"I can`t believe yal, I`m calling Rich and David." Diamond says pulling out her phone.

After a few rings, they both answered, Diamond had called them on three way.

"Your sister is trying to put mom in a home!"

"Who Devin?" David asked.

"Surprisingly she wasn't the one to suggest it, it was Rebecca who suggested it and Jess agreed."

Richard chuckles and says.

"Mom`s favorites."

"Right- but putting her in a home is crazy right?" Diamond asked.

"Well I mean…." David started to say.

"Don't tell me you`re agreeing too?"

"If no one can take care of her maybe she should go, it`s better than just leaving her at her house to fin for herself." David replied.

Diamond sighed and said.

"Rich."

"I agree with them."

Diamond sighs and says.

"Fine!"

Rolling her eyes and sighing Devin says.

"Fine, I`ll think about it."

"Wait Devin just agreed to watching mom."

"I didn't say I would, I said I`ll think about it- part of me couldn't give two rat s**ts about what happens to her, but the half with the heart can`t let her go into home."

"Wow Devin, you would let them put your mom in a nursing home where they abuse their patients?" Jez asked.

"Um, I don't know if you realize this, but she does have five other kids."

"But, they`re busy, unlike you, you barely do anything." Jez replied.

"Coming from the person who complained about me being gone from my kid too much."

"From your kids, yes, but compared to the rest of your siblings you`re barely gone."

"Why don't you do it, since you care so much."

"I would love to take care of my favorite aunt, because unlike you- I love her…..."

Cutting her cousin off Devin says.

"Good so you`ll do it?"

"I actually, I work a lot, unlike you, who don't do anything." Jez says.

"You can go now, but make sure you go out the doggy door, I don't want the neighbors to know my house is infested by vermin." Devin says as she gives her a fake smile and then turning on her heels to leave.

"She doesn't have a doggy door." Stacy says.

.

.

Walking up beside her Joe tapped his hand on her hip and asked.

"You okay?"

Right before Devin drinks her water she replies.

"Why wouldn't I be, I`m not exactly bff`s with my mom."

"No I mean with everything."

"I`m fine I guess."

"If you want I could hold Jez down while you hit." Joe says with a light chuckle.

Devin shakes her head as she laughs to her self and says.

"Thank you."

"So you do want me to hold her down for you?"

Devin laughs and says.

"No, I mean, thank you for staying over."

"Yeah, truth is my house is still under water, so as much as this was for you, I couldn't go home if I wanted too." Joe says

Laughing once more Devin says.

"And here I was thinking you wanted to stay for me."

"Sorry to disappoint you babe." Joe joked.

Devin laughs again and then glances up at Joe`s lips.

Clearing his throat Joe says.

"But on a serious note..."

Without giving a second thought Devin crashes her lips against Joe`s. Instantly regretting the sudden impulse when Joe doesn't kiss her back, Devin pulls back, biting the nail of her thumb as she looked to the side. Cupping her cheek and turning her head, Joe pulls her closer to him causing her to let go of her finger. Staring at her for a quick second Joe then crashes his lips against hers. Wrapping his arms around her waist Joe scoops her up and places her on the counter as their tongues continued to wrestle."

As Joe brought his kisses to her neck Devin couldn't help but replay what Rocky and Rachel said last night about leading him on. And they were right it wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to him so she knew she had to stop this.

Pushing Joe back Devin says.

"Stop.

"What`s wrong?" Joe asked frowning.

Looking down as she pushes her curls behind her eyes Devin says.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I just can`t do this right now."

"That's fine, why don't you go upstairs and I`ll bring you something to snack on and we can watch a movie."

Sighing Devin says.

"No, Joe I think I want to be alone right now."

Standing there confused as he watched Devin leave Joe says.

"Ooooo-kay."


	9. Chapter 9

It was the next night, Devin was back on the road and was now out to dinner with her two best friends, their husbands and her family minus her kids who were at the hotel with their older cousin. Usually this was something they all looked forward too each week but not this time, this time there was a lot of tension floating around mainly because of a certain cousin who invited herself to yet another thing she wasn't invited to causing everyone to sit in an awkward silence.

Clearing her throat and breaking the silence Trinity asked.

"So how`s court going?"

Devin rolls her eyes and says.

"It`s going."

"Sounds like you need a glass of wine."

Devin laughs to herself and says.

"More like the whole bottle."

"Patricia and Jessica got this, you have nothing to worry about." Trinity replied

"Thank you Trin, I keep telling her that!" Jessica replied.

Taking her drink to her lips Jez mumbles.

"Wouldn't be in this mess if you guys weren't so stupid."

Snapping her neck like a vulture Devin asked.

"Excuse me?"

Devin was 5.2 seconds away from a nervous break down between everything that was going on with court, her failed marriage AND her least favorite cousin out to ruin her life was enough to make anyone crazy.

Placing his hand on his wife Joe whispers.

"Devin."

"Oh so you`re stupid AND you`re deaf now- it`s okay I`ll repeat myself."

Studying the look on her bestfriends face from across the table Rocky asked.

"So Jez, I noticed your boyfriend isn't here, where is he?"

Typically speaking these dinners were a couples thing, so everyone was there with their significant others, except for Jez, Jessica and Rebecca.

Almost annoyed Jez rolled her eyes and rudely replied.

"We broke up."

With a sly smirk, you know the kind that people do when they`re trying to get under your skin, yeah that was the exact smirk Rocky had plastered a cross her face when she said.

"Hmm I wonder why."

Instantly laughing Kendall says.

"Rocky stop!"

Shrugging her shoulders Rocky says.

"What I was just saying."

Sending her cousins best friend a mean glare Jez said.

"You're so rude."

Throwing her dainty and on her chest Rocky asked.

"Who me?"

"Obviously!"

"Oh, thanks, I try." Rocky replied sarcastically.

"No wonder you and my cousin gets along so well, yal rude as hell."

Walking over to the group in the back of the restaurant with her husband Josh Janet asked.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, did you guys order already?"

Looking back at her cousin in law Devin says.

"No, you`re good, we just sat down."

"So, Dev, have you decided whether you`re going back to Cali to take care of mom or not?" Jessica asked.

Nodding her head Devin replied.

"I have."

Clapping her hands together Jessica asked.

"Okay, good so when are you flying out?"

Shaking her head Devin says.

"I didn't say I was going, I just said I decided, and I decided not to."

Once again there was a silence in the room, half of them couldn't believe that she wouldn't go back to take care of her own mother in her time of need, and the other half understood and they didn't blame her, not one bit.

"Your mom is unable to take care of herself, and you won't go take care of her?" Jez asked.

"Did you take care of your mom when she wasn't able to take care of herself?" Devin questioned.

Jez didn't say anything.

Picking up her wine glass Devin says.

"Because if my memory served me the second you got the chance, you asked for them to pull the plug."

The table entered an awkward silence, you could hear a pen drop.

"If it's about the flight tickets, David still works for the airline and we get a family discount." Rebecca said breaking the silence.

"Have you seen my bank account, trust me-that's not the problem." Devin replied as she took another sip of her wine.

"Then what is the problem?" Jez asked.

Throwing his hand up Stacy`s boyfriend Scott says.

"Jez stay out of it."

Laughing to her self Jez says.

"What I`m just curious."

Bitterly and harshly Devin says.

"You know exactly what my problem is with that woman."

Quickly changing the subject Crystal says.

"So, has anyone tasted the pie here, I think I`m going to order the pie."

"Yeah I heard it was actually good." Bree said playing along with her.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, but you should get it with ice cream!"

Folding her hands and Jez asked.

"What exactly is your problem with your mom?"

"You know how she treated me." Devin said.

"I thought that's why you went to therapy."

Shaking her head Devin says.

"No, that is not why I went to therapy."

"Then why, did you go to therapy?"

"Why did you ask the doctors to pull the plug on your mom without a thought?" Devin asked.

"Can we change the subject?" Jon asked.

"Thank you Jon." Samantha says.

As everyone sat in yet another awkward silence Randy asked.

"Is this what dinner is usually like with you guys?"

"It is when Jez is around." Diamond mumbles.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jez asked.

"You bring drama everywhere you go that's what that means." Devin said.

"Devin." Joe whispers.

"I bring the drama, what about you for someone who hates drama, drama is always finding its way to you."

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"Right."

"Devin, your mom was nothing but good to you and the one time she needs your help you turn your back on her."

Devin laughs to herself and asked.

"My mom treated me good?"

"Yeah, your mom treated you like a princess, you know all I see when I look at you is a spoiled brat- you got everything handed to you, you lived in a nice middle class house, in a nice neighborhood, you had a normal childhood and she did one thing wrong and you`re ready to just leave her when she needs you the most."

"You have no idea what my life was like!" Devin yelled.

"Oh, so now we're yelling?" Jez asked with a smirk.

"F**k you!"

"F**k me- what a nice vocabulary."

"Such a classy lady, I can see why you married her Joe." Jez continued.

"Jez, just stop talking." Joe replied.

"And this is why you`re single, you`re miserable and you want to bring everyone around you down." Devin says.

With a smirk, Jez says.

"Not everyone, just you."

Shaking her head Devin says.

"You sound just like my mom."

"Good, at least one of us do."

Shaking her head and throwing her hand up Devin says.

"I`m done talking to you."

"Just like you`re done with your mom?"

"No, just like you were done with yours, when you pulled the plug."

"My mom was a junkie and an alcoholic who thought running into a building was the same as stepping on the breaks!"

"So no it`s not the same."

Devin rolls her eyes uncaringly.

Jez had enough and throws her water in Devin's face, getting upset Devin shoots up and throws her empty glass at Jezebels head.

"Devin!" Joe yelled pulling her back.

Feeling the blood instantly drip down her head Jez jumps up and yells.

"You stupid b***h!"

Effortlessly Rayshaun sticks his arm out to restrain his older cousin.

"HAHA- I`m glad I let you guys talk us into coming." Keisha said laughing uncontrollably.

Joe held on tight to Devin with one of his arms, afraid to let go because he knew how she got when she was angry, she didn't get angry often, but when she did, boy was it all bad for whoever she was angry at.

"Joe let me go!" Devin yelled.

Pulling her dress down that managed to slide up her thigh Joe says.

"I`ll let you go when I know you've calmed down."

"Why the f**k would you through a glass at my head?!" Jez asked.

"You threw what you wanted to through and I threw what I wanted to through, it not my fault I chose something better."

"Better- you`re a crazy b***h who deserves to be in a stray jacket!"

"Right next to the b***h you let into your house!"

Grabbing another glass Devin says.

"Crazy, I`ll show you crazy."

Grabbing the glass out of her hand with his free hand Joe says.

"Alright it`s time for us to go."

"I`m sorry guys, she hasn't been herself lately, we have a lot going on with court and stuff she`s just stressed." Joe says apologizing for his wife.

As they walked away Devin still in his arms Devin asked.

"Why are you apologizing for me- she`s the one who threw water in my face?!"

Walking out the doors Joe continued to hold her as he says.

"I know dear but some time, you have to be the bigger person."

As they approached their car Devin says.

"I`m tired of being the bigger person."

Opening the door Joe tosses his wife in and puts the door on child lock and walks around to the driver's door and climbs in.

Watching her husband sit down and buckle himself in Devin looks over to the other door and position herself to scoot over to the other door.

Glancing back Joe says.

"Sit."

Devin glances at the door again which didn't go unnoticed by Joe.

"I promise you Devin, you can`t out run me."

Finally speaking up Devin asked.

"Can I at least sit in the front seat?"

Joe looks around in the front seat and says.

"There`s nothing up here that you can throw, so I think that will be okay."

Devin climbs over the seat and buckles her seat belt.

Joe looks down and shakes his head as he drives off.

.

.

Watching Devin walk out of the bathroom as he looked up from his phone Joe says.

"I`m going to go hang with Colby and Jon for a couple of hours."

"Alright." Devin said tightening her robe.

"You're not still mad, are you?" Joe asked.

Folding her arms and leaning against the tan colored walls Devin asked.

"Mad about what?"

"Jez."

Devin sighs harshly and says. "No."

"Good." Joe says as he goes to kiss her on the top of the head, but remembering what her two best friends said Devin dodges his kiss which doesn't go unnoticed by Joe.

"I`ll be back by 10:30." Joe said grabbing his jacket.

"Okay."

.

.

Sitting at the bar with his two best friends Jonathon said.

"Man, your wife has a temper on her!"

Lifting his eyebrows as he took a shot Joe replied.

"Who you telling!"

"She hardly ever gets mad, but when she does…" Joe says taking another shot.

"I see."

"Can I get another one?" Joe asked the bartender.

"What happen?" Colby asked.

"Jez threw water in Devin's face and Devin threw the glass at her head."

Throwing his hands up and leaning in Colby asked.

"Wait Jez, is she that hot chick in production?"

Drunkenly Joe nods his head and says.

"Yep."

Colby smiles.

Joe shakes his head viciously and says.

"Don't do it bro."

"What why not?" Colby asked.

"She's trouble."

"I`ll be the judge of that." Colby said with a sneaky smile.

"Whatever." Joe said taking another shot.

"Instead of worrying about who I talk to why don't you worry about why your wife is always throwing something at someone`s head." Colby says.

"I know first the bleach bottle in Mexico and now that glass at Jez." Jonathon said

Swallowing his drink Joe says. "I don't think she thinks when she's mad she just reacts."

"Can`t imagine why everybody thinks she`s the nice one." Jonathon replied.

"That should tell you about the rest." Joe says picking up another shot glass.

Putting his hand on the top of the glass Jonathon pushes it back down and asked.

"Don`t you have court in the morning?

Pulling the glass Joe says.

"Yes, and that`s exactly why I need it- Cassidy is testifying." And with that being said Joe leaned his head back as he took the shot.


	10. Chapter 10

Sitting outside the court room nobody spoke a word, just the sounds of doors opening and closing followed by laughter in a distance.

Clearing her throat Jessica says.

"Now I know you said what you had to say last night, and quiet frankly I don't want to get hit in the head with glass but..."

Rolling her brown eyes in annoyance Devin cuts her off and says.

"Jess, I am not going back to Cali to take care of mom."

"Look, I know this is a stupid question, but why not?"

Snapping her head to her sister Devin replied.

"Are you serious- lets just forget my entire childhood, she goes around and tells people she only has five kids."

"Who told you about that?"

"Samantha."

Rolling her light brown eyes Jessica says.

"Of course she did."

"There ready for..." Patricia began to says before she took a long pause.

Looking over at her son who hadn't said a word since he and Devin walked into a the building, Patricia just shook her head.

Walking over to him Patricia says.

"I can`t believe this, first the stunt you two pulled at the hotel and now this!"

Looking back at Joe and then at Patricia Jessica asked.

"What?"

Throwing his hand up Joe says.

"Mom..."

Snatching his sun glasses off Patricia says.

"Are you hung over?"

Letting out a big sigh Devin replied.

"He went out to drink with the guys after we left dinner, he had one too many drinks, Colby had to drive him back to the hotel."

Closing her eyes and taking a quick woo sa Patricia says.

"I don't have time for this."

Taking a swift turn on the balls of her feet Patricia quickly changed the subject.

"The defenders don't have anyone coming in today, its just going to be who I called in, and a cross examine."

Following behind her mother in law Devin asked.

"That`s good right?"

Shrugging her shoulders Patricia replied.

"It depends."

Taking a seat at the table with her husband and her sister Devin asked.

"On what?"

Turning in front of the table Patricia changes the subject, in almost a whisper she replied.

"In my 30 year experience most jurors tend to make their decision in there heads whether or not they think the person is guilty by the third or fourth court session given we might go to trial for two, three, four, five months to hopefully change their mind or further prove our case, truth be told most have already made up their mind, don't get me wrong some could very well change their minds last minute, but its a very small chance, that's why today`s court session is extremely important."

Leaving that thought in their heads Patricia takes yet another quick turn on the heels of her feet and asked.

"Cassidy Grace Summers, do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Yes." Cassidy replied.

"Thank you, you may take your seat."

"Cassidy I want you to take me back to the day you met Jazmine."

"Okay, um Joe, Rocky, Rachel and I were coaches for this show our job was having, so we had to meet up a few times, there was this one specific time when Joe brought Jazmine with him, when I got there everyone was already there Jazmine was at the end of the table very quiet, on her phone."

Looking at her papers Patricia says.

"You told Devin that there was something wrong with Jazmine and that she better keep her eye on her, am I, right?"

"OBJECTION- SHE`S COACHING HER!" Laura yells.

Turning her head and holding up the paper Patricia says.

"I`m clarifying what was said in a police report."

"Overruled!"

Flashing Laura a closed smile Patricia says.

"You were saying."

Nodding her head Cassidy said.

"The next day yes."

"Why did you tell her that?"

"Well Jazmine had said something that kind of scared me, so I had to tell her no matter how I felt about her." Cassidy replied.

"Can you take me back to that moment?"

Tucking her blond wavy hair behind her ear Cassidy says.

"Sure, um, she asked was it true if they couldn't find the body could she not be charged with murder."

"Was she serious?"

As her eyes grew wide Cassidy says.

"She was dead serious."

"And how do you know that?" Patricia questioned.

"She didn't laugh or say she was joking or anything that would indicate she was joking, she just went back to playing with her button."

"Where was Joe?"

Uncomfortably adjusting her self-Cassidy said.

"He walked away, Joe and Devin had gotten into an argument the night before regarding Jazmine and Devin took the kids and wasn't answering her phone so Rachel was going to let Joe call her from her phone." Cassidy explained.

.

.

"Dr. Carmichael, Devin and Joe brought Jazmine to see you am I correct?" Patricia asked.

Nodding her head Dr. Carmichael says.

"You are."

"What is your area of practice?

"I specialize in family and trauma."

"What was your opinion of Jazmine?"

"Like Raquel said I thought she was charming, but the thing about people being charming is that they`re usually very manipulative." Dr. Carmichael explains.

"So, you thought she was manipulative?"

"I did, yes she was also very odd."

Looking back at Laura and the to the jury Patricia laughs to herself and said.

"Odd, explain."

"Based from what she told me I would ask questions to go in deeper and she would just change the subject to something random like my hair."

Rubbing her chin Patricia says.

"Uhuh."

"She would also show inappropriate emotions."

"Explain- inappropriate emotions."

"First off I had asked her where her mother was and she said she was taking care of her sick grandmother, and I said I was sorry and she kind of shrugged it off and said and I quote 'Yeah, well old people get sick that`s part of life.' She went on to say she was very close to her grandpa and I asked what happened to him and she said he died from carbon monoxide poison, I go oh I`m sorry he didn't have a carbon monoxide detector and then she laughed and said he did but it stopped working and then she said 'isn't it funny how that happened'…."

"Her grandpa who she spent summers with and was so close to died and she thought it was funny." Dr. Carmichael continued.

"She also told me a story about her cousin who was like her sister who committed suicide, but as she told me she was looking down playing with her button, until she revealed she allegiantly lit herself on fire, she then stared me in my eyes, and the look in her eyes were so cold almost like she didn't have a soul."

.

.

"Cassidy Summers, according to my records you liked Joe am I, right?" Laura asked

Looking to Joe than back to Laura Cassidy replied.

"Some years ago, yes."

"How do you feel about him now?"

Shrugging Cassidy asked.

"Does it matter?"

"You still like him, don't you?" Laura questioned

Cassidy looks up at Joe and then nervously shifting in her seat then looking to the side.

"Don't worry you don't have to answer that your body language said it all."

"So if Joe asked you to do something, would you?" Laura asked.

"Sure."

"Even lie in court, about something conveniently no one was around to hear?"

"What- no, what I said was the truth." Cassidy insisted.

"Were there any witnesses- you know besides yourself?" Laura asked.

"No, I told you everyone walked away but Jazmine and I." Cassidy replied.

"Conveniently." Laura says walking towards the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen, Cassidy Summers, has had a huge crush on Joe for I don't know how long, Cassidy is willing to do whatever it takes to get him even if it means lying, according to my records she was even willing to try and break up his marriage, she was willing to bring up an eating disorder from one Devin`s past, if she`s willing to sink that low to get Joe, what makes you think she wouldn't lie in court?"

.

.

"Dr. Carmichael, you said Jazmine was odd- manipulative, she showed inappropriate emotions am I correct?"

Confidently Dr. Carmichael nods her head and replied.

"Yes."

"Do you have proof?"

"I do, I record all my sessions." Dr. Carmichael says.

"Without her consent?"

"I had Joe and Devin`s consent, I mean she did lie and say she was 16 and his daughter, legally he had the right to do that." Dr. Carmichael says.

Folding her arms and twisting her mouth Laura turns around and throws her hand up and says.

"I`m done for today."

Both Patricia and Jessica exchange a smile.

.

.

"I know you think we`re screwed but trust me Devin we have them right where we want them especially with Dr. Carmichael still having those video`s." Jessica admits.

"You better, because if they let her out…." Devin began to say.

Cutting her sister off Jessica says.

"They`re not letting her out, it might look like we`re losing but trust me we`re not, we have so much against her, especially with the recording your therapist has, and then we`re bringing in the guy from the Dna place, trust us Dev, we got this."

Twisting her mouth and then looking up at her husband as they held hands Devin looks back to her sister and her mother in law and says.

"Alright, if you say you got this then I believe you."

"Do you really because If my memory serves me we`ve had this conversation, every time we leave the court room."

"I do!"

"Mmmm, I don't…."

Cutting his sister in law off Joe says.

"Sorry to interrupt you but we have to go, we have to pick the kids up."

"Alright, well see you tomorrow, Dev call me when you get home."

Walking away Devin says.

"Alright."

As they continued to walk hand and hand Devin looks back to see her mother in law and sister were gone. Quickly Devin snatches her hand out of Joe`s at which Joe frowns.

Walking her to her car Joe goes to open the door, when Devin pushes his hand away and says.

"I don't need you to open my door."

Throwing his hands up Joe replies.

"Fine!"

"So we`re back to this huh?"

Climbing into her car Devin says.

"I`ll see you tomorrow."

.

.

Sitting in her younger cousin's home theater Dani says

"Soo…"

Echoing her older cousin Devin says.

"Soo."

"Do you have any food?"

Laughing to herself Devin says.

"You know, I was surprised you didn't have any food in your hand when you walked in."

"I left it in the car."

Getting up to get a snack out of the snack bar for her cousin Devin says.

"I`m surprised you didn't go back for it."

"You act like I always have food in my hand."

Instantly Devin chuckles and says.

"You do."

"I do not."

"Dani, yes you do, not only do you always have food in your hand, you`re hella greedy, do you remember that time when we were kids and we all spent the night at Keisha`s, you, Stacy, Samantha, Kendall, Crystal, Raven, Jez, Diamond, Kim, Beck and I on new year's Diamond Raven and Stacy were across the street with that lady who smelled like old people, while we were still at Keisha`s painting out nails when Stacy called and said they were eating the cookies they had just made…

"Yeah so." Dani says cutting her off.

"They were shooting outside and you didn't care, you wanted those cookies." Devin continued.

Laughing Dani says.

"Auntie Sally cursed me out so bad."

"You would have done it again if you had the chance."

"You`re damn right, I would have, those cookies were bomb!"

Holding up her choses Devin laughs and asked

"Reese's or Kit Kat?"

"Both." Dani replied.

Walking back over to her cousin Devin asked.

"Do you remember that time you got kicked out of that all you can eat buffet?"

Rolling her eyes Dani says.

"Yes."

"The lady called Crystal and said- this is an all you can eat buffet, you come, you eat all you can eat once and then you leave, not eat all you can eat all day."

"There wasn't a sign that said that." Dani says.

Looking around and realizing the room was far too peaceful Devin asked.

"Where did Jez go?"

"I think she went to the bathroom."

"Oh, okay, anyways back to the story- Dani you came at eight in the morning and left at ten at night because they kicked you out, who does that?!"

Snatching her snacks out of her hand Dani says.

"Me."

Devin smiled and then looked off to the side.

"What`s wrong?" Dani asked.

Devin sighs.

"Is this about court?"

"That and so much more." Devin replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

Readjusting herself as she takes another bite out of her candy Dani says.

"Sure."

"Promise."

Holding her pinky up Dani says.

"I promise."

"Joe has another child- like outside of the marriage."

Devin honestly didn't want to tell her about the major drama between her and Joe that was stressing her out, if she were too tell her about the mixed emotions she was having about being with him she`d have to first admit there was trouble in paradise and that was one thing she wasn't ready to admit to her family yet, but she knew her cousin wouldn't let it go until she got it out of her, so she told her the first thing that came to her mind that was somewhat bothering her.

Looking real confused Dani asked.

"This is just now bothering you?"

"It`s been bothering me ever since I found out."

"You hide it well." Dani replied.

"I just found out a couple of days ago."

Throwing her hands up Dani said.

"Wait- what."

"What- oh, no I`m not talking about JoJo, Joe has another child like younger than Joanna."

"WHAT?!"

Devin nods her head.

Slamming down her food Dani said.

"I`ll kick his a**!"

"No…." Devin began to say.

"No?"

"It`s not like that." Devin explained.

"Your husband has another child that is not by you and is younger than your youngest child together and it's not like that?"

"He was drugged."

"Oooh- but if you know he didn't cheat then what`s the problem?"

"It`s who it`s by that`s the problem."

"Who is it by?"

"Three guesses."

"Jazmine."

Devin nods her head.

"Oh Devin, I am so sorry, I know you just want to put this whole Jazmine thing behind yal and move on."

"Right, and It`s kind of hard to do that with a whole baby in the picture, every time I look at that baby I`ll think of his mother and I`ll hate that child for it."

"And you know it`s his for sure- not get someone else to take the test for the child so the test will come back saying he`s the father."

"Well that`s the thing the child has already been set up for adoption and they don't know who adopted the baby yet."

"So, that`s good right- at least for you?"

"Joe`s going to want that child, especially because it`s a boy, he`ll do whatever it takes to get that child back, and with his mom being a big shot lawyer, he`s getting that child."

"But you don't even know if it`s his or not."

"Well he`s obviously going to get a dna test done when they find the baby."

"I hope not by the guy that did Jazmine`s."

Shaking her head Devin said.

"Defiantly not."

"I just don't want this to be a repeat of what happened with Jazmine."

"It won`t be, this isn`t that movie 'little man' it`s an actual baby, plus the baby won't be living with Joe as soon as we get the test done, it's going to take a lot of steps before he could undo the adoption."

"You mean both you guys." Dani corrected.

"Huh?"

"You said the baby wouldn't be living with Joe…"

Shaking her head with a nervous laugh Devin says.

"Right, that`s what I meant."

Watching her cousin sit there in deep thought which she could tell just by the look on her face brought her a lot of sadness Dani says.

"Hey D."

"Yeah?" Devin answered.

"I know Joe didn't ask for this, and I know you love him, but from years of knowing you, because you`re my little cousin and all, I know you some times get the short end of the stick, sometimes because people feel more comfortable with giving you the short end and other times because you feel comfortable giving your self the short end of the stick, even if it means you`re not happy, its okay to be selfish sometimes especially when it comes to you, there are times when you have to think of yourself, and for you this is waayy over due." Dani says.

Sitting there staring at her older cousin with a fake closed smile Devin wondered how she could be so dead on with her advice when she didn't even know the full story, sure she was talking about this possible baby but she could have been talking about the separation and the fact that she kept holding on for dear life to a dead marriage for Joe, and for what her family might think, even if it did make her unhappy.

With her fake smile Devin says.

"Thanks Dan, but I am happy."

Arching her eyebrow Dani asked.

"Are you?"

"I am my life makes me absolutely happy."

Reading her energy Dani asked.

"If it makes you happy- then why the hell are you so sad?"

Walking down the steps into her cousin's theater Jez says.

"So, I accidently flooded your bathroom…."'

"How do you accidently flood a bathroom?" Devin asked squinting her eyes.

"Well I forgot that paper towels can't go in the toilet and I flushed it…"

Standing up to go to her upstairs bathroom Devin asked.

"So, my whole bathroom is underwater, is what you`re saying?"

"Oh no, I cleaned it up, I just thought you should know there was a problem."

"That was nice of you." Dani says.

"I know, thank you." Devin says.

With a smirk, Jez says.

"You`re welcome, I just used the Dolce & Gabbana rag you had hanging in your bathroom, I hope you don't mind."

"Dolce and Gabbana don't make rags- Jez you used my dress to wipe up your piss?!"

With her head tilted to the side with a fake look of concern on her face Jez asked

"Oh, is that what that was?"

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose Devin says.

"That dress cost over two thousand dollars, and you wiped your piss with it- two thousand dollars and you wiped your piss in it!"

"I think we should go now." Dani says pulling the arm of her younger cousin.

"Yeah- you should because there isn't anyone in this house that is strong enough to hold me back from killing her!"

Turning in her heels Jez says.

"Sheesh what`s her problem, save her house from flooding and you would think she would be more grateful."


	11. Chapter 11

"Nooo she didn't!" Mercedes says with her mouth agape.

"She did- and she had the nerves to say 'What`s her problem I saved her house from flooding, you would think she would be more grateful.' If she wasn't so far away I would have dragged her by her pony tail!"

Laughing Mercedes replied

"Snatch her bald!"

Lifting both her eye brows Devin says.

"Right."

In the mist of their conversation one of the men setting up the ring made his way up the ramp and says.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but can I borrow you real quick Devin?"

Looking over to Mercedes aka Sasha banks then back to the man Devin replied.

"Uh- yeah sure."

Turning back to her friend Devin says.

"I`ll talk to you later."

As the two women walk in separate direction`s Devin walks towards the ring.

"Yes."

"Can you step in the ring really quick?"

"You want me to test and see if the ring is built right again, don't you?" Devin asked.

Shaking his head the man says.

"No, I want to see if the ropes are tight enough."

Devin stares at him real long and says.

"I should be getting paid for this."

Looking up from his clip board the older man replies.

"I`ll let the boss know."

Devin rolls her eyes and then makes her way into the ring.

"If you can run the ropes really quick that be great."

Devin laughs and says.

"I`m not in that kind of shape."

"I`m not asking you to run a mile, just up against the ropes really quick."

"Oh, if its that easy then why don't you do it?"

The older man gives Devin a closed smile.

Devin leans back on the ropes when she hears her name being called, it was her boss.

"Yes." Devin says looking up.

"Can you come to my office."

"Sure." Devin says flopping on her butt and rolling under the last rope.

Walking up the ramp Devin meets her boss.

"You looked good in that ring." Shane commented.

Shaking her head Devin says.

"Don`t go there, Shane you know that part of my life is over."

"I know, that`s what you say."

"No disrespect, but what do you want?" Devin asked.

"Walk this way with me." Shane signaled.

Walking down the halls next to her boss breaking the awkward silence that was amongst them Devin says.

"Soo.."

Throwing up his hand Shane replied.

"Not here, wait until we get into the office."

Both Shane and Devin walked down the remainder of the hall in an almost awkward silence until they got to his office, where Shane kindly opened the door.

Taking a seat in front of his desk Devin says.

"Sooo."

"I really want you to reconsider coming out of retirement."

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"Look Shane, no offence, but not only is that chapter in my life over, like I`ve stated a million of times, I just don't have the desire to even wrestle again."

"I know you say that every time, but hear me out, the women`s division is at it`s all time best right now and you coming back will only make it better, Mickie just agreed to a finale run this could be your finale run too, you know have the ending you deserve ."

"I appreciate you thinking about me, but Shane I really don't want too, not only that but I`m in the middle of a case right now." Devin explained.

"What about when that whole thing is over?"

Devin sighs and shakes her head.

"What if I give you a match in an elimination chamber match?" Shane asked knowing that was always a match that Devin dreamed about competing in but never got the chance to do.

Devin gives him a closed smile and says.

"As tempting as that might be, I`m going to have to turn you down."

"Okay, what about becoming a trainer?" Shane asked.

"Am I doing a bad job as writer, is this what this is about?" Devin questioned.

"Oh, no no no, I just see that you have a lot of talent that`s being wasted and I`d love to see you use it."

"Thank you but I love writing."

"Okay, well, let me bring the conversation to the real reason I brought you here."

Sending him a fake smile Devin said.

"That would be nice."

"We need an extra person in the production truck, I know you have a little experience in there so I was wondering If you could fill in for me, just for tonight?"

"Yeah sure."

Walking out of her boss's office Devin sees her fellow writers talking just outside of the writer's room when she happily waves only to get the cold shoulder.

"That was weird." Devin says to herself as she shrugs it off and turns to head to the production truck.

Walking inside the production truck Devin eyes immediately searched for her least favorite cousin.

"Where`s Jez?" Devin questioned as she sat next to her older cousin.

Dani shrugs not taking her eyes from the monitor as she continued to test the angles and says.

"With her new writer friends."

"New writer friends- who exactly are her new writer friends?"

"Mmm, Darcie for sure, I can't remember who else but it was quite a few of them."

Instantly thinking about her weird encounter she just had with her fellow writers outside of the production truck getting up from her seat Devin says.

"Mmm, I`ll be back."

"Where are, you going?" Dani asked.

"I`ll be back."

"Devin, we need your help in here!"

With her back now facing her older cousin as she walked out the truck Devin replied.

"I said I`ll be back."

.

.

Sitting at the tables in the catering halls on her break Devin, Rocky and Rachel all decided to meet up for lunch. But like usual Devin mind was just about everywhere except where it needed to be . She couldn't get what her older cousin Dani and her two best friends said out of her head, this had been happening a lot, but lately ever since Dani said what she said it got worst, Devin was finding her self losing sleep over it, they were right but she just didn't want to admit her marriage was over, that she ultimately failed, but forcing her self to pretend to be happy wasn't going to make them any better, and she knew that, so she found her self fighting with her self to break this "Arrangement" off or to continue with the lie, that was eating her up inside.

Looking up Rachel says.

"Oh, hey Joe!"

"Hey."

Sitting next to a zoned out Devin Joe goes in for a kiss and says.

"Hey babe."

Throwing her hand up Devin says.

"Joe stop."

Looking at the red head and then the brunette then back to his wife Joe asked.

"Are you okay?"

Sighing Devin says.

"Joe, we can`t do this any more, we`re getting a divorce, and that`s not going to change, me forcing you to act like everything is great when it`s not, just so no one will know we failed, it's not fair to me, it's not fair to you and it's not fair to the kids, so let's just stop while we`re a head."

Grabbing for her hand Joe says.

"I don't mind."

Snatching her hand away from him Devin says.

"I know you don't mind, because you want to believe I`m going to change my mind about the divorce, but I`m not and I won't, so it`s best that we just stop pretending."

Grabbing for her hand again Joe says.

"But Dev…."

"But nothing Joe, we`re done." Devin says snatching her hand once more.

"I don't want to be with you any more, and pretending is making me very unhappy, I have to think about what I want and I don't want to be with you!"

Joe`s face instantly drops.

"I get it, I`m sorry I`m not good enough." And with that being said Joe turns and walks away.

"Turn the knife while you`re at it why don't you!" Rocky says.

"What- you guys told me not to lead him on." Devin replied.

"Yeah, don't lead him on, we didn't tell you to crush his heart and jump on it!." Rachel says.

Watching her curvy friend walk away Rachel asked.

"Where are, you going?"

"To find Stac, I need a favor."

.

.

Watching her younger cousin walk into the room looking up Stacy asked.

"Hey Dev what`s up?"

Stacy, Devin, and Jez are an hour apart, all three of their mothers gave birth to them on the same day, at the same hospital an hour apart given Devin was supposed to come first Stacy was actually the one who made it out first, making this adventurous cousin older.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you."

"Oh okay." Stacy says looking back down at her script.

"You know I use to love how adventurous you were when we were kids."

"Were?"

"Still are, it's like adventure is your middle name, I could always count on you when I wanted to do something crazy, that the other cousins were too scared to do I always looked up to you for that."

"Devin what do you want?" Stacy asked arching her eye brow.

"I`ll buy your plane ticket and everything, won't cost you a dime."

"Devin what do you want?"

Throwing her finger up Devin says.

"And it`ll be first class!"

"Devin Renee what do you want?"

"For you to fly back to Pensacola with me, I`ll give you more details later."

"When?"

"Tonight, as soon as you`re done with work, I`m leaving now but you can whenever you`re done."

"Fine."

Digging in her purse Devin says.

"Good, here`s your ticket."

"You just knew I would say yes?"

"I had a feeling."

Stacy laughs as Devin turns on the balls of her feet as she walks away.

"Where are, you going?"

"To per sway Keisha and Crystal."

"Here I was feeling special."

"Well if you`re going to do something illegal you`re going to need someone who`s not afraid to break the law…."

"Keisha."

"Mmhm, and someone who`s willing to fight if they have to."

"Keisha and Crystal."

"Exactly."

"Where do I fit in this?"

"You`re the one willing to do whatever, even if its slightly insane, Rachel would talk me out of it while Rocky would be the reason I`m in prison for 15 years to life."

Stacy laughs and says.

"Okay Devin, I`ll leave as soon as I`m done with what I have to do."

Waving her hand in a distance Devin says.

"Sounds like a plan."

A/n: What do you think she`s up to? And how do you feel about Devin finally ending the lie that her and Joe are both still happily married? Do you think it will last or will she go crawling back ?


	12. Chapter 12

Devin sat in her black suv with her tented windows rolled up, massaging the left side of her temple with her pointing and middle finger as her thumb rested under her chin as she looked through her rearview mirror almost annoyed asking.

"Why did you bring her here?!"

"You know just as well as we know you can`t tell Jez she can`t go somewhere- it`ll only make her want to go more." Stacy replied.

Devin knew what she was doing was stupid, she knew if Jessica or Patricia knew she was here they would be down her throat especially after the first time, but it wasn't like she promised them she would never do this again, in fact she said nothing while Joe said he wouldn't do it again. There`s no ifs ands or buts about it Jessica will be ripping her a new one if she finds out what Devin is up too, but she was willing to risk that if it meant she got answers, with her fool proof plan she finally felt like she would be getting those answers. But then Jez showed up, the one flaw that would screw everything up for her and her family not only that but ruin the case.

"Yeah, well thanks for coming, I couldn't think of anyone better to come with me to break into a mental institution."

"Yeah well you know me, I`m always down for an adventure."

Scoffing Crystal says.

"Thanks for making us feel like chop liver."

Looking over her right shoulder Devin replied.

"Well, you know you`re just as important to this mission."

"Speaking of, what exactly are we doing here so late at night?" Stacy asked.

Staring out her window studying the building trying to figure out a way in without being seen Devin says.

"We have to get inside, I have to talk to Jazmine."

Turning in her seat and then rolling up her sleeves Crystal asked.

"Is that where they`re housing her?"

Turning to look at her younger cousin Devin says.

"Chris stop- I just need to talk to her, if for any reason, we bring attention to us being here, they have to tell her lawyer and it will hurt the case."

Tilting her head as she squinted her eye Jez asked.

"So why are we here?"

"WE…" Devin says pointing to herself Keisha, Crystal and Stacy.

"Are here because- wait, why am I explains anything to you?"

"That`s code for I don't have a good reason for my stupidity." Jez says.

Looking up from her tablet Keisha says.

"You must like the taste of glass and blood."

Rolling her eyes Jez says.

"Whatever."

Glancing back over her shoulder Stacy asked.

"Keisha why are you being so quiet back there?"

"Devin said she was triyna get in without bein noticed."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you`re so quiet."

"When Keisha`s quiet, Keisha is plotting." Devin says.

"Yeah but what..."

Pressing a few buttons Keisha says.

"THERE!" and looks up from her tablet.

"What?" Crystal asked.

"I hacked into the data base, and shut off the camera`s and the alarm."

With her eyes wide almost shocked Devin says.

"Keisha- that`s a federal crime!"

Sure Keisha had done a lot of things that would be considered less then legal in her life but this one took the prize .

"Yeah yeah yeah, do you want to get in without being noticed or nah, cause I could turn it back on if you like."

"No no no!" Devin says.

Staring at her cousin as if she wasn't already use to her insanity Stacy says.

"I`m just wondering how in the hell did she learn to do that?"

Shrugging her shoulders Devin asked.

"How does Keisha know how to do anything she does?"

"Well if ya gotta know my boy Daquan..."

.

.

Creeping down the dark thin cold hall way that resembled an actual hospital at night with the sounds of walkie talkies and workers talking from a couple of halls over, leaning against the wall Stacy asked.

"Do you even know what room she`s in?"

Peaking around the corner looking to see if they could go Devin remained quiet.

"Devin!" Stacy called as she watched her cousin run to the other side.

Devin had definitely watched way to many spy movies as a kid.

"If I did, we wouldn't be running around the halls looking, now would we?" Devin replied as she opened door`s.

"So how are we supposed to find her?"

"By doing this." Devin says as she continued to open doors.

"Devin, there are over sixty-four doors in here how are we going to look in all of them without being noticed by security?" Stacy asked.

"That`s why we sent Keisha, Crystal and Jez down a different hall, and if you look too instead of talking, we could hurry."

"I thought you sent Jez with Keisha and Crystal because you didn't want to deal with her?"

Devin stops mid motion and stares at her cousin when Stacy replied.

"If you want me to stop talk then…."

"I want you to stop talking." Devin says cutting her off.

"Fine." Stacy says ending the conversation.

Breaking the silence Jez yells from the end of the hall.

"Hey DEVIN we looked in all the rooms down our hall and she isn't down here, we`re going to look down a different one okay DEVIN!"

Snapping Devin yelled.

"Jezebel what part of us sneaking in here don't you understand?!"

"Oh I`m sorry DEVIN, I forgot you said we were sneaking to find JAZMINE."

"JEZEBEL!"

"What DEVIN?!"

"I`m going to choke her!" Devin says closing her eyes.

"Devin."

Throwing up her hand to her cousin Devin says.

"Wait Stac."

"I know you hate me, trust me the feeling is mutual, but why would you purposely yell so someone could hear you and we`d get caught?!" Devin asked.

Jez began to open her mouth with a reply when Stacy calls her name again.

"Deeevvviiinnn."

"What Stacy?!"

"Some one`s coming!"

Suddenly you could hear the sounds of footsteps and keys jiggling down the dark and cold hallways.

"Hello- is anyone down here?" the voice asked as Devin stood there like a deer in the headlights.

Stacy quickly snatches Devin into the nearest door way.

"Thanks." Devin whispers.

"No prob, you know I got you- Jez on the other hand." Stacy says with a chuckle.

Hearing the heavy footsteps coming closer Stacy quickly opens the door to the room they were in front of.

"I knew this was a stupid idea, what are we going to do now?!" A nervous Devin asked.

"First off, calm down, second off we`re just going to have to call Keisha and tell her to meet us at the car." Stacy suggested.

Finally turning around to look into the room she had been pulled into Devin asked.

"Where are we any ways?"

Flickering the light switch Stacy says.

"I don`t know, the lights aren't working."

"That`s because it's on a timer, we`re supposed to be sleep." A voice from the dark says.

Hearing that voice both Stacy and Devin screamed.

"Who was that?" Devin asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, you should look." Stacy replied in a whisper.

"No, I am not, you look!"

"Devin, we`re here because of you!"

"Yeah, but you`re the adventurous one you go!"

Throwing up her finger Stacy replied.

"Adventurous, not stupid."

"So, you would send me over there?"

Rolling her light brown eyes Stacy says.

"Fine, I`ll go."

Turning the flash light app on her phone on Stacy searches for the person behind the voice.

Sitting on her bed with her legs crossed Jazmine looks over to Devin and says.

"Long time no see." And then goes back to play with her cards.

"Well we found her."

"You have twenty-five seconds to talk before they come check to see if everyone`s in their bed, I guess you can thank your cousin- Jezebel for yelling for that." Jazmine says.

Squinting her eyes Devin asked.

"How do you know my cousin?"

"I don't- I just heard you yell her name, and yes I do have really good hearing, that`s how I know that you and Joe were the one`s outside the room at court." Jazmine explains as she continued to play with her cards.

"Why didn't you tell her that it was us?" Devin asked.

"What good would that have done?"

"You now have twenty seconds before they come, twenty, nineteen, eighteen…"

"Jazmine why are you doing this, why are you putting my family through a trial why don't you just admit what you did?"

"And be forced to spend the rest of my life here?" Jazmine says with a chuckle.

"I helped you out and got you this nice stay in the mental hospital, instead of prison, why can`t you help me by staying here forever."

"I don't owe you anything." Jazmine says calmly.

"You don't owe me anything?!"

"B***h- you owe her your life!" Stacy yells.

"Do you realize I can yell for help, and they`ll see you in here and I`ll win the case, free to roam the streets again."

Staring at her with a plain expression Devin says.

"Your mom is afraid of you, the only man you ever loved wants to see you rot in jail, what life do you have to go back to?"

"I have unfinished business I have to attend to."

"Unfinished business?"

Looking up Jazmine says.

"Yeah- unfinished business."

"I know you won`t- believe me, because you think everything has to do with you, but this whole thing has nothing to do with you and more to do with your husband."

Giving her a fake smile Devin says.

"Well-being that I got shot twice and you came back to choke the life out of me, I have a hard time believing it had nothing to do with me."

With the moon light shining throw the window and the sounds of the wind banging the window frame against the window Jazmine gives Devin a creepy smile as she replied.

"If, you were listening to anything I said down in that shack, then you`d know this had nothing to do with you, you were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time, married to the wrong person- none of this would have happen had you never married Joe or had you left when I planned for you to, but this would have happened to Joe regardless of if he was with you or not."

"Now you have, ten, nine, eight…."

As Jazmine and Devin talked, Stacy took the liberty to be the watch out. Peeking out the door Stacy watched as men in hospital uniforms opened and stepped into each room.

Running over to her cousin Stacy says.

"Dev, they`re coming!"

"That baby, is it Joe`s?" Devin asked.

Jazmine goes back to playing with her cards as she held a closed smile across her face.

"Jazmine- answer me!"

"I don't have to answer anything- I have the right to remain silence- right?"

"That only works for the police b***h!"

Walking closer to her bed Devin says.

"You`re lucky I don't choke the hell out of you, especially after all you put us through!"

"I`m sorry about you and Joe, the separation must be hard on the kids."

Snapping her head to her cousin Stacy asked.

"Devin, what is she talking about?!"

"She`s crazy, she doesn't know what she`s talking about." Devin replied as she kept her eyes on her once tormentor.

Titling her head Jazmine asked

"Am I?"

"Check your med charts, it`ll tell you."

Looking down back at her cards Jazmine asked.

"Hmm- did you find all the camera`s in your house that I put up?"

"Jazmine- stop, what you`re doing is not going to work, now answer her question, or else I`ll beat the hell out of you!" Stacy says.

Shuffling her cards Jazmine asked.

"What was the question?"

"Is Joe your child`s father?" Devin asked.

Jazmine laughs and says.

"I don't have a child."

Grabbing her shirt in anger Devin asked.

"The child you set up for adoption, is it JOE`S?!"

"Oh, that child- why didn't you say so."

Devin gives her a fake annoyed smile.

"Mama`s baby daddy`s maybe."

"Three, two, one." Jazmine continued.

And right one cue the door opens but it wasn't who she was expecting.

"There are hospital staff`s searching rooms, we have to get out of here!" Crystal says as she and her two cousins rushed in the room.

"You found her?" Crystal asked.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance to the fact she accomplished nothing, Devin says.

"Clearly."

"I know you said I couldn't fight her, but you didn't say I couldn't pop her in the mouth real quick." Crystal says.

"Keisha let's do this."

Wrapping her hair in a bun Keisha says.

"Gurl you don't gotta tell me twice."

Watching the men walk closer and closer to their room Stacy says.

"I know yal want to open a can of whoop a** on her and trust me, I`m with yal, but we really need to get out of here!"

Releasing the hold on her hair Keisha says.

"Count your blessings b***h!"

Watching the group walk away Jazmine asked.

"Oh and Devin did you ever tell Patricia about my friend?"

Stopping dead in her tracks Devin turns to her and asked.

"So she is real?"

"As real as you and me."

"Devin what is she talking about?" Stacy asked.

"Why are you telling me about her- you must not think they can get anything from her."

Shrugging carelessly Jazmine replied.

"Maybe, maybe not..."

"But I definitely think she`ll surprise you, it`s worth looking into..." Jazmine continued.

"Don't you think?" Jazmine asked.

Grabbing her cousin by her arm Stacy said.

"Come on Dev, you can`t listen to anything she says, you said it your self, she`s crazy, she`s still trying to mess with you, lets go."

Taking one last look at Jazmine Devin walks away.

Watching the window shut after them Jazmine looks to her closet and says.

"They did exactly what you said they would do."


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting outside the court room with her eyes glued to her phone Patricia asked.

"So,where`s Devin?"

Taking her eyes from her phone Patricia looks over to Joe who angrily shrugs his shoulders.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

With an attitude Joe replied.

"I mean, I don't know."

Rolling her eyes at her son Patricia asked.

"Well, are you going to call her?"

"Nope-she knew what time court was."

Turning her body fully to him, Patricia pauses for a moment as she stared at him, breaking the silence she asked.

"Are you guys okay?"

Flashing his mom, a closed fake smile Joe says.

"Dandy."

"So, what`s with the attitude then?"

Shrugging in annoyance Joe says.

"I`m giving her, her space alright?!"

Watching his attitude change every time she brought up Devin`s name Patricia knew she hit a sore spot, she knew something between the two wasn't right, opening her mouth to say something when Jessica walks out of the court room and say.

"Alright, they want us in now."

"Have you spoken to your sister, I have no clues where she`s at." Patricia replied.

"I just spoke with her, she got stuck in traffic, she`ll be here soon."

"Traffic- right." Joe scoffs as he walked pass Jessica and his mom.

Jessica turns to look at Patricia with her eyebrow raised, Patricia throws her hands up and shrugged as she rolled her eyes.

.

.

"I oversaw Jazmine's paternity test." Peter explained.

"And what were the results?" Jessica asked.

Tilting his head almost like he was confused Peter replied.

"That she was his child."

"But- we know that isn`t true, right?"

Laughing to himself Peter says.

"She`s a thirty something year old woman- of course not."

Throwing up her hand Jessica says.

"If we can hold the sarcasm that be great."

"Sorry, that's correct."

"So..."Jessica began to say as she began to pace.

Looking up to Peter Jessica asked.

"How did that happen, how did the test results come back saying she was his child when she`s a 35-year-old woman?"

"She had been pretending she was nervous about taking the paternity test- or maybe she actually was nervous, she probably didn't think it would come this far, or that he`d actually make her take it." Peter explain.

"Can we stay on topic?" Jessica asked.

"Sorry- but like I was saying she was very nervous about taking the test, we couldn't get her to take the test, we had been trying for hours, Joe just wanted to get it over with, Joelynn was running around, and I just wanted to go home, so I decided to let her take the test by herself, we weren't going to get it done the other way and Joe wasn't leaving until we got the test done."

"So, you let her take her own test?"

"That`s correct, it actually cost me my job, she asked us to leave out the room so against my better judgment we did, thirty minutes to an hour goes by and we`re still waiting to go back in and Joelynn says she has to use the bathroom, so she goes in and that`s when she took the test for her."

With the remote in her hand pressing play Jessica says.

"Exhibited A."

 _Calmly sitting in the chair Jazmine waited for Joelynn to come back so they could go through with her well thought out plan. After close to an hour of her waiting Joelynn finally walks through the door._

 _"Took you long enough!"_

 _"You said to wait a while before coming back in." Joelynn says._

 _"Yeah, a while not damn there an hour!"_

 _Searching the room Joelynn asked._

 _"So, where`s the test?"_

 _Jazmine remains quiet as she fidgets with the dna test._

 _"Was I supposed to bring a pencil, because I forgot mines."_

 _Looking up from what she`s doing Jazmine says._

 _"I told you, it`s not that kind of test- stupid."_

 _"Then what kind of test is it?" Joelynn questioned._

 _"Stop talking." Jazmine says as she goes back to fidgeting with the cotton swab._

 _Opening the cotton swab Jazmine says._

 _"Alright come here."_

 _Joelynn walks over to her._

 _"Open your mouth." Jazmine ordered._

 _Opening her mouth Joelynn asked._

 _"What is this for?"_

 _"It`s part of the test."_

 _After twenty minutes of swabbing Jazmine says._

 _"You can go now."_

 _"But don't we have to do the test?" Joelynn asked._

 _"That was the test, now go!"_

 _Joelynn jumps out of the chair and head`s towards the door._

 _"Wait wait Lynn, they`re going to ask you if I`m done or if I did the test already and you say…" Jazmine began to say._

 _Cutting her off Joelynn says._

 _"Say I did it!"_

 _"No no no, you can`t tell them that, tell them I haven't taken it yet, don't say anything about you taking it!" Jazmine says._

 _"But that would be lying and daddy says I`m not supposed to lie."_

 _"You`re not supposed to take dna test for people either." Jazmine mumbled._

 _"Huh?" Joelynn asked._

 _"Nothing, just don't tell anyone what you did- or else!"_

 _"This is why I don't like you!" Joelynn mumbles as she walks out._

As the video played Patricia took it upon herself to watch the defender's reaction. You could tell Laura was nervous you could see it all over her face, she tried to hide it but it didn't work, they were screwed , it was time for a new game plan.

"Exhibited B." Jessica says.

 _"It's very nice to meet you." Jazmine says curtsying._

 _"Well aren't you a polite one."_

 _"Thank you, I really love your office."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"So, do you know why your mom and dad brought you here?"_

 _"Devin's not my mom- I wish she was though, she's such a great mom."_

 _"Yeah she's is."_

 _"Oh, you know Devin, like personally?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm her therapist- but enough about that tell me about yourself."_

 _"Um my name is Jazmine Anoa'i I live with my dad and my step mom, well at least until my mom comes back."_

 _"Where did she go?"_

 _"To take care of my grandma, she's really sick."_

 _"I'm sorry to hear that."_

 _"Yeah well old people get sick that's part of life." Jazmine replies._

 _"It is."_

 _"I was closer to my grandpa though."_

 _"I bet you guys did a lot of things, together didn't you?" Dr. Carmichael asked._

 _"Fishing, beaches, summers at his lake house."_

 _"What else did you do with him?"_

 _"I love your style"_

 _"Thanks, but..."_

 _"I wish I had style like you, my clothes are so boring."_

 _"Thanks..."_

 _"So, you mentioned, you being close to your grandpa." Dr. Carmichael continued._

 _"Yes." Jazmine says._

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"He died." Jazmine says emotionless._

 _"I'm sorry how did he die, if you don't mind me asking?"_

 _"Carbon monoxide poison."_

 _"Oh, that's very sad, he didn't have a carbon monoxide detector?"_

 _"He did- but it stopped working- funny how that happens."_

 _"Okay let's change the subject." Dr. Carmichael says._

 _"So, do you have any siblings?"_

 _"You mean besides dads and Devin's kids?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"No."_

 _"Life must have been really lonely, for it to be just you and your mom."_

 _"Well I have two cousins one was like a sister."_

 _"Was like?"_

 _"She died- she committed suicide." Jazmine says playing with her button._

 _Jazmine looks up and says._

 _"She lit herself on fire."_

 _"I am soo..."_

 _"You're really pretty, I love your hair." Jazmine says cutting her off._

 _"Thanks?"_

 _"So how long did it take for you to become a therapist?"_

 _"Some years."_

 _Clearing her throat Dr. Carmichael asked._

 _"So, I know you said you don't have any siblings outside of Joe`s kids, but did you ever wish you had siblings?"_

 _Shrugging Jazmine says._

 _"I mean I guess."_

 _"My mom was pregnant once, but she had a miscarriage, she fell down the stairs."_

 _"Oh, my gosh."_

 _"It had to happen though." Jazmine said emotionless. Dr. Carmichael could tell something just wasn't right with the girl she could tell by the cold abandon look in her eyes._

 _"Why did it have to happen?" Dr. Carmichael questioned._

 _"Because she was a whore, and she needed to be punished!" Jazmine said very coldly._

 _"Did you ever want to punish her?"_

 _Switching her whole mood happily Jazmine replied._

 _"Oh, no I love my mom I would never hurt her or anyone else."_

"Exhibited C."

 _"I couldn't imagine any reason she wouldn't care for you, you're as sweet as candy." Cassidy says._

 _Playing with the button on her shirt Jazmine asked._

 _" Is it true if they can't find the body they can't charge you with murder?"_

 _Cassidy's eyes grow wide._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"I seen it on tv, on the Id channel or something." Jazmine says looking up at her with her big brown eyes._

 _Picking up her stuff quickly Cassidy says._

 _"I have no idea, but you know what i have to go maybe you should ask someone else like a therapist."_

 _" Hey where are you going Cass?" Joe asked walking up._

 _"Uhh i have to go practice, email me what i have to know for tomorrow." Cassidy says as she walks out in a hurry._

 _"What's up with her?" Joe asked_

 _Jazmine smirks then shrugs._

"They`re scared you can see it all over their face." Patricia says to her daughter in law as she walked around her in her office.

"They know their stuck now, their whole argument was that she couldn't have possibly done what she did, she didn't pretend she was sixteen nor did she torment you, I`m interested in seeing how they change up their defense." Jessica explains.

"Me too." Devin says.

With her arms, folded Jessica says.

"You know what, now that I think of it, they`re probably going to play on her mental illness, that it's not her fault because she has a mental illness."

"I wouldn't put it pass them, but hey we`re ready for whatever she has." Patricia says.

Interrupting the three women`s conversation Joe says.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I should be going I have to repack and spend time with my kids."

"Where are the kids now?" Jessica asked.

"With Charlotte, she`s been helping Dev and I a lot with the kids lately, since we`re both so busy with everything that`s going on." Joe replied.

"Oh, okay, shouldn't you be leaving too Dev, aren't you leaving out tomorrow too?"

"Oh, yeah I should be going too, but I have to use the bathroom first..."

Turning to Joe Devin asked.

" Can you wait until I come back, so we can walk together?"

Joe gives her the gesture to go to the bathroom. But as he watches her walk to the bathroom Joe turns to leave.

"Hey- are you not going to wait for your wife?" Patricia asked.

"No, she can walk to the car by herself." Joe replies with an attitude and walks away.

Walking out of the bathroom Devin asked.

"Where did Joe go?"

Shrugging Jessica says.

"He left."

Devin rolls her eyes and mumbles something in which Jessica asked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing- I`ll see you tomorrow." Devin says.

"Wait- I`ll walk with you, I should be leaving now too." Jessica says.

Clapping her hands together Patricia says.

"Oh Devin, I forgot to tell Joe something, do you think you could deliver the message?"

"Sure."

Both Patricia and Devin looks over to Jessica in silence.

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" Jessica asked.

"That be nice." Devin replied.

"Alright, I guess I`ll just wait for you in the hall."

.

.

"So, you`re not going to tell me what that was about?" Jessica asked.

"Nope, it`s none of your business." Devin replied.

"Fine." Jessica says.

"Fine."

"Well Dev, I know you don't want to see her, but I really think you should go see mom, she`s really not doing that well." Jessica says.

"Ahh, that`s why you wanted to walk me to the car."

"Devin, look we`re going to be in the area tomorrow you might as well go see her."

"I might as well not- I don't owe that woman a damn thing."

"It`s not about owing, I seriously think you`ll regret not seeing her if something happens to her." Jessica explained.

"I disagree." Devin replied.

Shaking her head and sighing Jessica says.

"Alright Devin."

Opening her door and climbing in Devin closes the door and began to dial Joe.

"Joe I need to talk to you, when you get this message call me back, it`s about your alleged child." Pausing Devin laughs and says. "I can`t believe this is happening again…" After a long pause, Devin continued with.

"Anyways call me back when you get this message."

Hanging up the phone just as she placed he phone down Devin`s phone started ringing.

Thinking it was Joe Devin answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Dev." Samantha says.

"What`s up?"

"You`re cousins up to something."

"Which cousin?"

"I`ll give you three guesses."

"Jez- when is she not?"

Shrugging as if she could see her Samantha replied.

"I don't know, but I`ve been seeing her talk to Darcie and the other writers a lot lately and since she`s out for blood, I thought you should know."

"It`s probably nothing, but thanks for letting me know."

.

.

Walking into the office with one of her hands behind her back holding the door from slamming shut the secretary says.

"Patricia?"

Closing her laptop and looking up Patricia says.

"Yes."

"The judge is requesting to see you and your partner."

"Jessica left."

"Well, then I guess she wants to see you."

"I`ll be there in a minute."

.

.

Walking in the judges chamber Patricia see`s both the judge and Laura standing in the middle of the room talking. She knew this couldn't be good she knew Laura had something up her selves especially after todays court session, I mean any good lawyer would, especially when the lawyer has as big of an ego as Laura`s.

"Yes." Patricia says as she walked into the chamber.

"I wanted to let you know what`s going on." The judge says.

"What is going on, your honor?"

"I don't think Jazmine is fit to stand trial." Laura says.

"WHAT?!" Patricia asked as she snapped her head to the judge.

Snapping her head back to Laura Patricia says.

"You`re kidding right?!"

Shaking her head and shrugging Laura says.

"I`m dead serious."

"She kidnapped my son, his wife, my grand kids, and their niece to attempted to kill them!"

"Allegedly." Laura says calmly.

"No she did and..."

"I think you`re too close to this case for you to take it into consideration that there are more than one victim in this case, Devin and Joe aren't the only victims."

"Yeah I know, there are kids involved that were affected by the carelessness of your client too."

"And she should be held accountable for what she did." Patricia continued.

"You`re just as stubborn as you were in law school." Laura says.

Patricia laughs and asked.

"Oh that`s what this is all about?"

"I`m glad you thought that was funny!" Laura says.

"Laura, that happened over 30 years ago, let it go!"

"Excuse me can we get back to why we`re here?" The judge says.

"I`m sorry." Patricia says.

"My client is no long fit to stand trial." Laura says.

"Since when, if she was able to stand trial day one she`s able to stand trial til the end, you just know you`re losing and you want to back out now." Patricia says.

"She has several mental illnesses that may cloud her judgment, and way of thinking."

"May?" Patricia asked.

"No it will."

"Are you sure about that, you don't sound to sure to me."

Throwing her hand up to Patricia Laura says.

"Like I said your honor, my client Jazmine Layfield is no longer able to stand trial."

"Do you have any proof she is no longer fit to stand trial?" The judge asked.

Digging in her brief case Laura says.

"Not at hand, but her client Devin Anoa`i did write the court a letter begging for Jazmine to be sent into a mental hospital instead of a prison cell, and I do have that."

"Yeah, and when the court brought that fact up before the preliminary you said and I quote 'Jazmine Layfield is more than capable to stand trial.' what changed?

"She was either never capable or she is still capable." Patricia says.

"Patricia has a point." The Judge replied.

"Your honor..."

Throwing up her hand the Judge say.

"But Laura also has a point, if things have changed and she is no longer able to stand trail then it wouldn't be fair to make her."'

"Your honor, the only people it wouldn't be fair to is Jennifer Lobdell, Joelle, Joelynn, Joseph and Joanna Anoa`i who are just kids, and was severally affected by Jazmine's horrific act and if..."

Throwing her hand up the Judge says.

"No need to go on and on, I know who it affected and I also know what my decision is..."

Cutting the Judge off Patricia says.

"Your honor maybe you can give this some more thought, maybe we can come back later."

"No, Patricia, if she already has her decision then why should we come back?" Laura says with a devious smirk.

"Ladies, I`ve decided to go with..."


	14. Chapter 14

Walking pass with his coffee in his hand Shane said.

"Good morning Devin."

"Good morning!"

Stopping in his tracks Shane asked.

"How was working in the production truck?"

Shrugging one shoulder Devin says.

"It was fine."

"Good good, I`ll see you later."

Grabbing her ringing phone out of her purse Devin says.

"Hello?"

"Hey Devin, I just spoke with Joe, although he probably already told you this but, yesterday after you two left, I got called into the judges chamber." Patricia explained.

Sitting down as she tucked her hair behind her ear Devin asked.

"Is everything okay?"

"For now, Laura tried to get the case thrown out, she said Jazmine was no longer fit to stand trial."

"And the judge believed her?"

"No, she told her it was too late to plead insanity or for her to say she wasn't fit to stand trial, the judge gave her plenty of time to plead that and she didn't take it."

"That`s great news, so why did you call me?"

"Because I`m your lawyer and I wanted to let you know what`s going on at all times."

"Oh well thanks."

"Not to mention I`m your mother in law."

"But for how long?" Devin mumbled.

"Huh- baby you know you have to speak up, I`m getting old." Patricia replied.

"Nothing, thanks for letting me know, I`ll talk to you later."

"Oh, wait before we go, I should warn you that it does look like Laura`s going to play the mental illness card like Jess suggested she would." Patricia says.

"Okay?"  
"It`s nothing we can`t handle, but that opens up for a lot of different options, they could find her guilt, not guilty, not guilty by reasons of insanity, which means she`ll get off completely or guilty but mentally ill, we want flat out guilty, but guilty but mentally ill isn't a bad verdict either, it just means they recognize that she is mentally ill, which she is, so she`ll do some time in the mental hospital until she`s stabilized then she`ll be sent to prison for the rest of her sentence." Patricia explains.

"What if they bring up the letter I wrote?" Devin asked.

"Then will deal with it then."

Devin lets out a deep sigh and then says.

"Well I have to go, I`m going to be late for work."

"Alright dear see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

Standing up Devin grabs her purse and throws it over her shoulder, sliding her phone in as she began to walk to the writers lab. Zipping up her purse Devin then looks up and spots Joe walking in from the other side of the room, giving him a closed smile, causing them both to make eye contact. Devin cuts across the room to talk to Joe, but stops when she sees Joe taking a swift turn in the opposite direction.

.

.

Walking into the lab Devin spots one of her male coworkers and says.

"Good morning Tyrone!"

Tyrone doesn't reply he continues with what he was doing.

Really confused Devin says.

"Tyrone, did you hear me?"

Tyrone looks up at her and rudely rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." Devin says walking away.

Walking to the other side of the conference table to the only other seat available Devin politely asked.

"Can I sit here?"

"When do you ever ask to sit somewhere?" Darcie asked with an attitude.

Pulling out the long black chair as she takes her seat Devin says.

"I was just trying to be polite."

In an awkward silence, Devin searches the room for the head writer turning to her coworker Devin asked.

"Where's Sara?"

Rolling her eyes Janae rudely replies.

"If you read the text she sent this morning, you would know she said she was going to be late."

Pulling her phone out really confused Devin says.

"I didn't get a text."

"Sure, you didn't."

Passing her phone Devin says.

"Do you want to check my phone?"

"No, it aint that serious."

"Okay what's up with everyone's attitude, I would blame it on Pmsing but then what would Tyrone's excuse be."

"Did you ever think it was something you did or said?!" Katie snapped.

"What did I do?"

Walking into the room, interrupting their conversation Sara says.

"Sorry guys, I had a meeting with Linda."

"How was that?" Devin asked.

"It was long; your name actually came up quite a few times."

Rolling her hazel eyes Darcie mumbles.

"Of course, it did."

"But that`s a conversation for another time, I have some news, Shane and Linda are looking to bring two new superstars from Nxt within this month."

"Who?" Tyrone asked.

"Tyler and Alexander Lobdell, Shane and Linda have really big plans for them or at least they want us to come up with big plans for them." Sara said.

"Of course, they are." Darcie said.

Snapping her head in offence Devin asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Is there a problem?" Sara asked.

Sending Devin, a death glare Darcie replied.

"No Ma`am."

"Like I was saying, Linda and Shane wants us to come up with something really good for them- Devin since they're your nephews."

"They could battle with the Uso in a twin thing OR they could team with Ray as a family thing, like we did some years ago."

"That battle of the twin idea sucks." Elaina said.

"I didn't say a ' battle of the twins' I said in a twin thing or something, meaning it didn't have to be that- but thanks for your in put." Devin said giving her a closed smile.

"Be nice girls!" Sara says

"Who was in charge of tonight's script?" Sara asked.

"I was." Matt said raising his hand.

Sara gives him an unpleasing look causing him to ask.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It was- boring maybe you can get with Devin to help you on your script days."

"Or not."

"What was that?"

With an attitude, Matt said.

"Devin isn't the only good writer in here."

"But she is the only one who has experience with entertaining the crowed, so she knows what it takes."

Insulted by the fact that Sara just might have unintentionally implied that Devin was a better writer than most of them, offended the hell out of Eileen and the rest of the writers especially considering they had been doing this for years longer than Devin had, for them this was their first love unlike Devin who`s first love was wrestling itself.

"So, do we, this isn't our first day- we wrote her script too- remember." Eileen says.

"Actually, the best things she's said was from her." Sara said.

"Well why don't we just all quit and let Devin write everything." Tyrone said sarcastically.

"Speaking of Devin writing- Devin the bosses want you to write Joe's script for his interview, since you know him best and it comes out more natural when you do." Sara says.

"Yeah no problem."

Clapping her hands slowly and dramatically Tanya says.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Devin Anoa`i show!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Devin asked.

"Everything is ALWAYS about you, has been ever since you walked in the door in 2013."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

"The company kisses you're a** on a daily."

"You`ve had more days off and vacations then all of us will ever have combined, if that was any of us we`d get fired and yet your still here, wanna know why?"

Putting her finger up against her lip Devin says.

"Because I`m a better writer?

"Okay guys calm down, clearly everyone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, so let's just take a quick breather- or call it a day, I`ll rewrite the script." Sara said.

"Great." Devin said pushing away from the table angrily.

Walking out of the writer's room Devin lets out a harsh sigh as she ran her fingers through her long straight hair as she walks over to the table and drops her head into her hands.

"F**k this, I`m out of here!" Devin says getting up and walking to the exit.

"Hey Devi, where are you going?" Jez asked.

"Jez, I`m really not in the mood."

"In the mood for what Devi?"

"First off stop calling me Devi, second of all, leave me the hell a lone, I don't like you!"

"Who spit in your apple juice?" Jez asked as she watched her cousin storm off.

Walking to her car Devin could hear her name being called snapping around Devin says.

"What?!"

"Where are you going?" The red head asked with her hand on her hip.

"Home."

"You`re flying back to Pensacola?" Rachel asked.

Shaking her head Devin said.

"I meant Fairfield."

Wwe was in San Jose which is exactly an hour and fifteen minutes away.

"Where`s Joe?"

Devin shrugs and says.

"I haven't spoken to him since yesterday."

"Mmm, well we`re going!" Rachel says.

"Whatever." Devin says turning around.

Turning around Devin ran into something solid causing her to fall to the ground.

Looking up Devin said.

"Oh I`m sorry."

"You`re fine." Joe replied emotionless as he stuck his hand out to help her up.

Tucking her hair behind her ear Devin grabs his hand.

"Thanks." Devin said giving him a closed smile.

"No biggie." Joe says walking away.

A couple of minutes after he walks past her Devin turned to watch him as he entered the building and then quickly looking back a head of them. Which didn't go unnoticed by her two best friends who exchanged the same glare.

.

.

Sitting in her car Devin instantly brings her head to her steering wheel and began to cry, as if she were the only person in the car, that or she just didn't care that they saw her crying. After a few minutes of shedding tears Devin sits back and up and wipes her tears and turns on her car. Once again Rocky and Rachel exchange glares.

Scooting up between the drivers and passenger seat Rocky asked.

"Are you okay Dev?"

Sniffing with her eyes glued to the road Devin replied.

"Yeah, I`m fine."

"But you just…"

"I said I`m fine!"

Throwing her hands up Rocky said.

"Okay."

.

.

An hour into the drive Devin found herself reaching for her phone.

Answering her phone Devin says.

"Hello?"

"Devin, dear." Ezra says.

Glancing over to the passenger seat and seeing that Rachel was sleep and then glancing to the back seat and noticing Rocky too was fast asleep Devin replied.

"Yes dad."

"I need to ask of you a favor."

Rolling her eyes as if he could see her Devin asked.

"How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much money do you want?" Devin asked.

"No, it`s not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Promise you`ll say yes."

Looking to see if she could get over Devin said.

"I`m not promising anything until I know what you want."

"I want you to go see your mom."

Smacking her teeth Devin asked.

"Who told you to ask me this?"

"No one, I just think you should see her."

"Have you seen her?" Devin questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I have."

"And she`s still alive?"

"Dev, I know I messed the telling you what to do area in your life..."

"Yeah- you did."

"But I need for you to see your mom."

"Why, why do you neeeed- for me to see that woman?"

"She`s in the hospital Devin, and she might not ever leave it."

"That sucks for her."

"She`s changed Dev."

"Of course, she did, she`s staring the grim reaper in the eye."

"Dev, please, you always did do the right thing."

"You`re right, when I was 8, now I do what makes me happy."

"Alright well, I see you have your mom`s stubbornness, so I know there`s no talking you into doing it, so I`m going to go now."

"Bye dad."

"Bye hun."

After driving in complete silence for the next twenty minutes, as her two best friends slept, only a block from her Fairfield home Devin curses herself out in her head and turns the car around and begins driving to the hospital.

Devin slowly walks into her mother's hospital room with her two best friends, not really knowing what to expect, does she expect the mother she knew and stopped talking to some years ago, or the mother that people keep telling her about, either way she was about to find out.

"Hi Mom." Devin says softly.

"Devin." Beverly said with a wide smile on her face.

"How are you doing?" Devin asked.

"Not good, I`m really sick."

Not being able to take her eyes off the tubes stuck in her nose and the fact that she looked like death was in her very near future Devin couldn't help but ask.

"Do they think you`re going to die?"

"What a nice question to ask the sick- but no, they don't think I`m going to die, I could, but it's not likely." Bev said.

Devin gives her a closed smile.

"So where are the kids?"

"They're with Charlotte."

"So, when do I get to finally meet them?"

"I`m not sure yet."

"I understand…."

Noticing the red head and the brunette awkwardly standing behind her daughter Beverly asked.

"Who are they?"

Smacking herself on her forehead Devin says.

"Oh, these are my two best friends Rocky and Rachel."

Waving her hand Rachel says.

"Hi, Ms. Lobdell."

"Do you know how long you`re going to be in here?" Rocky asked.

"Until I`m better."

"Mmm."

Looking over to her daughter who is now awkwardly standing in the corner Beverly says.

"Devin."

"Yes mom."

"I`m sorry."

"For what?" Devin questioned.

Devin knew exactly what she was apologizing for she just wanted to hear her say why.

"For everything I put you through, I was a bad mom and I failed you."

Devin doesn't say anything because it was all true.

"I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I forgive you Mama- I mean mom."

"You haven`t called me that since you were a little girl."

Tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked off to the side Devin said.

"Yeah I know."

After a few moments of an awkward silence Devin says.

"Alright mom, we have to go now, I`ll see you tomorrow, I should be heading back to work."

Devin leans over and kisses her mom.

"When are you leaving to go back home?"

"Probably tomorrow, I have so much stuff going on right now with court and stuff." Devin said walking towards the exit.

"Oh okay, well I love you baby." Beverly said watching her daughter leave.

Digging in her purse Devin pulls out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess I`m going to be a little late to court tomorrow, I want to see mom one more time before I leave." Devin says.

"Okay that`s fine, as long as Joe`s there."

Devin looks back to her mom laying in her hospital bed with tubes stuck up her nose , quickly closing her eyes as she turned to walk out.

.

.

Sitting with her legs crossed on her dad's couch and her son on her lap Devin says.

"I didn't say I didn't want to go because I was being mean, I just didn't want to go in and start feeling guilty for not being there for her when she needed me."

"Devin, sweetie no one blames you for not being here for your mom, especially not me, I walked away from her and didn't look back, remember." Ezra explains.

Laughing to herself Devin says.

"Yeah."

Watching his daughters face change especially when she didn't know he was staring at her Ezra knew something was wrong.

"What`s bothering you?"

Giving him a confused face Devin asked.

"Besides this and going to court?"

"Yeah besides that."

Shaking her head Devin says.

"Nothing, what makes you think somethings wrong?"

"Because I know you." Her dad replied.

Devin looks down to her son, playing with his hair Devin says.

"Hey Jay, why don't you go play with your sisters?"

Jumping down Joseph said.

"Kay."

Watching her son leave Devin lets out a sigh you could tell she had been holding it in for a while.

"Things with Joe and I aren't going so well."

Readjusting his self Ezra asked.

"How so?"

For a moment, she didn't say anything, for a moment, she couldn't find the words to use, but once she did, she just didn't want to hear the words, once she did let the words leave her lips.

"We`re separated."

Noticing how hard it was for her to say, her dad asked.

"You haven't told anyone about this, have you?"

"Besides Rocky and Rachel, no."

Pulling his daughter to his chest Ezra says.

"As long as you`re honest with him and yourself everything will be alright."

"I am being honest with myself."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about, everything will work out together in the end I promise."

Laying in her dad's chest Devin says.

"I should talk to you more often."

"You should, call anytime and I`ll answer, especially for you."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime baby."

Looking up Devin asked.

"Can I spend the night- just for tonight, I want to see mom again tomorrow before I leave."

"You and your kids are always welcomed to stay at my house." Ezra replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Next day.

Walking in the room with her two youngest and her two best friends Devin says.

"Hi mom."

Beverly doesn't respond which makes Devin heart speed instantly.

"Mom?"

Still not responding Devin began to panic.

"Mom?!"

Opening her eyes slowly as she felt her daughter shaking her Beverly says.

"Yes."

Devin gives her a closed smile and says.

"Hi."

Really confused Beverly said.

"Hi?"

"Where you taking a nap?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, just a little nap."

"Well then we can leave and see you next time around."

"Where you goin?"

"Back to Pensacola, I have this whole court thing- it`s a long story."

"Really?"

Looking confused Devin says.

"Uh, yeah I told you about it yesterday."

"I guess it slipped my mind."

"You look nice today Ms. Lobdell." Rachel says.

"Who are you?" Bev asked.

"Rachel, we met yesterday"

"Right- thank you."

"So, do you know when you`re going home yet?" Rocky asked.

"Who are you?"

"Rocky- Devin`s friend, we met yesterday too."

"Oh, right, I don't know where my head is today."

"Well, mom we`re going to let you get your rest, I just wanted to stop by before I left."

"Why do you keep calling me mom?"

Looking to the side then at her mom Devin said.

"Because you're my mom."

"No, I`m not."

Not trying to play any games that she was playing Devin replied.

"Well, I`m sorry for bothering you Ms. Lobdell will be going now."

Putting Joanna down she grabs her hand as they began to walk out last.

"Vinny?" Bev called.

Devin snaps back around quickly and says. "Yes."

"Now what are you doing way over there- I told your brothers not to let you wonder around like that!"

Devin quickly looks at her two best friends who shrugs.

"Wwhat are you talking about?"

"Come here Vinny let me hold you."

Afraid Devin slowly walks up to her as her daughter walks with her without anyone noticing.

"Devin." Rocky whispers.

"Shh." Devin replies when Beverly grabs Joanna and begins to play with her hair.

"You're so beautiful Vinny, you're going to be such a beautiful, smart, talented woman when you grow up, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

Devin quickly grabs her daughter out of her mom's arms, slightly afraid because she didn't know what was going on, suddenly a doctor walks in.

Hearing the door close Devin turned and called.

"Doctor?"

"Devin hi."

"Hi- what`s wrong with my mom?"

"What do you mean?" The doctor asked looking up from his clip board.

"She seems a little- off."

"That's quite common with her issues."

"And what are her issues- exactly?"

"Nothing too serious."

"She picked up my daughter and kept calling her Vinny, because she thought she was me, she hasn't called me Vinny since I was five- tell me what's wrong with my mom and tell me now!"

"Alright, Alright, no need to get loud, we are in a hospital…"

Devin folds her arms and then throws her hip out.

"She's suffering from stage three cancer and she's showing signs of Alzheimer's."

"Why did she say she was okay?"

"We have every hope for a full remission!"

Without saying bye, Devin turned on her heels to leave.

"Devin?" Beverly called.

"Yes Mom." Devin said with her back towards her mom.

"I love you!"

Devin takes a deep breath in walks away.

.

.

"She did it but, my client Jazmine Danielle Layfield is sick, no not with a cold or pneumonia or anything you could get rid of, her illness is not something you could physically see her illness is a mental illness." Laura explained as she paced back and forth in the jury.

Leaning over to whisper to Patricia Jessica smirks and says.

"I told you."

"You defiantly did." Patricia replies with a chuckle.

"At the young age of five Jazmine was diagnosed with Intermitted explosive disorder." Laura says pausing. "Intermittent explosive disorder is an impulse-control disorder, characterized by sudden episodes of unwarranted anger."

"And then at the age of thirteen she was diagnosed with Schizophrenia, Schizophrenia is a disorder that affects a person's ability to think, feel, and behave clearly."

Pacing with her hands behind her back Laura continued with.

"People with Schizophrenia are often paranoid, and are known to hallucinate, and hear voices that aren't there, those voices are known to tell them to do all kinds of crazy things that they perceive as real."

Walking into the court room Devin slowly closes the door and makes her way next to her husband.

"Hi." Devin whispered.

Joe ignores her and goes back to listening to what Jazmine`s lawyer says.

"Somewhere down the line the voices in Jazmine`s head told her to pretend to be Joe`s sixteen-year-old long lost daughter and she did, and it`s not her fault."

"Jazmine is not a monster, she`s just sick, a sick person who has been taking her medicine so she is no longer a threat, getting mad at her and forcing her to live the rest of her life in a mental hospital or prison because of what she did is like asking the crippled to be put on death roll because he or she couldn't walk or ran over your toe." Laura explained.

.

.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Devin questioned.

"She did exactly what I said she was going to do!" Jessica says with a chuckle.

Looking at Devin`s face Joe could tell something was really bothering her, and even though they weren't speaking to each other he still cared.

"Hey, can I talk to Devin- alone?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jessica says as her and Patricia walks out of the office.

Watching the door close Joe asked.

"You okay?"

Looking to the ground then back at him Devin said.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Really dry and emotionally distant Joe asked.

"Then why do you look so upset?"

Turning her back towards him Devin says.

"Joe I`m fine."

"But I can use a…." Devin began to say as she turned to face him.

Noticing he was gone Devin says.

"Hug."

.

.

Walking into their house Joe asked.

"So where are the kids?"

"JoJo went with Matt, Lynn and Joey are with their god parents." Devin said unloading the dish washer.

"So, you`re here alone?"

"No Anna`s upstairs."

"Why didn't she go anywhere?"

"You know her and Joey are attached by the hip and she won't stay anywhere without him and nobody in their right minds besides us, your parents and Charlotte will take them two together, and your parents are busy soo."

"That's right- the siblings of destruction." Joe said laughing.

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, Jill is coming out here."

Jill is Joe`s good bartender friend and she's also Joanna`s god mom, being that she lives way in new Jersey they barely get to see each other, but when they do Joanna loves it, she`s the only other person she would be willing to go with, without her brother besides her paternal grandparents.

"For what?" Devin asked turning around.

"To spend some time with Anna."

Very dry and emotionless Devin says.

"Well that`s nice."

"Mmmhmm, and I`m sure you can use a break." Joe said.

"When does she get here?" Devin asked.

"She should be here in an hour or two."

"That quick?" Devin asked.

"Well she`s been on her way I`m just now telling you."

"Mmm."

"What?" Joe asked.

Shaking her head Devin said.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

With almost an attitude Devin replies.

"I`m positive."

"You called, and left a message about the baby you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Joe, that was three days ago."

"Well better I get back to you late than, never right?" Joe asked.

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"Whatever."

"So, what did you want?"

"Your mom was tired when she read that paper from Jazmine's file and misread it, it didn't say she had the baby it just said that she was pregnant, the folder was also missing some papers or something like that."

"We know that already, is she going to request to see the other papers their trying to hide?"

Devin shrugs uncaringly and says.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Devviin!" Jill yells walking in the kitchen

"JILL!" Devin said running over to her and hugging her.

"Hey girl- how's things with the two of you?"

Devin lifted both her eyebrows

"Say no more, Joe`s always been hard to deal with." Jill says.

Devin laughs.

"So how`s work?"

"Fine, Joe has a semi big match coming up."

"What about you, you`re still writing?" Jill asked.

"I am, we just got a lot going on right now." Devin explained.

"With the court thing?"

Devin nods her head.

"Well, I`m sorry you guys have to go through this."

"Yeah, everyone is."

Clapping her hands Jill says.

"SO, what`s this I hear about your nephews getting called up from Roxt or something."

Laughing Devin replied.

"You`re terrible, its NXT."

Jill was never a big Wwe or any type of wrestling fan at that, so all she knew about it was what they told her or what she heard from others.

"And yes, they`re making their debut soon."

"Is Shane still trying to get you back in the ring?" Jill asked.

"Every chance he gets."

"Why don't you, your spine healed."

"It`s not about that anymore, it`s about being with my kid more and not working as often."

"Yeah, well their only young once so you don't want to miss out on that right Joe?"

Looking up Joe says.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I`m going to go get Anna now." Jill said turning on her heels.

"Where are you two going, Joe didn't tell me crap."

"Maybe Disney world and back to my hotel with me I thought she could spend the night with me while I`m down here."

"Sounds fun."

"It should be, is she still in the same room?"

"Mmhmm."

"And Joe did you pack her bag already?" Jill asked.

"Uhh."

"JOE!"

Throwing her hands up Joe says.

"I did- I did."

"You better have." Jill says walking out.

"I`m going to go check on the least I`m trying to get for my new house and then head over to my mom`s office, to see if I can get this missing paper thing sorted out." Joe says going to lean in for a kiss before he catches himself and stops.

"I thought you were staying at your old house?" Devin asked.

"I am, temporarily, it just feels weird being back there, so I`m probably going to sale it when the lease comes through with the other house."

Letting out a deep breath Devin says.

"Well have fun with that."


	16. Chapter 16

"Shane sent me in here to let you know the mic`s aren't working and the pyro`s are going off too late." Devin said stepping into the production truck.

"What you`re his personal assistant too?" Jez asked.

"No, he just doesn't think you guys know what you`re doing, so he sent me back here to show you." Devin explained.

Jez stares at her cousin offended.

"I use to…" Devin began to explain.

"Does it look like I care, I`m in here alone, everyone went on break at the worst possible time, I`m doing the best I can."

"Well here`s the trick…."

"Look I know you`re use to everything being about you, especially at work because the company kisses your a** on a daily, but this is not the Devin Anoa`i show so ..."

Stopping for a second Devin replayed what her cousin said in her head, she was having the strangest case of deja vu, she heard someone say that before but she couldn't put her thumb on where she heard it.

"Look, Jez..."

Cutting her cousin off Jez said.

"I don't need your help princess Devin."

"Fine." Devin says turning to walk away when she stops and says.

"If you press the green button the pyro`s will go off faster." Devin says and then walks away.

.

.

Walking to the writer's room late with her phone on her ear Devin says.

"Okay, well when your doctor comes in have him call me…"

"Alright I love you too mom…"

"Okay, bye." Devin says hanging up her phone.

Noticing all eyes on her and not in a good way Devin asked.

"What?

"Look. princess Devin`s too good to come on time." Katie says.

Devin looks at her watch and says. "I`m barely late."

"You shouldn't be late at all, so unprofessional." Janae said.

"But I guess that`s the perks of being Devin Anoa'i, you get to show up when you want to." Janae continued.

Putting her purse down Devin takes a seat and says.

"If you have a problem with me coming late, then you take that up with Shane, he`s the reason why I`m late."

"Okay now that everyone`s here." Sara said.

"No shade intended." Devin mumbled.

"We have- Shane and I came up with an idea of how to bring the Lobdell twins in, but I can't go into details until he gives me the green light to do so, we want to keep this a secret for as long as we can, even from you guys but I promise you it will be exciting but in the meantime, who wrote tonight's script?"

"I did." Kyle said sliding the script across the table.

Flipping throw the script Sara says. "This is very good!"

"Thanks."

"Devin, you better watch out!" Darcie said as her fellow writers smirked at Devin.

"There's room for more than one good writer." Devin said mirroring their smirk.

"Yeah, no need to make everything a challenge Darcie." Kyle replies.

After flipping throw the pages Sara says.

"Alright everything looks in order."

"Who's going to pass the script out today?" Sara asked.

"Devin." Emily coughed.

"Emily since you like volunteering."

Emily mugs Devin.

"What you`re the one who said something not me." Devin says shrugging a single shoulder.

Not really in the mood to talk to anyone Devin walks out of the room with both her hands in her pocket as she walks to Joe's locker room which was completely empty.

Flopping down on the bench Devin and buries her face into her hands.

Walking into the locker room Rocky says.

"See I told you she`d be in here!"

Looking up Devin says.

"Oh, hey Kel."

Walking into the locker room meeting her two best friends Rachel says.

"You were right."

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked noticing the look on Devin`s face.

"Who do we got to beat up- should I go get Keisha and Crystal?" Rocky asked.

Shaking her head Devin said.

"Just so much is going on, I don't think I can handle all this, my mom is sick, I never thought I`d be bothered by that, my cousin from hell not only works for the same company as me, but she also insists on coming to my house all the time, and then there's the drama with the writers which I`m pretty sure Jez has something to do with it, and this whole court thing…."

"And on top of that, you miss Joe." Rocky says with her hand on her hip.

"Yes- wait- what- no." Devin says.

"Admit it, you miss Joe and you don't want a divorce like you thought you did."

Shaking her head viciously as if that would convince them Devin says.

"Rocky, that`s not true."

"It is, first off when you were upset where was the first place you went to?" Rocky asked.

"Joe`s locker room." Devin mumbled.

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because I knew it be empty, he`s practicing for his match right now and I wanted to be alone."

Rolling her green eyes Rocky says.

"Why can't you just admit you miss him?

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because, you`re right-I do miss him alright, I thought I wanted a divorce but I don't, and I`m stubborn as hell so I don't want to admit it!" Devin yelled.

"But you just said it, why can't you just say it to Joe just like you said it to us?"

"Because Joe doesn't want to talk to me."

"Because he`s trying to give you space."

"Ignoring me and giving me space are two totally separate things." Devin explains.

Getting up from the bench Devin says.

"I have to go."

A/N: Do you think Devin`s going to tell Joe how she feel`s or will she continue to be stubborn? Also Jez and some of the writers have been using the same words to insult Devin, do you think its just a coincidence or do you think Jez has been whispering something into their ear? What is your overall opinion of Jez?


	17. Chapter 17

Devin laid peacefully in her bed until she felt the hand of her cousin Rayshaun slapping her on her chest as he asked.

"What`s wrong with you?"

Opening her eyes to see her cousin standing above her Devin asked.

"How did you get in here?"

"Never mind that, why haven't you been answering your phone?"

Looking over at the clock that read 4:30 Devin said.

"I was sleeping."

"Clearly, where`s Joe?"

"Not here." Devin lied.

Noticing her cousin's face Devin asked.

"Ray what`s wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with Richard."

Shooting up Devin asked.

"Is he okay?!"

"He`s fine, it`s not him."

Devin`s heart began to beat extremely fast when she asked.

"Then who is it, is David okay?"

"It's your mom."

.

.

A thousand and one things ran through her mind and yet she didn't know how to feel about it, there was only one person she wanted to talk to but she didn't know if it would be appropriate to go knocking on his door especially because of what the two were going through. But still Devin found herself at his hotel door knocking.

"Yes." Joe said opening the door.

She wasn't crying but still Joe could tell there was something bothering her and it wasn't just the fact that she was knocking on his door at five in the morning.

"Devin what`s wrong?" Joe asked.

Letting out a deep breath Devin opened her mouth but couldn't find the words to use.

Pulling her in Joe says.

"Come in."

Closing his door behind him Joe asked

"Is everything okay- are the kids okay, are you okay?"

"My mom, she died."

"What- when?"

"A couple of hours ago, around two." Devin replied.

"Devin- I am so sorry."

Even though Devin really disliked her mom most of her life, she was really starting to actually love her especially since she`s been sick.

"The doctor said she was going to make…." Devin began to say before she started choking on her words.

"Joe, you know I`m not good with death." Devin continued.

"If you want to stay here, you can have the bed, I`ll sleep on the couch." Joe says.

Shaking her head Devin said.

"Can you just- hold me- please."

Joe gives her a quick half smile and says.

"Of course."

.

.

"I feel so guilty for not being there, maybe- if I was a better person or wasn't so sensitive I would have had more time with her and …"

"Stop." Joe says cutting her off.

"There is no reason for you to feel guilty, you`re a great person, you and I both know that a relationship with your mother would have been bad for everyone, do you remember how broken and unhappy you use to be, when you did have a relationship with her?"

"Yeah, I`m so happy that you came in my life when you did, you were always there for me, I found strength in you when I couldn't find it in myself." Devin explained.

"Were?" Joe questioned.

"Well I`m sure once we get the divorce you`re not going to be around much."

"Baby girl like I told you when you first brought up divorce, I will always be here for you-you might not be my wife any more but you will always be my best friend."

"But it hasn't felt like you have been lately and we aren't even divorced yet."

"I know, that was my attempt to giving you your space, so when we do get the divorce….

"That`s the thing Joe, I don't want to get divorced anymore."

"Yes you do, you`re just vulnerable right now." Joe replied.

"That might be so, but that`s not why I`m saying this, we had our time apart and I didn't like it, even though I suggested it."

Kissing her on the top of her head Joe says.

"Will talk about this in the morning, we should get some rest now."

Readjusting herself under his arm Devin says.

"Okay."

"So, when`s the funeral?" Joe asked.

"This Friday, Shane and Linda are letting me have the time off in three days."

"Well I`m going with." Joe says.

"Kay." Devin says closing her eyes as she laid on his chest.

"Pretending I didn't love you was the hardest thing I`ve ever had to do." Joe says.


	18. Chapter 18

,"Laura made a valid point, a point that my team and I have been trying to make this whole time -Jazmine is sick, doesn't mean she should be let out." Patricia explained.

"When a sick person are proven to be dangerously ill what do you do- you take them somewhere they can get help, so they can get better, when those very unfortunate people can`t or aren't getting any better do you just let them go and say ' oh well we know you`re still dangerously ill but we gave you medicine so off you go back into the world where you can contaminate everyone,' No, they stay in that hospital."

Turning to the jury Patricia says.

"My point Is, if she`s as ill as both I and her own lawyer are saying then why would you let her out of a mental institution where they`re helping her?"

"There is no cure for her mental illness, there is medicine, but what happens when she stops taking them?" Patricia says.

"I mean, this isn't the first time she was given medicine, like Laura said she has been dealing with this mental illness for a long time, which brings me to my next point."

"Studies show SOME people with the same mental illness often goes off their med`s because they think their better, and their not and what do you suppose is going to happen when they have another episode, and the voices are back plotting, you heard Laura the other day, she also has Intermitted explosive disorder, but she sort of sugar coated it, people with intermitted explosive disorder are very violent, and most of the time its not even triggered. So not only is a voice in her head plotting and telling her to hurt them before they hurt her but, she`s dangerously violent why on earth would you let her out?"

"So she can finish what she started?" Patricia asked pausing for a moment but continuing with. "If she does leave the mental institution she should be going to prison not home."

.

.

"On the evening of December fifteenth I responded to a call from a Rachel Orton and a Raquel Good, I originally spoke to a Rachel Orton but you could tell she was a little frantic, so I asked if there were any one else I could speak to and that`s when she passes the phone to Raquel, who explained how they felt like their friend Devin Anoa`I, her four children and her niece lives were in endangered, they had spoken to her earlier and the conversation left off a little sketchy an hour or two later they tried calling her back a few times and she didn't answer, she had called her friend Devin`s husband Leati Anoa`I and spoke with him about his wife and they mentioned that she hasn't been answering the phone and Leati had mentioned that he had a phone call from the dna place saying that Jazmine had altered the results to come back saying she was his daughter." The police officer explained.

"Can you tell us what happened when you arrived?" Patricia asked.

"We went into the house, the front gate was open, by what I understand is always locked, the front door was open, no one was inside, the alarm was going off, the door I assumed to be where the kids had been hiding in had been kicked in and the window was wide open, I had called for backup and for the place to be finger printed because of what had happened the week before.

"What happened the week before?"

"One of the kid's hand been assaulted by Jazmine and by the time we got there she was gone, so I knew it was going to be a hostage situation."

"When you got to the victims how did they look?" Patricia asked.

"Devin had been shot multiple times, once in the shoulder and once in the leg and had to be rushed to the hospital and the children were severely shaken, Galina looked like she hadn't eaten in months she too looked like she was shaken up a bit."

 _With her arm around her husband Devin limped out of the woods down the street from there Pensacola home alongside her four kids, niece, mother in law, her two best friends and her husband's ex-wife. Joe tried his best to keep his hand on her wounded shoulder as Rocky jacket was tied to Devin`s leg to keep her from losing too much blood._

 _Reaching the house everyone was quickly taken in different directions to different ambulance Devin was rushed to the hospital immediately._

 _"No I want to go with my tee- tee!" Jenn cried._

 _"We need for you to sit down, you`re going to go to the same hospital." The paramedic explained._

 _Shaking her head viciously Jenn said._

 _"No, I want to go with my tee -tee!"_

 _Gently pushing the much smaller girl down by her shoulder the paramedic calmly says._

 _"Please sit down."_

 _"I need to go with my tee-tee she going to get her!" Jenn franticly yelled._

 _"Who`s going to get who?"_

 _"Jazmine, she's going to get her!"_

 _"No one`s going to get your tee-tee."_

 _"Go get my uncle!" Jenn demanded._

 _Fidgety with his hands shaking forcing a brave face on Joe asked._

 _"Wwwhat`s wrong Jenny bean?"_

 _"We have to get to tee- tee before she hurts her!"_

 _Looking at Joe the paramedic said._

 _"We can`t leave until she sits down on the stretcher."_

 _"Wwill you sit down if I come with you?"_

 _Jenn nods her head._

 _Looking over his shoulder to the other ambulance and watching JoJo get put in the same ambulance as her mom, Rachel going with Joelynn, Rocky with Joseph and his mom with Joanna Joe takes a deep breath and climbs into the car with his niece._

"We had to rush her immediately into surgery, the bullet went through the shoulder and traveled down to her spleen, there was a lot of internal bleeding as well as outer bleeding." The surgeon explained.

"But you were able to stop the bleeding am I correct?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, we were able to stop all the bleeding, but we had to remove her spleen."

"And what does that mean for her- in layman's terms."

" It means for her she`s not allowed to get sick, a normal cold for us would be like walking pneumonia for her which could result in death for her." The surgeon continued.

"I see, and the police file you said and I quote 'you had to revive her' am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Can you explain what happened?"

"We had to revive her once when the suspect had snuck into her hospital room and strangled her with a cord until she went unconscious, she had dug her knee into her spine that she injured years prior."

"What about Galina Becker, one of the victims, tell the court and I what she was like when they brought her in." Patricia says.

"Judging by her records, Galina Becker had lost crazy amount of weight after- Jazmine kid napped her and refused to feed her she also suffered from psychological damage."

"What were the children like when they were brought in?"

"The children were all afraid, she was going to come back and hurt them, they all but mostly the little boy woke out of their sleep several times screaming, it was also on record that Jennifer Lobdell had an allergic reaction to fruit a couple of months earlier which turns out was given to her by Jazmine knowing she was deadly allergic to fruit."

 _The sounds of Joseph, Jennifer, Joelynn , Joanna and JoJo screams filled the room. Each child shooting out of their sleeps screaming back to back in a domino like affect as they kicked and screamed for help. Their eyes were wide open but they were fast asleep, they were reliving a nightmare they couldn't wake up from._

 _Doctors and nurses rushing into the room, holding them down and attempting to shoot medicine into them to stabilize them. Only for Joseph to bite them and for Joelynn to spit at them._

 _The lead doctor looks back and yells._

 _"We need back up!"_

"What was Joe like when he came in?"

"The father who was said to be the target from the beginning seemed a little shaken but there was no sign of any physical damage or mental damage his top concern was to get back to his family."

"Why did Jazmine come to the hospital?"

"She wanted- no she was determined to finish what she started, she wanted Devin dead, and out of her way, in her head Devin was the one thing that stood in the way between her and what she wanted and that was Joe, in her head Joe wanted her, but couldn't be with her because of his wife, when she was done with Devin she was planning to move on to the kids, she wouldn't of got to them because of they were heavily guarded, but she didn't know that, her plan was to erase them, Joe would of mourn but he would of gotten over it, they were the one thing in her way of having her own family with Joe, she didn't want step kids she wanted her own and she was going to get it!"

Turning to the jury Patricia asked.

"Now does this sound like the type of person you want to be roaming around?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright thanks, I`ll talk to you soon alright bye." Devin said hanging up the phone.

Looking up from his script Joe asked.

"What she say?"

"There fine with us, and Jessica not being there for the funeral."

"Great." Joe says as he goes back to reading his lines.

In between reading his lines Joe says.

"I`m going to talk to them."

"Talk to who?"

"Darcie and them, Tyrone especially."

Devin had told Joe about the fellow writer's new attitude towards her.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Devin asked.

"If not now then when?" Joe questioned.

Looking around as the set-up crew put the lights up Devin says.

"When we`re alone."

"You`ll spaz at me if we`re alone." Joe says with a chuckle.

"Cole`s going to be here soon and you still sound like s**t."

"Thank you, dear." Joe says with a fake smile.

Sighing Devin says.

"I really wish you wouldn't say anything to them."

Looking up from his script Joe asked.

"I thought we weren't talking about this anymore?"

"Well we can talk about it a little."

"What`s a little?" Joe asked.

Devin shrugs and says.

"I don't want you talking to anyone about this."

"Fine, but if it goes any farther I`m talking to Sara, then I`m going straight to Linda I don't care what you say."

"Whatever." Devin says rolling her eyes.

"Let`s go over your lines again dear."

Joe just stares at her.

"What?" Devin asked.

"Nothing." Joe replied.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT?!"

"NOTHING!"

Annoyed Devin says.

"Joe."

"It`s nothing, really your just so beautiful."

Devin smiles and says.

"Back to work!"

Throwing his hands up Joe says.

"Okay."

Joe goes through his lines a couple of time but he`s still not quite there yet.

Sighing Devin says.

"How about this, you say what you think you should say."

"But they want me to say what you wrote."

"Don't worry about that." Devin replies.

"Alright."

"Knock, Knock." Samantha said walking in.

"You know when that door is closed it means someone is in here-you know working." Joe says.

"Yeah yeah." Samantha replied.

Clapping her hands together Samantha says.

"Oh, guess what!"

"What?" Devin replies.

"Shane and Sara are up to something real big for the twins and it has to do with you."

"How do you know?"

"Are you joking she's Samantha." Joe said.

Shaking her head as she rolled her eyes Devin replied.

"Yeah I know."

"I overheard Shane and Sara talking- okay once I heard your name I was being nosey."

.

.

Walking up beside her oldest sister Devin asked.

"Have you seen Jez lately?"

"Hi Jess, how are you doing- Fine actually thanks for asking." Jessica says.

Rolling her eyes as she sighs Devin says.

"Hi Jessica, how is your day going?"

"Its actually going pretty good thanks for asking." Jessica say flashing a fake smile.

Turning in her chair as she places her hands in her lap Jessica says.

"Now who are you looking for?"

"Jez, have you seen her lately?"

"You're asking about Jez?" Jessica asked.

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"I know right, I just haven't seen her lately, I`m just trying to make sure she isn't dead or something."

"Well how nice of you, but I haven't seen her either, she's probably been busy or something."

"One could only hope."

"Well I`ll see you later." Devin continued.

.

.

"Well look what we have here its wrestling royalty herself Devin Anoa'i." Janae said

"Nice of you to join us, Princess." Darcie said.

"Kiss my a**!" Devin hissed.

Clapping her hands together Sara says.

"So, I got the okay from Shane to tell you guys about what's going to go on since it involves one of ours and we have to write the script and all."

"Well." Devin said.

"I`m going to let Mark explain since this is more of his department than mines."

"Carrano." Devin said.

"We, Shane, Sara and I were talking and we would like for you to valet your nephews , you know to let the audience know they`re the real deal and at some point, we might bring back the team."

"What team?" Devin questioned.

"Keisha, Kendall, Rayshaun and Diamond."

"Oh, cool, It`ll be like old times." Devin replied

"Of course, that would mean you would be back on the same schedule as the superstars." Carrano added in.

Rocking he head back and forth Devin says.

"I don't know, I have kids and I don't want to see them only four times a month plus I have this whole court thing."

"It's nothing permanent, just long enough to get the twins over, this can't happen without you, and we could arrange for them to make their debut when you`re done with court."

"I`ll talk about it with my family and see how we feel about it and I`ll get back to you."

"Make it sooner than later." Carrano said.

"Of course."

"Oh my gosh, must everything be about Devin and her family?" Darcie asked.

"Don't you know this is Devin's world, we just live in it." Tyrone says rolling his eyes.

Carelessly throwing her hand up and letting it flop back down Darcie says.

"Apparently."

Almost like she snapped and right before she stormed out Devin says.

"You know what f**k you, f**k you and f**k you I`m sick of this!"

Devin paced back and forth in anger mumbling something to herself when Kyle walks up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know what I did to them, but whatever it was I didn't deserve to be ganged up on." Devin said pointing at the room

"Your cousin Jaz…"

"Jez?"

"Yeah that's her the girl over with production, she told them that you said you thought you were better than them, and that you could do whatever you want because of the family you married into, that whatever you want you got because Shane wanted to keep the Anoa`i family happy, and one of the ways to keep them happy is by giving you what you wanted, that's how you got into the creative team so easily." Kyle said.

"That makes no sense out of all the wrestling families around here what makes the one I married into any better, and if that was the case Trin would stay as the face of the Women's division and Joe and the Fatu twins would be on top too, since that's actually their family!" Devin said.

Kyle shrugged and said. "It didn't make sense to me either, but they fell for it, I don't know why they believed her, for one it doesn't make sense, two anyone who's willing to throw their cousin under the bus can't be trusted." Kyle said.

"That's for sure."

As she rolled her eyes Devin says.

"Well- thanks for telling me what I supposedly did."

"No problem."

.

.

Walking up to her cousins in the catering hall with her arms behind her back Devin says.

"So, it's official I know what the big thing is."

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"They want me to valet for the twins."

"Oh, that's awesome!" Bree said.

Shrugging a single shoulder Devin says.

"I guess."

"So, when are they debuting." Diamond said.

"I haven't decided if I wanted to do it." Devin said.

"So, after you figure out whether you want to do it or not then they debut?"

Devin shrugs.

"Oh, and they`re thinking about bringing our team back for a little bit to help get them over."

"So, us coming back is totally depending on whether or not you want to do it or not?" Kendall asked.

"Pretty much." Devin said.

"So, when will you know?" Crystal asked.

"After I talk to my kids, and see how they feel about it."

A/n: How do you feel about Jez going to the other writers and starting drama between them and her cousin?


	20. Chapter 20

Devin her little family and her siblings, their significant others and their kids all set in the first row with their uncles and aunts during the funeral. While all her siblings balled crying Devin just sat there with a plain look on her face not shedding one tear, which didn't surprise anyone due to their relationship.

"We`re here for you- all of you if you ever need anything." One of Devin`s Distant cousins said.

David nodded his head.

"Are we going straight to the cemetery?" Devin asked finally speaking.

"Yes, why did you want to stop somewhere before we get there?" Her Aunt Ruth asked.

Devin shakes her head no.

Staring at his niece Devin`s Uncle Mike pulled her in for a hug and whispered. "You know it`s okay to cry."

Devin nods her head.

"What is she doing here?" her aunt Sally asked with an attitude.

"Who?" Mike asked letting his niece go as he turns to face the opposite direction.

Sally points in the distant.

Without saying anything Mike walks in the direction his sister pointed.

Putting her arm out to block her older brother Devin`s aunt Catharine says.

"Michael stop, she was her sister too!"

"Does she know that?" Devin`s aunt Karen asked.

"Because last time we checked she hated Bev." Devin`s aunt Debbie says with her arms folded.

"Well maybe she came to say her peace or something." Devin`s aunt Angela said.

"Or maybe she came to spit on her grave."

With her arms, folded looking to her cousin Devin asked.

"Who are they talking about?"

"My guess is Aunt Gina, judging by their reaction." Raven said.

Without saying anything Devin drops her arms and goes to approach her long lost auntie.

"Somebody stop her!" Her aunt Catharine yelled.

"Oh, would you look at that." Devin`s uncle Frank said walking in a separate direction

"Yal just going to let her confront that lady?" Catharine asked.

"You mean your sister?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah yeah that's what I said."

Devin continued to walk across the room. She didn't know what she was going to say or why she even wanted to say anything to her at all, all she knew was she had to say something.

Walking up to her aunt, looking at her was almost like she was looking in a mirror or at an identical twin, a much older twin, it was crazy, how much they looked alike from every curl in her head to the shapes of their bodies to how they held them self, even their smiles looked the same. It was mind boggling.

Devin just stood there staring when her aunt stuck her hand on her hip and gave her the most sinister smile, right away she knew why her mom hated her, she hated her and she didn't even say anything yet.

In an almost raspy voice Her aunt Gina says.

"It`s almost like looking in a mirror aint it?"

"Yeah, if that mirror aged me about two hundred years then yeah, just like looking in the mirror."

Gina chuckles and says.

"You even have my sharp tongue."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't come to my own sister`s funeral?"

Not saying anything Devin reached back and slapped her.

Holding her face Gina laughs and says.

"I bet you slapped me not because of how I treated your mom, but how she tried you because of the way I treated her."

Devin didn't say a word she just stared at her with hate.

Leaning in Gina said.

"You`re more like me then you know." And with that being said Gina turned and walked away.

"Come on Devin we're leaving." Raven said pulling on her cousin arm.

Leaving the funeral home, they went straight to the cemetery where they finally laid Beverly to rest.

"Are you alright babe?" Joe asked as he walked behind his wife into their bed room in their California home.

"I know stupid question, you just buried your mom today." Joe continued.

Devin sighed as she sat on her bed and kicked off her shoes and took the clip out of her hair letting her straight hair to fall past her shoulders and down her back and then said. "I`m fine dear."

"Are you?" Joe asked sitting beside her.

"Yeah." Devin said looking at the ground.

Joe cups her face and says. "No, you're not."

"You don't have to pretend with me."

Devin lets her tears fall as the last tear fell Joe wipes them with his thumb.

"You know when they were lowering my mom`s body, in that hole instead of being sad because I lost my mother I was happy, I know I said I let all of that anger go a long time ago and I know we sort of fixed things before she died, but I still held a lot of pain and hurt and as they lowered the casket I could feel all the hurt and pain finally leave me- I don't know it was stupid forget I mentioned it."

"No, it`s not, I completely understand." Joe said.

Devin leans forward placing her elbows into her legs as she covered her face with her hand and sighs as Joe rubs his hand on her back as the door to the room slowly opens.

"Devin?" Rachel says opening the door.

"Not now Rach." Joe says.

"Sorry." Rachel said turning to leave.

Sitting up, glancing over her shoulder Devin says.

"It`s okay- what do you want?"

"I was putting away the food, from earlier, did you want them anywhere specific?" Rachel asked.

"No, um I was going to take it to David`s later, we`re not going to be here much longer , it`ll go bad before we get to eat it."

"Okay, I`ll bag it up." Rachel says turning around and walking out.

Sitting on the bed not saying a word Devin turns and presses her lips against Joe`s not really expecting for him to return the kiss, just because of how things left off when they last talked about them being a 'them' Joe sort of rejected the idea because he thought she was just vulnerable even though he would love nothing more than for the to of them to be back together, and not just on speaking terms, much to her surprise he kissed her back matching her soft kisses that quickly deepened as he pulled her closer to his body. Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Devin to push back and say.

"Come in."

"Someone`s at the door for you." Rocky said.

"Who is it?"

Rocky shrugs and says." He said he was an old friend."

Straightening her skirt and then running her fingers through her hair Devin takes a deep breath and makes her way down the hall.

Opening the wooden door Devin says.

"Yes?"

"Devin?"

With her eyes wide almost like she had just seen a ghost Devin says.

"Daniel?"

Looking the raven-haired beauty up and down Daniel replied.

"I thought I`d never see you again."

Devin laughs and says.

"I could say the same thing."

Daniel and Devin dated when they were in college they were absolutely in love but Daniel decided he was no longer okay with their sex less relationship which ultimately was the reason they broke up.

Clearing his throat Daniel says.

"I saw you driving earlier and I thought I`d stop by and say hello, then it kind of dawned on me I didn't have your number nor did I know where you lived but luckily for me I seen Raven and she told me where you lived."

Shaking his head Daniel says.

"I`m sorry I`m rambling now."

Sending him a closed smile as she crossed her arms Devin says.

"It`s okay."

Placing his hand on her forearm Daniel asked.

"So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good-for the most part." Devin replied giving him another closed smile tucking her loose hair behind her ear.

Daniel couldn't help but be mesmerized at her beauty, she definitely did some glowing up since they last seen each other.

Walking up beside his wife, placing his hand on her lower back Joe asked.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Looking over to him Devin says.

"Uhhh-yeah."

Nervously scratching his head Daniel asked.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?"

Shaking her head Devin says.

"Right

"Um-Daniel this is my-husband this is my husband Joe, Joe this is Daniel- an old friend."

"I think, were more than friends, you`re my ex- I didn't know you were married."

"Uh- yeah nine years."

"Wow that`s almost a decade."

"Come in." Devin said stepping out of the way.

"Thanks."

Walking in and looking around Devin's spacious living room Daniel says.

"Wow I can't believe you actually bought this house, I remember when we use to drive down this neighborhood and you use to say you were going to buy this house even before the owners were even thinking about selling it." Daniel said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah and you thought I was crazy for strongly believing that this house was going to be mines."

Shrugging his shoulder as he continued to study the room Daniel says.

"I mean yeah the owner had just bought this house we were both college students all our money was being spent on school we- you didn't have money for a house, so yeah I thought you were crazy but look who proved me wrong."

"I always did prove you wrong." Devin said.

"You did, I should have known you`d buy this house, when you have your mind on getting something you always got it." Daniel says.

Studying her cousin and her ex side by side Kendall says.

"Look at you too, it`s like we're all back in college."

"Well some of us are better looking than we were in college." Devin said.

"Are you referring to moi?" Daniel asked.

Quickly laughing Devin says.

"No, I was actually talking about myself, you on the other hand look exactly the same."

"Well I have to admit; you did blossom into a beautiful swan."

Giving him a closed smile Devin says.

"Thank you."

Clearing his throat, with his hands in his pockets Joe says.

"Excuse me, I`ll be back." As he parted through the group.

Grabbing his arm Devin asked.

"Where are you going babe?"

Pulling his arm away Joe says.

"To get some water."

Watching the husband of his ex-leave the room Daniel asked.

"So, how did you guys meet?"

"Who?" Devin question.

Nudging his head to the kitchen Daniel says.

"Your husband."

"Oh, duh- um, we met at work."

"Mmm- do you guys have any kids?"

"Yes, we do."

"I bet you`re a great mother."

Devin gives him a closed smile as her eyes keep darting to the kitchen where her husband was.

"Am I boring you?" Daniel asked.

Devin continues to stare at the kitchens door and then quickly back to Daniel and says.

"Sorry I have to go wash the dishes, I`ll be back."

"Sure." Daniel says giving her a closed smile as he gave her the gesture to go.

Walking into her black stained kitchen Devin walks behind her husband, wrapping her arms around him as she asked.

"Are you okay dear?"

Standing in front of the cabinets with his back towards her Joe replied.

"Yeah, I`m fine, I just have a head ache."

"Oh, poor baby, there should be some aspirin in the cabinet you`re standing in front of."

"I`m fine."

Walking over to her sink and running water on the dishes Devin says.

"You sure?"

Taking a deep breath Joe says.

"Positive."

Devin didn't believe a word he was saying, but since he clearly didn't want to talk about what instantly ruined his mood Devin decided not to press the issue and just dropped the conversation all together.

Breaking the silence almost extremely uncomfortable Joe asked.

"So how did you meet- Daniel was it?"

"Yeah-we dated years ago, in college."

"Mmm, for how long?"

"Mmm, two in a half years."

"Did you love him?"

Devin stops washing dishes and looks over and says. "I love you more."

Joe flashes her a closed smile and asked.

"Why did you guys break up?"

"Why does it matter, we did and now I`m married to you soo." Devin said ending the conversation.

Walking into the kitchen walking beside his ex-Daniel placed his hand on her back and said.

"Hey Dev, I`m going to head out now."

Instantly Joe`s eyes goes directly to Devin`s lower back where Daniel had his hand, which didn't seem to bother Devin, but it did bother Joe who quickly gave him an evil glare.

"Watch where you put your hands." Joe said looking down at his hand then straight in his eyes.

Throwing his hands up Daniel says

"Sorry, I`m such a touchy person."

"Maybe a little too touchy." Joe replied.

Feeling the awkwardness in the air Devin asked.

"Um, what are you doing later, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that; you probably want to spend time with your family."

"No, I insist." Devin said.

"Well if you insist." Daniel said turning on the heels of his feet and walks out.

"I know you like a lot of attention, but letting another man fondle you in front of your husband is extremely disrespectful."

"He had his hand in the my back, I hardly call that fondling."

"It is when you`re trying to cop a feel."

Devin rolled her eyes and walks over and kisses him when her kids run in the room.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Joanna yelled running in the room with her siblings.

"Anna!" Devin said scooping her up.

"I went pee-pee in the potty!"

"You did?!"

"YEAH!"

"Good job!"

Running up to her parents Lynn said.

"Grandad took us to the beach!"

"Did he?"

"Yeah and we had a lot of fun!"

"Did you say hi to your uncles when you walked in?"

"No." Lynn and JoJo said in unison.

"Well go say hi."

Watching all four of her kids walk out Devin turns her attention back to the dishes.

.

.

"Oh, my gosh you were the cutest couples ever!" Stacy said.

"I know, even I had to admit I thought you two would get married." Jez said.

"So, did I." Devin said.

"Yeah me too and we would have if…" Daniel began to say.

"If what?" Raven asked.

"If he wasn't a jerk who just wanted sex we would have been." Devin says.

"Devin, we were together for two in a half year, I don't think I was with you just for sex."

"Well if you weren't in the relationship just for sex then that wouldn't have been the reason we broke up, now would it?"

"I`m sorry but normal people, sleep with their girlfriend, I didn't know that was too much to ask for." Daniel replied.

Glancing over to her husband and noticing the look on his face, recalling how jealous he got when her ex touched her Devin says.

"This is no long dinner table appropriate and it`s disrespectful to my husband so I`m going to change the subject."

"No, you don't have to, a real man wouldn't have thrown a hissy fit when you said no." Joe says.

"Really, didn't know I threw a hissy fit but okay." Daniel replied.

"Regardless of what you call it, if you really loved her you wouldn't have tried to pressure her nor would you have left her because she said no, a real man would have waited until you she was ready, buuuttt- man to boy I`m kind of glad you didn't."

With a stupid look on Daniels face, awkwardness instantly filled the air that was suddenly broken by Keisha`s awkward whistles and Raven saying.

"Sooooo."

"So, Devin, I don't see you around and we both know this city isn't that big, where do you be?" Daniel asked.

"I actually live in Florida; Pensacola do be exact."

"Oh, well how often do you come out here to visit?"

Devin sways her head back and forth and says. "I don't come out here often, but I plan to in the future."

"Any special reason?" Daniel asked.

"My kids like it out here, so where probably going to come out here during one of their vacations probably summer."

"Can`t imagine anyone liking this city, it's nothing really fun to do here."

"They only think that because they didn't grow up here." David said.

"Nobody who grows up here ever finds the city fun." Crystal says.

Passing his wife her phone Joe said.

"Babe your phone is ringing."

"Hello." Devin says answering her phone.

"Devin, this is Patricia, are you busy?" Patricia asked.

"I was eating dinner, why what`s up?"

"I have some good but bad news, which do you want first."

"Give me the bad news."

"We have to put the kids on the stand, and we have to show them the video`s."

Pushing back from the table Devin walks into the living room where no one could hear her.

"And what`s the good news?"

"We`re winning."

"If we`re winning then why do we have to reopen those wounds for them, they`re finally back to their normal lives?"

"Because it`ll be putting the nails into the coffin."

"Fine, but I don't see what those video`s will do."

"All we need is a frame showing that she put those camera`s there without your permission, are there any of those."

Shrugging harshly Devin says.

"I don't know, I haven't watched them."

"Well can you and tell me if there are any?"

Devin doesn't say anything.

"Devin."

"I don't want to watch them."

Patricia laughs and says.

"Devin, baby, you act like I`m asking you to watch your sisters or one of your parent's sex tape, there of you and your husband."

Devin lets out a deep breath and says.

"It's not that, it just what they remind me of."

"What do they remind you of?"

"Do you even need to ask- they remind me of Jazmine and it makes me feel really violated."

"I understand, you don't HAVE to look for them, I just thought that be easier for you if you or Joe looked for it, but we can have someone else."

"Who would you have checking for it?"

Patricia laughs and says.

"I know this might be hard to believe, but I don't want to see you two having sex any more than you don't want me to see it."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less awkward."

"Devin, we have people that will do the searching."

Devin doesn't say a word.

"Dev?"

"I`m here."

"It`ll be fine dear."

Walking up behind her Joe asked.

"What`s going on?"

"Your mom has to put the girls on stand and they have to play those tapes." Devin explained as she placed her face into her hands.

Standing there in silence Joe stood there with his hands on his hips.

"She has to?"

Devin nods her head.

"She said it will put the nail into the coffin."

"Well we want to win, don't we?" Joe asked.

"Of course."

"Then we have to do what she says."

"But the tape though?"

Thinking in silence Joe knew he owed Devin and his family for even putting them in this situation, he knew this was all of his fault, well partially, he knew he caused an unbelievable amount of pain to his family and to his wife so he stood there thinking of away out for them, even if it meant he him self was hurt in the processes breaking his silence Joe says.

"What about when she drugged me, you could tell I was unconscious."

"Joe- no I can`t let you..." Devin began to says.

Throwing his hand up Joe says.

"It`s fine Dev."

"Alright well that`s perfect, will use that one!" Patricia replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Pulling Devin back by her arm, stopping her from entering the court room Joe asked.

"Hey, Dev, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Looking back and forth from her husband to the door Devin began to say.

"Uhhh."

Letting go of the door knob Devin continues with.

"Sure."

"I just wanted to apologize..."

Cutting him off Devin folds her arms as she throws out her hip and asked.

"Apologize for what?"

"Yesterday, I had no right to act jealous because of what`s his face, if you want to talk to him you have the right to do that, I mean we are going to be divorced soon so why not..."

"I don't want Daniel- I want..."

Throwing his hand up Joe says.

"Let me finish, I shouldn't have gotten jealous and I shouldn't have kissed you like that, I took advantage of the fact that you were vulnerable at the time, and I`m sorry."

Titling her head Devin asked.

"Are you?"

"Yes I am."

Grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his Devin asked.

"Do you regret last night- I mean what we did once we went back to the room?"

Joe smile and then quickly straightened his face and said.

"Devin I know you don`t want to be with me, and that`s fine, it has to be."

"Joe, you`re not listening to me, I do want to be with you, yes I chose the worst possible time to express that to you, but that doesn't change the fact that I want nothing more than to be with you and only you."

Shaking his head Joe says.

"Devin, you don`t mean that."

Letting go of his hand Devin squints her eyes and asked.

"Why is it so hard for you to except what I`m saying?"

"Because you don't mean it." And with that being said Joe walked into the court room.

Shaking her head Devin follows her husband into the court room.

"Can you tell the jury about the events leading up to your abduction?" Jessica asked.

"Uh yeah, I was at home – alone when I thought I heard a loud nose…"

 _"Hello- is anyone there?" Galina asked but no one answered, when all of a sudden, she hears something fall in the hall way slamming her door shut and locking it; Galina had seen far too many scary movies, she was not going to go check whatever that was out, nope not today feeling a presence behind her Galina quickly turns around and before she could scream the hand of the person behind her quickly puts her and over her mouth._

 _"Shh, don't scream you`re coming with me!" Jazmine says._

"And then she hit me.." Galina began to say pausing as she touched her head feeling for the scar that was left on her head." Over the head and I woke up in an old shack or ware house."

"For how long would you say you were in there for?" Jessica asked.

"I`m not sure."

"I know this is hard, but can you try and think, how long do think you were there for?"

Playing with the ruffles in the arm of her sweater Galina answered.

"Maybe a month- or two, it was really hard to tell, after the first week I lost count of time."

"Can you tell us what it was like in that shed or shack, what she did to you?"

"Sure, it was cold I was in my pajamas shorts and wife beater so it was extra cold, it was dark except for the few times she came back to check on me and she open the door, she only fed me once."

 _"What did I do to you, why are you doing this, I have a mom and a boyfriend that will be looking for me!" Galina said._

 _"You think so?"_

 _"I know so, they'll have a missing sign out for me and everyone will be looking for me, you won't get away with this so why don't you just let me go."_

 _"Because I have bigger plans..."_

 _"I won't tell anyone I promise."_

 _Jazmine ignores her as she cracked opened her pistachios and tossed them in the trash._

 _"Your dad and his wife will be very upset with you when they find out what you did, you will never see another day."_

 _"Punish me- they don't even like you, they'll be thanking me for eliminating you, you're the one piece that keeps messing up their perfect little family…"_

 _"Are you sure it's not you that's messing up their perfect family?" Galina asked._

 _Jazmine head snapped to her._

 _"I`m making they're family better, unlike you, sure Joelle, cute little Joelle is not Devin's biological child but she raised her as if she was, when you walked away, she even started calling her mama and you're trying to take it away by showing your head again, why do you care now you never cared before." Jazmine says slowly walking over to a tied-up Galina and hovering over her._

 _"You don't know what I cared about!"_

 _"If you cared about JoJo you wouldn't have disappeared after Joe got full rights to her."_

 _Galina didn't say a word._

 _"That's what I thought- I should go now, see you soon- maybe." Jazmine said knocking Galina o_ ver.

"That is all, but before we call the next witness to the stand can I switch places with my partner?" Jessica asked.

Giving Jessica permission to trade places the judge nods her head and says.

"Yes, you may."

As JoJo sat there her heart pounding, knowing she was next, except for to her mom and her therapist JoJo hasn't spoken about this to anyone, she was about to be forced to relive that terrible moment she decided to walk in Jazmine`s room

"I will like to call our next witness to the stand Joelle Lauren Anoa`i." Patricia said.

JoJo takes a big gulp and stares at both her parents, Devin places her hand on her lap as she whispers.

"Just tell the truth." JoJo nods her head.

Brushing the wrinkles out of her dress JoJo stands up taking another big gulp her legs began to get weak the next thing she knew it she was sitting in the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"Mmmhmm." JoJo says.

"You have to say yes or no." Patricia said as she stood directly in front of her granddaughter.

"Yes."

"Now Joelle, do you recognize those people over at that table?" Patricia asked.

Nodding her head JoJo says.

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"My daddy and my Mama." Joelle said.

Devin quickly gripped Joe`s thigh with a tight squeeze, she was just as nerves as JoJo, she wish this didn't have to happen, that she didn't have to put them through this. She knew how hard this was going to be, not just because of how JoJo sat but because of all those long therapy sessions she sat in with her.

"And who's sitting at that table." Patricia said pointing at the other table.

JoJo takes another big gulp and says. "That's Jazmine."

"And did Jazmine physically do anything to you?"

Listening to that question leave her partners mouth Jessica places her hand on her sisters lap for support.

"I object- your honor she is coaching her!" Laura said.

"Rephrase your question." The judge says.

"Fine, can you tell the jury everything Jazmine did to you?"

Taking yet another big gulp JoJo said. "Alright."

 _Jumping Jazmine yelled._

 _"Don't you know how to knock?!"_

 _"What are you doing?!" Jenn asked._

 _"Come in and close the door!"_

 _"I`m sorry for not knocking, please don't tell my daddy or mama." JoJo begged._

 _"I won`t tell."_

 _"THANK YOU!" JoJo said in relief._

 _"IF you do something for me."_

 _"Anything."_

 _"Come here." Jazmine ordered._

 _JoJo slowly walks up to her as Jazmine whispers in her ear._

 _"I can't do that, that's bad."_

 _"I won`t tell."_

 _"No Mama and Galina said I can't let anyone do that."_

 _"You don't want me to tell daddy and your Mama, do you?" Jazmine asked._

 _JoJo shakes her head no._

 _"Then come here!" Jazmine said yanking her over to her._

"And then what happened?" Patricia asked.

"She touched me."

"Can you continue you with your story?"

JoJo nods her head.

 _"What's going on Jenn, JoJo?" Patricia asked looking at Jenn sitting on the floor scared and JoJo standing in front of Jazmine with tears in her eyes._

 _"Nothing." Jazmine quickly said._

 _"I didn't ask you, I asked them."_

 _"Joelle, Jennifer." Patricia called._

 _"Nothing." The two girls said in unison._

 _"Mmm, well come back out here with the rest of us- you too Jazmine." Patricia said giving her the eye._

A single tear falls from JoJo's eye as she told the story of her being violated, there wasn't a dry eye in the house except from Jazmine and her team who held strong poker faces, Joe's tears quickly turned into anger and then hate for Jazmine all over again he wanted her either locked away or dead.

.

.

"Not only did she kidnap and hold multiple people hostage but she molest a minor AND she drugged and RAPED my client, all in hopes that she`d get pregnant so that she could trap my client." Patricia explained.

"You`re honor I object- that is a matter of opinion not fact!" Laura says.

Taking a swift turn on the balls of her feet Patricia says.

"That she drugged and raped my client- I actually have video proof of that, as for me suggesting it was her attempt to trap him, yeah, that was more of an educated guess but if it makes you feel better then yes it was an opinion and not fact but what is a fact is your client is a rapist!"

"Your honor I give you exhibit A

 _Running her hands threw his hair Jazmine leans in and pecks him on his lips pausing for a moment Jazmine says._

 _"You`re even more beautiful in your sleep daddy."_

 _Leaning back in Jazmine continued to peck him on the lips taking her kisses to his neck as she guided his sleeping arms around her waist_

 _Sitting back Jazmine began to undress the unconscious Joe._

Having seen enough Devin gets up and leaves she couldn't stomach to watch what was about to happen. Sure what JoJo described was the last thing any parent biological or not wanted to hear, she wanted to get up and leave right at that moment, but she needed her so she couldn't do that, but now she could unlike then.

Sitting in the hall way watching her shoe laces dangle Joelynn looks up and asked.

"When are Jenn and I going to talk?"

"The next time we`re in court." Devin says as she held her face with her hands that were being supported by her legs.

"Why aren't you in there with daddy?" JoJo asked.

"Because I wanted to wait out here with you two."

"What are they doing?" Joelynn asked.

"Showing things."

"What kind of things?"

"Lynn, stop asking so many questions."

Suddenly the door opens Devin instantly looks up to see it was her husband.

"How did it go?"

Shrugging Joe says.

"It went."

Hearing the door closed Joe looks back and watches his ex wife walk out of the double doors.

"Hey Galina."

Looking up and tucking her hair behind her ear as she watched her ex approach her Galina says.

"Yeah."

Joe opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to say. Sure they weren't married any more but he still felt equally guilty for putting her life in danger.

"I um..."

"Yes?" Galina says.

Not saying a word Joe opens his arms and brings her in for a hug.

Watching as Joe and Galina hugged for what felt like for ever Devin looks to her kids and says.

"Let`s go to the car." Flashing them a closed fake smile.

Letting her go Joe asked.

"How are you doing?"

Letting out a deep breath Galina asked.

"You mean after all the medication, therapy sessions and nightmares?"

Sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously Joe says.

"Look Lina, I`m sorry, I know we don`t get along, but I would never want anything bad to happen to you!"

Tucking her hair behind her other ear Galina says.

"Yeah I know, you`re a good guy, or at least you try to be."

"Yeah well- are you heading out- I`ll walk you to the car."


	22. Chapter 22

Walking into the break room, and spotting the woman he had been looking all over for Carrano walks beside her and asked.

"Did you talk to your family yet?"

Forcing a fake smile on her face, annoyed, Carrano had been harassing her for an answer since they asked her to valet for her twin nephews. And she honestly hadn't given it any thought outside of the times he texted her pestering her for an answer, let alone talk to her kids about it. Standing there in silence Devin continued to fix her coffee. Putting her lid on the cup Devin puts the cup to lips taking a sip out of her coffee swallowing the hot drink Devin replied.

"No I did not."

Equally annoyed Carrano asked.

"When are, you going to ask?"

Shrugging harshly Devin says.

"I don't know Mark, tomorrow."

"Okay if you don't get back to me by two days I`m going to tell Sara to scrap the idea."

Rolling her eyes Devin said.

"No don't do that, I`ll ask them."

"Good."

Walking away moments before she takes another sip of her drink Devin mumbles.

"Nice seeing you too."

Watching Devin walk away from the coffee machine Sara asked.

"Oh, hey Dev, can I talk to you real quick?"

Sitting her cup down Devin says.

"Yeah what's up?"

"It`s about your job as a writer."

"I`m fired."

"What, no, Shane and I were talking and we would like you to work with just the newer talents instead of with both the vets and newer talents for now on." Sara says.

Devin raises her eyebrow.

"Now before you say anything, don't think of this as a demotion."

Tilting her head Devin asked.

"How should I look at is as?"

"You should take it as a compliment, you know how to push and work with them until their acting is great, and we were thinking who would need that more than the rookie`s, by the time their vets they won't need that push, in a nut shell we`re switching you because of how good you are." Sara says.

"I guess." Devin says walking away

.

.

"What`s wrong?" Stacy asked as her and Bree sat in front of her.

Throwing up her hand dramatically Devin replied.

"I think, I just got demoted."

"What-you`re like the best writer on the team!" Bree says.

"Thanks for pumping my head up, I needed that."

"No, you really are right Stac?" Bree says looking over to Stacy

"Definitely."

"Sara says it`s not a demotion but a compliment to be working only with the rookies, because I`m so good at bringing the best out of people so since I`m so good she wants me where it`s needed because the vets, don't need the work the rookies do."

"Mmm, well at least she complimented you before she let you down- right?" Stacy asked.

Changing subjects as she quickly placed her hand on her chest Devin says.

"I love your earrings Stacy…."

Looking at Bree from the side of her eye the back to her cousin Stacy says.

"That was real random, but thanks."

"But your head`s really big so it makes the earrings look really small."

Grabbing her chest with one of her hands Stacy`s mouth dropped as she felt her face with her free hand.

"See, doesn't make the second comment any nicer, if I through a compliment in it now does it?"

Rolling her eyes Stacy says.

"Okay okay I see you're point."

After along awkward silence as Devin sat there thinking, breaking the silence with her huffs and puffs Devin sighs as she smacks her thighs and says.

"I`m going back to my hotel."

Walking of moments before she turns the corner Devin looks back and says.

"Tell Beck Jenn can spend the night."

Walking past the wife of his former shield buddy as they traded places Jonathon walks over to Joe on the other side of the catering hall, sitting across from him Jonathon asked.

"So how`s things with Dev?"

Glancing up Joe replies.

"Fine."

Snatching his tray away from him Jonathon asked.

"Oh, you two aren't separated anymore?"

Joe snaps his head to his former shield brother.

"Our wives are best friends."

Pausing for a moment Joe replies with.

"Uh- I don't know what`s going on right now."

"What do you mean you don`t know what`s going on right now?" Jonathon questioned.

Letting out a deep breath Joe says.

"One minute we`re pretending everything is all good in front of people so they won't know how messed up our marriage is, I agreed with it because first off, I want to make her happy and two I don`t want it to be over, so in a nut shell if I can remind her why we first said 'I do' in the first place than we wouldn't have to pretend."

"Buuttt."

"But, she decided she just didn't want to pretend anymore and was okay with people knowing."

Scrunching his eye brows Jonathon asked.

"So how does that equal to you guys are doing fine?"

Throwing his large hand up Joe says.

"Well her mom died, and she came to my room a mess and ever since then things have been pretty good."

"I thought she hated her mom." Jonathon replied.

"She didn`t hate her, strongly dislike yes hate no, but they rekindled their relationship last minute or something- Jon that`s beside the point!"

Wiggling around trying to get comfortable in his seat Jonathon asked.

"So, what`s the point?"

"She`s just vulnerable right now, she doesn't want to save our marriage any more than she did before her mom died."

"Is that what she said?"

"No, she promised that wasn't it."

"Then what`s the problem?" Jonathon asked.

"She`s lying."

"But what if she`s not- huh, what if she just realized she doesn't want to spend her life without you like she thought, and this was just her opportunity to get your attention, she knows her tears are your weakness."

"I don't know Jon." Joe replied.

"Did you go back home with her?"

"Yes."

"Is she texting you when you`re not with her?"

"Well yeah."

"I don't mean to get all up in yal business but are you guys- you know, having sex again."

Swaying his head back and forth Joe says.

"Occasionally."

"So yes?"

Joe nods his head as he rolls his eyes.

"Did any of that happen when you two were 'faking' being happy?" Jonathon questioned.

"No."

Throwing his hands up Jonathon says.

"This is real."

"When did you get so smart?"

Jonathon laughs and then replies.

"When Rocky told me, Devin wanted you back because she realized she didn't want to spend her life without you."

"So, you`re just saying what Rocky told you?"

Jonathon laughs and says.

"Duh."

Sitting there in deep thought as if he was trying to figure it all out Joe shakes his head and says.

"But what if a couple of months down the line, she changes her mind again."

Throwing his hand up and letting it drop Jonathon says.

"Then she changes her mind."

"JON!"

"Totally joking, she won`t, or at least she won't if you don't mess anything up!"

After a long pause of his own Jonathon continued with.

"Think of this as a blessing, you wanted you`re marriage to last, now she`s giving it a chance, don`t ruin it by your arguments and your what if`s..."

"You can disagree with out arguing." Joe replies.

"Yes most people could, you know how you two argue."

"You mean the way she argues?"

"No I said what I meant, she gets mad and wants to do crazy things like drop game systems out of two story floors and start swinging at you."

"You forgot the time she dropped it while we were at that hotel from the fifth floor." Joe chimed in.

"Or when you get mad and push all her buttons and getting under her skin that usually leads to her throwing your expensive game systems out the window and swinging for your head." Jonathon says.

"But…"

"Joe, you know you like to take it there when you argue with anyone."

"You guys love hard and fight hard too."

"That`s true." Joe agreed.

"I`m going to say one more thing before I go get ready for my match, don`t argue, and don`t over think things, this is exactly what you want, now enjoy it." Jonathon says slapping his legs.

"Alright."

.

.

Walking into her hotel Devin says.

"Thanks Char, you can go back to your hotel, I`ll take over now."

"Really- okay." Charlotte says looking up and then scooting off the bed.

"MOMMMY!" Joelynn says running to hug her mom.

Walking further into her hotel as she took her jacket and shoes off Devin asked.

"Hey baby, what are you guys up to?"

"We were watching movies, wanna watch with us?"

"Uh- yeah, let me go to the bathroom really quick and I`ll be ready."

"Kay." Joelynn says skipping off.

Turning on the balls of her feet Devin makes her way to the nearby bathroom.

Closing the door behind her Devin takes a deep breath and pulls out her phone, calling her dad.

"Hey dear what`s up?"

Devin sighs causing her dad to ask.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah- no."

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Tucking her hair behind her ear as she takes a seat on the closed toilet seat Devin say.

"I feel so overwhelmed."

"By what?" Her dad questioned.

"By everything, but mostly trying to juggle being a mom with working, going to court and trying to make time to fix my marriage to, to having to look over my shoulder and wonder if something happened out of coincidence or because my cousin and the other writers hate me, Dad I got demoted today."

"Well maybe they just see how overwhelmed you are and are giving you a lesser load until things get back to normal."

"No dad this is Permanente, not only that in the back of my head I keep thinking about the fact that there might be…."

"Might be what?"

"There might be another child."

"From-."

Cutting him off Devin says.

"Yep."

"Well you know- "

"Yeah but that`s not the point."

"It`s cute that you know what I`m going to say before I say it, but I thought you called to talk to me not to finish my sentences?" Ezra asked.

"Sorry"

"So, when are you going to tell the kids?"

Shrugging as if he could see her Devin replied.

"I don't know if I want to ever tell them."

"So, what`s going to happen when the kid come to their door steps like-."

"Like Jazmine?" Devin replied.

"Devin." Ezra called.

"Sorry, continue."

"You`re going to have to explain sooner or later."

Rearranging the soaps and shampoo`s on the counter Devin says.

"No, I don`t, I don't plan on introducing another 'brother' or 'sister' to them, especially after Jazmine did what she did."

"It`s going to be hard I know- "

"No, it`s not because It`s not going to happen."

"You did call me for advice, right?"

"Right."

"I think you should tell them now before they find out another way."

"There may be nothing to tell."

"What do you mean?"

"All we know is that she was pregnant, we don`t know if she had it or miscarried or aborted it, we don't know."

"So, you don't actually know if she actually had the baby?"

"Correct."

"So, you could be getting worked up for no reason." Ezra stated.

"But I`m not, I know I`m not, I know she had that baby." Devin replied.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know Jazmine."

"No, you don`t, you know what she showed you, not her as a person."

"I know what Joe told me and I know what she showed me when she had us in that old shack."

"And what is that?"

"That she`s crazy, and she want`s Joe."

"So how does that equal to her having the baby?"

"Dad, you don`t understand she was and is obsessed with him, she spent years watching and plotting, you don`t think she planned to drug and rape him- you don't think she planned to get pregnant?"

"Well when you say it like that…"

"She was planning on trapping him!"

"After she pretended to be his daughter?"

"She drugged him, when she was pretending to be his daughter…."

"In her crazy messed up mind, she thought if he didn't run off with her after she kidnapped and killed us he would want to be with her when he found out she was pregnant, so obviously, she was going to protect that baby with her life, it's her only ticket to him!"

Ezra doesn't respond he just sits there quiet.

"Dad?" Devin called.

"Are you still seeing your therapist?"

"Occasionally why?"

"Don`t stop."

"Dad, I`m not crazy, she had pictures that dated all the way back to him in college to recent pictures like births and him in showers."

"I didn't know all of that."

After a long pause from his daughter Ezra calls.

"Devin."

Devin burst out in tears.

"What`s wrong baby?"

"Dad this wasn't the happily ever after I signed up for."

"I wasn't supposed to lose two kids, deal with crazy ex`s, have my kids and my life threated, have the world hate me, wonder if my husband has another child outside our marriage and I`m not supposed to be anxious and worried all the time." Devin continued.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Wiping her tear`s Devin says.

"Yeah?"

"Are you stuck in the toilet?" Joelynn asked.

Laughing to herself Devin says.

"No, sweetie, I`m doing something."

"Are you almost done?"

"I`ll be in there in a minute okay."

"Alright mommy."

Turning back to her phone call with her dad Devin says.

"I have to go, I`ll talk to you later."

"Alright, kiss the kids for me."

"Okay."

Standing up and looking at herself in the mirror Devin runs her hands down her face.

 _"Get it together Devin." Devin mumbled to her self._

Throwing water on her face Devin takes a spin on her heels as she fixes her shirt making her way back into her hotel room.

With the fakest smile closed smile she could make Devin asked.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Some movie Anna and Lynn picked." JoJo replied.

Walking over to her bed, where her daughter and niece sat Devin finds a spot and sits down.

Looking over to her oldest Devin asked.

"How would you feel if you had another brother or sister."

Taking her eyes off the tv with a look of disgust JoJo say.

"Ew, you`re not pregnant again- are you?"

"I thought you had your tubes tied, burned, ran over or something."

Devin laughs and says.

"No, no, they are, I was just wondering."

"Good, because once you know how children are created, it gets real gross when your mom pops up pregnant over and over and over and over again."

"But would it be bad if I were let's say pregnant?"

"Are you?"

"Why do I feel like I`m being interrogated?"

JoJo lifts her eyebrows as she shrugs.

"No, I`m not pregnant for the second time."

Pointing to her aunt Jenn says.

"You`re adopting, my friend`s mom adopted before."

"A baby?" Devin asked.

"Noooo- a cat."

Devin rolls her eyes as she laughs to herself.

"Are you adopting tee-tee?"

"No."

"Is daddy adopting?" JoJo asked.

"That would be the same as me adopting and I said no to that."

"So, who`s having or adopting a baby?"

"Uhh- just forget I said anything."

Shrugging JoJo says.

"Okay."

"And don't mention this conversation to your dad, alright?"

"Whatever." JoJo replied.

Sitting and watching the movie Devin hears her son crying in the other bed. Jumping up and running over to her son and trying to wake him Devin says.

"Joey, wake up it`s just a bad dream."

Opening his eyes and shooting up and hugging her Joseph continued to cry. Running her fingers through her son's hair Devin says.

"It`s alright it's just a dream."

"A scary dream." Joseph replied.

"It`s okay, you`re awake now, it can`t hurt you."

"But she was going to get us."

"No Joey, it was a dream, Jazmine can`t hurt us anymore."

"I have bad dream all the time."

"It`s okay baby, I get them too."

"Me too." Jenn says sitting on the foot of the bed.

Looking to her niece then to her son Devin says.

"The trick is to remind yourself it isn't real."

"Will they go away?" Joseph asked.

"One day."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Joseph asked.

"Of course, you can baby?"

Scooting to the top of the bed her son had slept on as her son laid in her arm Devin continued to run her fingers through his hair which almost always settled him down.

.

.

Opening the door Devin asked.

"What do you want?"

Laughing Joe asked.

"Can I come in?"

Looking at his bags in his hand Devin asked.

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"Look Joe, the kids are sleep so if you came here to have sex..."

Cutting her off Joe began to say.

"I di..."

Cutting him off Devin says.

"You know what, I don't think we can do this, I get it you don't want to be with me any more, but I`m not some prostitute you can just..."

"Devin that's not why I came by."

Folding her arms Devin asked.

"Then why are you here?"

Cupping her cheek Joe says.

"Because I love you."


	23. Chapter 23

Turning to face Joe and Devin Patricia points to them as she glances back to Jenn asking.

"Can you tell me who those people are at that table?"

Fidgeting nervously Jenn replied.

"That's my tee-tee and my uncle Joe."

Pausing as she paced back and forth in front of a nervous Jenn as if she were in deep thought. Finally as she stopped pacing Patricia stops in front of Jenn with her arms resting on her back she asked.

"You were staying with your tee-tee and Uncle Joe for a while when Jazmine came around am I correct?"

Nodding her head her pony tails bouncing Jenn replied.

"Yes."

"Could you tell me about the time she kidnapped you, and then put the gun against your head?" Patricia asked.

Jenn nodded.

 _Standing from outside of the door as she banged her heavy fist against it, secretly scaring Jenn, Joelynn and JoJo, but none of them saying a word. You could hear the loud banging bouncing off the walls watching the pictures fall off the wall as she sat there in silence JoJo grabs her siblings and cousin pulling them closer as Jazmine yells._

 _"_ _Jenn…JoJo open the door, I`m not mad at you for telling our little secret, I just want to talk to you!"_

 _Nobody said a word and the two youngest were fast asleep, so there wasn't a sound in the room besides the sounds of the pictures falling. But you could tell they were all afraid you could see it on their faces, but some how they knew if they didn't stay quiet their lives would be endangered._

 _"_ _I know you're in there- Joelynn OPEN THE DOOR do you want me to tell your parents how you took that test for me?"_

 _Joelynn doesn't say a word, Jazmine was so sure that would get her to speak or open the door, but she was too smart for that, not that JoJo or Jenn would have let her open it had she fallen for it._

 _"_ _Fine I`ll go away." Jazmine says._

 _You could hear her heavy feet walking away when out of nowhere the sounds of her footsteps stop suddenly you could hear her run back and bang on the door while she yelled._

 _"_ _DAMN IT OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR NOW!"_

 _Her voice vibrating the walls but they don't say a thing._

 _"_ _I have your mommy and daddy and grandma, and Galina, Jenn I have your tee-tee and your uncle and if you don't open this DAMN DOOR I will hurt them!"_

 _This comment made Jenn budge but JoJo shook her head no, so she sits back down._

 _"_ _Fine I guess you want them dead."_

 _After a quick second of silence Jazmine yelled._

 _"_ _I`M GETTING VERY IMPATIENT WITH YOU GIRLS OPEN THIS DOOR NOOOOOW!" As she slammed her body into the door; you could see the door caving in from the inside which made JoJo and Jenn even more afraid than they already were, Joelynn just sat there with her eyes tight shut hoping if she couldn`t see the door caving in she wouldn`t be so scared, but she was it didn't work, nothing did._

 _"_ _I have an idea, I`ll open the window and that will set the alarm off and when nobody turns it off the police will come." JoJo whispered._

 _"_ _Or she`ll come through the window." Jenn said._

 _"_ _Trust me on this one." JoJo said._

 _Jenn sighs and says." Fine."_

 _JoJo lets go of her cousin and siblings and tiptoes to the window and opens it setting the alarm off, hearing that Jazmine throws her whole body into the door breaking through._

 _"_ _Where do you think you're going?" Jazmine asked pointing the gun at her._

 _JoJo slowly walks away from the window._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hmm- are you going to answer that Joe, which child do you care about the lease?!" Jazmine asked._

 _"I know-Jenn!" Jazmine said pointing the gun directly at Jenn's forehead._

 _Jenn tries to keep herself from crying as Joe yells. "Leave her alone!" his voice vibrated off the walls._

 _"Ooo using your big boy voice that might work with the kids, Devin and maybe even Galina, but it doesn't work with me baby."_

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Joe repeated._

 _"Mmm, no I'm going to shoot her, but before I do that I think I`m forgetting two more kids that means a great deal to you."_

"I still have dreams of her trying to get me, her trying to kill me, she haunts my dreams, she haunts my thoughts she haunts everything..." Jenn says as her warm tears drop down her face as she mentally relived that one terrible night.

Which once again sent the entire court room in tears just as they did with JoJo, it was one thing hearing the testimonies of the adults involved, or the reports of what she did to both Devin and Joe, but it was an entirely different feeling they got when they heard how traumatized the children were.

"And if you let her out it wont just be my dreams and thoughts, it will be my reality, I wont be safe anymore, and neither will you, mommy says someone that sick doesn't just have one victim or in our case she doesn't just attack one family, when she`s done with us, she`ll come for you and your kids, so no one will be safe." Jenn explained

Jazmine just sat there with her hands folded under her chin staring daggers at Jenn, when all of a sudden Laura whispers something to Jazmine causing her to smile, who knows what she whispered but the fact that it caused Jazmine to send a sinister smile was enough to make anyone nervous, sending chills up their spines.

"That`s all for now, I'll like to call my last witness to the stand, Joelynn Renee Anoa`i."

"Hi Joelynn."

Causing the Judge anyone with a soul to smile Joelynn says.

"Hi grandma!"

"Now Joelynn, tell me about your experience with Jazmine, tell us about the time she told you to take the dna test for her."

"Okay."

 _Walking into Joelynn`s room with her arms behind her back Jazmine says._

 _"_ _Hey Joelynn."_

 _Glancing up from her drawing to her least favorite person and then quickly back down Joelynn says._

 _"_ _Go away!"_

 _"_ _But you don't even know what I want." Jazmine replied, forcing out a fake innocent voice._

 _Rolling her eyes knowing this was all an act Joelynn says._

 _"_ _I don't care; I don't like you now get out!"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _Dropping her crayons Joelynn folds her arms and with a look that said she meant business Joelynn replied._

 _"_ _Well, I`m telling my mommy and she'll make you leave!"_

 _"_ _Then she and daddy will start arguing and they'll get a divorce, do you want them to get a divorce and you have to move away?" Jazmine asked._

 _Joelynn shakes her head no._

 _With the most sinister smirk Jasmine says._

 _"_ _Didn't think so, now I have a proposition for you."_

 _"_ _A propo what?" Lynn asked._

 _"_ _A proposition- It means I need you to do me a favor."_

 _"_ _Why would I do that, I don't even like you." Lynn said._

 _Standing over near her fish bowl Jazmine asked._

 _"_ _You like this fish, don't you?"_

 _"_ _Yeah my granddad gave it to me."_

 _Tracing the top of the bowl with her finger Jazmine says._

 _"_ _Be unfortunate if something were to happen to it."_

 _Lynn's head snapped up while Jazmine grabbed the single fish out of the bowl by its fin._

 _"_ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT IT DOWN YOUR GOING TO KILL IT!" Lynn yelled._

 _"_ _So, about that favor, will you do it?"_

 _"_ _NO!"_

 _"_ _Then say bye bye to the fishy."_

 _Fearing for her fish who never hurt anyone Joelynn yelled._

 _"_ _FINE, FINE I`LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PUT HIM DOWN!"_

 _"_ _That's more like it, now for the favor…."_

 _"_ _What is it?" Joelynn asked mugging her._

 _"_ _I need you to take a test for me."_

 _"_ _I`ll probably fail it I`m not good at taking big kid's test."_

 _Jazmine laughed and said." It's not that kind of test, and you can't fail."_

 _"_ _Then why can`t you take it?"_

 _"_ _I said you can`t fail, I can."_

 _"_ _When is the test?"_

 _"_ _I`ll let you know." Jazmine said walking away._

 _As she walked out Joelynn ran straight to her fish bowl and asked_

 _"_ _Are you alright Mr. Fishy?"_

"Now as a part of my evidence I will like to show you her note book that show's her obsession with my client Leati Anoa`I aka Joe Anoa'I." Patricia said passing her the note book.

The Judges eyes grew wide, even she had to shake her head as she passed the book to the bailiff to pass around the jury.

"And I also have pictures that she took that dated back to over twelve almost twenty years ago." Patricia said.

Shooting up knowing she had to stop what was going on Laura says.

"Your honor what is this proving, we already know my client has mental issues, there is no denying that."

Sending a fake closed smile Patricia says.

"Just a friendly reminder."

.

.

As Devin and Joe opened the door to their bed room both JoJo and Lynn who was just saying good night looks up. Walking over to the girls Devin flashes them a closed smile as she sat on the edge of JoJo`s bed.

"Sooo, girls I have a question." Devin says

"So how would you feel if mommy went back on tv, not forever but for a while?"

"Will you be gone like daddy?" Joelynn asked.

"For a while, but after I accomplish what they want me to then I`ll be back to our old schedule."

Shruging a single shoulder JoJo says.

"I mean, I don't want to tell you I don't want you to go, but I don't want you to be gone all the time like daddy either."

"Yeah." Joelynn said looking to the side.

Devin looks over at Joe then back at the kids.

"If you want to say no then say no, I won't do it if you guys aren't going to be happy, my first job is being your mom the Wwe comes second."

"I don't want to say no but I don't want to say yes either." JoJo said.

"Well I have to hear an answer, there is no wrong answer."

"I don't know."

Flopping down behind his wife as he placed his hands on her shoulders Joe asked.

"Okay, what if mommy and I take a month long vacation away from work then, will you be 100% on one side?"

"A whole month?!" Joelynn asked you could see the excitement across her face she couldn`t remember the last time both her parents and all the kids were together for longer than three days without having to travel for work.

Nodding his head Joe says.

"Yup a whole month."

"Okay mommy you can do it."

"Yeah I guess you could." JoJo said agreeing with her little sister.

Devin leans over and kisses her kids on the forehead.

.

.

Looking up from his phone as he walked into their room Joe said

"So since we only have one court day left to plead our case before they come up with a verdict they want us to come back to court tomorrow instead of in two days."

Sitting on the edge of her bed as she braided her curly fro into a single braid down the middle of her head Devin replied.

"That`s fine with me, do Shane and Linda know?"

"Uh- yes, I just emailed them."

Looking over her shoulder Devin asked.

"And their fine with it?"

Nodding his head as his eyes went back to his phone Joe says.

"Yup."

"Did you talk to Carrano too?"

Looking up Joe asked.

"About what?"

"He wants me to come up with a decision about whether I`m coming back for the twins by tomorrow."

"I can I`m sure he`ll understand."

Leaning over and kissing him Devin says.

"Thanks babe."


	24. Chapter 24

"In my closing argument I`d like to present Jazmine`s health records." Laura says passing the jury the papers.

"The first papers is the state of mind she was in when she first arrived at the hospital and the second part of the papers is how she`s doing now, as you can see she`s improved a lot, since she`s been in the hospital and she understands what she did was wrong, she had an episode, don't punish her because of something she cannot help."

"I will also like for you to hear from her doctor, someone who witnessed her growth."

Turning to the witness stand with her arms behind her back Laura says.

"Dr. Hamsworth, you`ve been Jazmine`s therapist since she first went into hospital am I correct?"

Nodding his head Dr. Hamsworth replied.

"You are."

"Is sshhheee anything like they`ve claimed she was?"

Shaking his head as if what he heard was the most obscene thing he had ever heard Dr. Hamsworth says.

"Absolutely not, that Jazmine I assure you is gone, we have her on special medication that allows her to think rationally."

"And what will happen when she is let out?"

"Well everyone who leaves our hospital for the first two years are under this contract where they get weekly visits from a doctor from our hospital and if things seem out of the ordinary or we think they`ve stopped taking their medicine or for some reason a danger to themselves or to others they will come straight back to the hospital."

"Do you feel confident that she really is changed?"

"Absolutely, Jazmine has not only taken her medicine like I said earlier, but she`s become a mentor to the other patients in the hospital, she`s developed a lot of coping skills, for a while the hospital didn't have a lot of activities for the patients Jazmine along with some others got together and wrote a letter and now we have a lot of thing for them to do, the Jazmine that walked into the hospital almost a year ago wouldn't have done that, she hasn't had any violent outburst or any of that stuff so yes I am confident that she is completely 100% better."

"Thank you I rest my case." Laura said.

Pushing back from her spot in the chair clapping her hands Patricia says.

"Congratulations, she`s better- I mean it I am genuinely happy about that- but that doesn't mean she needs to be let out, back into the real world that is."

"First off, you can't believe anything that comes from Laura`s mouth first she swore up and down she didn't do it, when we gave evidence she did what we said she did, her argument changed now she did do it, just now it was because of her mental illness, don't get me wrong mental illness is something very serious that shouldn't be taken lightly, I think that`s something Laura and I could both agree with."

"Laura said and I quote 'She did it-but it was because of her mental illness.' Laura is doing an excellent job with making you feel sorry, that you guys are missing what she said, I`ll repeat it one last time, she said and I quote' She did it- but it was because of her mental illness.' She said it herself 'SHE DID IT' she did it, what did she do, what she`s being accused of doing , which is a crime, and here in the united states when you do a crime, you go to prison, not a nice little hospital where you get to walk around have fun activities, have book clubs and eat delicious meals for breakfast lunch and dinner, you go to prison, if she gets out of this mental hospital it should be because she`s going to prison, because like her own lawyer said she did it."

"I rest my case." Patricia says walking back to her table.

Leaning over to her mother in law Devin asked.

"So, what now?"

Collecting her papers from the table Patricia explains.

"We wait until the jury comes back with the verdict."

"Oh, so they`ll be back in what five minutes?"

"Devin, these things can take days, weeks, months even, especially if not everyone agrees." Jessica explains.

"But what if they do?"

"Then we get the verdict today."

"Mmm." Devin says nodding her head.

"Can I walk you guys to the car?" Patricia asked.

As Devin opened her mouth to respond Joe quickly answers

"No its okay, you can go with out us."

Devin's head quickly snaps towards Joe.

"Alright, I`ll see you two when the verdict comes back."

Watching his mother walk off Joe says.

"We need to talk."

Grabbing her purse as she pointed to the quickly empty court room Devin asked.

"Here?"

Patting his lap Joe says.

"Sit."

Devin arches her eye brow causing Joe to let out a humorless chuckle as he says.

"I don`t bite."

Folding her arms with a smirk Devin replied.

"But I do."

Laughing to him self Joe says.

"Yeah- I know..."

"But seriously- sit."

Letting her arms drop to her side as she drug her feet Devin flops down on his lap and says.

"What?"

"We, need to talk..."

Playing with his hair that drooped over his shoulders Devin says.

"You said that."

"We need to talk about us."

Devin sighs still not making eye contact.

"What about us?"

"What`s going on, we haven`t talked about our situation, are we together, are not, that night at the hotel you just let me in and haven't said anything else about the subject."

Still avoiding eye contact as she twisted the bottom of his hair Devin mumbled.

"Mhmm."

"Devin?"

Moving on to another piece of his hair Devin asked.

"What?"

"Look at me."

Devin glares up but then shyly looks away.

"I`m serious!"

Sighing Joe cups her chin forcing her to look at him.

"What are we doing?"

"We`re sitting in an empty court room which I'm surprised they haven't kicked us out yet, and you`re forcing me to look you in the eye, and I`m sitting on your lap."

"Devin, why are you making this so difficult?"

"I`m sorry- what do you want to talk about- sir."

"Us, are we living our happily ever after, or are we still fighting."

"Well we`re defiantly not living our happily ever after."

"So, I shouldn't get comfortable- is what you`re saying?" Joe questioned.

"That`s not what I meant, I just meant, I`ve never read a happily ever after where you get stalked by your husband crazy ex."

"Then what are we doing?"

"I mean, you know I love you..."

Cutting her off Joe says.

"Butttt..."

"But nothing, I love you, and I do want to work on us, but the past isn't just going to magically disappear, you made a mistake, that I`m still pretty pissed about..."

"So there is a but." Joe says cutting his wife off.

"Just a little but." Devin says.

"So if I heard you right, we`re going to work on us and I have to make up for the stupid s**t I`ve done?"

"Yes, you heard correct."

"Fair enough." Joe says pecking her on the lips.

"We should go now." Devin says as she pecks him on the lips once more.

Walking out the court room Devin is greated by her two cousin's.

"What's good cousin!"Keisha says greating the chocolate beauty.

"What are you doing here?" Joe questioned.

Throwing her hand up in Joes face Keisha says.

"rrrt- was I talkn to you- I think not?!"

Squinting his eyes Joe began to say.

"First off, I wasn't talking to you either I was talking to her." As he pointed to everyone`s lease favorite cousin beside her.

"And two why are you so mean?"

"You know I don't like yo big a** ever since, that bet in Spain!"

Joe chuckles to himself and said.

"No one told you to take the bet, if you didn't know how to..."

Cutting her husband off Devin elbows him and says.

"Joe STOP, I still have the images in my head."

"I`m just saying the bet was meant for , Samantha and not her."

Pointing to herself Jez asked.

"Wait a minute were you asking why I`m here?"

"Dang Jez you hella late, we been past that conversation!" Keisha says.

Throwing her long finger up Jez says.

"I want to know, Leati were you talking about me?!"

"First off don't call me that!" Joe replied.

Sighing as she rolled her eyes Jez asked.

"Fine- JOE, were you talking about me?"

Rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms Devin says.

"Obviously."

"Was I talking to you?"

"No, but you were talking to Joe, which was pretty much the same thing." Devin replied as she tilted her head.

"You know what I should of pressed charges on you when you jumped me!"

Keisha burst out in an uncontrollable laughter only to be broken by the mug of her cousin Jez and the confused look on both Devin and Joe`s face.

"What`s so funny?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah, because last time I checked aint nothing funny about someone getting jumped." Jez replied.

In between her laughter Keisha says.

"I`m laughing at you Jez, she didn't jump you, you got your a** beat, there`s a difference, she was by her self!"

Squinting her eyes Jez says.

"She did not kick my a**!"

"She definitely didn't jump you!"

Waving her hand in the air as her other hand rested on her irritated stomach Devin said.

"It was nice having this conversation in all, but ,I`m cramping so I`m going to go now."

Bursting through the elevator door Dani asked.

"Did you ask them?!"

Not waiting for an answer as she looked to her cousin Stacy asked.

"Did they ask you?"

Throwing up her hand that rested on her stomach Devin asked.

"Ask me what?"

"Weeelllllll- we were getting to that before Jez butted in!"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance Jez says.

"That conversation went south WAAAYYYY before I entered it."

"I was warming them up!"

"Well ask them!" Dani says.

"I am."

"So do IT!" Stacy says.

"Why don't you DO IT since you in a hurry!" Keisha says.

"Because you said you`d DO IT!"

"Well, what if I don't want to DO IT anymore?!"

"Then you shouldn't of said you`d DO IT!" Dani says.

"Well if I didn't say I was going to DO IT, it wouldn't have gotten done!"

"IT STILL HASNT GOTTEN DONE!"

"That's because you`re pressuring me to DO IT!"

"KEISHA, for the love of everything great JUST DO IT!" Stacy shouts as she throws her hands in the air.

"Yal do know we`re in public while yal doing all this yelling, right?" Joe asked.

"SHUT UP JOE -I CAN`T just DO IT!" Keisha yells back.

Throwing her hands in the air Devin lets them flop back down as she yells in annoyance.

"SOME ONE JUST PLEASE DO IT!"

Throwing her hands up in the air in the same manner her cousin did Jez says.

"Fine I`ll DO IT!"

In unison Stacy, Dani and Keisha yells.

"NO!"

Shaking her long ombre locks Keisha says.

"No, Jezzy, just no, you definitely cant DO IT!"

Completely pissed off as she pointed down Devin says.

"Look, I don't care who DOES IT, just someone do it, idk if you heard me but there is a waaarr going on in my UTERUS!"

Shaking his head Joe says.

"You know just as well as I know pms Devin is not a nice Devin, so please just DO IT!"

Sighing Keisha waves her hand and says.

"Fine, Jez, you can DO IT!"

"Actually I don't think I`m the best person to DO IT,now that I think of it."

Squinting her eyes Dani says.

"Really, after you just did to much you`re not going to DO IT?!"

Rubbing her hands on her temple Devin mumbles.

"You`re all doing to much!"

"DANIAH, think about it do you really think me doing IT would be a smart decision?!"

Quickly turning on the balls of her feet with her arms crossed Dani says.

"Guy`s she`s right, she`s not the right person to do IT!"

Pushing past the three Devin says.

"I`m going home!"

Throwing her hands up Stacy says.

"Wait."

Devin rolls her eyes and walks back over to Joe who is now sitting on the arm of the bench out side of the court room. Devin puts her back into Joe`s chest as she throws her head back whines as she asked.

"We`re never going home are we?"

"I don`t think so dear." Joe whispers back.

"Kill me now!"

"Shh." Joe whispers as he rubs his hand above the area she was having cramps, in a slow circular motion.

"I`m going to DO IT!" Jez yells.

"Devin can Keisha borrow you`re tacky a** car?!" Jez blurred out.

"No!" Devin snapped back

"See I told you I wasn't the right person to DO IT!"

"Well maybe if you would have maybe not insulted her car she`d might of said yes!" Dani says.

Throwing her hands up Keisha says.

"I`m sick of this I`m trying to go lay down!"

"At least one of us is!" Devin says sarcastically.

"Cousin, can we borrow yo expensive a** car?" Keisha asked.

"Why do you have to put an adjective before car, why can`t you just ask to borrow her car?" Dani asked.

"You have a lot of input for someone who aint ask."

"I know!" Jez says.

Throwing her hand up Keisha says.

"I didn't need you`re two cent, I still don't like you!"

Tossing Keisha the key`s Devin says.

"Normally I`d ask why you wanted to borrow my car, but I`m so desperate to get home right now I don't even care, just don't wreck it!"

Kissing her chocolate cousin on the cheek Keisha says.

"Thank you cousin!"

"You`re just going to let her drive your car you know Keisha aint responsible!" Jez says.

"RRRttt, you just mad she said no to yo a**!" Keisha says throwing her hand up to the face of her least favorite cousin.

"Well since you`re so confident in your own ability then why don't you ask Joe the other thing!"

"Huh?" Keisha asked.

"You heard me ask Joe!"

Rolling his eyes Joe asked.

"Ask me what?"

"Can we borrow the keys to your other house?"

"For what?!"

"To, sleep at?!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because you don't like me remember!"

Pushing his shoulder Keisha says.

"Boy you know I was kiddin with you!"

"I know you weren't!" Joe replied.

"Fine then we`re sleeping at yo house, and Imma make sure to plop a big squat between you and Devin in that nice California king size bed!"

Removing herself from her husband`s lap to leave the building Devin says.

"Just give her the key`s to your house, she`s not laying next to me."

Taking his old house key off of his key chain Joe says.

"If you break you buy, if you can`t afford don't touch- got it?"

"Yup!" Keisha says snatching his keys out his hand.

"But you do know I make more than you right?" Keisha asked.

"Just take the keys and go before I change my mind!" Joe replied.

Looking at his wife who was standing at the elevator Joe says.

"They forgot to rent their room and car again huh?"

Moments before she steps into the elevator Devin says.

"Yup."

A:n/ Sorry for going M.I.A. for a while , I had a huge writers block with this one! Or at least with the ending of the chapter. Hopefully that will be the last writers block I get!


	25. Chapter 25

Following her cousin down the thin hall way Kendall asked.

"So, did you make your decision?"

"I have." Devin replied.

"So, what is it?" Stacy asked.

"Not, that it has anything to do with me." Stacy continues.

"It has everything to do with me, so tell me!" Kendall says as she pushes her way past her older cousin.

Looking back to her younger cousin Stacy says.

"Umm, you just pushed me!"

Waving her hand Kendall says.

"Yeah yeah, so Devin are you going to tell me!"

Rolling her eyes in annoyance Devin replied.

"Fine, I`ll tell you."

Clapping her hands together Kendall says.

"Great, so what`s it going to be?"

"I`ll tell you-when I tell Shane and Carrano." Devin says as taps her cousins shoulder.

Watching her older cousin turn the corner, leaving out of her sight Kendall smacks her teeth and says.

"Man, she plays too much!"

.

.

Devin, Joe and her whole family were sitting in Shane's office with Shane and Carrano with their decision.

"So here is my decision, I will do it…"

"Yay!" Kendall said jumping up.

"BUT- only if you give us, Joe and I a month off to spend with our kids, with pay." Devin finished.

"But we were planning on bringing the twins up next week." Shane said.

Throwing her hands up not willing to budge Devin says.

"Those are my circumstances."

Sighing, knowing it was a take it or leave it situation Shane replied.

"Fine."

Stretching her arm out to her boss Devin says.

"Nice doing business with you."

"So, when does our vacation start?" Joe asked.

Folding his hands on top of his desk Shane replied.

"Today."

.

.

As Devin and her husband walked out of their boss office Devin could hear her name being called.

Looking up Devin says.

"Huh?"

Walking up to Devin Darcie looked completely fidgety almost like this was elementary school and the teacher was making her apologies.

"Can I talk to you?" Darcie asked.

Completely caught off guard Devin looked to the side and then over to her husband who looked equally confused.

"Sure."

"Alone?"

"Uuhh-no?"

"Okay, um I just wanted to apologize, you know for the way I`ve been acting towards you, Kyle told me that none of what your cousin said was true - I don't know why I believed her." Darcie says.

"Apology excepted."

Watching his wife`s sassy coworker walk off Joe lifted his eye brow and asked.

"What was she talking about?"

"Remember when I told you I was having problems with the other writers?"

Joe nods his head.

"Well Kyle, who was like the only person not out for blood, told me Jezebel lied and told them that I pretty much thought I was better than them and apparently, I said I could do whatever I want because of the family I married into." Devin continued.

Scoffing Joe says.

"This is why you can`t trust anyone named Jezebel."

Devin laughs and says.

"Right."

.

.

With his hand on the wheel Joe lowers his right hand and places his hand on top of his wife's as she rested her hand on the divider. Looking up as Joe glances down Devin flashes him a closed smile. Lacing his fingers with hers Joe brings her hand to his lips as he kisses them.

Cupping his hand with hers as they brought their hands down to rest on the divider, Joe glances over again and asked.

"So, where are we off too?"

"I was thinking Jamaica, it`s been a long time since we`ve been there."

"Yeah, the kids should have fun there."

"Then Jamaica it is." Devin replies.

Joe smiles as he continues to drive.

After a few moments of silence Devin says.

"I know this is our family vacation…."

"Buutt." Joe says.

"I was thinking we should invite, Rach and Kel on the first day and the rest of the family for the next day then the rest will be just us."

"I don`t know Dev." Joe replied.

"I mean, I won't let them take over the trip, I mean we did take this for the kids but…."

"No, I get it, and I don't think Rocky or Rachel would try and take over it`s your family."

"I`ll let them know, this won't be one big party trip for us."

Joe remains quiet.

"Well at least let us take Charlotte, she`s literally been our nanny when we got super busy, this could be a huge thank you."

Rolling his gray eyes Joe says.

"Fine you can invite them all, but as soon as it gets too crazy I`m kicking everyone out, and I won't be nice about it!"

Kissing him on his cheek Devin says.

"Thanks babe!"

"Yeah yeah."

"Should I call Char and tell her to make sure they`re packing?" Devin asked.

Charlotte and the kids had left a couple of hours before the two couples did and were already at the house.

"Sure."

After another moment of silence as Joe glanced down and then quickly back at the road and says.

"I talked to your dad."

"Oh, did you?" Devin asked.

"I did."

Glancing up at her husband Devin asked.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if everything was alright."

"Why?"

Glancing down Joe says.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I have no Idea."

"He said that you called him, saying you were overwhelmed about everything that`s going on."

"So, you did know why he asked if everything was alright?" Devin questioned.

"It was a rhetorical question yes."

"But, I wish you would have called me and let me know that you were feeling overwhelmed by everything, I could of took some of the load for you."

"You do as much as you can, it`s just I`m always the one with the bigger load."

After pausing for a moment glancing out the window Devin continues with.

"And it`s not like I could of just stop showing up to court, quit my job and stop being a parent, and pretend you might not have gotten another woman pregnant…."

"Even if I could it`s not like any of that is an option." Devin mumbles.

Turning her face to him Joe say.

"Let`s make a deal, the next time either of us feels overwhelmed will tell each other."

Glancing back and forth between the road and her face Joe asked.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Glancing back down for the final time Joe says.

"Hey, this vacations, not just for us to spend time with the kids but for us to spend time with each other too."

.

.

Looking at her watch and then back at her two oldest Devin says.

"Alright, I have a game, whoever gets their bag packed the fastest and gets it down to the door for daddy wins!"

"What do we win?" Joelynn asked.

"The knowledge of knowing your faster than the rest of your siblings."

JoJo put her hand on her hip.

"Oh, you don't like that?"

JoJo shakes her head.

"I guess the reward will be getting to the airport quicker."

"Really mom?" Joelynn asked.

"And if we get to the airport faster we get to Jamaica faster."

"Mom, you`re losing your touch."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, besides we all know I`ll kill JoJo in a race!"

"Oh really- you think so?" JoJo asked her younger sister.

"I know so!"

"Then let's race and see!"

"Where too?"

Coughing Devin says.

"Packing."

"That`s a great idea mom, will race and see who can pack the fastest!"

"You`re such a kid, that would be easy!" JoJo says.

"Fine AND we have to see who gets the stuff down stairs the fastest."

Watching her two oldest pushing each other out the way to get down the stairs the fastest Devin stood at the top of the stairs wondering what she started. Reaching the third to last step each of them leaped to the bottom

"I won!" JoJo yelled.

"No I won- I landed first!" Joelynn yelled.

"Nuhuh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Fine will race and put our stuff in the car!"

Watching his two oldest push past him Joe stood there in confusion.

"What just happened?" Joe asked.

Laughing Devin says.

"This might be my fault, I was trying to get them to pack faster, so I made it a competition, and being that they`re your children, they couldn't pass up a good competition."

"So, it`s my fault?"

"In away."

"Good to know."

"I think we`re going to have to re pack their bags after the second shirt they started throwing anything in there."


	26. Chapter 26

"How come mommy gets to get a piggy back ride?" Joelynn asked as she held her little brothers hand and looked over.

"Because Mommy's lazy!" Joe said looking down at his daughter.

JoJo giggles...

"Mommy can we play in the water when we get there?"

"I`ll think about it."

"Where`s Char?" JoJo asked.

"I told you this is a vacation for her just like it is for us, she and your cousin Mackenzie went sightseeing somewhere else."

After walking for a while the Anoa`i bunch finally got to the perfect spot on the beach.

"Can we go get in the water nooow?" Joelynn asked.

"Sure, but don't go too far in." Devin said fastening her life vest.

Holding her life vest up like it was some old gym socks JoJo asked.

"Do I have to wear this?"

"If you want to get in the water you do." Joe said.

"Alright, come on JoJo!" Joelynn said.

"Don't rush me I`m coming!" JoJo says.

Pulling out buckets Devin asked.

"Wanna make sand castles with mama?"

"Yeah!" Joanna says with excitement.

"But first daddy has to go get us some water."

"Daddy has to do what?" Joe asked.

"Go get the water dad!" Joseph said.

"Alright, alright." Joe says grabbing the bucket.

.

.

Dropping the bucket in front of his wife Joe says.

"One bucket of water."

With the water splashing at her Devin says.

"HEY!"

Joe gives her a closed smile.

"That not nice daddy." Joanna said.

"Yeah that not nice daddy." Devin said mocking her daughter.

"I`m sorry!" Joe said sitting next to his wife.

"Now we need to wet the sand, do you want to push the bucket over?" Devin asked Joseph as she pulled him on her lap.

Pushing the bucket Joseph says.

"YEAH!"

"Now we just have to feel the bucket up with sand like this." Devin said pushing the sand into the bucket.

"Now turn it over." Devin instructed.

"Can I pull it up?"

"Not yet."

Grabbing two hand full off sand with her tiny hands Joanna drops it in her bucket and quickly turns it back over.

"I can`t do it!" Joanna cried.

"Come here let daddy help you." Joe said pulling her to his lap.

"Aww now isn't this a picture moment." A voice says.

Devin smile and looks up at the familiar voice.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Mmm, you invited us." Rachel said.

"Oh, well pop a seat!" Devin said patting the sand next to her.

"Don't mind if I do." Rachel said.

"Say hi to your god mom Joseph."

"Hi!" Joseph said.

"Hey baby." Rocky replied.

"Where's Lynn and JoJo?" Rachel asked.

"There over there." Devin said pointing to the water.

"Can I go play with them?" Alanna asked.

"Sure, but don't go to deep." Rachel said as she watched her step daughter run off.

"So." Devin said as she goes back to building sand castles with her kids.

"So." Rachel says.

"What were you guys doing before you guys came out here?" Devin asked.

"I was looking for possible sergeants." Rocky says.

"Why?"

With a slight attitude Rocky replied.

"Because, I can't hold a child Devin."

"Oh, my gosh I completely forgot about that, I am so sorry."

"It's fine, at least I don't have to go through all those changes with my body that a lot of women have to go through when they get pregnant."

"That's a way to look at it." Joe said guiding his daughter's hands ending the conversation.

"So, when does the verdict come in?" Rocky asked.

"When they make their decision." Devin says.

"I guess I mean how are you going to know when their back with the verdict when you`re way out here in Jamaica?"

"Jess or Joe`s mom will call us."

"Are you going to fly back when they have their decision?"

"If we`re still on vacation."

Running up to her mom on the sandy beach of Jamaica holding a star fish Joelynn yells.

"Mommy look what I found!"

"That's beautiful, put it in your bucket so you could take it home." Devin says.

"I wanna find more!"

"Go ahead."

"Can you help me mommy?"

"In a minute, I`m helping your brother make a sand castle."

"You can go, I got this." Joseph said looking back.

"Oh, you do?" Devin asked laughing.

"Yeah!"

"Okay."

"I`ll be right back, will finish this conversation then." Devin said walking off with her daughter.

"You know part of me wants nothing more than to be a mom but the other half is scared to death, she makes mother hood look so easy." Rocky said as she watched Devin tell her daughter where to look from outside the water.

"It's not as hard as you think." Rachel said playing with her little girl.

"Something tells me it is."

"It's really not."

"Rocky, you have always been a natural with your god son, you will be a great mother." Joe says looking up.

Rocky twist her mouth.

Watching his wife from a distant try to avoid getting in the water, running every time the current went up a little Joe gets a sinister smile and says.

"Speaking of your god son can you watch him and Anna for a second, I have to do something really quick."

"Sure."

Seeing the look in Joe's eyes Rachel asked. "What are you up to?"

"Don't worry about it." Joe said picking up some sea weed and tossing it at her causing her to freak out; chuckling Joe takes his shirt off and tosses it to the side and runs over to the ocean and grabs his wife and tries to throw her in the water kicking and screaming Joe tosses her in.

"Can we go with my mommy and daddy?" Joseph asked.

"You have to put you guys vest on first." Rachel said.

"Okay." Joseph said putting his life vest on then helping his sister and then dashing over to the water with their parents.

Standing up completely soaked Devin jumped on his back trying to knock him down.

"You're going to have to weigh a lot more if you're going to want to knock me down." Joe said laughing at his wife's attempt to knock him over.

"I`ll help you mama!" JoJo said grabbing her dad's leg.

"Come on, Lynn, Anna!" JoJo said egging her sisters to help knock their dad down.

"What- you guys are going to help her?!" Joe asked.

"It's all about girl power over here!" Devin said laughing.

"Oh really?" Joe said tossing his wife and swinging his legs causing his daughter to fall off his legs.

Falling back into the water Devin smirked and said. "Your butt will be in this water before we leave."

"Right, come on Jay help daddy get them."

"You can't do that." Devin said.

"Why can`t I?"

"You can`t use my child against me!"

Joe laughs and says. "And you can use our child against me?"

"It's not the same!"

"Right- let's get them Jay!" Joe said as they charged at the women.

Like suspected the women had the upper hand, this time almost knocking him off his feet, when Joseph decided to switch teams helping the girls.

Joe gasped and asked. "Son how could you!"

"We're losing!" Joseph said as they finally Joe off his feet and into the water.

They all sat in the water laughing.

.

.

Looking through their bags the Anoa`i family was now getting ready to leave the beach after their long fun day.

"This was fun, what are we going to do tomorrow?" JoJo asked.

"We don't know yet." Joe says.

"Joe, can you pass me my stuff I think I put it in your bag." Devin said looking over.

"Sure." Joe said looking through his bag.

"It's not in here."

Devin twist her mouth at him and asked. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Here take my towel." Joe said wrapping it around her then pecking her on the lips.

"Eww!" The kids said in unison.


	27. Chapter 27

Next day

"Thanks for inviting us on your vacation." Stacy says as she and the rest of her family rolled up with their bags.

"You`re welcome, let me show you guys to your rooms." Devin says as she heads back to her Jamaican vacation home.

"Hey Dev, do you think you can go to mom`s house and pack up her stuff when you get back?" Diamond asked.

"I would but, I just can`t…."

"No need to get into your feelings, I`ll do it."

"Thanks, just let Raven know when you're going to come, she has the key and everything."

Walking down the hall Devin says.

"Alright- well here`s your rooms."

.

.

"They still haven't came back with the verdict?" Raven asked.

Raven`s Devin`s older cousin, her, Diamond and Dani are all the same age. Raven is medium height around five foot seven, she thick in all the right places similar to Rachel with rainbow ombre hair, she was never the type to be afraid to experiment with her hair.

"Nope, we wouldn't be here if they did." Devin says.

"Are you nervous?"

"I am but I`m not trying to let it control me."

"Did you know Jez is coming?" Her rainbow headed cousin asked.

Sighing Devin said.

"Yes I did know that."

"What`s with the sigh?"

"You know Jez, you grew up with her too."

Real sarcastically Raven asked.

"You mean, she`s not your favorite person in the whole wide world?"

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"Yeah right."

Clapping her hands Devin said.

"I`ll be in the kitchen with my kids and my hubby if you need anything."

.

.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Dani asked as she continued to eat.

"I mean exactly what I said, I`m surprised you're not either obese or have any medical problems." Joe says as he continued to chop the food.

Walking up Devin asked.

"How did I know you were going to be in the kitchen?"

"Whatever, Dev you`re lucky you married someone who`s good in the kitchen." Dani said.

"The quickest way to my heart is through my stomach."

"Somehow I don't think you`re lying." Joe says.

"She isn`t." Devin said as Dani said. "I'm not."

Joe laughs and says.

"I was just telling your cousin, I`m surprised she`s not obese."

"Aren't we all."

"I don't think Dani has ever been fat in her life." Devin continues.

.

.

"Come on Joseph." Devin says calling for her son who was surprisingly behaving, it was usually him who acted up.

"I can put her down for a nap, I wanted to lay down anyways." Charlotte said.

"Thanks." Devin said passing Joanna to her.

"Come kiddo's." Mackenzie says as the kids and Jade followed her.

"Great mothering skills, when do you ever spend time with them?" Jez asked.

"You don't know how much time I spend with them." Devin replied with an attitude.

"I know that's why I asked."

"I just took a whole month off to spend more time with them."

"And yet you sent them to bed so you wouldn't have to deal with them."

"Correction- Jezebel it's their nap time, so they need to take a nap."

"Excuses excuses."

Slapping her own face Devin asked. "If I just kick in her chest would I be wrong?"

"Don't do it." Joe warned.

Leaning forward placing her arms on her thighs Devin asked.

"Why do you go out your way to bother me?"

"I don't like you." Jez said.

"Well that's obvious." Devin says.

"Why do you hate me?"

"It`s not just you."

Lifting her eye brow Keisha asked.

"Oh, who else don't you like?"

"None of you."

Stuffing food into her mouth Dani asked.

"Then why did you come with us?".

"Because I wanted to."

"What did they do for you not to like them." Kendall asked.

"Not them yal." Jez said to her family.

"Buutt WWHY?!" Devin asked.

"Because you guys are like a wolf pack, you always stuck together even as kids and you attacked anyone who wasn't in your pack."

Shaking his head Rayshaun said.

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is yal let Bree in and she`s Devin, Rebecca, Diamond and Jessica`s cousin not yals."

"Bree isn't annoying." Samantha said.

"What did I ever do to you guys that was so annoying that you had to never include me in anything?" Jez asked.

Squinting her eyes Rebecca asked.

"Are you seriously asking that question?"

"I don't buy that this was all because we never included you, why do you take your anger out on Devin?" Raven asked.

"Because we both know she was on the receiving end more than anyone." Raven continued.

"Because you guys are always protecting her, someone says the wrong thing to her you all jump." Jez explained.

"So, in other words you're a bully?" Crystal asked.

"I am not a bully."

"You are!" Stacy says.

"And you guys are a bunch of wolves you attack in a pack."

"No, we don't." Diamond said.

"You're doing it now!" Jez says and for once she was right they did but it wasn't on purpose it just came out that way.

"If Devin liked me you would all like me."

"That's not true I don't like Kim a** and Devin does." Keisha says.

"Devin hates me!"

"Devin, do you hate her?" Bree asked.

"Eh."

"See!" Jez says.

"What does that mean?" Bree asked

"I`m not saying I hate you Jez, it's just if you were in the hospital on life support I would unplug your machine to charge my phone." Devin said.

"Devin that wasn't nice." Joe said.

Devin shrugged.

"Let's not ruin our good time with our bickering this vacation is supposed to be fun for the kids."

"Who Devin made go to bed." Jez says.

"I`m sorry are those my only two kids?!"

"No, but the other two aren't with you either, there somewhere off playing."

Rubbing her face with her hands Devin said.

"You would think after I hit you with that glass you would stop picking fights with me."

Almost annoyed Joe says.

"Devin stop- stop letting her get you riled up!"

"We need to talk." Devin says almost at a whisper.

Joe could tell she was upset but he couldn't tell if it was at him or with Jez.

Standing up Devin gets up and walks into the nearest room Joe follows behind.

"What did I do now?" Joe joked.

With a look that could kill Devin says.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what princess?" Joe says grabbing for her hand.

Snatching her hand out of his hand Devin says.

"Stop telling me what to do like you`re my dad instead of my husband!"

"First off lower your voice, these walls are thin, second are you talking about what I said in there?" Joe asked pointing to the door.

Devin threw her hand on her hip.

"Devin, we took this vacation to spend time with our kids before we go back to work, please don't ruin it by bickering with your cousin." Joe replied.

"Oh, so I`m the one bickering?"

"Look Devin, I don't want to argue, I think we did enough of that when we were fighting."

With her arms, folded Devin says.

"Whatever." And turns to walk away.

.

.

"Let`s go out tonight!" Dani says.

"Mmm, you can go ahead and go I think I`m going to stay here." Devin says.

"Aww why?"

"Because the whole point of this vacation, at least for Joe and I is to spend more time with the kids."

"Would you be upset if we went?" Dani asked.

"Of course, not, have fun!"

.

.

Sitting outside their Jamaican vacation home with the warm Jamaican wind blowing back in their face the Anoa`I family sat on a blanket looking at the stars when Joelynn asked.

"So, is Jazmine going away forever?"

Shrugging Devin says.

"We don't know yet- maybe."

Looking down and at her mom Joelynn asked.

"When will we know?"

"When they make their decision- now stop asking so many questions pumpkin." Joe says nudging her.

"The stars are so pretty!" JoJo says not taking her eyes off of the beauty that floated above her.

"They are!" Joelynn agreed.

Just then Devin`s phone rung.

"Hello?"

Picking up her cell phone in the middle of the loud Jamaican club Rocky calls her best friend

"Devin come get your cousin."

"Which cousin?" Devin questioned.

"Jez…"

"She`s like embarrassingly drunk."

"You call me like I`m her only cousin."

"You`re her only sober cousin."

"Alright I`ll be there in a minute."

Sighing and walking off Rocky asked.

"Jez where are you going?"

After hanging up the phone Devin makes her way a couple of blocks to the local club.

Walking into the night club and watching her cousin stumble around Devin watches a sleazy man who looked like your basic f**k boy walk over to her cousin rolls her eyes Devin says

"Come on Jezebel."

"Llll- leave me alone!" a highly-intoxicated Jez says pushing her cousins hand away.

Looking at the man her cousin was with Devin says.

"Let her go."

Turning to her cousin Devin says.

"Jez we're going home."

"NO!"

"Jez I`m doing this because I love you."

"Since when?" Jez questioned.

Titling her head to the side Devin says.

"Yeah, maybe love was too strong of a word, but none the less we're leaving."

"Leave her alone, she doesn't want to go, I`ll make sure she gets home in one piece." The real sleazy no good looking older man said.

Flashing him an annoyed, fake, closed smile Devin says.

"I`m sure you will."

"Party pooper!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Devin said pulling her cousin.

Watching her older cousin pulling her other cousin out Samantha asked.

"We have to leave now?"

Pointing to herself and her drunk cousin Devin says

"Yal don't but we are."

.

.

Sighing as she walked into her bed room Devin plops down and says.

"Alright, the kids are sleep and Jez is in bed."

Joe laughs and asked.

"Did you ever think you'll be saying that?"

"The kids are sleep?"

Shaking his head Joe says.

"Jez is in bed, did you ever think you`d be doing her a favor?"

Laughing her self Devin replied.

"No."

"And I think her heart grew two sizes that day!"

Laughing again Devin says.

"Shut up!"

Just as Joe opened his mouth to say something his phone started ringing.

Groaning Devin says.

"I`m not picking up anymore of my drunk cousins!"

Joe shakes his head and says.

"It`s not them it`s my mom!"


	28. Chapter 28

Groaning Devin says.

"I`m not picking up anymore of my drunk cousins!"

Joe shakes his head and says.

"It`s not them it`s my mom!"

Snapping her body towards her husband Devin says.

"Don`t tell me the jury is back already?!"

Shrugging Joe says.

"I don`t know what she want`s I haven't answered yet!"

Pushing his shoulder Devin says.

"Well answer then!"

"Alright alright!"

"Hello?"

"Joe?" Patricia called.

"This is he."

"I need for you to come down to the dna, place, I`ll meet you there."

"You know I`m in Jamaica right?" Joe questioned

"Yes."

"Why am I going to a dna place-sorry if I sound a bit shaken the last time I went to a dna place it was for Jazmine."

"Yeah I know, but I have found a match for about thirty kids that can possibly be yours."

"Thirty kids?!"

"There were thirty kids set up for adoption and born in the time frame Jazmine would have given birth."

"So where`s the dna place?"

"I`ll text it to you, see you at ten."

Watching her husband hang up the phone Devin asked.

"What did she want?"

"She might have found Jazmine and I child, she wants to meet with me at the dna place."

"Well excuse me while I contain my excitement." Devin says sarcastically.

"So I guess that means you`re not going to come with me for emotional support huh?"

Giving him a closed smile Devin replies.

"Good night Joe."

Six hours later...

Sitting in the building the Dna was taking place next to his mom neither Joe nor Patricia says a word. Sitting there in dead silence Joe couldn't help but get flash backs of the last time he was in a Dna place. Which made him tense up at the thought of that ever happening again, on the way in his mom insisted this place was far more better than the place he took Jazmine, so they wouldn't make the same mistake.

"Can I see your Id?" The man asked.

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"Give him your Id son!" Patricia says.

Shaking his confusion off Joe says.

"Oh, right."

Passing his Id Joe then turns to look to his mom who explained.

"It`s to make sure you are who you say you are."

Nodding his head Joe says.

"Mmmm."

"Open up!"

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"Open your mouth!" Patricia stated.

Opening his mouth Joe lets the man take a swab.

"Alright."

"You`re done?" Joe questioned.

Taking a spin on his chair the guy replied.

"Yep, I`ll send this back to the states."

"How long would it take to find out?" Joe asked as he played with his thumbs.

"Well the Dna place in the state will get it to five business days but you wont know if you have a match for three to eight weeks."

"A TWO MONTHS?!" Joe asked his eyes growing wide. "Why so long?"

Shrugging The man says.

"We have to send it over sea`s which can take a while..."

Cutting him off Joe asked.

"Why can`t you just send it with my mom, it`ll get there faster than five days?"

"Because Leati, it`ll be considered tainted, the only way for it to get done faster is if we fly back to the states and get it done there." Patricia explained.

Flashing Joe a closed smile the man says.

"Exactly."

"But she`s a lawyer, doesn't that count for something?"

"Sadly not in this case." Patricia replies.

Sighing Joe says.

"Well I guess I`ll just have to wait the two month, I can`t go home now."

"But wait it takes two months to send something over sea- I've never heard of that." Joe continues.

"I didn't say it`ll take two months to send it, I said it`ll take five business days to send which doesn't count Monday because we`re closed on Mondays, AND THEN they have to search find your match which by what I heard is thirty kids at the least who were adopted out and born at or near the time as you and your wife`s possible child." The man explains.

Shaking his head quickly Joe replies.

"She`s not my wife."

Elbowing him Patricia says.

"Does it matter Joe, you know what he meant!"

Flashing him yet another closed smile The man asked.

"Any more questions?"

Watching her son open his mouth to ask yet another question Patricia quickly responds with.

"NO, that's all."

Joe quickly mugs his wife.

"Then I`ll be going."

.

.

.

Walking into the kitchen of his vacation home in his bath robe Joe quietly walks over to the island with his hands in his pockets.

Looking up from her chopping catching her husband stare at her Devin asked.

"Taking a shower?"

Shaking his head Joe replied.

"No."'

"Mmm, let me guess a bath?"

"Mmmhmm." Joe says.

"Well have fun with that!"

Joe chuckle to him self and asked.

"Where are the kids?"

"Out back with Charlotte, I told her she doesn't have to do that, but she insisted."

Walking closer to where his wife was standing, Joe leans against the counter and in his low voice as he takes his hands out of the pocket of his robe, quickly bringing it to her curls Joe whispers.

"Go in the room and take off all of your clothes, and then meet me in the first bathroom."

Stopping what she`s doing a smile began to form across her face, turning around to face him Devin says.

" I don`t think they`ll be out there that long."

"Then we better hurry!" Joe says.

Devin sends him a flirty smile as Joe took that moment to stare at her perfectly round end. Lifting his hand Joe quickly smacks her butt.

"Don't take too long." Joe says as he walks away.

Biting her lip Devin looks up to Joe Glancing back winking and blowing her a kiss causing her to blush.

.

.

Hearing the bathroom door close behind him as he lit the final candle Joe quickly turns around and looks her up and down. Watching him watch her Devin slowly unties her robe as she kept eye contact. Letting her robe slowly drop Devin watched as Joe pulps dilated.

Shaking his head Joe puts the candle down and grabs Devin`s hand. Pulling her by her waist in silence Joe pulls her into his chest, causing her to squeal. Picking up a strawberry off the platter that was sitting on the counter Joe feeds it to her. Picking up the glass of wine Joe quickly brings it to his lips almost chugging it down.

"Do you remember what I said to you on the way home?"

"You mean about my dad calling you?" Devin questioned as she chewed on her strawberry, her hand covering her mouth as she tried to be modest.

Joe chuckles and replies.

"No not that, I mean the part when I said this vacation is equally for us to get our ish together."

Giggling Devin says.

"Oh yeah."

Mocking her in the cutest way Joe says.

"Oh yeah."

"I asked Charlotte if she could take the kids for a few hours."

"Mmm, that`s why she insisted on taking them."

"Mmmhmm, I also had to bribe her a few thousands, but it was..."Joe began to says as he grips her chin, lifting it up to him as he goes in for a kiss. "All worth it."

Devin sends him a smile.

"So I ran us both bath water, with bath salt, chocolate strawberry's, wine and I lit some candles." Joe explains pointing to the candles.

"I see."

Staring at her with his bedroom eyes as he grips her hair Joe says.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Looking him up and down Devin replies.

"I have a clue."

As Devin takes her hand to the tie of his rob Devin says.

"I hope this means you`re getting in with me."

"I`d go any where with you babe ."

Releasing the tie that held his robe shut Devin says.

"Now yooouuu, have no idea how much I need you right now."

Cupping her face again as he pecks it Joe says.

"Bath first, and then I`ll see what I can do."

Joe climbs into the bath and signals Devin to sit between his legs. Climbing in Devin does exactly that as Joe reached over to the play button on his phone. As Devin rested the back of her head on Joes shoulder Joe grabs her small towel and slowly washes her as the music played softly in the background.

With her eyes closed with her head still rested on her husbands shoulder Devin says.

"I needed this!"

"I know."

Opening her eyes Devin turns around and ask.

"The kids yours isn't it?"

With the most confused look on his face Joe asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don`t play dumb, the kid is yours, so you`re buttering me up because you want to bring it into my house!"

Shaking his head Joe says.

"I have no idea whether that kid is mines or not, and I won`t for another month or two, I was just trying to be nice."

Climbing out of the tub Joe continues with.

"I don`t want to ruin this relaxation time, so I`m going to go!"

Grabbing for his hand Devin says.

"I`m sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment, don`t go."

Flashing her a closed smile Joe says.

"You enjoy the rest of your bath, save me a strawberry."


	29. Chapter 29

**Monday night Raw; a month later…**

Walking out of the gorilla cage Devin pat`s her nephews on the back and says.

"You guys did great."

"Thanks." Alex says.

Walking over to his wife Joe says.

"You sounded great."

Pecking him on his lip`s Devin says.

"Thanks."

Ty clears his throat.

"Oh, and you two did great too." Joe added.

Running over to Samoan superman and his wife Colby says.

"Devin, Joe you got to help me!"

Arching her eye brow Devin asked.

"What`s wrong Col?"

"Jez, she crazy!"

Devin and both Lobdell twin lets out a in sync laugh.

"Of course, she is, she`s a Lobdell" Joe says.

Devin slightly turns her head and squints her eye at Joe.

"I know you said hooking up with her was a bad idea but…."

"When did I say that?" Joe asked.

"Okay well, you didn't exactly tell me that, you just told me she was crazy, and you were right!"

"I`m always right."

"Yeah yeah yeah, can please help me get rid of her."

"I have to get ready for my match." Joe says turning to walk away.

"He actually had his match earlier." Devin says laugh at her husbands obvious lie.

"Joe!" Colby called as Joe kept walking.

"Devin?" Colby says turning to her.

"Sorry you got yourself into this, you can get yourself out." Devin says walking in the opposite direction then her husband and nephews did.

"Please."

"Nope."

"PLEASE!"

Devin continued to walk scooting past people in the crowed catering hall as Colby followed close behind her. Grabbing her food as she continued to deny helping him Devin says.

"Nope."

"Devin PLEASE I have never asked you for anything."

"Colby." Devin says turning around.

"Please help me."

"Help him with what?" Raven asked.

"Jez is stalking him." Devin said turning around.

"RAVEN!" Devin yelled hugging her cousin.

"Devin!"

"When did you get here?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago."

Throwing her hand up Devin asked.

"Why are you here, not that I`m not happy to see you."

"I`m feeling in for someone." Raven says

"But you hate the Wwe."

Bringing her fingers to her plumped lips Raven says.

"Shhh."

"HELLO- are you going to tell me how I can fight off your crazy cousin?!" Colby asked.

"Tell her straight up or lie and say you have a girlfriend." Raven says.

"Thank you."

"You couldn't think of that yourself?" Devin asked.

Throwing his hand up to her Colby says.

"I`m not talking to you."

"Good."

"Who are you?" Colby asked.

"Raven Lobdell- Devin`s cousin."

"Nice to meet you- and thank you."

Rolling her eyes Devin asked.

"Anyways does Diamond know you`re here?"

Raven and Diamond are each other's favorite cousins just like Devin and Bree use to be each other's favorite cousin.

"Not yet I can't find her."

"She's probably in the office, I`ll show you."

"She has her own office?"

"Oh snap, look at her." Raven continued.

.

.

"I`m sorry Jez, but this isn't going to work." Colby says.

Giving him a creepy closed smile Jez asked.

"Why not?"

"It`s just not."

Instantly folding her arms as she leaned against one of the walls in the production truck Jez says.

"I think I deserve an explanation."

"It's just-I`m- I have- ..." Colby says pausing, trying to think of the right, yet gentle way to put this.

Not being able to think of a gentle way to put it Colby just spits it out.

"Jez your bat s**t crazy!"

Flashing the same creepy smile Jez and says.

"What?"

"You`re a really nice girl when you want to be, but other times you`re crazy as HELL."

Not saying a word Jez turns on her heel and walks out of the production truck.

"Should I be scared?" Colby asked himself out loud before he walks away.

.

.

Watching her son walk into her office Patricia says.

"Good news."

"The type of good news we want?" Joe asked.

"I think so."

Sitting on the corner of his mom's desk Joe says.

"They found her guilty- I thought you were going to call us so we could be there."

"No, that`s not it, something else."

"What?"

"Do you remember the missing paper out of Jazmine`s file that said whether she was pregnant or not?"

"You got those papers?"

Nodding her head Patricia says.

"I did- well not yet the hospital can send it over personally with one of their staffs tomorrow."

"Okay, that's great, right?"

Patricia sways her head back and forth

"What?"

"There`s bad news."

"How can there be any bad news we get to find out if she had my son or not?"

"They can`t release it to me."

Squinting his eyes Joe says.

"Wait- but you said."

"No- I said they would be personally delivering the papers."

"So, what`s the good in knowing they`ll deliver the paper, if they can`t give it to you?"

"Because, we could get it..."

Watching her son`s head tilt as he squints his eyes in confusion Patricia stretches her hand out in front of her in a stop signal as she continued.

"They just can`t give it to me, they can give it to you and you can give it to me, since the child she was caring may have been your child."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"They can give you the file regarding your alleged son, because she said you were the father, but they can`t give it to me."

"Ooh okay, will do that." Joe says.

"Joe this is bad." Patricia replied.

"Why is that bad- ooh I`ll be on the road."

"And you know they`re not going to let you take tomorrow off, especially because of all the time they let you have off for court." Patricia explains.

"And the month vacation we just took." Joe says.

"S**t."

"How were you able to know she was pregnant if you can`t see her file?"

"That part was open file." Patricia replied.

"So, what are we going to do?" Patricia asked.

After thinking for a couple of minutes Joe says.

"Tell them tomorrow`s good for me."

"What are you going to do, Joe I don't want you to lose your job for this kid."

"My son."

"Your alleged son, and don't forget you have four other kids who need that income too, this boy very well many not even be yours, if she did have it and then you would have lost your job for nothing."

"I know what I`m doing, I`m not going to lose my job."

"Okay, Joseph."

"Mom, trust me!"

"Leati last time you told me to trust you, you were 12 and you shaved half of her head!"

Joe chuckles and replies.

"This is different, I wont cut my hair!"

Pointing Patricia says.

"You better not!"

"I won`t Devin would kill me and so would the Wwe."

"Both equally as scary!" Patricia joked.

"Wait- I thought we already had the file, that`s why we took the Dna test?"

"No, the hospital was being difficult, so I tried to go around that file by just looking up baby`s born at the time Jazmine would have given birth or around the time, also the one`s who were born at or around that time who was set up for adoption at the time."

Continuing Patricia says.

" There still going through them, but getting this file will either help find the baby or narrow it down tremendously!"

"Mmm, well I`m going to head back to work, see you tomorrow!" Joe says turning swiftly on the balls of his feet as he walked out the door.

A:n/ We`re getting closer and closer to finding out if Joe has a baby by Jazmine.. how do you feel about that? How do you think Devin and the kids will react? Do you think the kid will be is?


	30. Chapter 30

**Smack down…**

Kissing his wife Joe says.

"Good job babe."

"Thanks."

Looking his wife up and down Joe says.

"I`m liking your new ring entire."

"Me too, I`m feeling the whole bad a** theme." Devin replied.

Not being able to take his eyes from how her ring entire fit her curves so well, Joe bit his bottom lip and said.

"Me too."

"I have to go see you later." Devin says turning on her heels.

Taking his eyes off her amazingly sculpted body Joe grabs her arm and says.

"Wait, I talked to my mom, and they`re going to send the papers."

Real confused like Devin asked.

"What papers?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, they`re going to send my mom the papers saying whether she had that baby, but I have to be there to get them."

Folding her arms Devin says.

"When do you have to go?"

"Well as soon as I can get out of here, I`ll be flying home to get it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, I just thought you should know."

"Mmm, well have fun with that, I have to go." Devin says with her arms folded as she turned to walk away.

"Dev wait."

"Do you think I`m doing the right thing, you know going out my way to see what happened to this child if he`s a live or not?" Joe asked.

Snapping Devin says.

"Do you realize this time last year, that child`s mom was pretending to be your child- and we all know how that ended- I still have the scares just in case you forgot."

"I know I know which is why I`m second guessing this."

"I`m not going to say yes because I don`t want that child in mines or my children's life, but I`m not going to say no because I know how it feels to wonder why your dad didn't want you."

"Dev, I need a straight answer." Joe says.

"Joseph still wakes up crying, because of what that child's mother did, which is why he wants to sleep in the bed with me all the time, so sorry if I`m not giving you the response that you want, my kids come first in my life."

Walking away Devin continues with.

"I`ll see you when you get back."

.

.

"Why is it that Devin`s always hogging the mic and not letting you guys speak?" Jez asked.

"She's better on the mic then we are." Rayshaun says.

"Mmm, you sure she's not just trying to be the center of attention like always."

Team unstoppable made a one night come back to help put the twins over.

"What's It to you?" Devin asked.

Jez shrugs.

"I can`t yal, is this what you guys deal with every day?" Raven asked.

"Damn there." Diamond said.

"Jez you`re annoy as F**k!" Raven said.

"Tell me about it." Samantha said.

Readjusting herself Devin says.

"Jez I have a question."

"I may have an answer."

"Do you just wake up in the morning and think of negative things to say about me?"

"Mmm, no they usually just come to me on the spot." Jez said.

Sarcastically Devin asked.

"So, it`s a talent?"

Jez shrugs and says. "I guess you can say that."

"I`d love to sit and talk but I think I`m going to head out now." Rebecca said.

"Are you okay?" Devin asked.

"Yeah I`m just a little tired."

"Alright well see you tomorrow." Devin said.

.

.

"So how does Devin feel about you doing this?" Patricia asked.

Shrugging Joe says.

"She has mixed feelings."

"Rightfully." Joe continued.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sitting slouched in his chair with his arms resting on his head as he closed his eyes Joe said.

"Positive, if I don't I`ll spend the rest of my life wondering, but like you said, he`s probably not mines so."

"I just don't want you to ruin what you have going on with your wife for a maybe son, Devin and those kids are the best things that ever happened to you, and you have put her- them through a lot…."

Opening his eyes Joe stares at her from the side of his eyes and says.

"I know mom."

"I`m just saying, there`s only a certain amount of pushing you could do before she just stops coming back."

Looking at his mom with the same look Joe asked.

"We are still talking about possibly having another child, aren't we?"

"Yes."

"Joe, Devin?" A voice calls.

"No Patricia, his lawyer."

"Oh I`m Lori and this is Rick from the mental institution."

Very rudely Joe asked

"Do you have the papers?"

"Oh, I`m sorry." Lori says hitting herself in her head.

"You have to make him sign for it, as proof that he got it." Rick says.

"I`m sorry, it`s my first day." Lori says to Joe and Patricia.

Joe flashes her a fake, annoyed half a smile, only to get elbowed by his mother.

"No, worries, we all remember our first day, or at least I do." Patricia says giving a friendly smile.

"Thanks, not everyone would be so forgiving."

With his arms crossed Joe says.

"The paper."

Turning the clip board to him Lori says.

"I`m sorry, you have to sign this first."

"Yeah, I know, I heard him tell you that." Joe replied with an attitude.

Nervously tucking her hair behind her ear Lori then grabs the paper he has to sign off the clip board and passes to him, like it was nothing Joe signs the paper and snatches the other out of her hand.

"Well if that it, I will leave now." Lori says.

Looking up from the pages Joe says.

"It is."

"Alright, well bye." Lori says.

"I apologize for his rudeness, he`s not having a good day, he can`t see his forehead or something." Patricia says.

Lori laughs and turns and walks away. Watching the two walk out of sight Patricia quickly smacks him in the back of the neck.

Grabbing his neck Joe says.

"That stung!"

"Serves you right for being so rude to her, it was her first day!"

"And I should care why?"

"Because she`s human just like you, and she`s not the one you need to be mad at."

"No, she`s just the middle man." Joe replied.

"The way I see it, since the anger wasn't meant for her, she could take it and give it to who it belongs too." Joe continued.

Patricia rolls her eyes and snatches the file from Joe.

Skimming through the file a quick look of disappointment came across her face you could tell where she stood with this whole thing.

"It says she had the baby- a boy."

"Yeah I read that part before you snatched it." Joe replied.

Looking through the folder Patricia says.

"Your phone is ringing."

Pulling out his phone Joe answers it.

"Hey babe."

"Did you see the paper, is the brat moving in soon?" Devin asked.

"I don`t know, I mean it does say she had a baby."

"That`s why she said- never mind."

Snapping her head to the phone Patricia asked.

"That`s why she said what?"

"You have me on speaker?!" Devin asked.

"Sorry." Joe replied.

"Devin, why did she say what?" Patricia asked.

Devin sighed and said.

"She said Mama`s baby daddies maybe."

"How did she say anything to you, when you`re not supposed to be seeing her?"

"I had to see her, I had to ask her some questions." Devin says.

"And did she answer them?" Patricia asked.

"Yes and no she said things like' oh that child' and 'Mama`s baby daddies maybe' when I asked if the child was really Joe`s and then she said when she gets out she has unfinished business to get to and when I asked her what unfinished business she didn't give me a straight answer, so no she didn't answer all my questions."

"Well I hope getting half of answers and your life threatened was worth possibly ruining this case for your kids."

"No one saw us." Devin replied.

"And how do you know that, they have camera`s that record."

"Keisha disabled them."

"I`m not even going to ask how she did that." Patricia says.

"It was actually kind of cool, first she…."

Cutting her daughter in law off Patricia says.

"Devin I said I don`t want to know, that Is a crime and by law I`d have to tell if I know."

"Alright Devin, we have to go."

Looking back at the file an annoyed Patricia says.

"Hang up the phone."

"Alright Dev, I have to go my mom is being a …."

With her eyes glued to the file Patricia says.

"Use your word`s wisely, I would hate for your wife to become a widow at such a young age."

Joe smiles and then says.

"Well kiss the kids for me, I think my mom just threatened my life."

Devin giggles and then says.

"Bye see you when I head back on the road."

"Alright love."

Joe hangs up the phone and asked.

"So, what else did you find out?"

"Just how crazy Jazmine really is."

"What`s new?" Joe asked.

"It says she had to be put in a strait jacket in a padded room, because she kept trying to hurt herself and the baby, apparently, she would through herself into walks and down stairs when she found out she was pregnant because you didn't want her."

"So, what the lawyer said about her changing was all a lie?" Joe asked.

Shaking her head and then shrugging Patricia says.

"This was all in the first couple of months she was in there, she could have changed after, I have no way of knowing that."

Closing the file Patricia says.

"But who care`s how much she changed, she`s still going down, and because she set the child up for adoption you two have nothing to tie you too together."

"All you wanted to know was if she had it or not right?"

"I mean at first but now that I know for sure she did and its a boy..."

"Joe!"

"Mom, you know how I feel about having another son."

"But is it worth it, up rooting that child from everything he knows and disrupting your family!"

Ignoring everything she said Joe asked.

"Can you find him and undue the adoption?"

"Of course I could, the file has the names of the couple who adopted him."

"Good."

Slowly the conversation dies when it is Patricia asked.

"So, are you going to fly to the next city you`re supposed to be in?"

"Uh, no, I`m going to fly down to Cali, to help Devin pack up her mom`s stuff."

"Oh, that`s nice, does she know you`re coming?"

"No, I just decided to go."

"Oh, well have fun."

A:n/ So there is another baby, now the question is , is it Joe`s? How do you feel about there being a baby? do you think it`s his?


	31. Chapter 31

"No mom, the kids are with Matt and them, they didn't want to come." Joe explained with his ear against the phone.

"Oh, so you`re at the house already?" Patricia asked.

"No, I`m at the store right now, I was texting Devin earlier and she said she was hungry and hadn't eaten yet, so I`m just picking her up something."

"So, you told her you were coming?"

Moving the phone to his other ear as he walked down the aisle Joe says.

"No, she doesn't know I`m here yet."

"Oooh."

"It`ll be fine, she loves surprises."

"Alright well I`ll see you when you get back." Patricia says.

"Oh wait mom did you find who adopted my son?"

Smacking her own head Patricia says.

"How can I forget, I did and guess what?"

"What?"

"We got a dna test on the kid."

"And?"

"It`s a match they`re living down in Orlando his name is Jacob and he`s a year old."

"Oh my gosh I have another son."

"Leati, do you really want to up root this child from everything he knows, from my research on the family he is living a great life."

"Devin and I can give him a great life."

"Devin and you can give him a great life- do you hear what you just said, Devin wants nothing to do with the child!"

"How do you know?" Joe questioned.

"Because I asked her how she would feel!"

"Leati-Joseph- son, do you seriously want to do this?" Patricia asked.

.

.

"Devin?" A voice called.

Looking up from packing Devin says.

"Oh, Daniel- what are you doing here?"

Holding up a key Daniel says.

"I have a key- I was your mom`s nurse, and before she moved to the hospital, I use to come here and take care of her."

Looking around Daniel continued with.

"I know her funeral was months ago, but I just had to stop by I still can`t believe she was gone, I guess it hadn't really settled yet."

Looking back up Devin says.

"Well I assure you Dan, she`s as good as dead..."

"If not when we buried her, then she definitely is now." Devin joked.

"Also, I think we`re going to need that key back."

Walking in to his ex`s late mothers room since she clearly wasn't going to invite him in Daniel slides her the key and says.

"I`m lying, I guess I came here to be with you."

Looking up and pushing her loose curls behind her ear Devin asked.

"What?"

"I wasn't being 100% honest with you, I came back to see you, I seen you at your mom's funeral not while you were driving and I thought- damn, how did I let that get away." Daniel explained.

"Well…."

Putting his fingers up to his lips Daniel says.

"Shhh- don't say anything." As he made his way to the bed where Devin was knelt in front of.

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"Danny, I have to have the rest of my mom's stuff packed up before it`s time for me to leave."

"How are things with Joe?" Daniel asked just as Joe walked up unannounced.

Devin sighed.

"That bad huh?"

Devin sighed again.

Placing his hand on her shoulder Daniel says.

"Come on, we use to be so close, talk to me."

"It`s just complicated." Devin explains.

"I can handle complicated."

Sighing Devin began to say.

"It`s just if I could start over…."

"If you could start over you`d do what?"

Devin sighs again as she shakes her head.

Daniel scoots closer placing his hand on her when Devin began to protest.

"Danny I`m…..."

"A grown woman who can do whatever she wants to do." Daniel says as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Thrown off by it Joe doesn't say a word instead he walks away.

After a few seconds of their lips being locked Devin pushed him back and slaps him and says.

"You need to leave!"

"What why?"

"I`m married and what we did was very inappropriate and I want you to leave."

Throwing his hands up Daniel says.

"Fine- if that`s what you want."

"Go!" Devin says pointing to the door.

Leaning over and running her fingers through her curls Devin sighs and asked.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Joe without him overreacting?"

Accouple of hours goes by Devin is done packing and is back in Pensacola Joe was already back on the road. Pulling her phone out Devin see`s she has a text from her husband that read.

 _"_ _Hey sweetie I left you a gift on our bed before I headed back on the road, I hope it brings you as much joy as it brings me."_

Smiling Devin goes to send a text back when it doesn't go through shrugging it off Devin calls her two best friends as she walked down the halls.

"Oh my gosh, Joe just randomly bought me a gift, what do you think it is?" Devin asked.

"I don't know, maybe he upgraded your ring since you guys are getting back together." Rachel suggested.

"No I don't think it`s a ring, Joe would want to be here to replace the old one with the new one." Devin replied.

"And he`s not there?"

Shaking her head as she went through the mail Devin says.

"No, he`s back on the road."

Watching a crowed of wrestlers walk in Joe being one of them Rocky says.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the devil, we see him now, want us to go ask him?"

Sitting on her couch as she placed her hands between her thighs as her phone rested between her ear and her shoulder Devin replied.

"Yeah yeah, do that."

"k, just a second." Rocky says.

Taking her ear off the phone Rocky calls her best friends husband. But he chooses to ignore her and keeps walking.

"That was rude." Rocky says.

"What?"

"He completely ignored us, he just kept walking." Rachel replies.

"Maybe he knows you guys are going to ask for me or something."

"Maybe." Rocky says.

Switching the subject Devin asked.

"Okay okay Rocky what do you think it is?"

"Mmm maybe it`s new clothes he did buy you that one dress."

Too excited to wait any longer Devin says.

"Okay, okay I`m going to look now."

"Call us and tell us what it is once you find out!" Rachel says.

"Defiantly."

Hanging up the phone Rocky said.

"Something`s not right."

"What do you mean?"

"You seen Joe he was flat out being rude, he`s up to something."

"So how are we going to find out what it is?" Rachel questioned.

"We ask for help."

"From?"

"Stacy and Samantha duh."

.

.

Both Stacy and Samantha followed Joe down the hotel hall way as they spoke to Rachel and Rocky on the phone.

"What is he doing now?" Rachel asked.

Peaking around the corner Stacy said.

"Nothing, yet he just walking down the hall way."

"Maybe, if you told us why we were following him we could help you better." Samantha says.

"The less you know the better." Rocky replied.

"What is he doing now?"

"He stopped in front of the mirror."

Rolling her eyes as if they could see her Rocky says.

"He is so conceited."

"He`s walking away now!" Stacy says.

"Follow him follow him!"

"Um I know what I`m doing, if we jump out of this corner now were going to get caught."

Counting to twenty in her head Stacy and Samantha slowly turns the corner. Looking around before they turned the other corner Samantha heard an unusual familiar laugh.

"What is it?" Stacy asked.

"That laugh sounds so familiar." Samantha said.

"Wait a minute." Samantha said as she peaked around the corner.

"Oh, my gosh!"

"What what?!" Rocky and Rachel asked.

"He`s going in a room."

"Who's?!"

"It`s a woomaa" Stacy began to say before Samantha snatches the phone out of her older cousins hand hanging up the phone.

Flashing her cousin, the craziest look Stacy asked.

"What did you do that for?"

"If we tell them that Joe went into the hotel of another woman's, that will hurt Devin."

"Well…"

"Well what, do you really expect for her two best friends not to tell her?"

"You really expect for her cousin not to tell!" Stacy replied.

"Look, Devin deserves to be happy!"

"Even if it`s a lie?"

"We don`t know why he went into her room, so until we know the full story and who that woman is, we don't need to tell anyone, we don't want to cause unnecessary problems."

.

.

Looking around in her room she doesn't see a clothing bag or a ring box or a key to a new car, she sees a paper laying in the center of her bed instantly knowing what it was. With her heart racing and tears building in her eyes Devin snitches open Joe`s dressers and sees his clothes are gone making her way to the closet that they shared she seen his clothes was gone from there too. Opening her door, Devin makes her way to the newly rebuilt back house and seen that all of his stuff was still there. Making her way back to her room Devin finally looks at the papers and just like she suspected they were their divorce papers with both of their signatures. Devin had signed it a long time ago when she first suggested it but Joe would never sign it, he thought his marriage could be saved. With a sticky note on top of the paper, written in Joe`s hand writing saying, his mom had found his child he fathered with Jazmine and that she was now in the process of undoing the adoption. Picking up her phone confused to why he was doing this, the last time she checked everything was good with them, so all of this threw her off big time.

Dialing Joe Devin realized Joe had blocked her number. Making her way to her office Devin picked up the house phone and redialed Joe`s number, only for it to go to voicemail again. Crying Devin left a voicemail.

In between sobs Devin says.

"Joe, I don't know why you`re ignoring my calls or blocking them, please answer, so we could talk about this, last time I checked we were good and now you want this divorce that you been fighting the whole time- Joe I don't understand please call me back."

Feeling her cell phone vibrating Devin quickly pulls her phone out from her pocket only to see the name 'Rocky' across her screen. Answering it Devin sniffs and says.

"Hello."

"Sooo what is it."

"Divorce papers." Devin pauses as she begins to sob again. "He wants a divorce and Jazmine`s little bastard is coming to live with Joe."

"What- why I thought you guys were getting back together."

"Apparently not- look I have to go." Devin says hanging up the phone.

.

.

Sitting in the tight corner waiting on Joe to finally come out Stacy and Samantha were dosing off. When finally, Joe steps out of the hotel room.

Stepping into the hall of the hotel room Joe turns back and faces the door.

Laughing Joe says.

"You`re funny, I`ll see you later."

Kissing her on the cheek Joe turns on the balls of his feet and walks away.

Looking at her cousin Stacy asked.

"How much more proof do you need?"

A/N: Hold on guys it`s about to get ugly!


	32. Chapter 32

**Three weeks later...**

It was the week of Pay back and everything was hectic or at least it was for Devin, running around with her kids, making time for the gym and everything else that went along with main eventing a pay per view, after valeting the twins for a month it was finally coming to an end, but not without having the biggest match the tag team division had seen since the attitude era.

Joe and Devin were in two different cities due to different press conferences for the Payback pay per view, which was great for both of them since they hadn't spoken directly since before Joe signed the divorce papers. When they did have to speak because it had to do with one or all of the kids they usually used JoJo or Joelynn as a messenger so that they didn't have to speak to each other.

"You ready?" Ty asked looking to his aunt.

"Are you guys ready- I`m just standing outside the ring."

"Alright boy's you`re up!" One of the stage manager said.

Ty looked to his twin then to his aunt who said.

"You're a Lobdell, yal got this."

Ty smiled as he and his Twin walked through the certain with Devin close behind him.

.

.

Walking a head of her nephews out of the gorilla cage Devin said.

"And your new tag team champions!"

"Congratulations!" Joe says.

"Thanks Uncle." Alex says.

Joe`s eyes goes directly to Devin when he asked.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Ty asked.

Instantly annoyed Devin says.

"Joe, stop it!"

Lifting his eyebrow Alex asked.

"What`s going on?"

"Nothing." Devin said.

"Is that the lie you want to tell?" Joe asked.

"Why are you being such an a**?"

"I just wanted to know if you told them, and judging by their reaction you didn't."

Running up to her nephews Diamond says.

"Oh, my gosh, I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks." The Lobdell twins said in unison.

"Look I have to go, enjoy your title." Joe says turning to walk away.

"What`s up with yal?" Bree asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing!" Crystal says.

"Yea, you could cut that tension with a knife." Samantha says.

"Nothing`s wrong!" Devin says before stomping off.

Walking in her nephew's locker room Devin paced back and forth with her hands resting on her head breathing in and out slowly.

Walking into their younger cousin's locker room soon after her older cousin Crystal asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"I think that was more of a rhetorical question." Bree says.

Devin takes a deep breath.

"Well since I know you`re not going to tell us what the problem is, I`m just going to ask, is there anything we can do to fix whatever is bothering you?" Bree asked.

Devin stops pacing and chuckles and says.

"Not unless you have the power to go back in time."

.

.

Watching her son storm into his office Patricia says.

"I thought you were in Kentucky?"

"I was."

"Buuutttt?"

"But, I needed someone to talk to." Joe says plopping down in the seat directly in front of her desk.

"And you had to get on a plane to do that?"

"I didn't feel like talking to you on the phone, I wanted to talk to you in person."

"Why not your dad?" Patricia questioned.

"Because he would automatically pick Devin`s side, I need someone neutral."

Patricia places her file down and asked.

"You and Devin are getting a divorce- aren't you?"

For the first time since he walked in Joe was quiet, even though he signed the papers and re brought the subject up, Joe wasn't ready to have the words to actually leave his lips, it was affecting him more than he was willing to let on, especially because this would make his second divorce.

"Yes."

Shaking her head Patricia didn't know whether to tell him off because she warned him that if he didn't fix whatever he had to fix in his marriage he`d be signing divorce paper number two, the other half of her seen the pain in his eyes.

"You`ll get through this, just like you got through the first one."

"I know."

"And you`re sure it`s over?"

"Yes, there`s no going back now."

"Can you represent me?"

.

.

"Devin." Jessica calls as she walked into her nephew's locker room.

Devin doesn't answer, except for the random shower running, the locker room was completely quiet.

Walking through the locker room looking between lockers Jessica calls for her younger sister again.

"Devin?"

Still no response, walking over to the shower Jessica pulls the curtains back to find her sister sitting on the ground balled up with her arms around her legs under the running water crying.

Looking up and wiping the tears from her wet face Devin says.

"Hi Jessi."

With her face instantly dropping at the sight of her sister Jessica doesn't say anything, instead she reaches for her hand.

Grabbing her sisters hand as her sister pulls her up Devin instantly brings her head to her sisters shoulder and starts balling.

Not even bothering to ask what was wrong part of her already knowing, Jessica just holds her sister as she cried in her arms.


	33. Chapter 33

Bumping into Sara Devin quickly throws her hands up and says.

"Oh, I am soo sorry."

"No, you`re fine, can I ask you something really quick?" Sara asked.

Folding her arms below her chest Devin replied

"Yeah sure."

"I know you haven't been in the writer's room lately, but can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you fill in for Katie she`s supposed to help the superstars with the lines but she had to leave a little early?"

"Yeah, sure, where are they?" Devin asked.

"They`re down at the ring."

Devin turns to walk away.

"The script Devin."

Shaking her head Devin says.

"I`m sorry."

.

.

Looking up and seeing her soon to be ex-husband in the ring with Cassidy Devin says.

"Oh, hell no!"

Devin began to walk as fast as she could down that ramp , so fast it was almost a full blown run.

Looking up and seeing Devin`s face Joe says.

"Devin, Devin wait!"

Happily waving Cassidy says.

"Hey Devin!"

Exiting the ring before his soon to be ex-wife could make it Joe says.

"Devin, we`re at work let's not make a scene."

"You know how I feel about her, why would you do another story line with her?!"

"Devin, you know how it works around here, they give you a story line and you go with it, besides it`s not like we`re still together, we`re in the process of a divorce."

"You're right we are getting divorce, you`re a grown man Joseph, you can do whatever you like, with who ever you like, just as long as its not with Cassidy, don`t be disrespectful!"

"First off I don`t need your permission, like we both just said, we`re getting a divorce, whatever I want to do I will do, whether you like it or not, that's no longer my problem."

Squinting her eyes Devin quickly turns on the heels of her feet.

"I`m going to go talk to Sara and Linda!"

Knowing how Cassidy brought the worst out of her Joe quickly grabs her arm pulling her back and saying.

"Let me handle this so neither one of us will lose our jobs."

"You can never work with her again!" Devin said crossing her arms.

Quickly throwing his hands up Joe replies.

"Okay, I won't."

Looking back to the ring and then back to his soon to be ex-wife Joe walks off through the gorilla cage.

"I`m sorry, I can`t do this story line with Cassidy." Joe explained.

"Is there a reason why?" Linda asked.

Looking back to his soon to be ex-wife who stood behind him with her arms folded Joe looks back to his boss and says.

"No, ma`am."

"It`s because of your wife, isn't it?" Linda asked.

Lying Joe says.

"No ma`am, I just don't feel comfortable working with her, because of our history together."

"Well I assure you Cassidy can be professional."

"I understand that ma`am, but I still don't think it will work."

"Fine." Linda replies.

"So, I can get a story line with someone else?" Joe asked.

Linda laughs and says.

"No, you leave this story line you won`t be rushed into another storyline, it`s the back of the line for you."

Joe looks to his soon to be ex-wife and then back to his boss as Joe folds his arms and walks off.

Following behind Joe Devin says.

"Hey Joe!"

With an attitude, Joe asked.

"What do you want- DEAR?"

"I didn't mean to mess things up for you."

"Of course, you didn't, you never do." Joe replies harshly.

"Look I can go back in there and talk to Linda, I guess I`ll just suck it up, let you work with Cassidy."

Taking a deep breath Joe says.

"I think you did enough."

And with that being said Joe walks off.

Watching him storm off like an angry child, Devin turns back around and marches back into her bosses office.

.

.

Knowing her sister was down because of the divorce without letting them know what exactly was bothering her Jessica paid her cousins and other sisters to take Devin out and to make sure she had a good time, good thing for them there was a club on the first floor of their hotel.

Are you coming?" Raven yelled over the loud music.

"No, I`m just going to sit here." Devin says sitting at the bar.

"Okay so, I`m not supposed to tell you this, but Jessica paid us to get you out, so unless you're having a good time sitting in that chair I`m not leaving."

Rolling her eyes Devin says.

"I`m fine, go have fun!"

"Aright, I`m going to dance really quick, if I come back and you still have that look on your face I`m dragging you to the dance floor." Raven says.

"Okay, okay I`ll have fun."

Walking away and looking to the bartender Raven says.

"Give her an adios."

"What`s an adios- Raven what`s an adios? Devin asked looking to the bartender and then to her cousin.

Not saying a word the bartender fixes her drink.

Sliding the blue drink to Devin the bartender smiles and say.

"Enjoy."

Looking up across the other side of the bar Devin noticed a group of guys making a lot of noises that resembled the sounds of a fraternity party. Rolling her eyes Devin looks back down to her un touched drink and began to play with the cup.

"Come on, Joe, you`ve been really down lately it's time to let all of that go and have some fun!" Claudio says.

"I`m good, I`ll just sit here, you guys have fun." Joe replies.

"If he doesn't want to go than you can`t make him." One of his coworkers said.

"Alright Joe I`m going to go over there and dance with one of those girls, when I come back, you better be ready to have some fun."

Rolling his gray eyes Joe says.

"Whatever."

Watching the crowed of guys walk away Devin saw a familiar face. It was Joe, instantly locking eyes for a moment. Devin quickly looks down at her drink and quickly picked the glass up and chugs it down. Looking to the bartender Devin asks for two more, chugging the two down Devin asked for three more and does the same. Devin turns and swings her stool around and makes her way to the dance floor.

Watching his soon to be ex-wife dance with her cousins Joe sits back as he too chugged his drinks.

It was an hour or two into their club stay Joe still hadn't left his spot Devin on the other hand was getting looser and looser as the night went on all thanks to her liquid friend. Completely forgetting she seen Joe, Devin continued to have fun with her constant, shots and her wild dancing.

Feeling a tug on her arm Devin looks over, it was the guy she had seen when she walked in with the others, he was definitely checking her out but she wasn't paying him any mind, not until now when he asked her to dance.

Walking off with him Devin and the dude began to dance. Which didn't go unnoticed by Joe.

As the song progressed the closer their drunk bodies got which seem to anger Joe, you could tell Devin was a whole lot more drunk then the guy was, she was surprise she could still stand . Letting his hands go down her back the guy and Devin continued to dance. Pulling Devin closer and whispering something in her ear, his lips touching the bottom of her earlobe. Devin shakes her head no in which the guy pulls her arm anyways. Watching his soon to be ex-wife struggle to get out of his grip, and having seen enough Joe stormed his way over to them.

"Glad to see you finally leave that spot." Claudio says.

Looking around and noticing the guy was leading her into an abandoned VIP room. Devin`s heart began to speed up by the time she realized what was going on she was damn there at the other side of the club, worst part is she didn't even remember moving her feet and now she was alone with a guy she knew nothing approaching a dark VIP room away from everyone.

"Mmm mmmy ex is such an a**."

"He says he he doesn`t want to be with me, he don`t love me any more." Devin continued.

Not paying her drunkn talk the guy continued to take her across the club.

"Wwwhere are we going?" Devin asked slurring her words.

"Don`t worry we`re just going to have a little fun!"

"Nnnnnnoo, no ttake me back!"

Smacking her butt and pulling her closer by her waist the guy says

"I will, just after we have a little fun."

"You want to have fun don`t you?"

"Fffun, you ttthhhink I`m I`m stupid- you just want to get in my panties!"

"And?"

"Well jokes on you sir, I `m not wearing any!"

Instantly the guy licks his lips.

Storming through the club Joe searches the dark club for his soon to be ex, finding them in the corner close to the closed off v.i.p room, with the guy now hovering over Devin as she protested, Joe storms over to them quickly grabbing her by her waist and pulling her away from the guy.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked.

"Do you not understand English she said no, she`s not interested!"

Not saying a word still very drunk Devin just stared at Joe wondering why he even cared.

"No, I understand English very well."

"But don`t worry bro, I don't mind sharing , I`ll let you have a turn when I`m finished." The guy continued with a wink.

Reaching back Joe punches the guy in his nose, blood instantly dripping down on to his white shirt.

"Let's go!" Joe say angrily.

"I`m not going anywhere, I`m staying here at the club!" Devin says as she attempts to drunkenly stumble away.

Blocking her Joe says.

"Like hell you are!"

"The only way I`m leaving here is if you drag me!" And with that being said Devin flips her hair as she spins around on her heels.

"Whatever works for you!" Joe says as he spins her around and grabs her by her waist, walking away with her kicking and protesting.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A drunk Devin asked.

Joe doesn't respond.

"This is kidnapping I hope you know!" Devin says.

Joe still doesn't respond.

Screaming as her feet still dangled above the ground Devin yelled.

"HELP I`m being …"

Joe places his hand over her mouth as they waited for the elevators doors to open.

As the elevators door finally opened, Joe waited as the group of people walked out. Giving him a strange stare Joe gives them a fake friendly smile as he holds on to his soon to be ex-wife stepping into the elevator of the hotel as soon as the door closed Joe removes his hand and says.

"Stop screaming."

"Put me down!" Devin yelled.

"No."

"Then I won't stop screaming!"

"Then will do this the hard way."

Finally, the elevator door opens again this time reaching his floor, putting his hand over her mouth again Joe steps out of the elevator.

Walking down the hall in dead silence Joe starts humming, Devin sending him the craziest stare. Wanting his hand off her mouth Devin licks his hand causing Joe to let out a monotone chuckle.

"We've been together for how long, you licking me is not going to get me to move my hand sweetheart."

Stopping in front of his door Joe removes his hand from over her mouth taking his key from his pocket Joe slides it in and pushes open his door.

Walking over to his bed Joe drops her on the bed and says.

"Stay here!"

"I don`t know why you act like you care all of a sudden!" Devin says.

Walking away Joe says.

"I don't."

"Then let me go!"

"No." Joe replied.

"Why not?!"

Joe doesn't say a word instead he sits on the foot of his bed taking his shirt off.

Picking up his phone Joe dials a number and then places the phone on his ear.

"Hello?" Bree says

"Don`t you EVER F***ING give my wife 10 F***ing shots and then leave her to fin for herself!"

"Joe what are you talking about?"

"You know what I`m talking about she could have gotten…." Joe paused.

"Gotten what- where is she?"

"If you F****ING CARED YOU WOULDN'T OF LET HER GO OFF WITH HURBERT THE PERVERT!"

"Joe I didn't….."

Joe angrily hangs up his phone, slamming his phone off on the bed, you could tell he was angry just by the way he was breathing. After a quick pause Joe unbuttons his pants and snatches them down.

Scooting pass, him Devin says.

"I`m leaving."

"No, you`re not."

"Watch me."

"More like I`m going to watch you crawl you're a** back to the top of that bed because you`re not going nowhere!"

Devin laughs to herself as she steps off the bed.

Meaning what he said about her not going anywhere Joe stands up and blocks the exit.

Seeing Devin`s hand go back to slap him Joe quickly grabs her hand and pushes her against the wall. Standing uncomfortably close, both could smell the liquor on each other's breath.

Letting out a deep breath Joe began to say.

"I`m only going to tell you this once- we`re not going to f**king do this, you`re not going to put your hands on me and you're not going to go anywhere…."

"You`re drunk as hell, therefore I am not letting you leave this room so some piece of s**t can take advantage of you!"

"Got it?"

Devin nods her head.

"Good, now go to bed!"

Turning to walk away Devin says.

"Don`t get carried away!"

A/n: Do you think Joe going over there and stopping the guy and bringing her back to his room proves there is hope for them? Or was he just doing the right thing? What about him referring to her as his wife? or are old habits just hard to break?


	34. Chapter 34

Next day...

Devin had got news that Sara wanted her, so she sat in the writer's room completely alone, waiting for her to meet her. Devin had the biggest hangover, regretting her decision to drinking as much as she did. Devin couldn't remember anything that happened after her wild shot takes, so how she got back to her room was still a mystery to her. Unknowingly to her Joe had taken her back to her room after she had fell asleep in his room.

"Hey Dev, I know I said I wanted you to stick to the newer comers but Shane loves the work you were doing with Joe so he wants you to work with him more often, if that`s okay with you." Sara says.

"Yeah sure." Devin says giving her a fake smile.

"That was the fakest smile I`ve ever seen, if you don't want to work with him I`ll get someone else, it`s just you`re the only one who can get the best out of him."

"It`s okay Sara, I don't mind working with him."

"Why is that not the impression I got from you, is everything okay with you guys?"

Flashing another fake smile Devin replied.

"Perfect."

Sitting her papers down as she takes a seat next to the curly raven haired woman Sara says.

"Look Devin, I can't say this about everyone, but I`ve personally had the privilege of watching you grow, I remember when I wrote your first script back when you were what- twenty two and now I get the privilege of working with you as you write someone else's first script, in that time I have seen you go through hell and back so I know when something is bothering you." Sara explained.

Fighting her tears Devin turns to her and says.

"I`m fine." And with that being said Devin got up and began to leave.

"Devin." Sara called.

Without saying anything Devin turns around.

"You`ll be a whole lot happier when you stop lying to yourself."

But it was too late, lying to herself especially about how she felt was becoming like second nature for her. Even if she wanted to stop she couldn't, she`d just fall apart, and falling apart was the last thing she wanted to do, especially when there was no one there to help put the pieces back together again.

With almost no emotion Joe asked.

"Are we good?"

"Huh?" Devin asked.

"The script."

"Oh, yeah."

Collecting her stuff Devin goes back to talking.

"So, Joe…..."

Looking up Devin realized she was the only one near the ring.

Sliding down Devin put`s her hands on her face and starts crying when suddenly, she hears her name being called. Wiping her tears Devin looks up.

"What`s wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Joe hates me; I didn't think it would be like this."

"That man loves you."

"I was assigned to him today; you could cut the tension with a knife!"

"He`s just upset he doesn't really want a divorce." Rachel says.

"Yes, he does, our marriage is over."

"Hmm." Rocky says.

"What?" Devin asked.

"I just never thought you too would even see a divorce paper, Rachel and Randy maybe but you and Joe never, you belong together." Rocky says.

"Belonged- past tense."

"What changed?" Rachel asked.

"He did."

"How?"

Devin shrugs as she throws up her hands.

"I don't know one minute everything is good the next he`s sighing divorce papers, something he always refused to do."

"Well first off, let's get off this ground." Rocky says stretching her hand out to her.

.

.

"Hey Joe." Rocky called.

"What do you want Rocky?" Joe asked.

"It`s Devin."

With his heart racing Joe asked.

"What`s wrong with her- is she okay- is she hurt?!"

Rocky laughed and said.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with her."

Rolling his eyes as he turned to walk away Joe says.

"I don't have time for this."

"Joe wait!" Rachel yells.

"What do you want?"

"She loves you so much, she`s never loved any one as much as she loves you."

"If she loved me she wouldn't have asked for a divorce." Joe replied.

"And if you loved her you wouldn't be putting her through this." Rocky says.

"Who are you to question how much I love my- my- how much I love Devin?"

"We're her best friends and we just don't want to see her get hurt." Rachel explained.

"I don't have time for this drama, I have to get back to work ." Joe says turning to walk away once again.

"You once told Devin you would never leave her or give up on her- was all that a lie?" Rachel asked.

With his back turned towards them Joe closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Did you ever love her, or were those nine years all just one big game?" Rocky asked.

"What happened for you to want to leave her?"

Snapping around Joe yells.

"I love that woman there isn't a woman alive that I`d rather wake up next to then her, Devin is the most craziest, goofiest, loving, caring, giving woman I have ever met, and I can`t even begin to see my life without her!"

Laughing to himself Joe mumbles.

"She`s made me a better man."

"Then why are you giving up?"

"I`M NOT- SHE IS!"

Grabbing his hair, walking away and then coming back Joe says.

"And that` s the problem, she can see her life without me, she would rather wake up next to anyone other than me, but me, I don't even want to dream about it."

"If she`s telling you differently than she`s lying to you." Joe says walking off.

.

.

Sitting at the bar drinking his sorrows away Joe suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Joe." Cassidy says.

Joe doesn't respond he just continues to drink his beer.

"What`s wrong?"

"Marriage sucks- don't ever get married." Joe said drunkenly.

"Well if it`s too the right person…."

Turning to face her Joe laughs and then says.

"There is no 'right person'."

"After my first marriage failed- I was like who care`s there`s this other amazing woman who I`d rather spend the rest of my life with- then that failed- big time."

"What are you talking about Joe, you should know you married the love of your life."

"Too bad she didn't feel the same way."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cassidy asked.

"No."  
"You sure, I`m a really good…"

"You don't want to hear me talk about my problems." Joe says moments before he chugged another cup of beer.

"You don't know what I want."

"Oh, but I do." Joe replied.

"What is it- that I want then?"

Turning in his bar stool to face her Joe asked.

"Wanna go back to my hotel room?"

With a smirk, Cassidy says.

"Lead the way."

Joe leads Cassidy to his room where he pushes her up against the wall there lips locked as he tore her little black dress. Fighting the thoughts in his head that told him he shouldn`t be doing this, against the thought that told him he had every right to be in the room with another woman, after all his marriage with Devin was over and Devin her self said Joe could do whatever he wanted. Scoping her up as their tongues wrestled Joe drops her on his bed, as he began to unbutton his shirt, his thoughts still running wild in his head, finally his conscious getting to him, he couldn't do it, not even in his extremely drunken state, no matter how much Devin hurt him he couldn't hurt her.

"F**k!" Joe mumbles. Scooting to the edge of the bed Joe placed his elbows in his legs as he ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to silently cursing himself out.

Rubbing her hand on his back and then kissing his neck Cassidy asked.

"Are you okay?"

Sighing Joe says.

"You can go."

"What- why?"

"Please leave- now!" Joe replied without looking at her again.

You can hear Cassidy smacking her teeth.

"I`m sorry, I just can`t do this."

"Yeah, I wondering when your guilt would kick in." Cassidy says as she picked up her long jacket closing it tight.

"We`re getting a divorce, I have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Mmm, you keep telling yourself that." Cassidy says fixing her hair.


	35. Chapter 35

Next Day

Sitting on the bench outside her job Devin waited for her cousins to arrive.

"Hey Dev." A voice says from behind her.

Looking back Devin said.

"Yeah?"

"I heard you and Joe might be getting a divorce?"

"Who told you- let me guess, Stacy and Samantha?"

"Yup, the family gossip."

Devin looks down and plays with the dirt with her feet.

"Devin?" Jez called.

"We`re fine, I mean we`re not fine, but we`re going to be, my therapist recommended a good marriage counselor." Devin lied.

"That`s good to hear, I`m happy for you."

Devin laughs and says.

"Nnnno you`re not."

"No, I am."

"Dev no matter how much we argue or how much I claim to hate you, which I really do, at the end of the day we're cousins and I`m here for you, and I want to be able to talk to you how you talk to Bree and I want you to be able to talk to me how Bree talks to you, if you want to talk about ponies and rainbows we could talk about ponies and rainbows, if you want to talk about your marriage we can talk about your marriage." Jez says.

"I know, so you could rub it in my face that my perfect marriage failed?" Devin asked.

"No because you`re my cousin and I love you, just like you took me out of that bar last month when I was sloppy drunk because you love me, I love you just the same, I might not say it a lot, but I do and I never got to thank you for that so I guess this is my way of saying thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Why did we start hating each other- like seriously?" Devin asked.

"I know you said it was because we were like wolves and never included you but I feel like it`s deeper."

"You don't remember?" Jez asked.

Devin shakes her head.

"Neither do I." Jez says laughing.

"No, I`m lying I do know why."

"Why?"

"We were all really close when we were little, but then my parents got divorced and my mom took me and left, my life was crazy when I was with her, I couldn't wait to come back to California to be with my favorite cousins, that I had all these good memories with, but whenever I did come to visit, everything was different, and you guys scooted me out of the group like we were friends and not cousins, every time I visited I was pushed out further and further, until I was an outsider looking in…."

"They were so focused on protecting you from everything…."

Cutting her off Devin looks back to the ground and says.

"They had to protect me, my mom broke me down so low, I became numb to everything, if they didn't protect me or my feelings people would have taken complete advantage of me."

Staring at her cousin who had her eyes fixed on the dirt beneath them Jez says.

"But you`re not the only one with feelings."

Shrugging Jez continued with.

"I guess I got bitter and jealous."

"Well we shouldn't hate each other, were cousins, we should be having each other's backs and other weird cousin things." Devin says.

"Yeah, I know." Jez says pausing.

Bumping her with her shoulder Jez continued with.

"We have more in common then we think."

Looking up and over at her Devin says.

"Like?"

"We both suffered from a mental illness."

"You- suffered from a mental illness?" Devin asked lifting her eye brow up.

"I did and I even spent time in a hospital, just like you did."

"What for?"

"Depression- when I was younger I kept trying to kill myself."

"I`m sorry."

"Yeah, well that`s not the only, thing we have in common, we both had crazy a** mom`s." Jez explained.

"Auntie Melonie was crazy?"

Jez`s Dad and Devin`s mom were brothers and sisters.

"My mom was a drug addict and she use to sell me for a fix, which is why your mom would always take me when she could, until I finally moved with our grandparents and then into the state hospital, right around the same time you went."

"But did anyone notice, did anyone care that I wanted to die, nope, they thought I was doing it for attention, and not as a cry for help, aunt Bev and Grandma were the only ones to take my threat seriously, my own dad didn't pay any attention to me until our grandparents died, because then he had to take me to live with him, in Alaska with his new wife."

"I`m sorry Jez, I didn't know." Devin says finally understanding her cousin for the first time.

"Your mom might have been a monster to you but she saved my life, taking me from my mom was the best thing that happened to me."

A/N: I guess we finally got to the root of the war between Devin and Jez. Also I decided since we`re now down to the last six chapters I will be posting more than one chapter today (34-37)


	36. Chapter 36

Next day...

"So, Jessica and I have been talking and we came to the same conclusion." Patricia says.

"And what is that?" Joe asked.

"You guys need to grow the hell up and talk to each other." Jessica says.

"We`re not defending either of you, so either you two kiss and make up or you guys find a new lawyer." Patricia says.

Joe and Devin exchanges a stare.

"Well he won't talk to me!" Devin blurted out.

Rolling her eyes Patricia asked.

"Joe how old are you?"

With his arms, folded Joe asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Giving her son a fake smile Patricia says.

"Yes, Joe that was."

"What`s the problem?" Jessica asked.

"Ask Joe."

Turning to face her future Ex brother in law Jessica asked.

"Joe?"

"Ask Devin."

"Look you guys are wasting our time, we have real jobs that we could be worrying about." Patricia says.

Neither Joe nor Devin said a word.

"Well, if you can't tell us then tell each other." Jessica says as she turned her brother in laws chair and Patricia turning Devin`s chair to face each other.

"Will be back." Jessica says as both she and Patricia walks out of the office.

"Have you talked to Daniel lately?" Joe asked bitterly.

"No, why would I?"

"That`s who you obviously want to be with."

Squinting her eyes Devin asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I`m tired of fighting for a marriage that you don't want to save!"

"That`s why I …." Joe began to say but paused.

"That`s why you want?"

"Nothing forget about it."

"No, you mentioned it!"

"Fine, and that`s why I slept with Cassidy!"

With instant tears in her eyes Devin shot up and said.

"I f**king hate you!"

Reaching for her arm Joe says.

"Devin …."

"No, don't f**king touch me, ever again- I`ll find a new lawyer!" Devin says storming out of the office.

.

.

Walking to her car Devin climbs in and begins to drive slowly it began to rain. A few blocks away from where she last saw her husband Devin`s mind began to race a thousand and one thoughts, picking up the phone she calls her dad.

"Baby you need to go back." Ezra says.

"But dad, he was with another woman while we were married."

"People say all kinds of things when they`re hurt, doesn't mean it really happened, plus didn't you tell him he could do whatever he wanted? "

"I mean, yeah, butttt..."

"You can`t get mad because he did exactly what you told him to!"

"But I said with anyone other than Cassidy!"

"Like I said he probably didn't even do it, I know Joe, he was just talking out of anger- do you still love him?"

Devin remain quiet for a moment.

"Never mind the answer, if you still love him go back and fight for your marriage, don't walk away like a coward, fight for it, but if the love is gone keep on driving, you owe it to yourself to be happy."

Hanging up the phone without saying good bye Devin cursed herself out.

"S**t." and turned her car around.

Climbing out of the car and feeling the warm water touch her face, quickly causing her clothes and tight curls to stick to her body, Devin rushes back to her mother in law`s office noticing all the lights were off and feeling that the door was locked Devin sighs and turns to go walk away.

.

.

"Be a man!" Sika says.

"I am a man!" Joe replied.

"Then act like it, you messed up now you fix it!"

"Dad I don't know how."

"Well you can go back and talk to her, and don't be a hot head and say stuff out of anger, calmly talk to her let her know how sorry you are."

"Dad, I can`t, she`s so mad at me and I`m still so mad at her, if I go back, I just might make it worst."

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you other than to go back and make it right, if you really love her you`d go back."

Rolling his eyes Joe hung up the phone.

Driving down the street Joe couldn't get the look that Devin gave him out of his head. Sure, he didn't really do what he said he did, but she didn't know that. Joe hated that he caused the one woman he promised to never hurt so much pain.

Shaking the image out of his head Joe says.

"F**k!" and turns his car around.

Much like Devin Joe gets out of his car and head`s back to his mom`s office even though he had watched her walk away. Reaching the office just like Devin Joe seen that no one was inside and most importantly Devin was long gone.


	37. Chapter 37

Next day

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked watching Devin pack the rest of Joe`s stuff.

Sitting on the floor of her guest house in her pajamas with her hair in a high bun and her face with no makeup on, taping the top of the box Devin says.

"Yep."

"But Joe loves you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Uh- yeah."

"Did he also tell you he slept with Cassidy?" Devin asked looking up.

"Wait what?" Rachel said.

Devin laughs to herself and says.

"He f**ked Cassidy!"

"I say you burn his stuff!" Rocky says.

Closing her eyes and then opening them Rachel says.

"Raquel- do not give her any idea`s, arson is a crime!"

Standing up and grabbing the box Devin remains quiet which caused both her friends to worry.

"Dev, what are you doing- I was only joking." Rocky says.

"Devin?" Rocky called.

Walking out the room and down the steps Devin met Joe`s best friend and Rocky`s husband Jonathon in the living room. Passing him the box Devin says.

"There`s one more upstairs."

"Alright let me take this out and then I`ll come back to get the last one." Jonathon says.

Turning around Devin bumps into her two best friends.

"Devin, we think you need to think about what you`re doing, this doesn't just affect you two, you guys have kids together."

"I did think about this, I thought about this all last night when I couldn't sleep while Joe was out doing who knows what with who knows who!"

"What`s going to happen with JoJo?"

"What do you mean what`s going to happen to JoJo?" Devin asked.

"She`s not your daughter- biologically, is she going to go back and forth like the others?"

Shrugging Devin says.

"I don't know."

"Well you would want to know, you said it yourself, that girl has abandonment issues, especially after her mom left, imagine what it will do to her when you leave." Rocky says.

"Look Rocky- Rachel, you don't have to preach to me about how she`s going to feel when I leave, I`ve already thought about that, and believe me I would do anything to make sure that she doesn't go through what she went through when her mom left when I leave, but I can`t stay just so she`ll be happy."

"Besides, Joe doesn't want me." Devin said turning and walking away.

.

.

Sitting next to her stepdaughter with both their feet in the pool Devin says.

"Things are about to change very soon, and I just want you to know, that I will always love you just as much as I love Joelynn, your brother and Joanna."

"And that no matter what, I will always be there for you, when you need me no matter what and you are always welcomed here whenever you want." Devin continued.

"You and daddy are getting divorced, aren't you?" JoJo asked refusing to look her in the eye.

"Yes."

"How did you know?" Devin asked.

"Because that was the same thing Galina said to me before her and daddy got a divorce."

Closing her eyes and then opening them Devin says.

"I know you think I`m going to just up and leave you, but baby I will never do that to you, I promise, I know exactly how it feels to have a parent abandon you, I remember exactly how it hurts, that`s why I will never leave you."

"You do?" JoJo asked looking up.

"I do, when I was about eight years old my dad left me, and that broke my heart."

"Is this because I told about what Jazmine did to me?" JoJo asked.

"Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because she said you guys would get a divorce if I told, and now you guys are getting a divorce." JoJo explained.

"This is none of you guy's fault- hell this isn't even Jazmine`s fault, your dad and I have just had a lot of problems, the Jazmine incident is just the straw that broke the camel's back."

"What kind of problems?"

"It was just communication and a few other problems."

"Then why don't you guys just talk then?"

Laughing to herself Devin says.

"It`s not that simple."

"Because you and daddy are both stubborn?"

Devin eye brow rose.

"I heard grandma saying that to Papa."

Devin laughed and says.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play with your sister."

"Do you promise you`ll never leave completely?"

"I promise."

Walking away from the glass door Rocky and Rachel storms into Devin`s theater and slams the door.

With the phone on her ear Rocky says.

"We need your help."

"With what?"

"It`s your cousin, she`s really going to leave him."

"No, she`s not, we have a plan that just might work."

"So, are you going to let us in on it?" Rachel asked.

"I`ll tell you tomorrow after I speak with the others."


	38. Chapter 38

Stomping off JoJo yells.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

With his eyebrow raised Joe said.

"First off, lower your tone, second off, what are you talking about- what`s all my fault?"

Standing at the top of the stairs of her old house JoJo screams.

"EVERYTHING!"

"What`s everything pumpkin?" Joe questioned.

"It`s your fault Galina left, and it your fault that Mama`s leaving- you mess everything up!"

"I HATE YOU!" JoJo screamed as she stormed off into her old bedroom.

Hearing that out of the mouth of his daughter stung worse than snake venom.

"It`s okay daddy, I don't hate you even if it is your fault, now we get two Christmas and two birthdays, this is the best thing ever!" Joelynn says skipping off.

Watching his daughter skip off Joe says.

"I`m glad you think so."

.

.

Walking in his oldest room Joe says.

"I`m sorry pumpkin, that I messed up, I`m sorry that I tore our family apart, and I`m sorry that you have to go through this again."

Laying on her stomach with her pillow in her face JoJo remained quiet.

Looking around his daughter's old room Joe laughs to himself and says.

"I remember when your mom and I put this wall paper up, you had to have it because it was all the rage, and then a week later you were over it, but Galina refused to take it down because of all the hard work we put into putting it up."

"And I said I`d never forgive you two." JoJo says.

"Right, but you did."

"It was stupid wall paper, nothing serious."

"And I also remember when I found you in your closet crying because you had just found out your mom and I were getting a divorce."

"Divorce number one."

"Right, and again you thought you would never get over it, but you did."

"That`s because Devin started coming over more and I loved Devin." JoJo replied.

"But you got over it."

"Do you remember when I sat you down, right here and told you after Joelynn was born we were going to be moving to a new house, once again you thought it was the end of the world."

"What`s your point?" JoJo asked.

"My point is, it wasn't and just like all the other times you thought your life was over and you`d never recover from it, you did, and now looking back everything looks silly, this too shall pass." Joe explained.

"Look dad, I don't really hate you, this just really sucks, I never thought you and Devin would ever get divorced, but I guess I was wrong."

Sitting beside his daughter on her small twin bed looking down at her Joe says.

"So was I, I promise I will never put you through this again."

"So, there is no fixing this?"

Shaking his head Joe says.

"I`m sorry pumpkin, but it`s over."

.

.

"Hey Dev, what do you have planned?" Rachel asked.

"I`m not sure, Joe has the kids so I`m pretty free today, why what`s up?"

"I know it isn`t official yet, but we want to celebrate your divorce with you." Rocky says.

Rolling her brown eyes Devin said.

"Getting a divorce isn`t something you celebrate."

"Oh, come on!"

Rolling her eyes yet again Devin says.

"Fine."

"When are, you going to get here?"

Kick opening the door Rocky says.

"Now."

"Get dress." Rachel says.

.

.

Crouched down in a cold well-kept abandoned building behind a forgotten file cabinet Stacy whispered

"When do we move?"

Looking down to her phone waiting for the go signal as she stood next to Stacy Bree says.

"When Keisha says go."

Rubbing her arms as the temperature seemed to drop in the building Stacy asked.

"Any idea when that will be?"

"Uh- no."

Smacking her teeth Stacy flopped down.

.

.

Pulling up beside a tall building surrounded by other tall buildings pretty grass, picture perfect flowers and a beautiful peaceful lake with small boats floating in by.

Looking out the window Devin asked.

"What are we doing here?"

Exchanging glares with Rocky Rachel says.

"You`ll see."

Sensing they were up to no good Devin folds her arms and says.

"No I won't, because I`m not getting out."

Letting out a deep breath Rocky says.

"Devin, I promise you, you will be thanking us once this is all over."

Giving the two a suspicious eye Devin asked.

"When what`s all over?"

"This."

"And what is this?"

"You`ll find out when you get out of the car."

Rolling her eyes and dropping her arms Devin says.

"Fine."

Climbing out of Rocky`s car, Devin says.

"This better be good, or I`m kicking both of you guys a**!"

"It will be, trust us." Rachel chimed in.

The three best friends began to walk in silence with both Rocky and Rachel occasionally glancing over to their raven hair friend. After an awkward amount of silence Rachel pulls out her phone and says.

"We`re here."

"Do you want us to come in now?"

Hearing those words leave her best friends mouth Devin began to get highly suspicious, this was starting to feel like one of those crazy life time movies where two of the best friends killed the third best friend for some stupid twisted reason, she didn't want to believe they would do that to her, but no one ever expects their best friend until they`re standing over them with a butcher knife. Gazing around for something to use just in case what she feared Devin quickly tore the really sharp plastic off one of the figurines as she walked by secretly stashing it in her coat pocket.

"Alright we`re almost there…"

"See you in a bit…"

"Alright, bye." Rachel says hanging up the phone.

Rocky and Rachel makes a quick glare at each other which didn't go unnoticed by Devin.

Grabbing the sharp plastic in her pocket Devin`s eyes grow wide which didn't go unnoticed by her two best friends.


	39. Chapter 39

"What`s wrong?"

"You know what, I`m not feeling good, I think I`m going to go home."

Plainly Rachel says.

"But you can`t leave, you`ll ruin everything."

"I know I`m sorry."

Knowing they had to get Devin into that building for their plan to work Rocky slides her hands into her pockets and lets out a sudden deep breath and asked.

"How are you going to leave, we brought you here?"

"Yeah, I know, I can call my sisters and have them pick me up, it won't be too much…"

Giving a nervous laugh Devin says.

"And if it is, who cares we`re sisters."

"You can`t go, they`re out of state." Rachel says still very plainly.

"Riight." Devin says.

Devin thought about running, she could easily out run both of them, but to where all the buildings around them seemed to be closed, there wasn't a person in sight.

Taking out her phone Devin texts Diamond, letting her know if she didn't call her in thirty minutes it was Rocky and Rachel, she also told her where they were just in case she had to send the police.

Stopping in front of a building Rachel says.

"Where here."

Walking into a nice five star restaurant with her two best friends Rocky greets the host and says.

"We have a reservation."

"This way ma`am." The host says.

Following behind Rocky and Rachel in silence Devin still had her suspicions, sure they were just going out to eat but who were they talking to on the phone, and most importantly why did they have to being so weird.

Watching her curvy raven hair bestfriend sit down Rachel says.

"You can take that sharp plastic out of your pocket we're not going to hurt you."

Laughing nervously Devin asked.

"What sharp plastic?"

With a plain expression on her face Rocky says.

"The one you put in your pocket before we walked I'm."

Letting out yet another nervous laugh Devin says.

"Oh that plastic."

"I`m not putting anything down until I know what you two are up too." Devin continued.

"Do you really think we would hurt you?" Rocky asked.

"Did Missy avila think her two friends would kill her?"

"Who?" Rocky asked squinting her eyes.

Rolling her eyes Rachel explained.

"It was a life time movie, that was based off of real life, two best friends murdered there other friend."

Smacking her self in the head Rocky says.

"Devin stop playin and take that damn plastic out your pocket."

"I`ll put it on the table but I wont get rid of it."

Rolling her eyes Rocky says.

"Fine."

Walking up The waiter asked.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

As soon as Devin opened her mouth to answer in unison both Rocky and Rachel said.

"No."

Getting suspicious all over again Devin grabs her sharp piece of plastic causing both Rocky and Rachel to roll their eyes.

Shaking her head Rachel says.

"You do to much you know that?"

Glaring up Rocky looks past Devin and then quickly back at her Raven hair friend.

"What?" Devin asked glancing over her shoulder

Looking over her shoulder Devin see`s Joe walking in from the other side alongside Keisha and his two best friends. They weren't trying to kill her this was another sorry attempt to get her and Joe back together.

Turning around Devin says.

"I`m leaving."

Rocky quickly places her hand on Devin`s stopping her from leaving.

"Let go, I knew you two were up to no good!"

"Devin just hear him out please." Rachel begged.

"Both of you guys can go to hell- don`t call me ever again!"

"Devin, please let me talk to you!" Joe begged.

"I have nothing to say to you!"

"Then listen, because I have a lot to say to you!"

"I`m sorry they wasted your time,but I`m not talking to you."

"No, Dev, you know I barely like Joe big a** but yal aint leaving until yal talk." Keisha explained.

"Uh, Jess and Patricia tried this two days ago, and it didn't work!"

"It`s going to this time."

Tilting her head to the side Devin asked.

"How are you so sure of that?"

"Because yal gone either kiss and make up- or I`m gone fight both of yal."

Devin rolls her eyes and starts to put her hair into a pony tail.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked.

"She said we better kiss and make up or she`s going to fight both of us, I don`t know about you but I don`t mind fighting Keisha, we did it a lot as kids I can do it one more time."

"Devin stop..."

"No Joseph- you stop!"

Squinting his eyes Joe asked.

"Would you really rather fight your cousin than work out our problems?"

"Yup- Rocky what are you ordering."

"Please Devin just talk to me!"

"I already told you I wasn't going to do that, so you might as well leave!"

With his hands in his pocket Joe looks over his shoulder and yells.

"EXCUSE ME!"

With her eyes growing wide Devin asked.

"What are you doing?"

Looking back to Devin Joe says.

"You said you didn't want to talk to me, I practiced what to say for hours, I`m not leaving until someone hears it."

"That`s not going to work."

Shrugging Joe continues with.

"THIS WOMAN RIGHT HERE..."

Sinking down in her chair Devin says.

"Okay okay, we can talk just stop yelling!"

Smacking hands with her red haired bestfriend both Rocky and Rachel smirked.

"Well I`m glad you chose the easy way- follow us." Keisha explained.

Keisha lead the couple to an abandoned building near the restaurant, where they met up with the rest of their family, just incase things didn't go as planned.

"Look Devin let me start off with saying I am …."

With her arms, folded Devin rolled her eyes.

"I think we should give them some privacy." Rachel suggested.

"I think we better don`t, Devin`s track record shows that when she gets mad she gets violent, I don't know about you, but my cousin don't look good in orange." Keisha says.

"Devin I am so…."

Throwing her hand up at her soon to be ex husband as she cut him off Devin says.

"I don't want to hear it, I`ve dealt with your crap for years and I`m done."

Scoffing Joe says.

"I guess since she doesn't want to talk then we have nothing to talk about."

The room entered an awkward silence when Keisha breaks it by clapping her hands and saying.

"So, how about we take this from a different approach."

Devin folds her arms and rolls her eyes uninterested in it all.

"Why don't we talk about why you guys are here."

"Because my stupid a** friends thought this was a good idea." Devin mumbled.

"No, I mean why the hell yo marriage is so f**ked up."

"Because someone keeps closing the other out." Joe mumbles.

Narrowing her eyes Devin said.

"You were the one, who signed the divorce papers and slept with another woman!" Devin yelled.

Gasping a shocked Keisha said.

"He did what- Devin you better kick his big a**!"

"First off you filed for the divorce, do you remember that, second, I didn't sleep with her, I just said that to get under your skin because you kissed Daniel!" Joe yelled back.

Gasping Keisha asked.

"Devin, you kissen other people now?"

"Oh, my gosh, my cousin's ah hoe."

"Devin I always knew you was an undercover hoe- at yo wedding I told Stacy you should not be wearn that white dress, you always act like you was too nice for all that but nope I knew it- I can`t believe you."

"Is that why you signed the papers?" Devin asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, if you would have acted like an adult and asked me about it, or stood around to see how it ended you would have known I slapped him and told him to leave!"

With a look of surprise Joe asked.

"You did?"

Shaking his head Joe said.

"No, but you told Daniel if you could start all over you would and you wouldn't have been with me."

"Now explain that." Joe continued.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes Devin says.

"No I didn't, I never finished what I was going to say because he cut me off, but what I was going to say was, if I could start over again I would, I would cherish all the good times instead of nitpick at the stuff that seemed huge at the time but really wasn't."

"How is that complicated?"

"Because then I`d have to go through all of what we`ve been through again."

"Ohh."

"Uh, yeah but you would have known that if you didn't run off like a little b***h!"

Gasping again Keisha said.

"Ooo she called him a b***h- Joe how do you feel about that?"

Shaking his head Joe says.

"See Dev, you always have to take s**t too far!"

"And telling your wife you slept with another woman just to get under their skin isn't taking it too far?!"

"Oh I`m not allowed to make mistakes?!" Joe yelled.

At this point both Joe and Devin were yelling, their voices echoing off of the wall, both very angry and neither one willing to back down. Every time one got louder the other got louder matching the others tone. Leaving the bystanders scared and confused, none of them had ever seen them this angry. They thought they were going to actually start fighting, it was so intense.

Squinting her eyes Devin asked.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You have made countless mistakes during our marriage, but when I make mistakes you hold on to it like a dog with a bone!"

"That`s because you said you would never hurt me!"

Pointing her finger Keisha says.

"Boom, there`s the problem."

"Well damn Devin I`m not perfect, I don't set out to hurt you!"

"I hate you!" Devin shouts as she let her tears fall.

Clenching his jaw as he let his tears fall Joe shouts

"I hate you too!"

The room quickly enters an awkward silence as the bystander's eyes wondered elsewhere. No one thought this would be this intense.

As the tears ran down her face and the clear look of hurt in her eyes Devin balled up her fist and began to bang her fist up against his chest. Going to stop her older cousin, Diamond stops Keisha from going. As Joe allowed her to beat her hands against his chest as she cried saying.

"I hate you." Over and over again as she threw each punch.


	40. Chapter 40

Quickly wrapping his arms around her lower back Joe pulls her into his chest where she laid her head on his chest with her arms still between the two as she continued to cry as Joe rested his chin on the top of her head as he stood there in silence.

With his voice, hoarse Joe says.

"I`m sorry baby, I never meant hurt you."

Turning her head as she continued to cry Devin remained quiet.

Sighing Joe says.

"We both know neither of us actually hates each other, and we don't really want to be apart."

Cupping her cheek forcing her to look up Joe began to say.

"Look Dev, I don't deserve your love…."

"But yet time in and time out you gave it to me anyways." Joe continues.

"If you can honestly look me in the eyes and say that you don't love me anymore then I"ll leave, and I`ll never bother you again, but first you`re going to have to tell me straight up, you don't love me like I love you."

"I don't…" Devin began to say before she pauses with a sigh. "I don`t loov…"

Pushing back from him Devin wipes her tears and mumbles.

"F**k."

"What?" Joe asked.

"I can`t stop loving you- It`s like our souls are forever connected, my heart will always want you."

Pushing her long straight hair back Devin continued with.

"And that sucks because I want to hate you, but I just can`t no matter what I say."

Grabbing her hand`s Joe says.

"I know we aren't perfect, but my life makes so much more since when you were in it, I have never fought so hard in my life for a relationship as I am for this one."

Standing beside the two with her hand on her hip and her head titled to the said and her eye brows scrunched Keisha says.

"What the hell, one minute they`re crying screaming they hate each other, the next they love each other?"

"Shh." Rachel says elbowing Keisha in her gut.

"So, what does this mean?" Devin asked.

"I hope this means you`ll rip up the divorce papers and let me come home- for good."

"Fine- but this doesn't mean everything is perfect again…"

"Of course not." Joe says.

"This is not a fairy tale where we live happily ever after, after this you have to put in the work, we have to put in the work."

"I know that doll face, and I`m willing to do that, as long as I can have my family back."

"So, now that everything is semi squashed can I ask you a question?" Stacy asked.

"Sure." Joe replied.

"Who was that woman, you went in the hotel with?"

Stepping back Devin gives Joe a side stare.

"Yeah, Joe who was that woman?" Devin asked.

"You mean a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah." Stacy says.

"My sister."

"Your sister?"

"I didn't know you had sisters." Stacy continued.

"Yeah, I have two sisters, Vanessa was in the same city we were in because of her job, and she agreed to do me a favor."

"And what favor is that?"

Joe sighs and looks over to Devin and says.

"I decided not to undue the adoption."

"What adoption?!" Stacy asked.

"Yeah- what the hell you talkin bout Joe, what adoption?" Keisha asked.

"Why?" Devin asked.

Shrugging Joe says.

"For you, for him, he didn't deserve to be snatched away from everything he knew just to make me happy, I didn't realize how cruel that was until I seen him and his parents at the hotel, I seen how hard it was for them to let him go, and the way he cried for them, they might not have been his biological parents but they were definitely his parents, it wouldn't have been right to take him just because technically he's mines."

Running up Dani says

"Jessica just called, they`re ready to come back with the verdict."

A/N: SOOOO Devin and Joe have agreed to work on things again, he decided not to undue the adoption and now the jury is back with the verdict... what are your thoughts?


	41. Chapter 41

Sitting outside the court room waiting to go in, Devin sat next to her husband with her fingers laced with his as she rested forearms on thighs, breathing in and out slowly as her heart raced, neither of them speaking, but both knowing how the other felt. Anxious Joe sat with a vice like grip on his wife`s hand as he breathed in and out slowly, his eyes shut tight, as he tried to find his happy place.

"Devin?" Raven called.

In unison both Joe and Devin looks up to see the sight of her cousins and sisters walking up.

"I`m sorry, did we interrupt something?" Stacy asked.

Taking a deep breath and tearing her hand away from her husbands who was clearly the more anxious one Devin says.

"No, we were just waiting until we could go inside."

"Oh, where`s Jess and Mrs. Anoa`I?" Stacy asked.

Pointing to the door Devin says.

"They`re inside already."

"I`m sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but I have a lot on my mind right now, so I don't have time to beat around the bush…."

"What are you guys doing here?" Devin asked.

"We wanted to be here for you." Rebecca says.

"Well thanks."

"No prob." Rebecca replied.

"Oh, and Keisha, I forgot to thank you for being a witness, I really appreciate it."

"No prob cousin, you know I gotch you."

"Still, and thank you for forcing Joe and I to talk, this whole court thing is stressful as it is, I didn't need to add fighting with my husband into it."

"Oh, that wasn't my idea, I was just the enforcer." Keisha replied.

Looking at Diamond who shook her head no, then Stacy, then Dani, Crystal and lastly Kendall who all shook their heads saying it wasn't their idea.

Finally looking at Samantha and Raven, Raven says.

"You`re getting warmer."

Devin looks over to Jez and asked.

"It, was you?"

"Don't act so surprised." Jez said.

"I am."

"You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life, I had to return the favorite."

Getting up and giving her a tight hug Devin says.

"Thanks Jez."

"Eww, just because I did you a favor doesn't mean you can get all weird on me, nothing's changed I still hate you!" Jez explained.

With a smile, Devin says.

"Yeah, okay."

Looking over to her cousin Devin asked.

"Hey Bree, what`s up with you and Joe`s mom?"

Shrugging a single shoulders nonchalantly Bree replied.

"Not sure what you're talking about."

"Right before she walked into the court room, she was supposed to tell me something about you but didn't get the chance because, you know she had to go inside."

Shrugging once again this time both her shoulders Bree says.

"I have no idea."

"Hmm, I guess I`ll just have to wait until after for her to tell me."

Giving her a closed smile Bree says.

"Mmmhmm."

Opening the door Rocky steps out and says.

"They`re ready for you."


	42. Chapter 42

Sitting in between her lawyers and her husband Devin had her hand laced with his as her hand shook uncontrollably as she bounced her leg, anxious waiting for the verdict, as all twelve members of jury slowly walked in. You could tell they were all nervous, not just Devin and Joe, but the rest of her family too who patiently waited in the seats behind them. You would think it was them that were in court,each of them sat as if it were them, scared, anxious and on edge. Jazmine side seemed almost calm, almost sure that the verdict would go in their favor, all except Jazmine`s mother. This was the first time they had seen her in court, she was a small gray haired woman with a large bag she held on tight too. Jazmine and her lawyer were so sure but her mother wasn't. Her mother knew and feared for her daughter's future. Countless times she cried and begged for them to drop the charges for her only daughter but neither Devin nor Joe were interested in dropping them, her few tears would never add up to the countless nightmares, tears, and fear that they and most importantly their children and niece had gone through at the hands of her daughter. Devin tried to read the jury`s face but it was so hard. With their stone, cold face, it was almost impossible to read what side they had chosen.

"Have we reached a verdict?"

Hearing that as her hand stopped shaking Devin quickly grabbed her sisters hand squeezing tight on both her sisters and her husband's hand.

"We have your honor." The juror replied.

Devin looks over too her husband who she could tell was even more afraid than she was, if that were even possible. Taking her glare to her mother in law and her older sister neither of them showed any expression much like the jury, but looking down Devin noticed her sister and mother in law too holding each other's hand tightly as Patricia bounced her leg with Jessica sitting on the edge of her seat indicating they too were just as nervous. this wasn't just another court case for them this was personal.

"In the case of Jazmine Danielle Layfield vs. Anoa`I family we the jury find the defendant Jazmine Danielle Layfield –."

Patricia and Jessica had always been praised on their professionalism no matter what, but not today if the jury says 'not guilty' both Jessica and Patricia will lose it. Jessica didn't mind going to prison if it meant chocking the life out of someone who caused her family that much pain- that would be her justice. As for Patricia, she had no problem tracking not only the jury but Jazmine`s lawyer down and making them disappear without a track, their bodies would never be found.

"Guilty but mentally ill."

"What does that mean-what does that mean?" Devin asked looking to both her sister and mother in law.

"She`s guilty, she`ll spend however long is needed to get her back in the right state of mind, if that`s even possible in a mental hospital but as soon as she`s better, if- she gets better, she`ll be going to jail."

Letting go of her sister's hand Devin quickly turns around and wraps her arms around her husband and sobbed. It was finally over. They won.

"We won." Patricia says as Devin turned and hugged her.

"What did we tell you?" Jessica asked.

"I know, that we would win!"

Turning to hug her cousin who walked over to her, Devin held on tight with her eyes closed. Opening her eyes Devin immediately saw her cousin Bree walk over to Jazmine's and whispers something in her ear and then quickly hugging her, turning on her heels Bree walks over to Jazmine`s grieving mom and does the same, letting go Bree walks straight out of court not even giving her cousin a second look. Devin's eyes then immediately locked her eyes with Jazmine who had a deranged and the need of revenge in her eyes this time for her, which quickly brought fear into the heart of Devin because even though the only person at fault in this situation was Jazmine but she knew she didn't see it that way she knew how she processed things. Slowly Jazmine stood up as the officers placed hand cuffs around her wrist, still not taking her eyes off of her and still not saying a word just a long psychotic stare. Finally taking her away Jazmine turned her head and continued to stare as the officer led her behind the closed door. Standing in front of the window she stood there still with no emotions or without blinking just a stare. It wasn't until finally the officer pushed her to walk out of sight that Jazmine finally broke eye contact.

Snapping her head to Patricia and Joe Devin says.

"Tell me you just saw that!"

"We did, but who care's, she never going to be able to hurt you again." Patricia explains.

"Not that, Bree, she hugged her, she whispered something in her ear and then hugged her!"

"That`s what I was trying to explain to you before the judge called us in, I know you think I didn' t look into Jazmine`s friend story about Jazmine having another friend who was just as evil if not more than Jazmine."

"And." Joe says.

"It was Bree, Bree and Jazmine met at a summer camp when Bree was just a little kid, and Jazmine was a councilor, she took a special liking to Bree."

"Who would let Jazmine council anyone?" Joe asked.

Shrugging Patricia says.

"But Bree and Jazmine kept in touch even long after she stopped going to that camp, Bree even went to visit her every now and again."

Devin sat there in shock.

"In the beginning she didn't know the man Jazmine loved and got away, was the same man in love with her cousin..."

"She`s the reason Jazmine found you guys in the first place, and she let her in that gate and into the house, she didn't know she was going to try and hurt you but she knew she was going to do something, not only that the night you said you broke into the hospital so did Bree before you shut down the camera's she was seen sneaking in and out of her room, but because you guys shut the cameras off in the middle there is no way to know how long she was in there ."

"That`s why I told you to keep an eye out for that girl!"

A/n: okay okay so I feel like I`ve taken this series almost as far as I can, that being said I only have one more story in mind, but this story will only have about 8 to 10 chapter and then that will be it, at least as far as long stories like this goes. I may(May being the key word) post short stories with them every now and again but as far as long stories like this, this will be the last one. I hope you all enjoyed and a big thank you to all that has stuck around since A walk to remember 1. I`ll be posting the new story right after I post this one but it wont be under the "a walk to remember" title much like how the short story I wrote for this series had another name so will this one, keep an eye out for that one!


	43. Chapter 43

The next story is up and it`s titled" A life to remember" go read it!"


End file.
